


Who is a Wee Cutie Pie?

by Blondie2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Season/Series 14, Apocalypseverse Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Archangel Angst, Curses, Cute Dean Winchester, De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Michael, Episode: s14e14 Ouroboros, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, F/M, Humor, Hurt Rowena MacLeod, Inner Dialogue, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 102,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: To stop Michael, Rowena puts an adorable curse on him. Set Season 14 Episode 14. AU where Michael never possessed Rowena but stays in Dean instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most random thing you will ever read but I couldn't help myself. The thought of it makes me go aww. It is an AU of Episode 14 Ouroboros so Michael never possessed Rowena he uses Dean instead.
> 
> Sorry Dean.

Dean is in trouble. Michael has broken out and took control again.

The infuriated archangel went on a rampage killing every Apocalypse World hunter in the bunker. Sam gasps as Maggie dies in front him. Her body drops to the ground revealing two empty, hollow sockets where her eyes used to be.

Michael walks in dressed in that suit that Sam has grown to hate. Michael admires his choice of clothing. He couldn't wait to get out of that refrigerator and change his vessel's clothes.

"Hello boys." He smirked. The expression so foreign on Dean's face. He looks at Rowena. "And girl."

Rowena gulps at the sight of the man who was once an enemy but now an ally. She weirdly has grown to like the Winchesters and the thought of Dean locked away in his own body did worry her. Lucifer was bad enough and his brother seems to be his evil twin. After her encounter with Lucifer, Rowena couldn't help but feel afraid of Michael.

Jack takes a step forward. His hands curl into fists.

"We're gonna stop you!" He yells.

"Really." Michael says looking amused.

He then flicks his wrist. Jack gets thrown across the room and hits the wall.

"Jack!" Cas cries out.

Cas turns and glares at the archangel. He gets out his angel blade. Michael rolls his eyes and waves his hand. Cas drops down to the ground and blood comes out of his mouth.

"If only Dean had used that coffin when he had the chance." Michael says.

Sam glares at the archangel who wore his brother's face.

"I'm gonna get my brother back."

Michael laughs and raises his hand. Sam drops to the ground. He clutches his stomach feeling as though lots of daggers are stabbing his insides.

The archangel stops by Sam's body. He leans down and grins at the suffering hunter.

"You had your fun." He steps on Sam's hand crushing it under his boot. Sam cries out in pain. He looks at Jack's unconscious form and Cas's mouth that poured of blood. "I say no more games." Michael continued. "This has gone on long enough. This time, you will all die. This time, the world burns."

He punches Sam across the jaw. He swings his fists several times hitting the hunter hard. Sam grits his teeth not wanting to give the archangel the satisfaction.

"I did say Sam the last thing you will see is this pretty face." Michael grinned.

He kicks Sam's weakened form. Sam groans and rolls on to his back. Michael leans down and grabs Sam by his jackets.

"Say goodbye to your brother Dean." Michael's smile goes twisted. It was creepy on Dean's face. "I gave Dean the front row seats to watch this."

"D...Dean. Fight back!" Sam spat out.

Michael laughs and raises his fist.

Rowena comes out of her shock and looks Sam with a wide eye expression. She had to do something. She preferred Sam to be alive because he is the one who is supposed to kill her. That sort of comforted Rowena. She felt she was in a safe zone. The next person to end her could be worse.

She had to do something.

The witch started chanting the first spell that came to her mind. She didn't think what was the spell was she just did it.

Michael's fist froze in mid air. He couldn't move a muscle.

"What?" His eyes shift over to Rowena. "You." He growled his eyes glowing aqua blue.

Rowena continued despite the archangel giving her a threatening look. Suddenly the archangel shines white and vanishes.

Sam and Cas both gasp.

Jack opens his eyes and groans.

"What happened?" He asks.

Sam stands up nearly stumbling in the process.

"Rowena. What did you do?" Sam asks worrying rising in his voice.

"Um..." Rowena's eyes look down. "There's your answer."

Sam looks and finds the archangel's clothes on the ground.

The clothes are there but where the hell is his brother?

"Rowena!"

"I panicked Samuel!"

A soft groan comes from under the clothes. A head pops out. Sam goes back in surprise.

"That's a child." Jack says.

Big, round, apple green eyes go on to Sam. Sam's eyes widen. The eyes, the freckles. It's Dean.

"Rowena!" Sam gasped with realization.

"I told you Samuel I panicked." Rowena winced.

"The kid rubs his eyes.

"Sam." He spoke.

The kid frowns by his change of voice. It was higher, childlike. Sam had to guess he was five.

"Dean?" Hope fills Sam chest hoping this is his brother.

"No." Cas stands up and looks at the child's form. The child glows and his wings are smaller not so magnificent. "Michael."

The kid responds to that name. He eyes the angel up and down and frowns.

"Castiel? You are bigger. How?" Michael is sure he is standing. He looks down and notices how close to the floor he was.

"Ro..."

"If you say Rowena one more time I swear I'll take your voice box away." The witch snapped at Sam.

Michael looks at the red headed witch who also towered over him.

"You. You did something to me. What did you do?"

Rowena laughs nervously.

"It wasn't the spell I originally had in mind. It just came out."

"She turned you into a child." Jack says.

Michael looks at his hands. His small hands, his small feet. The archangel gasped as he touches his face.

Michael runs his fingers along his short strands.

"You turned my vessel into an infant." Michael's eyes glow. "That will not stop me." He smirked.

He goes to blast but only blue sparkles come out of his hand that falls on the ground and vanishes. Michael's eyes return to normal. His face screws up in confusion. The archangel snaps his fingers but nothing happened.

"What is going on?" Michael questioned his eyes going wide with horror.

He flaps his wings and vanishes. Seconds later Michael appears and falls on the table. The archangel stands up and clings to the shirt that swamped him.

"THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" He screamed.

Sam didn't give a damm about Michael. He wanted to know what is going on with Dean.

"I want my brother!"

Michael glares at Sam.

"You can have him."

His head goes back ready to leave. But nothing happened. Michael eyes glow and raises his hands. Again nothing happening.

"Get out!" Sam ordered.

"I don't think he can." Cas says.

Now Michael looked terrified.

"I want to leave." He jumps up and down on the table. "I WANT TO LEAVE!"

"You can't." Rowena says.

They all look at the witch who had her book open.

"This is a de-aging spell. You have turned into an infant. This spell has never been done on someone who is possessed. The spell has come with side effects."

Cas looks at Michael's little wings.

"It has not only affected Dean but also Michael."

Rowena nods.

"Aye."

"Michael got stronger as the years went on." Cas explained. "The de-aging spell has reversed Michael's power. He is not strong enough to leave Dean. He is not strong enough to do anything."

Michael stares daggers at the witch.

"You better turn me back or I will make the little Winchester suffer."

Rowena sighs.

"This spell. It goes by itself."

"How long?" Sam asks.

The witch shrugs.

"Depends like I said this has never been done before. It could be a week, few weeks."

"What!" They all say at the same time.

"I recommend giving Michael a childhood. That might speed it up."

"Michael never had a childhood." Cas says remembering his Michael had to grow up fast having to take over father's role and support the other angels because God was never there. Cas assumed this Michael went through the same thing.

"This is ridiculous. I am the archangel Michael. I do not deserve to be degraded to this."

Rowena couldn't help but smile. He looked adorable when he was angry. Who would have thought the most scariest being in existence can be so cute. The emerald eyes brighter than ever, the little freckles scattered across his cheeks, his little feathery wings tucked behind his back.

But Sam didn't look keen on the idea.

"What about Dean?"

"Follow my instructions. Wait for the curse to go then we can get your brother back." Rowena answered. She looks at Michael and grins. "Who is a wee cutie pie?"

Michael froze. His eyes look at the others who towered over him.

It was fair to say Michael's life is going to be Hell.

He wished he stayed in the refrigerator now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews. I will grant your wish and continue the story. :)

The next few days was tense. Cas did a hunter's funeral for the Apocalypse hunters and it was tough for Sam. These hunters looked up to him as a leader. They trusted him and he promised to keep them safe. The hunters would have lived if they stayed in their world. Sam couldn't sleep. The memory of Maggie getting killed kept playing over and over in his mind. He was lucky to get at least two hours sleep.

Cas told him it wasn't his fault but Sam couldn't help but blame himself. He failed them as a leader, he failed to protect them. The murderer is locked up in the dungeon downstairs wearing his brother's face.

The worst is Michael gets to live on for another day while the hunters who deserved to live got killed in cold blood. Those hunters died in Dean's hands. Sam had to remind himself that was Michael not Dean. The younger Winchester didn't want to imagine how Dean would react to all this. Having all that blood on his hands. Sam could blame Dean because he said yes but Dean said yes to save Sam and Jack. Again Sam took responsibility he got Dean into mess which led to the hunters being killed.

Dean was in a deep sleep in his mind the curse caused no harm to him instead he was in peace and Michael does not have the power to hurt the Winchester in any way. Sam wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. Cas ensured him Dean was fine and the chances of Dean waking up during this curse both Cas and Rowena couldn't tell. This was new to all of them.

Rowena was forced to stay because she was the one who got everyone into this mess. She to felt bad for the hunters. She played a part in getting them over here. She bonded with one of the hunters, the alternative Charlie. Rowena did enjoy her road trip with the other red head they both had fun, went wild, had a few drinks it was the first time Rowena enjoyed herself for a long time.

When Sam told Charlie the news about the hunters, Rowena frowned as she heard Charlie hesitate on the phone trying hard to not breakdown. Charlie thanked Sam for telling her before hanging up on him.

The hunters got killed and Rowena was glad Charlie was not one of them.

Sam and Cas took turns bringing meals down to Michael. They kept Jack away thinking it was not wise for the kid to be in the same room as the archangel. The meals, none of them got touched. Cas tried to encourage his alternative brother to eat but Michael refused. He pouted and turned his back on the angel clearly not interested.

Michael screamed and pounded on the door when they first locked him in. He has only just got out of prison and now he has been thrown into another one. He couldn't fly or use his powers because the room was covered with sigils making him more weak.

Part of Sam wanted to run back and open the door. Hearing his brother's voice screaming made Sam's heart ache.

 _This is Michael not Dean._ Sam told him.

The screaming went on for ages. Sam can understand why is brother had a constant headache and couldn't get any sleep.

One day Rowena decided to go down into the dungeon. Sam didn't notice he had his head in the books. That made Rowena sigh. She kept telling the hunter he had to wait but he wouldn't listen he spent every minute of the day looking for a spell that could break the current one. He wanted his brother back and he did not want to lose him again. Rowena wanted Dean back to but she was patient compared to Sam. Cas was out with Jack on a hunt so nobody was going to catch her seeing Michael.

When she went down she was not surprised to see the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches still on the plate not even touched.

She then opens the slit and looks through.

Michael is sat on the mattress with his head down. He was quiet and the color is gone from his cheeks. The child has lost quite a few pounds. Cas brought the archangel some clothes suitable for his age and size. Now those clothes look slightly baggy on him.

The kid looked ill.

Michael's tired eyes meet Rowena's concerned ones. He wanted to say something. Make a comment, get into her head but his exhausted vessel was holding him down he was too tired to come up with anything.

Rowena gazed around the cell.

 _This is not child friendly at all._ She thought.

The younger Winchester has definitely not followed her instructions. Providing a childhood. She sighs and shuts the slit. She was going to have to talk to Sam. He is not helping the curse he is extending it. The way things are going this curse could kill Dean. She understands Michael can't be trusted but shoving food in and locking him up of course he will refuse to cooperate. 

Rowena goes back upstairs and tries to not look back. Sam is in the main room heading up the stairs towards the door. 

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Getting beer. We're out." He stops and sighs. "You want anything?"

"Scotch would be great." She answered. "And milk."

"Milk?" Sam frowned.

"For Michael." Sam looks the other way. "Sam. He is not looking good. Locking him up like a prisoner is not what I suggested."

"He's a monster Rowena." Sam put bluntly.

"I know he has done bad things. Unforgivable things but think of Dean. This is not good for Dean."

"Even if I did buy milk, Michael wouldn't touch it."

"We got to be supportive. Castiel did say this will be new to him."

Sam again sighs.

"Fine. I'll get it."

"And juice. Kids love juice." Rowena smiled.

"Yeah."

Sam nods then leaves the bunker.

* * *

Sam goes into the liquor store to buy a pack of beer and scotch for the witch. The man on the counter gave Sam a smile.

"Mr Campbell. Where's your brother?"

Sam puts the items on the table and smiles at the man who always greets him and his brother.

"He is at home."

Sam frowns when he looks at the man. He looked younger. His grey hair now brown. his wrinkles gone.

"Um sorry have we met?" Sam asks.

"Yes. You come in my store lots of times. I always served you and your brother." The man laughed. Sam continued frowning at the shopkeeper. The man sighs with realization. "It's my face."

"Wait."

Sam leans forward and studies the shop keeper. Holy crap it is the same old guy who has served them. How come he looks twenty years younger?

"How?" Sam asks.

"I'm not suppose to say." He replied starting to sound nervous.

"Tell me." Sam says.

Sam goes full on puppy eyes and stares at the man. The man bit his lip, his nails dig into the wood.

Eventually the shopkeeper gives in falling for the puppy eyes.

"Alright but you are not gonna believe me. You are gonna find this crazy."

"Try me."

"The other day this man came in and he wanted to play poker with me. He said each chip is a life not money. I was puzzled but he wouldn't leave until he had a game with me so I played hoping he was going to leave afterwards... I won the game and..." He gestures to himself. "This was the outcome."

"You played poker?"

"Yeah and before we played he had his hands on the cards and said something I couldn't quite understand but you could say it was...magic."

"Um..."

"You do think its crazy."

"No. I'm just...wow. You look great."

The shopkeeper smiled.

"Thank you Mr Campbell."

"I um I gotta go."

The hunter runs out of the store.

"Mr Campbell what about your..."

The door cuts cutting the shopkeeper off.

Sam gets into the car. He felt hopeful that he found solution to reversing what Rowena has done. It has been a long time but Sam can remember the Irish witch who turned Dean into an old man. Sam can remember when the witch gave him Gonorrhea.

Despite that Patrick could be useful. Sam is not in the mood to mess about he will make Patrick help whether he likes it or not.

But first he had to find the witch.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick was the witch from Curious Case of Dean Winchester. Question is will he be the solution or will Sam be back to square one?
> 
> Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rowena."

Sam's voice booms across the bunker. The witch immediately came to the stairs after hearing her name.

She frowns when the hunter comes down empty handed.

"Sam where are the drinks?"

"Didn't get it. I got something better. A way to turn Michael back to normal and save my brother."

"Here we go again." Rowena huffed with annoyance. "I already told you there is no other way. You have to wait."

"I need you to find a witch. Name is Patrick."

"The Irish fella who plays poker?" 

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately. Smug bastard he is. Maintaining youth by taking years from people. He and his girl Lia are the talked about couple. Well the Starks are the top but Paddy is not far behind. I have seen him sometimes but conversations were brief he didn't really socialize with the witches. It's always been him and Lia. The love of his life. Anyway why do you want to know where he is?..." Then her eyes widen. "No."

"Yes."

"No. No Samuel. You really think Patrick will help you?"

"I'll play."

"Play and you will lose. He will not give the years to Dean he will keep them for himself and you will be...old."

"I know what he does. I played before."

"You have?"

Sam sighs.

"It's a long story."

"You met Patrick! What happened?"

"You do not wanna know trust me."

Rowena grins.

"I do want to know."

Sam folds his arms.

"Alright I'll tell you." Rowena's grin widens. "First location spell."

Rowena groans.

"This is a bad idea." She says. "It may not even work. A spell trying to break another spell, it's complicated. Especially if it is a spell that is supposed to go away on its own. Messing with it could make it worse."

"We don't know if we don't try right."

Rowena puts her hands on her hips and glares at the hunter.

"I'm not doing it."

"W...What?"

"I'm not doing it." She repeats.

"Dean."

"I want Dean back to but we have to wait. Right now your priority is Michael. You need to look after him. So no spell. No witches." She sighs. "Be there like you would be for your brother."

Sam raises his eyebrow.

"I know what this is. You are embarrassed."

"Excuse me?"

"You are embarrassed because you think I'm gonna tell Patrick this is you're doing. Then the word will spread round and everyone will find out that you are with the Winchesters and turned the most dangerous being in the world into a kid." He smirks. "I guess Patrick would have a lot to say to that."

Rowena growled. The hunter had a point. That is part of the reason. The other part is that Rowena is sure that there is nothing that could be done. She wished Sam can accept that.

Rowena looks at the younger Winchester.

"Fine. I better get a story afterwards." She opens a book. "If it doesn't work don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so."

"Just do the spell."

"Okay keep your hair on." Rowena's eyes go purple. She raises her hands. The witch gasps and leans forward. "He has a shield up. Prevents spells to be able to locate him. Clever bastard."

_Of course it wouldn't be this easy._ Sam sighed.

"He is in town." Sam says. "So that's a start. He's Irish. What are Irish people known to do."

"Drink."

Sam nods.

"I'll look in every bar in the town."

"If you don't find him."

"Oh I will. That witch is not leaving until I get what I want."

"Sam."

"What?"

Rowena leans on the table. Her eyes gleam with interest.

"The story."

"You didn't do the spell so no story."

Before Rowena could answer Sam is back up the stairs and out of the door again.

"Oh come on!" The witch spins round and heads to the fridge desperately wanting a drink. She opens the door. She sighs. "I forgot we're out. Damm it."

She shuts the fridge with frustration.

 _Winchesters_ _!_

Rowena thought back to the little archangel locked away downstairs. How hungry and thirsty he must be. Dean will suffer because of it. The witch turns on the tap and fills the cup with water. Once the water reached the top Rowena turns off the tap and walks down to the dungeon.

The witch taps on the door.

"Michael."

She uses the spare keys Sam gave her and unlocks the door.

Rowena going to see an archangel alone is the most foolish thing she has ever done. The archangel is weakened and he is a child so maybe it is not the most foolish thing she has done...yet.

The witch opens the door and walks in. As soon as she steps in the room she drops the cup and her eyes widen.

Michael is on the ground. His eyes are closed, his breaths shallow. Rowena checks for a pulse. It is a weak. She looks over and notices that none of the beverages have been touched.

"Michael."

Rowena touches the boy's head. He is freezing.

The witch couldn't leave him like this so she scoops the child up and carries him out of the room.

* * *

Sam enters the bar. This is his third one so far. He hoped this time he will find the witch who could be the key to all his problems.

The hunter scans the room looking at every person. His eyes stop at a small crowd who was in the corner of the bar. In the middle of the crowd is a man. The man had jet black hair, a black leather jacket on with trousers and boots to match. He had a pint in his hand and flirts with the women. He cracked a joke about reading their minds teasing how dirty they are. The women laugh and move closer to him clearly interested in him.

"Bingo." Sam muttered.

He had the witch right where he wanted him.

The hunter moves through the crowds. Some bump people into Sam and yell at him.

"Watch where you are going!" The drunk slurred.

"Sorry." Sam sighed.

When Sam turns back towards his target, he's gone. The witch has disappeared.

Sam furrows his eyebrows going puzzled. Where the hell did he go?

"Looking for me."

Sam turns round.

Patrick still had the pint in his hand. His face darkens by the sight of the hunter.

"I saw your large form. You stuck out like a sore thumb." He sips his beer his cold eyes looking the younger Winchester up and down. "What do you want...Sam?"

Sam puts his hand on the gun making it obvious to the witch he is armed.

"Guns have no effect on me." Patrick sighed.

"Witch killing bullets might do some damage."

Patrick's face hardens at that. 

"You are here to kill me?"

Sam shakes his head.

"No. I'm here because we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your game."

Sam takes a deep breath.

"I wanna play."


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick sat at the table shuffling the cards in his hands. He kept looking at the hunter with a skeptical expression. Last time Sam played Lia helped him gave him the spell that could help Dean to return to his original age. Patrick was shocked that his own girlfriend betrayed him. The spell would have killed him and Lia. Later on she admitted to him that she didn't want to live anymore. She was tired of living she wanted to be put at rest. Part of him felt betrayed. He thought they were going to be together forever. If he loved her he wouldn't force her to stay alive just so he wouldn't be alone. That would be selfish.

After Lia's death Patrick continued to do what he does best. Poker and witchcraft. It was what kept him alive. Sometimes he thought about death. Thought if he should stop and join the love of his life in the after life. The witch couldn't seem to put the cards down, he wasn't ready to go. The thought of death sounded impossible to him because he has been alive for so long.

He has flirted with women in the past. It was only fun it didn't mean anything. He had no intentions of settling down in serious relationship. Lia held him back. He couldn't seem to move on. Lia would want him to be happy and live his life but the witch felt if he fell for another he would be betraying her. Their love is supposed to be forever. Even though she is dead their bond is still strong. He loved her and she loved him.

The witch continued what he did best alone.

Patrick was too lost in thoughts to notice the younger hunter sitting opposite him. Sam frowns when he notices someone is missing.

"Where's the other witch?" Sam asks.

The question brings Patrick back to reality. He looks at Sam.

"Pardon?"

"Where's the other witch? Your partner?"

Patrick stayed silent not answering the question. Sam saw the familiar expression he has seen on many other faces. Grief, loss, pain.

"Oh." Sam said with realization. "Um...sorry for your loss."

"She's been dead for a long time." Patrick put bluntly. "Died shortly after you won."

Sam's face goes worried. Lia did betray Patrick.

"Did you..."

"Kill her." Patrick glares at him "I'm a gambler not a murderer Sam. Despite what she did I would have never hurt her." He sighs "She wanted to be at peace. She went all in, she lost..." He stops shuffling. His face twitched at the memory that forever haunted him "...she got what she wanted."

Sam understood how it felt to lose a loved one. He lost Jessica. Difference is she got killed while Lia chose to end her life. The pain is unbearable. It made Sam feel like a part of him died that day. Even though its been years now since he lost Jessica, the pain was still there deep down inside him. Talking about her or even thinking about her made Sam tear up. Patrick must feel the same. Sam can see how tense the witch has become, his face haunted by the memory. Sam found himself feeling quite sorry for the witch.

Sam is not here to have a trip down memory lane. He is here because of his brother.

His brother is forty. Rowena has turned him into a four year old. Forty take away four is...

"Thirty six years." Sam suddenly says.

Patrick blinks a few times thinking he is hearing things.

"Thirty six years." Sam nods. The witch raises his eyebrow. "You are not here to shave off a couple of years? Not here to become a new born are you? Start your life all over again. From what I heard you and your brother's lives suck."

Sam chuckles at the witch's humor.

"I want to gain years for my brother." He answers.

"Dean Winchester."

"I'm playing on his behalf."

The witch drums his fingers on the table looking puzzled yet interested.

"Why couldn't your brother come and do it himself?"

"Because he can't!"

"Why?" He again asks. He grins "Not trying to kill him off are you?"

"Just start the game. I will lose but instead of making me older you will transfer the years on to my brother. "

Patrick puts the cards down and folds his arms.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You are being vague giving me very little information. I do not feel comfortable to start this game until I know why you are really here Sam."

"Come on Patrick. You would want to see me lose."

Patrick shakes his head.

"You are going to have to elaborate Sam. Why do you want your brother to be pushing seventy?"

"I just want to..."

"You are hiding something and I want to know what it is." The witch cuts the hunter off.

Sam goes go stand up with his hand in his pocket ready to withdraw his gun. If Patrick is not going to cooperate then Sam will have to do this the hard way. Patrick raises his hand. The gun flies out of Sam's hand and Sam gets pushed back down in his seat.

"Don't want to hurt you Sam. I only want to know why you are here and requesting this amount of years."

Sam straightened up in his seat worried on where this was going. Patrick didn't look pissed. He looked curious.

"What's going on Sam? What's your brother got into this time?"

"He hasn't got into anything. He never meant for this to happen. I really need those years..."

"What happened Sam?" Patrick's face goes stern "You are not leaving this table until you tell me everything."

Sam sighs heavily. He wasn't going to get out of this. Patrick said he is not a murderer but he can hurt Sam. Sam couldn't put his life at risk not while his brother desperately needs him. Sam is going to have to tell Patrick.

Sam opens his mouth and begins to tell the witch everything.

* * *

Rowena carefully puts Michael against the wall. She props him up making sure he is in a comfortable position. The witch grabs another cup and fills it with water. She kneels down in front of him and brings the glass to his lips.

"Drink." She ordered. The child showed no response. "You are going to make yourself dehydrated." She pushes the cup against him "Drink."

Slowly Michael's mouth opens. Rowena holds his head and pours the glass in. Not wanting to make him choke the witch removes the glass and waits for him to swallow. He swallows it making Rowena smile.

"Good boy." She praised him.

She brings the glass back to his lips ready to give him more. Michael's eyes snap open his eyes glowing with fury. He grabs the glass and lets it fall on the ground. The glass smashes on the ground.

"How dare you?" He growled.

Rowena backs away as the archangel rose to his feet. He walks towards her. Halfway he stops. He touches his head feeling light headed. The dizziness he felt back in the cell resurfacing.

He falls.

Rowena catches him before he hit the ground.

"Let go off me!" Michael yells.

Rowena stands up and holds the child in his arms.

"No." She answers. 

She walks into the kitchen. She held on to Michael tight ignoring his little fists that are punching her arms.

"You need to drink you need to eat." Rowena puts the child down but keeps a firm grip on his hand. "Dean is not going to die because of you being selfish."

She grabs a variety of fruit from the fridge and places them on the table.

"I am an archangel. I do not eat."

"Because it is beneath you." Rowena puts the blender down and throws the food in. "Things have changed now Michael."

She presses the button and the fruit starts mixing. Michael tries to pull away but the witch is strong.

"You going to act like a baby I will treat you like one." Rowena stops the blender and opens it up. She pours the blended fruit into a bowl. "I will start by giving you baby food."

Michael looked enraged. How dare this witch treat him like this. She already made his life a misery and now she is rubbing it in his face reminding him how powerless he is.

Rowena forces the child to sit down at the table. She pulls a chair in and sits down next to him. She is glad no one is here to witness this.

She picks up the spoon and scoops the food up. She brings it to Michael's lips. Michael looks away. Rowena moves around and tries again. Michael moves his head to the other side.

"You are a fussy one." Rowena sighed.

"I don't want it." Michael pouted.

"Your body requires food without it you will be weak." Michael gave her a puzzled expression. Rowena shakes her head "You really don't have a clue do you? What you are feeling now is due to you not eating or drinking. If you continue doing this you are going to collapse again. Next time you may not even wake up. You will have to go to hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah. They will attach feeding tubes to you and you will be forced to be in bed. Is that what you want?"

The thought of what Rowena said made Michael cringe. Being in the bunker stuck as a child is already bad enough he didn't want to end up in hospital where doctors and nurses would be taking care of him. The archangel being treated by humans. That would be really embarrassing. 

He shakes his head at the witch.

"Then eat." Rowena says.

Michael looks at the food with disgust. Rowena brings the spoon to his lips again. Michael sighs and eats the blended up substance. He swallows it and looks at the witch with wide eyes.

"I tasted a banana followed by a strawberry." He furrows his eyebrows "And an apple."

Rowena beamed at the archangel. His puzzled expression is adorable. She scoops another portion.

"Again." She encouraged.

He nods and lets the witch feed him. They kept going until the bowl was empty.

"See wasn't so hard."

Rowena puts the left overs into a container and washes the bowl at the sink.

"After a few of these we can move you on to solids." She then chuckles "You wasted a good peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

She turns round to face him.

Her eyes widen.

Michael is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick has heard some crazy stories in his life. This, this topped it all. The archangel Michael has been turned into a child. What made it crazier was Dean Winchester is the vessel. A child Michael and Dean combined. Hilarious. Patrick chuckled to himself. That must be an amusing sight. Grumpy old man to screaming, crying four year old with extra juice in his system.

What made Patrick laugh was that Rowena performed the spell. Her out of all people. There is many dangerous spells Patrick knows but Rowena did that spell. Patrick laughs and laughs he hasn't laughed this much in a long time. Sam glares but the witch continued laughing.

"Oh Sam." Patrick wipes his tears and shakes his head. "You came here to gain the years to put your brother back to normal."

"Can you?"

Patrick tried. He tried to hold in the laugh but those wide, hopeful eyes made him snicker.

"I can." The witch nods. "But Sam what Rowena did was temporary. If I do the spell, yes he will return to normal but when the original spell wears off, the years he lost will combine with the years I gave and he will be an old man." Sam's face drops. Patrick shakes his head. "You didn't think about that did you?"

"Is there not a way to eliminate Rowena's spell?"

"No. This a type of spell you have to wait it out. An archangel, I cannot say this is new to me."

"I need my brother back."

"I understand what you are feeling but I can't help you."

"How about we do the spell. When the other spell wears off you take away the years."

Patrick's raises his eyebrow.

"Take away. Sam that's not how it works."

"I will play."

"You were lucky last time. You really want to gamble? If you lose the game, you will be old. I will not allow you both to play. I'm sorry. This game does have an age limit."

Sam wanted to punch something, lash out, get the anger he is feeling out of his system . He really thought this was his chance to save Dean. It turned out to be another dead end.

Damm it!

Patrick places his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I am sorry." Patrick says. The witch sounded genuine as he said it. "I would suggest that you listen to Rowena and give Michael a childhood." He smiles. "Maybe he will change."

Patrick suddenly stumbles back in shock. He touches his nose and looks at his fingers. Nose bleed. Sam stands up his eyes lock on to the witch.

"That was not a good idea." Patrick raises his hand. Sam yelps and drops down to his knees. Patrick squats down so he is eye level with the hunter. "I am not the bad guy here Sam. I am being honest with you. My game cannot help everyone." He ignored the pain Sam is in. "I don't want to anyone to get hurt. Lia would not want me to hurt you. I must respect her wishes." He lowers his hand and Sam lets out a gasp. Patrick stands up and opens the door. "Now go. I don't want to see you again."

A scream causes Patrick to whip round. Vampires charged into the bar. Some jumped on people and sunk their teeth into them while others scanned the area their eyes sharp. One vampire with red hair spots the witch standing by the door. His eyes glow blue and a grin forms on his face.

"The hunter is in there."

The vampires pause in the middle of their meal and turn towards the door. They all bare their teeth and charge towards the door. Patrick slams the door shut. He raises his hands and chants. Pounding is heard from the other side followed by growls and screams

"Friends of yours."

Patrick looks down at the hunter waiting for an answer. Sam gets to his feet and looks at the door.

"Its Michael's monsters." Sam says.

"I thought they didn't look normal. They are looking for you."

"They know I have Michael."

"Wonderful." Patrick grits his teeth struggling to hold on. "Trouble really does follow the Winchesters. I was in town doing my job not be a blood bag."

"You can't hide from us Winchester." The vampire snarled. "We just want Michael."

"Do they know?" Patrick asked.

"I don't think so."

"If they see their leader as a child..." A bang on the door causes Patrick to wince. "THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY."

"Ya think." Sam picks up his gun. He cursed for leaving his machete in the car. "There is too many of em. Cutting their heads off is the only way to kill them but I do not have my machete."

Patrick frowns.

"Dead man's blood?"

"Not anymore. Michael made them immune to it."

"Okay." Patrick smiles nervously. "I don't like the archangel now."

"Is there a way out?" Sam asks.

"Yes. This door which has vampires on the other side."

"Shit."

Patrick's hands tremble.

"I cannot hold on much longer. I have to let go."

Sam's eyes widen.

"You can't."

Patrick lets out a hum and steps back. He suddenly swings his arms. The cards slide across the table and form a wall. Sam didn't have time to process what happened because suddenly the door breaks down and the vampires run in. They stop and frown at the wall of cards that blocked their way. Red hair growled and slashes the wall cutting it in one swipe.

The cards tear apart and fall on the ground. The vampires move in and look round the room. Fury rose inside red hair. He bangs the table.

"THEIR GONE!"

His eyes glow with rage.

"I think the other guy was a witch Neo" A vampire says to the red head vampire. 

Neo turns to his companions.

"The witch dies aswell." He growled. "Lets move out."

The vampires walk through the bar and step over the bodies. Neo gives the bar one last look and then leaves.

Sam stumbles and falls on to a trunk of a random car. He stands up his face bewildered by that sudden teleportation. Patrick looks left and right and takes a deep breath.

"We lost them." He smirks. "Or more like they lost us."

The witch suddenly yelps as Sam slaps the cuffs on his wrists.

"You are coming with me."

Patrick tuts and shakes his head.

"Waste of time. I already told you I can't help you."

"If you keep talking I'll knock you out."

The hunter drags the witch down the street towards the Impala. He opens the trunk.

"Trunk? Really Sam I just saved your life."

Sam shoves the witch into the trunk. Patrick's eyes widen as Sam rips off a piece of tape.

"Sa..."

The tape goes on Patrick's mouth.

Patrick muffled behind the tape and glares at the hunter. Sam shuts the trunk and gets into the car.

"I ain't giving up that easily." Sam says.

He starts the engine and drives off.

* * *

Rowena rushes out of the kitchen.

"Bloody kids. You keep their eyes off them for a second and they go just like that." She looks around. "Sam is going to kill me."

She stops and swallows. Shit he might do that aswell.

She hears a whine. The witch looks up and spots Michael at the door at the top of the stairs. He is jumping up and down trying to reach the handle. A grin spreads across Rowena's lips.

"Gotcha."

Michael heard the approaching footsteps. He panics and jumps up. He grabs on to the handle. He smiles and goes to pull it. The door opens. It opened so fast Michael falls over. Rowena catches him and brings him close to her chest.

"You bad boy." She wags her finger at him. "You must never ever do that." Her eyes blaze with fury. "You understand."

Michael sunk back in her arms. A terrified expression flashes his face. He bites his lip and nods.

Rowena smiles.

"Good glad we understand each other."

"Rowena."

Sam stood at the door. His mouth is open.

"Samuel."

She looks at the other person with him. He had a tape across his mouth and he had a baffled expression.

_Oh God._

She sighs.

"Patrick."


	6. Chapter 6

"Patrick."

Patrick muffled which Rowena assumed was her name and he raises his eyebrow.

Rowena rolls her eyes and he rolls his eyes. Rowena snorted at the cuffs.

"Nice to see something different on your hands for once." She says.

Patrick tilts his head and ignores the witch. He looks at the child in her arms. Michael's green eyes lock on to Patrick's eyes. The archangel snarled.

 _Another_ _witch_ _! Perfect._ He thought with a sigh.

Patrick shifts his eyes on to Sam and muffled something. Sam shoves Patrick and orders him to go downstairs. The Irish witch obeys and goes and sits down at the table.

Patrick again muffled something his eyes looking at Michael as he said. Sam sighs and rips the tape off.

"What?"

"Dean was quite a cute kid." Patrick smiled innocently. Michael glares at him. Patrick frowns. "You are ruining it." His smile comes back on when he looks at Rowena. "Working with the Winchesters I see. Must be going soft Ro."

"I'm far from soft Pat. I'm a better witch, a stronger witch."

"Yet you turned Dean." He received another glare by Michael. "Sorry I mean Michael into a kid."

"I panicked!"

"You panicked? In the bar me and Sam got attacked by vampires and I was panicking but you know what I did I did a wall of cards to buy me time to escape not turned the vampires into baby monsters." He looks at the archangel. "They say hi by the way. They are looking for you."

"Alright everyone shut up!" Sam points to the kid. "What the Hell is he doing out?"

"He collapsed. He hasn't eaten or drank anything. Look at him." Rowena shows the archangel's skinny body. "This will affect Dean."

"Someone has neglected their kid." Patrick gasped dramatically.

"I fed him. He was fussy at first but we got there eventually. Right?"

She smiles and ruffles Michael's hair. Patrick snorted at the gesture.

"Put him back." Sam says his voice stern.

"He is harmless." Rowena argued.

"Don't fool for it." Sam warned. "He fooled Dean. Dean thought he would have control. Michael took it away from him."

"I took control for a reason." Michael says. "He is my sword. My true vessel. I never planned on leaving after Dean killed my brother. Not going to let a good vessel go to waste."

"I would have the done thing." Patrick says. Sam gives Patrick a look. Patrick shrugs. "What? Michael had a point never let good things go to waste."

"Dean said yes to me because of love. Love is a weak spot. People will do anything for love. You killed the reapers because you wanted your son." Michael felt Rowena flinch. "You were gonna do anything to get him back. You realized how much you loved him when it was too late. You will never get another chance to say how you feel about him. He died thinking you hated him." Michael laughs. "You are a bad mother."

Sam's saw Rowena's face screw up.

"Rowena." He said softly.

Rowena shoves the kid in Sam's arms. She takes a deep breath.

"Excuse me."

She hurries off. Michael smirks. He might be low on power but he still had his words to taunt people.

"So my monsters." Michael's face goes smug. "They will not give up. They will keep coming. You can move but they will follow. You will always be on a run. Unless, you give me up."

"That sound likes a parent giving a child up for adoption." Patrick chuckled.

"Don't interrupt me witch." Michael spat out with a glare.

"Watch your tongue archangel." Patrick spat back. Michael raises his eyebrow. "You didn't like that." Patrick grinned.

Michael made a mental note to destroy this son of a bitch when he returns normal.

"As I was saying. Let me go. Give up."

"So then you will kill us." Sam says.

"The part I am looking forward to." Michael grinned.

"I don't think the monsters are going to listen to a kid." Patrick says.

"I am the archangel Michael, they will listen to me."

"You are weak. They can tear you apart." Sam grips the child tight. "I am not putting my brother in danger." He glares at Patrick. "You are gonna help me put him back to normal."

Michael pipes up and beams.

"You help me I'll let you live." He says.

"Sam I already told you this is a type of curse you have to wait it out."

"Is there any other spells similar to Rowena's that can break it?" Sam asks.

Patrick sighs.

"No."

 _Do I need to write it down for him. He is not listening to a word I am saying._ The witch thought.

"What about the time Dean became a teenager?" Michael says.

"He what?" Patrick straightened up clearly looking interested. "A teenager?"

"A witch her name was Katja." Michael answers.

"You met Kat?" Patrick smiles at Sam. "The witch. Hansel and Gretel. You really met her?"

Sam nods.

"Yeah."

"Dean got turned into a..." Patrick shakes his head and chuckles. "Wow. He really has been through it all hasn't he. I bet he was a cocky little lad. Hormones, attitude. Oh hunter and teenager combined..." He coughs. "...worst combination." He leans forward and whispers "Good job the archangel is a kid. Avoided the changes and the mood swings."

"I heard that." Michael says.

"Just managed to get past the terrible twos. That is not a pleasant age either." Patrick leans back in his seat. "What did Kat use?"

Sam was about to explain but he realized he still had Michael in his arms and his arms are getting sore now.

"Back to the dungeon." Sam says.

Sam goes down the hallway. Patrick turns in his seat and frowns.

_Did he just say a dungeon?_

* * *

Sam opens the door and dumps Michael on the mattress. Sam shuts the door and locks it. Footsteps causes him to look up. Michael is standing and staring at him through the slit. He looked innocent, worried maybe even a bit scared.

Nope Sam wasn't falling for it. Michael does not have a clue what emotions are. He is a monster. He can't feel.

"I hope Patrick finds a way." Michael says. That small voice startled Sam. Michael's scared expression turns smug. "So then I can finish what I started."

Sam bangs the door causing Michael to laugh. The hunter shuts the slit, turns away and walks out.

Michael's smug drops and he sits down on the mattress. He shivers feeling cold. He never felt cold. He hugs his small, fragile, skinny body. It made no difference. He is still freezing.

The archangel curls into a ball and hopes the Irish witch will have the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. Do you like Patrick in the story. Did I do a good thing including him? :) I do have plans him. I have plans for all of them. Lol ;)
> 
> Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the reviews. I am glad you all like Patrick. Your reviews, it really motivates me to continue. :)

Rowena sat on the bed in the guest room and stared at a picture. Her finger trails along the curly ginger locks of the little boy in the painting. The witch held back a sob and lowers her head into her hands. Michael is right she was a bad mother. She couldn't love Fergus because love was a weakness. Last time she fell in love it was with a man called Timothy. They both planned to move to America together and start fresh. Months later she waited and waited until one day she found out he was married and had his life with his wife all planned out. A life that did not include Rowena. That was the day Rowena's heart turn to ice and when little Fergus was born she decided to hate him. She couldn't love her son because all she saw was Timothy. It hurt, it really hurt the witch. For the rest of her life she only focused on getting stronger and become the witch just like her mother.

 _Dear mother bless her soul._ Rowena thought with a sigh.

She looks sadly at the painting. She wished she could talk to her son. Tell him that she loves him. Billie is not going to make that happen. Death made it very clear that what's dead stays dead.

Rowena puts the painting in her bag where no one can see it and stands up. What's happened has happened she kept telling herself. She has herself to focus on and the Winchesters she had to make sure they are okay as well. Those boys did have a place in her heart. She can see now why her son liked them. The Winchesters do grow on you and Cas and Jack are adorable.

Michael, Rowena hoped the curse will wear off soon so Sam can calm down, Dean could come back and Patrick can get the Hell out of here.

This bunker was not big enough for the both of them. She is the Winchesters witch she is the one they call for help not Patrick. She cringed. God is she actually feeling jealous? She quickly shakes her head and leaves the room. She walks into the room and finds Sam and Patrick sitting at the table.

Patrick kept nodding as Sam spoke.

"Will it work?" Sam asks his eyes hopeful.

Patrick let out a hum and shifts in his seat. He grins at the hunter's frustrated expression. Patrick wanted to build the tension he does it a lot in his games.

"No." Patrick smiled.

"Why!" Sam waves his hands "Why would it not work?"

"Same reason as my spell. Use the spell to make Dean into an adult. Then the original spell will wear off and Dean will be old. "

"We can do it again and he becomes his normal age."

"Maybe but..." Patrick grits his teeth. "There would be confusion. The spell will think he is actually old. So you do the spell he will become a kid, do it again he will become old. Kid, old, kid, old. It is not going to turn him into his actual age. This is why I do not recommend that you combine spells. It causes you could say a bad reaction. Its like someone being allergic to nuts. It is not pretty."

Sam stands up and minutes later he comes back with a pile of books. He places it in front of the Irish witch.

"What are these?" Patrick asks.

"Spell books. I want you to look through them."

Patrick sighs.

"Sam you really got to accept there is no way..."

"Read." Sam cuts him off.

Patrick sighs.

"Alright."

He raises his cuffs.

"Not coming off." Sam says.

"You expect me to read with these on."

"Yes."

"I like to be comfortable.

"Or more like so you can try to escape." Sam shakes his head. "Not happening."

"What is she doing?"

"Rowena. She is going to help. Right Rowena?"

"Uh I am..."

"Come and sit next to me Ro." Patrick taps the seat with his boot. "Plenty of room."

"Keeps her away from the dungeon." Sam says his voice low only wanting Rowena to hear.

Rowena swallows. Yeah Sam is very pissed at her for letting Michael out.

"Next time he is on the floor you can deal with him." She says as she goes and sits down near the other witch.

She grabs a book and flips it open. She has read these many times and she knows there is no answer in here. She had to keep the hunter happy.

"Does she get the cuffs?" Patrick asks.

Sam turns away and goes to his bedroom. Rowena smirks at Patrick's sigh. She then scrolls through the writing.

"You're son is dead."

"Aye." Rowena replies keeping her eyes on the book.

"Sorry for your loss."

Rowena scoffs.

"Not. We both know you don't care."

"He was the King of Hell right?" Then Patrick nods. The news went round that Rowena's son is Crowley the King of Hell. His face goes curious. "How did he die?"

"None of your business."

"You both ended on a bad note according to Michael."

"Michael needs to learn to keep his wee mouth shut."

"Kids. They don't shut up."

He turns a page and scans through.

"Lia must be worried about you." Rowena says.

"Lia is dead." He puts bluntly.

"Oh..." Rowena shakes her head. "I'm sorry I did not know."

"It was a long time ago. I'm over it."

Rowena knew that was a lie. Patrick loved that woman. Patrick and Lia were the top couple alongside the Starks. Her death must have hit him badly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rowena says.

"Not." Patrick raises his eyebrow. "We both know you do not care."

Rowena rolls her eyes and looks back down at the book. That's the end of that discussion. Witches are not into chic flick moments. These two are not exactly friends.

Rowena hoped Patrick will get out once all this is over.

"There is a growing spell. Won't affect the age but it will put him back to his original height."

"He will be a giant bloody baby."

"Like that movie." Patrick grins. "What's it called?"

"Oh." Rowena snaps her fingers a few times. "It was a sequel."

"Yeah yeah. It was Honey something..."

"Honey I Blew up The Kid."

"That's it. I would give you a high five." He raises his hands showing off his cuffs. "Sam got me on lock down."

"That puppy eye look from you is not going to convince me to remove the cuffs."

"Oh Ro."

"I'm saving my ass Pat." Patrick turns the pages. Rowena suddenly frowns. "Um Patrick."

"Hmm."

"Both of us knowing that movie, that's disturbing."

Patrick paused. He suddenly went uncomfortable.

"It is." He looks at Rowena. "Forget that conversation ever happened."

"It's wiped from my mind."

The two witches continue reading. Patrick's eyebrows suddenly raise.

"Dean is asleep right?" He asks.

"Aye." Patrick turns the book round towards her. Rowena looks at it. Her eyes widen. "Are you sure that will work?"

"It's worth a try. Go and get Sam."

Rowena goes off and a minute later she comes back with Sam by her side.

"What did you find?" Sam asks.

Patrick smiles.

"I think I can wake your brother up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the information about Rowena's back story from a story called Exodus by ElegantCora. It is from Fanfiction. I would definitely recommend it. It's one of the best Rowena stories.
> 
> Next chapter coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael sits up when the door opens. Sam walks in with Patrick by his side and Rowena following behind.

"Hello wee one." Rowena forced a smile. Michael glared at the nickname. "You got yourself an inmate." She smirks at Patrick and slaps his cuffs.

Patrick rolls his eyes and looks round.

"You won't joking when you said a dungeon."

"You found a way?" Michael asks.

Patrick squats down so he was eye level with the kid.

"We're going to play a game." The Irish witch answers.

Michael frowns.

"A game?"

"Yeah. Its called hide and seek. Dean is the one hiding. I am the one that is going to find him and wake him up."

Michael's face darkens.

"Give him control?"

Patrick nods.

"That's the plan."

Michael huffs and looks at Sam.

"We are really doing that again Samuel."

"Yes." Sam leans forward and stares into Michael's eyes. "You are gonna lose again."

Michael swallowed at the thought of being trapped again. He hid his worry and his expression goes smug.

"I been wanting a rematch."

Sam tries his best to stay calm but the anger wouldn't go. The longer Michael was here the angrier Sam got.

He needed that archangel gone. If this spell goes wrong Patrick will regret mentioning the spell in the first place.

Sam goes to scoop the archangel up but Michael stands up and folds his arms.

"I have legs Sam. I can walk."

"I don't trust you." Sam glared. The archangel pouts and makes himself very clear he is not being picked up. Sam sighs. "Hold my hand."

"The same hands that shoved me in the..."

Michael goes quiet and quickly clears his throat. Okay he wasn't suppose to say that. He wasn't suppose to mention what happened back in Rocky's Bar. The experience still made Michael slightly on edge. The thought of Sam being in his head again did terrify the archangel.

Michael feels something warm wrap around his hand. He looks up and sees Rowena is holding his hand.

"Happy now wee one?" She says.

Michael responds and laces his fingers through hers. Rowena took that as a yes. Patrick hid his amusement as they walked upstairs into the War room. Michael sits down and Patrick stands behind him.

Patrick raises his cuffs.

"Ahem."

Sam sighs and unlocks the cuffs.

"You try anything..."

"I know." Patrick flexes his muscles and focuses on the kid. "Going to be a good boy for me Michael."

He places his hands on Michael's head.

"I don't want Sam." Michael's green eyes go wide as he looks at Patrick. "Does he have to come?"

"Yes he does." Sam says not fooling for this innocent, scared child act.

Patrick sensed the magic in Michael. He can see the strands of Rowena's magic traveling around the brain. Childlike behavior was slipping in from the magic and combining with Michael's current behavior. Patrick wasn't surprised its natural.

By looking at Michael's eyes Patrick had a feeling this wasn't an act. Patrick can see fear in those eyes. The archangel seemed afraid of Sam. Patrick notices Michael is still holding on to Rowena's hand. That gave him an idea.

"How about Rowena comes instead."

"Rowena is doing what?" Rowena frowned.

"No. She is watching Michael. I am going with you to get my brother and make sure you stick to the plan."

"Michael does not want you there."

Sam shakes his head.

"Not you aswell Patrick."

"Sam. This is a real reaction. This is not an act."

"Lucifer, Michael they lie, they manipulate you." Sam says.

"What I am seeing is a genuine reaction. He is scared of you Sam."

"I'm not scared."

Michael kicks himself for saying he didn't want Sam. Of course that would show he is scared. This curse has made him say some things he did not want to say.

"Good let him be scared." Sam says.

"It could affect my chances of waking your brother. Remember Sam Dean is sharing with someone. That someone is Michael. How Michael is feeling or doing can prevent me from waking Dean up."

"Even fear?" Rowena asks.

"Even fear." Patrick nodded.

"What are you gonna do when he attacks you huh?" Sam says.

Patrick chuckles.

"The spell is shielding him. In his mind he will be in child form. Don't worry Sam we will inform Dean about the little problem."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Sam asks.

"This has saved people from possessions. Archangel is a new one but we could use Rowena's spell as an advantage. Michael will be weak." Patrick leans and whispers in Michael's ear "If this is an Oscar worthy performance from you and you're thinking yay no Sam, well two witches can be just as deadly I do know a few moves." He grins and looks at Rowena. "Hold my hand."

Rowena looks at Sam waiting for his permission. She wasn't happy about the plan but what Patrick says is true then they should be okay. Spells can form barriers in the mind.

Sam nods but the worry remained on his face.

"Can you get out if you need to."

Patrick smiles.

"I done witchcraft most of my life Sam. I know what I am doing. Rowena is one of the best you can get."

Rowena looks at him shocked by those words. She suddenly rolls her eyes at that familiar charming expression.

"Lets get on with it." She says. "Ready wee one?" She asks the archangel.

Michael puts on his most calm expression. The face he makes when he is ready for war.

Rowena holds the witch's hand. Patrick chants and encourages Rowena to follow. Sam watched with a nervous expression as the witches chanted.

Both witches heads drop down. Michael's head was the last to drop down.

Then it went quiet.

All Sam could do is wait.

* * *

The witches appear surrounded by nothing. Everything was black like the Empty. Rowena felt uneasy not liking the eerie, quiet atmosphere. She expected Dean's head to be more lively like a movie in a cinema. The Winchesters have saved the world many times. His mind should have the biggest hits.

"Scared." Patrick smirked noticing how tense Rowena looked.

"Surprised." Rowena says.

She walks towards the Irish witch. Her footsteps echo across the area of nothing.

"I can feel the spell. Dean is...four?" Patrick says.

"Four. Five I don't know. Sam says four then five." Patrick opens his mouth. "I think it is definitely four." Rowena cuts him off.

"I suggest we look into the four-year old memories. Spell will latch on to that area. He will be where the spell is at its most strongest."

A door appears followed by windows, bricks. It built up brick by brick until it became a house.

Rowena and Patrick step into the front garden and look at the house. Rowena looks through the window.

"I think we got a childhood memory." She says.

Patrick peers through the same window. Inside is a couple sitting on the couch snuggled up to each other. The woman smiles and leans on her husband. He smiles back and wraps his arms around her.

"I got to say Mary's husband is handsome." Rowena purred.

"Sam and Dean's parents?" Patrick asks.

"Aye. Wee boy must be asleep upstairs."

"So we go in."

"No no no." Rowena stops him from touching the door knob. "We can't just break in."

"This is not real Ro."

"It's real to Dean. If we break in Mama and Papa Winchester are going to react. Probably throw us out. Have you ever seen Mary Winchester fight?"

"No."

"You don't want to."

"Alright well we'll knock them out."

"Or maybe imagine ourselves in Dean's room."

Patrick smiles.

"Why did I not think of that." He puts a tooth pick in his mouth. That makes Rowena frown. "I imagined it." Patrick taps the stick in his mouth. "I missed it."

"Imagine the bloody room!"

Both witches focus and suddenly they are standing in a bedroom. Rowena looks down at the bed and smiles.

"There he is."

Rowena goes on one side while Patrick goes on the other.

"How do you want to do this." Patrick asks.

"Fergus I smacked him. That woke him up."

"We're not doing that." Patrick places his hand on Dean's shoulder. He rubs it. "Dean time to wake up."

The four-year old stirs and turns over.

"Come now dearie." Rowena says.

"He's waking." Patrick grins. "See Ro everything is going to be fine."

Dean yawns and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He frowns at the two people hovering over his bed.

"Had a nice nap Dean?" Rowena asks.

Dean frowns.

"Who are you?"

Rowena laughs.

"Who am I? That's a silly question Dean."

"How do you know my name?"

Dean brings his knees up to his chest.

"Dean..."

"Who are you? I want my mommy where's my mommy."

"Sweetie how old are you?" Rowena asks. Dean's body is trembling with fear. "Hey hey its okay I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know how old you are?"

"Four."

Rowena's turns and gives Patrick a glare. Patrick has never seen her look that angry.

"Patrick." She said her voice low and dangerous.

Patrick grits his teeth and frowns at the child.

"This is my first time doing this type of spell Rowena." He laughed nervously. "Sam is going to kill me."

"He will kill me first!" Rowena yells.

The sudden raise in volume causes Dean to jump and tears roll down his cheeks.

"Dean stop crying." Patrick says. "This isn't real. You are not a kid. You are a man."

That caused Dean to cry harder. The kid is not going to understand what the Hell the witch is talking about.

"Shit." Patrick paces around the room. "There must be something that will trigger him." He stops and waves his hand. "Sam. Brother Sam."

Dean's crying has slowed down but fear remained on his face.

"You have no idea what I am on about do you." Patrick frowned.

"Mary, I think she was pregnant." Rowena says.

"So Sam is not born yet in this memory. Okay um future memory...Dean we met once you played for Bobby Singer. The game you gained lots of years. You went out as an old man."

"Is this the story of how you met the Winchesters." Rowena suddenly became interested.

"Remember Dean I gave Sam the clap. You know..." His eyes go down on his crotch. "It was a parting gift from me."

Rowena suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my..." She nearly had tears forming in her own eyes. "Pat that's brilliant."

"I'm creative." He grinned at her.

Dean's crying increased. These people are crazy and they scared him. He wanted mommy and daddy.

"Mommy." He sobbed.

"Not your type of bedtime story." Patrick sighed.

"The archangel Michael is possessing you." Rowena says after calming herself down. "You got to take control." Getting no response from Dean Rowena blows out a sigh. "We should have brought Sam here."

"We'll go back and tell him." Patrick nodded. "At least we made a start."

The witches go downstairs and out the front door. They both let out a huh when they enter a place that is certainty not outside.

"A bar Pat!" Rowena growled.

"Wasn't me. I thought it was you."

"It was me."

The witches turn and face the door. Michael stood at the door with his vintage style clothes on. He walks with confidence now he is in his adult form and his expression smug. He towers over the witches with an amused expression.

"I would like to see your moves now Patrick." Michael smiled. A smile so foreign to Dean's face.

"Patrick." Rowena growls at him.

Patrick tried to hide his nerves but he failed. He couldn't maintain this confident act. Not anymore.

"Like I said I never done anything like this before."

Suddenly Michael throws a punch.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Every tick from the clock rang in Sam's ears. The blank expressions from the witches made Sam feel anxious. A bang on the door startles Sam. He stands up and faces the stairs.

"Sam?"

Jack walks in with a smile that would light up the room.

Sam frowns.

"Jack?"

Cas steps in and closes the door behind him.

"You're back?" Sam says.

"We finished the hunt." Jack smiled.

The former nephilim and the angel walk down the stairs. Jack's smile drops when his eyes go on the small child sat on the chair. His eyes go wide when he sees Rowena and this man Jack did not know with their hands on Michael's head.

"Sam what's going on?" Cas asks having the same matching expression.

"They are helping me get Dean back." Sam answers.

"Who is he?" Jack asks.

Sam looks at Patrick.

"Um...an old friend." Sam tried to stay as vague as possible.

"You decided to do this without telling us." Cas says.

"I couldn't wait."

"Is it working?" Jack asks.

Sam sighs.

"I don't know."

* * *

Patrick lets out a groan as he stands up. The archangel has been beating him non stop. The witch has tried to snap he and Rowena out but he is being blocked.

Patrick really should have not underestimated Michael. Heaven's greatest fighter that is true this guy can kickass. Patrick would have enjoyed this fight if it wasn't happening to him.

Rowena, Michael hasn't laid a hand on her. He brushes past her like she is not even there. Rowena is standing at the corner of the bar fear on her face.

Michael walks past her and heads for the Irish witch.

"You doing a cloaking spell? If you are I want in." Patrick yells to the witch.

"I can see her." Michael picks Patrick up and slams him into the wall.

"Why not hit her?" Rowena glares at him. "Sorry Ro but its true. He hasn't touched you."

The archangel couldn't think of an answer. Why has he not laid a hand on Rowena? Then he smirks.

"You're more fun."

He increases his grip around Patrick's throat. Rowena couldn't stand back any longer and watch Patrick suffer. She is scared yes and Patrick is not a friend of hers but he needed help so she will help him.

She wanted to get out of Dean's head as soon as possible.

"Stop!" Rowena yells.

Michael turns but keeps his hand around Patrick's throat.

"Your friend was so certain he was going to win this game of hide and seek." Michael chuckles. "Turns out I found you both and Dean continues to be right where he is. Asleep. I must say it is the most peace I had from him in ages. I might continue this sleep idea when this curse wears off."

"You can keep the control just let us go."

"I deserve this moment." Michael growled. "I have been living through Hell since you put this curse on me."

"I am sorry wee one."

"Stop calling me that!" Rowena flinched but did her best to not freak out. "On the outside I am an infant but in here, you are looking at the archangel who can rip you apart limb by limb. People fear me." He grins. "You should be very afraid of me aswell."

"Is that what you want?" Patrick coughed out.

Michael frowns.

"Pardon?"

"I thought angels are supposed to be you know what people admire and look up to. Priests are obsessed with you. God..."

"God is not what you think he is. Everyone including me are just characters of his story."

"I don't understand." Rowena frowned.

Michael loosens his grip causing Patrick to fall on the ground.

"You see God has all these worlds. So many versions of me. We all do the same thing. Follow and obey no questions asked. I was loyal to my father I did everything I could to impress him. I did not receive the same love that I gave him. He was an absent father. Despite this I continued to run Heaven and cherish every single creation he made."

Michael paces around the bar as he talks. Patrick grabs a bottle from the shelf and takes a swig of it. He waves the bottle at the Scottish witch. Rowena shakes her head and keeps her eyes on Michael.

Patrick pushes a glass of milk towards the archangel.

"Drink?"

Michael frowns at the glass.

"Why you giving me milk?"

"I would give you a pint but it might affect Dean's physical development."

"The drink is not real." Rowena frowned.

"It could still do something. Being drunk in the mind might affect you in the real world. To me right now this is a scotch it feels real to me. The side effects could become real to me."

"I do not get drunk." Michael says.

"You are down on power. With the spell and everything else that is going on here I am not risking it. Milk is the safe option. Its good for bones. We want Dean to be a strong boy when he grows up."

Michael looks at the glass. He swipes it and sends the glass flying off the table. Patrick ducks and the glass smashes into the wall.

Patrick stands up and looks at the broken glass.

"I was being nice and this is what I get in return." He wags his finger. "Bad boy."

Michael glares.

"After showing you what I am capable off you still have the nerve to insult me."

"We're stuck together pal. I am trying to not hold a grudge. I offered a drink because I was being polite and I knew this is going to be a long story. Long stories require a drink." He folds his arms. "My job does not just involve playing. I also listen to stories. I hear a range of stories from my clients. You have the happy ones, sad ones. Sometimes I alter the spell and let them win if the story really..." He taps at his chest. "...gets me right there. I do help people if I can."

Rowena hides her surprised expression. Was that true what Patrick said or was that just a perfomance?

"Why are you telling me this?" Michael asks.

Patrick pours a glass of water this time and sets it down.

"To assure you that I will listen to your story. I won't judge or interrupt. Just tell me...tell us."

He smiles at Rowena. Rowena joins the other witch and she smiles.

"Continue where you left off." Rowena nodded.

Patrick looks over Michael's puzzled expression and grins as he felt the magic traveling through the walls.

Patrick wasn't wrong. They can take advantage of the spell.

"Okay." Michael says feeling uneasy.

As Michael rambled on about his fate, Lucifer, the vessels and the day the brothers fought, an image of a boy walks towards Michael. Rowena notices but receives a look from Patrick warning her to stay quiet.

Patrick watches the boy touch Michael. The boy wearing four year old Dean's face dissolves and his spirit travels into the archangel.

Childlike behavior combines with Michael's current behavior. The curse sinks into the archangel's state of mind. Michael's voice trails off. The pride and satisfaction he had when he spoke about Lucifer is gone. The image of his brother's corpse became horrifying in Michael's mind. It was like he is seeing the incident from a different perspective. The emotions. The anger, shock, betrayal came flooding in and it hit Michael like he is feeling it for the first time. But this wasn't the first time. He felt these horrible emotions the day...

"Father abandoned me." Michael says. Hurt and heart break show on his face.

"You mean God?" Rowena asks.

"I did what I was told and he never came. He left me. After finding about the other worlds, the other versions of me I was angry. I thought I was his perfect son. Turns out I was nothing but a failed draft of his work. He is probably creating another world and giving love to his new Michael." A tear rolls down Michael's cheek "I don't understand what I did wrong. What did I do to make him not want to come back. He left the world on my shoulders. Left me to pick up the pieces. It wasn't fair!"

Patrick sensed the feelings of abandonment, neglect, hurt all rolling around inside the archangel. The curse is pushing him to open up, express emotions. That's what kids do. They tell their most trusted adults how they feel.

Wait.

_What does that make me and Ro?_

Patrick saw it. Michael and Rowena's hands intertwine again. Rowena is by Michael's side.

"That explains why you want to destroy the world. To get back at him?" Rowena says.

Michael nods. 

"Yes."

Patrick raises his eyebrow.

"You're throwing a tantrum."

"I'm doing it so he will show himself!"

 _Attention seeker._ Patrick thought. He scoffs. _Michael was a kid even before he got cursed._

"I want to see him. That's all I want." Michael says.

Michael looks at the glass of water. He plans on smashing it. Rowena grabs his wrist before he can do it. 

"You done enough damage." She says.

She suddenly gasps when leans his head on her shoulder. Rowena stays quiet and decides to rub his back. Providing a way of comfort to him. 

She had to admit part of her did feel sorry for him.

"Now I get why you are mad wee boy." She says.

Michael hums and allows the witch to rub his back. It soothed him.

"We got your guard down." Patrick opens the door. "We're out of here."

"Huh." Michael sits up and glares at him. "You tricked me."

"Come on Ro." Patrick says.

"You used me?" Michael's hurt turns into rage towards the Scottish witch.

"It wasn't like that." Rowena says.

Michael looked like he is ready to attack so Rowena had no choice but to run. The witches run out and slam the door behind them.

Then suddenly they open their eyes and gasp.

Rowena stumbles back and takes several breaths to calm herself down. Patrick looks exhausted.

Michael opens his eyes. He looks at the tired witches. He wanted to beat the crap out of them. He hated them for making him vulnerable back in there.

"Dean?"

Michael looks at three faces who looked down at him with concern.

Oh crap Cas and Jack are back.

"Dean?" Sam again asks.

Michael looks at Sam. He shakes his head.

"No."

Sam turns to Patrick.

"Where is my brother?"

"I um..."

Patrick's face goes pale and suddenly he collapses. 


	10. Chapter 10

He woke up to an image of swirls and lights. Everything is a blur. Patrick closes his eyes and groans. This is not a hangover. Patrick knows a hangover he has it a couple of times a week after hard nights at the bar. This is exhaustion he has gone over his limit he must have performed a big spell. What was it? If only the fog will clear from his mind.

"You're awake. Took your bloody time."

The voice screeched in Patrick's ears.

"Shh." He turns on his side and clutches his head. He can hear his heart beating loud like a drum. "Five more minutes Lia." He mumbles into the pillow.

The his eyes shot open when he realized what he said. He sits up and winced as everything spun round him.

"Take it easy." The same voice says.

Patrick narrowed his eyes and focused on the blur of red hair and the Scottish voice. He sighs.

"For you to be here this must be a nightmare."

Rowena scolded and slaps him on the knee.

"I'm not that bad." She says. 

Patrick rubs his eyes and everything slowly started to come clear. The fog drifted from his mind.

He then frowns.

"Have long have you been here?"

"In and out. You been out for twenty-four hours."

Patrick's eyes widen. He runs his fingers through his messy hair.

"Jesus."

"Not used to those type of spells." Rowena chuckled.

He shakes his head.

"No. I don't do the Covens and all that. I only use the age manipulation spells and few other little spells only when necessary."

"You never explored other routes. Thought how strong you could be."

Patrick shrugs.

"I guess it doesn't bother me. All that matters is I'm comfortable and...Oh..." His fingers trail along the strand of grey that stuck out of his jet black hair.

"It certainty took a beating out of you."Rowena grinned "Literally." She says remembering the poor guy did get his ass kicked by Michael during that disastrous trip in Dean's head.

"I need a game." He says with an urgent tone. 

He gets out of the bed. He wanted to hold in a scream when he looks in the mirror and spots a few wrinkles on his face.

"Samuel is not going to allow poker in the bunker."

Patrick huffs and examines his looks.

"Another reason why I do not push myself." He gestures to his face. "When I do I would need to do more games."

Rowena wraps her arms around him and her eyes glow purple.

"Ro what you doing?"

The witch leans forward and purrs a chant in his ear. The grey lock of hair turns black and the wrinkles smooth out and Patrick's youthful looks return. 

"Um..." Patrick touches his face "Thanks."

Rowena pulls away and smiles.

"No problem. You should stick to that then you will remain your youthful self."

"Then I will have no job. You know my life is poker."

"Not going to try to go into someone's mind again?" She smirked.

He smirks back.

"Reading someone's mind is the furthest I am going." He sees Rowena's frown in the reflection. Patrick sighs "Sam is going to make me do it again isn't he?"

"I spoke to Sam. I told him what happened. He does want you to do it again. I knew that trip drained you so I said no."

"Did you now?"

"Aye. Also there would be no point trying again because Michael will stop us."

"Tá." He nods as the Irish word slips off his tongue. He folds his arms and faces the witch "How is our little problem?"

Rowena's face fell.

"He's worst. He's not talking. Sam was angry. If you were awake you would have suffered. We decided that Sam needs space from Michael so Castiel took him out."

"Castiel?"

"Ah." Rowena smiled. "Go and have a shower Pat and I'll tell you about Sam and Dean's friends. It's quite a tale."

Patrick has a thought.

"I'm not wearing cuffs."

"I told Samuel no. I think he knows by now that you will be on your best behavior."

"Oh Ro." He grins. "I am always on my best behavior."

Patrick grabs a towel from the side and goes to the door.

"Pat."

"Hmm."

"What you said to Michael about your client's stories was that true?"

Patrick smiles.

"I'm a good guy Ro."

He then leaves the room.

* * *

The water stops and the curtain opens. Patrick steps out and wraps a towel around himself. He suddenly paused. A feeling grew inside him. A feeling that he is being watched. He looks at the door and notices a pair of eyes watching him.

Those were not Rowena's eyes.

"Who is that?" He asks.

The door opens wider and Jack gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry to disturb you but Sam told me to keep my eye on you."

Patrick raises his eyebrow.

"That includes watching me shower? Is there no such thing as privacy in this place."

Patrick walks past the former nephilim. Jack turns and sticks his hand out.

"I'm Jack."

Patrick frowns at the happy kid.

"Patrick."

"I know Rowena told me." Jack nodded.

"Course she did."

As Patrick turns to leave, Jack pipes up and says.

"Oh and I have no problem about you being gay. Sexual orientation does not bother me."

"Excuse me?"

"Rowena told me what happened between you and Sam. You gave him Gonorrhea. A sexual transmitted disease."

Patrick raises his eyebrow.

"I did."

"I am surprised about Sam. I know he likes women but men aswell..." Jack shrugs. "I guess he was too embarrassed to say. Coming out is a big thing for some people they are worried about how others would react." He smiles. "Like I said I have no problem so we're good."

Patrick smiles.

"Good glad to hear that. Now may I..."

"Yes you can go and change. Rowena is in the kitchen."

"Great I need to talk to her about a few things."

 _The gay thing will be the thing we're talking about._ He thought.

After getting dressed Patrick walks into the kitchen. Jack is sat at the table on the laptop while Rowena is making coffee. She conjures up a bottle of whiskey and pours it into the coffee.

"You're coffee is ready Pat." She smiled.

Patrick takes it and sips the coffee. The liquid goes down his throat. It sent warmth through his body and he started to feel better already.

"I met Jack." He says.

"Jacky boy." She smiled.

"He told me about my relationship with Sam and what happened." Rowena grins knowing what this is about. "Very funny Ro."

"Its hilarious."

Patrick shakes his head and laughs. Then he sits down.

"Just to make it clear with you kid. I'm straight."

Jack looks away from his laptop and frowns.

"Straight?"

"Rowena lied. Yes I did give Sam the disease but it was from a spell not from sex."

"So you and Sam are not gay?"

"No."

Jack simply nods and the confusion vanishes from his face. 

"Okay." 

Rowena sits down.

"How you feeling Jack?"

"Bit better. I wasn't in the mood to go out. The hunt with Castiel made me tired." He shuts the laptop. "Do you mind if I go to my room. I'm still feeling tired. Castiel suggested I should sleep."

"What happened to watching me?" Patrick says.

Jack sighs.

"Oh yeah."

"I can watch him. You go and rest." Rowena smiled.

Jack smiles. He is such a happy child. Patrick couldn't help but smile as he watched the former nephilim leave the room.

"Sweet kid bit weird though. I sensed some magic from him. What is he?"

Rowena gulped remembering the soul magic. She raises her mug and puts on a smile.

"A nephilim."

"Nephilim?" Patrick frowned. He heard of that."Who's the angel? Is he Michael's?"

"Oh Heavens no." She shakes her head. "He's Lucifer's."

Patrick's eyes widen.

"What did you say?"

"He's Lucifer's son."

Patrick's mouth opens and closes as he takes in what he just heard. Rowena puts the whiskey on the table followed by a bourbon.

She sighs.

"This story will require a drink. It's a long story."

* * *

Jack stood outside Michael's cell with a determined look on his face. It wasn't easy lying to Sam and Castiel. Jack does not like lying but he had to so he can be with Michael alone. The former nephilim knew the witches will not pay much attention to him they are too engrossed in their own conversation. Jack can do this without any interruptions.

Jack unlocks the door and opens it. Michael looks up.

"Jack?"

Jack closes the door and walks forward so he is standing right in front of the kid.

"Michael."

Michael stands up. He eyes the former nephilim up and down.

"The hunter and the angel know you're here?"

"No."

Michael grins.

"You went behind their backs." He pretends to gasp. "Sneaky little Devil." Jack glares at him. Michael smirks feeling very satisfied with the reaction. "What do you want Jack? I don't no see food or drink so..."

Michael now gasps for real this time as Jack pins him against the wall. Jack's eyes glow bright and gold spreads up Michael's arms towards his neck.

"Get out." Jack growled.

Michael shakes his head with disbelief.

"You lost your grace you can't..."

Then Michael screams. He feels like his insides has been stabbed by knives. Jack pushes harder. The former nephilim knew this will burn his soul but he didn't care. He wanted Dean back. He wanted his family back together. The witches failed so now its his turn to save Dean.

"I can't...leave." Michael cried.

"I am casting you out."

Jack touches Michael's head. Michael screams as the power builds up in his mind. He can feel the power pushing him but he is stuck. The curse reversed Michael's power so he is not strong enough to leave his vessel and look for another one. He can't even fly. Jack is not giving up that easily.

"YOU HURT MY FAMILY. MY FRIENDS." Jack yells.

"Ahhhh!" Michael cried.

"YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!"

Michael's head snaps back and the archangel lets out a scream.

* * *

"That was quite a story." Patrick says. "I do not know what to say." Rowena chuckles. "They are okay with the Omen in their house?"

Rowena nods.

"Jack is not like his old man. The kid is good."

"You tell me he fought in this other world." He scoffs. "I can't imagine him as a fighter. To me he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly."

A sound of crackling causes Rowena to stand up.

"Wee one is starting again.' She sighed.

She picks up the baby monitor.

"You have a baby monitor?" Patrick asks.

"It was the angel's idea."

Screaming comes from the baby monitor.

"Michael throwing another tantrum?" Patrick frowned.

Rowena frowns.

"Something is not right."

They continued to listen.

_"YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!"_

_Oh no!_

The witches look at each other.

"Jack!"

* * *

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tá means yes in Irish.


	11. Chapter 11

Rowena bursts into the room.

"JACK!" She screamed.

"I GOT HIM ROWENA!" Jack yells.

Patrick runs in.

"Jack let him go."

"NO! I HAVE TO DO THIS."

Rowena puts her hand on Jack's shoulder. The witch suddenly flies back and hits the wall.

"Rowena!"

Patrick is about to reach the nephilim. He stops and feels it. He feels the power coming from Jack's soul. It wasn't grace it was magic.

"He is using soul magic." Patrick looks at the other witch. Rowena gets into a sitting position on the ground. She didn't look surprised. His eyes widen. "You know about this."

"Winchesters." She answers with a sigh.

Patrick looks back at the nephilim.

"Jack you got to stop you are burning your soul."

"Don't care." Jack answers. "I'm doing this for my family."

"Its dangerous. You are hurting Dean."

"If this gets rid of Michael I'm doing it no matter how much pain it causes Dean. I have waited for this moment."

"Jack let go." Rowena warned.

Jack made himself clear he is not letting go. Michael's screams worried Rowena. She wasn't just worried about Dean. She's worried about Michael as well.

Patrick raises his hand.

"Rigescunt indutae."

Jack froze. He couldn't move a muscle.

"What did you do to me?" Jack asks.

Patrick flicks his wrist and Jack slides across the room towards the wall. He is pinned to the wall and he couldn't move. The nephilim yells in anger but the witches took no notice of him.

Rowena runs towards the archangel. She gasps.

Michael lies on the ground, his skin is white, several burns are on his arms and face. He trembled and his eyes are wide with fear. He looked like a regular kid who has been through a traumatizing event. You wouldn't think he was the Commander of Heaven.

Rowena scoops the kid up. He was freezing.

"I'll watch the kid." Patrick says. "You deal with the archangel."

Rowena nods and carries Michael out of the room. Patrick mutters under his breath. Jack falls down.

"We had an oppotunity." Jack glared. 

Patrick shakes his head and walks out of the dungeon. Jack follows but the door gets slammed in his face.

_Huh?_

Jack tries to open the door but it is locked. He looks through the open slit.

"I'm sorry." Patrick says. "Just until Sam and the angel come back."

"What?" Jack's eyes widen. "You can't keep me in here. Michael is out there."

"We're taking care of him."

"He is getting you on his side. This is an act." Jack growled. "I know him I fought him in the other world he is dangerous and when he is at full power he will kill you, Rowena, Sam, Castiel, everyone. He already killed the hunters."

Jack choked back a sob as he thought of the hunters he helped in the other world.

Patrick saw the familiar haunt in Jack's eyes. He can tell the nephilim has lost people who meant a lot to him.

"I know how you feel." Patrick said softly. "I lost someone very dear to me too."

"Who?"

"I would rather not talk about it." Patrick tried to hide the pain in his voice.

Jack nods with understanding.

"Okay."

"Michael..." Patrick sighs "...he's not a monster."

Jack glares at him.

"He is."

"He's not. He's hurt, broken, he is just as vulnerable as you are. All that hurt has built through his life and eventually he snapped and when we're mad we got to take it out on something."

"He took it out on innocent lives."

"Created by God. God abandoned him."

"That's no excuse."

Rowena told me everything about you. Lucifer betrayed you but you had Castiel, Sam and Dean to turn to. Michael did his father's work but God left and Michael had no one to turn you. He had no other family he was alone Jack. That can make a person hostile, bitter, angry. He destroyed his father's work so he can get his attention."

"He wants to kill God."

"Is that all?" Patrick raises his eyebrow. "I think he wants an explanation as well. What did he do wrong? Why did God leave and make more universes? You have to look at both sides of the situation. Like me and the Winchesters. They are hunters and in the supernatural community hunters are a threat. I see them I should straight away kill them but when Dean came to see me regarding his friend Bobby, I saw Dean as a man helping a friend in need. Sam played to save his brother's life despite the chance of losing. I learnt that hunters are not big bad scary killing machines they too have emotions and they would do anything for their loved ones just like us witches." Jack gave him a look. Patrick rolls his eyes. "Okay not all witches but a majority of them. Going back to my previous point you got to put yourself in their shoes see it from their perspective. I do it with my clients I like to see the story as a whole I may get other perspectives on the client or use my gut to see if they truly deserve to be their youthful self again." He sighs. "Kid...leave Michael to us." He chuckles "He hates me at the moment but he likes Rowena."

Jack frowns.

"He does?"

"He has a guardian to attach himself to he looks up at Rowena. There is trust issues which is understandable due to his past but hopefully we can cure him but also see this as a healing process." His face darkens. "Kid I will repeat leave Michael to us do not do that again. No more soul magic and most of all do not hurt Rowena do you understand?." Jack nods shocked by his change of tone. Patrick nods. "Okay. I'll let you know when Sam and the angel return."

Patrick closes the slit and leaves the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Jack but you need time out lol. I promise next chapter will include Michael and Rowena. #MotherRowena lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael struggled to break free. He didn't want the witch to hold him. Rowena ignored his protests and takes him into Dean's bedroom.

"LET GO OFF ME!" He screamed.

He couldn't have her touching him he didn't trust her everyone is out to get him. He is vulnerable to them. He just got beaten by a child. The commander of Heaven has been beaten by the son of Satan.

How embarrassing.

Rowena puts him down on the bed. Michael scrambles out of her grip and grabs a lamp. He aims it at the witch.

"You touch me I will..." He looks at the lamp. "...hurt you with this..."

Rowena burst out laughing.

"Oh dear." She easily takes the lamp off him. "You're so lucky Patrick didn't see that." She can imagine Patrick's amused expression. "Right lets warm you up."

She picks up a blanket and wraps it around him. Michael throws the blanket off him and folds his arms.

"No." He says.

"You are freezing. You need it."

"Don't want it."

The thought of the blanket around him made him vulnerable, closed in, trapped.

Rocky's Bar.

Michael grits his teeth as he thought of being trapped.

"You're other option is a hot shower that will sting you because of your burns." Michael pulled a face at that. Rowena sighs. "I figured you wouldn't want to use human essentials." Rowena examines the burns. "I can take care of that. I have this cream in my bag. It's very good. I brought it from the black market. I only use it for emergencies. This is an emergency I can't have Sam or Castiel seeing you like this." She looks at the door. "PATRICK."

Patrick appears at the door.

"You called."

"Get my bag."

Patrick goes off no questions asked. Shortly after he comes back and puts the bag down.

"I can heal." Michael says.

Patrick looks at the burns.

"Oh yeah they are healing. It hardly notices now." He put sarcastically.

Michael looks at the damage the nephilim caused. He cursed. Rowena opens the tub of cream.

"Don't move." She warned him.

Michael glares at the Irish witch. Patrick raises his hands.

"Okay I know where I am not wanted. I'll be down the hall."

He leaves the room.

Rowena begins to do the cream. She puts it on the archangel's arms and face. She even did the legs. She needed to make sure he is healed and well before Sam comes back.

"Now." She smiles at him. "Stay like this for ten minutes."

Michael nods but he didn't look happy. Rowena drapes the blanket over his shoulders. He didn't react this time. Maybe because the blanket is not fully around him. 

As Rowena packs her bag. She huffs and shakes her head.

"What did you do to annoy Jack?"

"Nothing." Michael answered. "He came and attacked me."

Rowena studies his expression.

"That's not all." She says.

"I did nothing I swear."

"When has there ever been a situation you did nothing." She chuckled. "Michael you love the sound of your own voice." She sits on the bed. "What did you say?"

"I called him a sneaky little Devil." Michael rolled his eyes.

Rowena tuts and shakes her head.

"I am surprised your mouth hasn't got you into trouble." She scoffs. "Look who your vessel is Dean bloody Winchester. The Winchester who can't keep his trap shut."

"Jack planned to hurt me."

"You could have called for me or Patrick?"

"Call you for help?" Michael scoffs. "Really after what happened."

"I'm sorry." Rowena's expression turns guilty. "Me and Patrick wanted to get out."

"You made me a fool. Saying you wanted to listen but deep down you didn't care."

"I do care." Rowena answered truthfully.

"Right."

Michael looks away and hides his embarrassed expression. He couldn't look at her. In Rocky's Bar he leaned on her shoulder he wanted her to comfort him.. Big mistake that was. He is the Archangel Michael he has been fine on his own for centuries.

That's what he kept telling himself.

Rowena sighs.

"I was worried back in the dungeon."

"For Dean."

"For both of you."

Michael's face turns shocked.

"Really?"

"Aye."

She runs her fingers through his short strands of hair. Michael moves away and shakes his head.

"You are going to do it again." He glares at her. "I am not giving Dean control."

"That's fine. I don't think Patrick wants to do it either." She giggles. "He woke up old."

"He is old." Michael frowned.

"I mean physical appearance. When Patrick goes over his limit he loses his youthful looks. So he woke up with grey hair and wrinkles." Michael imagined it. A small smile spreads across his face. Rowena nods. "I know funny right. He gave Sam the clap which is..."

"A sexual transmitted disease." Michael nodded. "I seen it in the memory."

"Well I told Jack that..."

She leans forward and whispers in his ear.

"He said that to Patrick?" Michael asks.

"Aye. Jack really thought Pat and Sam were gay." She laughed.

Rowena stops laughing when she hears laughter. She looks and sees the archangel giggling.

It was the cutest laughter Rowena has ever seen. The witch checks her watch.

"Okay dearie it's time." Rowena takes hold of Michael's arm. She lets out an hmm. She examines his body and face. "It worked."

Michael looks and notices he is healed.

"Thank you." He looked embarrassed as he said it.

"No problem wee one." Rowena smiled. She stands up. "Jack is having time out so you can't go back to the dungeon." She points out the bags under his eyes. "You could rest."

"Rest is for humans."

"Sleep is beneath you huh." Rowena scoops the child up and puts him under the covers. Michael kept muttering not tired but Rowena knew that was a lie. Michael lies on his back. "Sleep Michael."

Michael shakes his head.

 _Where's the scotch when you need it._ Rowena sighed.

Alcohol used to put Fergus to sleep.

"How about I stay?" Rowena asks. "Get sick of seeing my face you will want to go to sleep."

Michael suddenly reaches out and holds Rowena's hand. Rowena sits down next to him.

"I can't." Michael says. "I can't let my guard down."

"You can trust me." Rowena squeezes his hand. "I promise you wee one the others are not going to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself."

Rowena lies down next to him.

"Let someone else take care of you for once."

Those words sounded too good to be true. Michael took care of his brothers and sisters no one took care of him. He had Heaven on his shoulders. He had responsibilities since the beginning of time. He rarely had time for himself. While his younger siblings had fun he had to run Heaven. He did it to please his father.

His father was never there.

Michael put his faith and trust in his father. His father abandoned him. Michael struggled to trust anyone after that. 

Michael snuggled into the witch. Comfort consumes him. He did feel safe and secure when he is with Rowena. Rowena wraps her arm around him and strokes his back. She smiles as Michael's eyes close. His breathing slows down and his heart beats in a steady rhythm.

Rowena yawns and slowly drifts over shortly afterwards.

* * *

Rowena woke up to the sound of crying. She blinks a few times.

"Michael." She mumbled still half asleep.

"I want my mommy!"

Rowena sits up straight and looks at the distressed child.

"What did you say?"

"I want my mommy."

Rowena's eyes widen.

"Dean?"

The kid continued crying out for his parents. Rowena's head snaps towards the door.

"PATRICK!"

Patrick bursts through the door with a frantic expression.

"What is it? What happened?" The kid stresses out even more. Patrick frowns. "Michael?"

"Not Michael." Rowena says. "Its Dean."


	13. Chapter 13

Patrick looks at the crying child with disbelief.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Rowena answers.

Patrick tilts his head.

"Does he know who we are?"

"Scary people." Dean sobbed.

"I take that as a yes." Patrick nodded. "He remembers us as the crazy people who came into his bedroom."

"It was your story that set him off."

"I thought it would trigger something in him."

"Clearly it hasn't."

"Where's Michael?"

"I don't bloody know and Dean will not know. We don't even know if Michael will take back control."

"We got to call Sam. If Dean sees him it might trigger a memory. We got to make sure Dean is aware that an archangel is in his body."

"I'll call him."

Rowena gets out her phone and leaves the room leaving Patrick with the frantic child. Patrick bites his lip unsure if he should comfort the child or not. At the moment Dean is terrified of him.

If Lia was here she would be able to comfort him. She had a child of her own she would be a natural at this. The familiar ache fills Patrick's chest as he thought of the love of his life.

Dean's crying slowed down as he looks at Patrick's sad expression. The kid remained wary of him.

The witch snaps out of his trance.

"Jack." Patrick says. He nods. "Jack yes. Be right back kiddo."

Dean obeyed and stayed put. Few minutes Patrick returned with another person. This one was younger looked more friendly.

"Dean." Patrick smiles. "This is Jack."

The anger Jack had from being locked up faded as soon as he saw Dean. He smiles bright and warmth shows in his eyes.

"Hello Dean." Jack places his hand on his chest. "Remember me?" Dean showed no recognition. Jack frowns. "Are you sure this is Dean? This could be Michael playing with us."

"I'm certain." Patrick assured him.

"Where is Michael?"

"That's what I am trying to find out." Patrick huffed. "Dean does not trust me. I thought maybe he might connect to you, he knows you more than me."

"Dean is really four?" Patrick nods. Jack thought about the time he lied to his mom's parents saying he was a friend of Kelly instead of saying he was her son. This looks like a situation where he has to do something like that again. Jack takes a deep breath and the smile returns to his face. "Dean." He squats down so he was eye level. "I'm Jack a friend of your mom." Dean hesitates still looking unsure. "Your mom went out she left me to babysit."

"She did?"

"Yes."

"Where's daddy?" Jack looks at the witch nervously. "Where's daddy?" Dean repeats.

"He's um...he's out too." Patrick answers.

"Are you friends of mommy?"

Patrick nods.

"Yeah. Yeah I am and you already met Rowena." Patrick squats down and gives the kid an apologetic look. "We're sorry for scaring you earlier we should have introduced ourselves first."

"What's your name?" Dean asks his face curious.

"Patrick."

"Pat...rick...Patrick." Dean smiles a little when he receives a smile from the witch. Dean faces the nephilim. "Jack."

Jack grins.

"You remembered." Dean moves closer to the nephilim. He felt he could trust Jack. "Hey." Jack stands up. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Dean grinned.

"That's a big word." Patrick grinned back.

Rowena comes in.

"On their way." She eyes Dean up and down. "How's he?"

Jack takes Dean's hand and beams at the witch.

"He's hungry."

Rowena scoffs.

"Why am I not surprised. Thank Michael for that."

The good mood was immediately killed off. Jack lowers his head while Patrick clears his throat.

"Get the food on." He ordered. Jack leads Dean out of the room. Patrick looks at Rowena. "Well we did it Dean is back."

"Hmm."

"We're not celebrating."

"I guess we're in shock." Rowena huffed.

"Once Jack has Dean settled I will take a look. Maybe Michael going to sleep gave Dean the chance to take control."

"Or maybe Jack when he attacked Michael his powers might have done something." 

Patrick shrugs.

"That is a possibility."

The witches go quiet again. Then Rowena sighs.

"I'm going to miss calling him wee one."

Patrick chuckles.

"Dean can take his place."

"Dean is a squirrel." Rowena grinned.

"Squirrel." He nods. "It suits him."

"His brother is a moose."

"Squirrel and moose." Patrick raises his eyebrow. "Isn't that a cartoon?"

"Aye. My son gave them those nicknames."

Rowena frowns at the mention of her son. Patrick notices and frowns.

"Rowena?"

"I'm fine." Rowena dismissed the subject. "Lets go and make the wee one some food."

Patrick smiles again.

"So we're sticking to wee one." They walk out into the hallway. "What about ceann beag?"

"No!"

"Oh come I deserve to give Dean a nickname I did help get him back."

"It does not sound cute." Rowena argued.

Rowena looks at his face really looks at him. His smile, his eyes, his accent that was incredibly sexy.

"Tha e cho bòidheach." She mutters.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing."

Rowena spun on her heels and hurries down the hallway.

* * *

When Sam received the phone call about his brother he immediately stopped everything he was doing and drove to the bunker. Cas was next to him with the same look of hope.

Dean Winchester is back. He might still be in child form but he is back. That's all everyone wanted.

Few hours later the Impala pulls into the garage and Sam and Cas head to the front entrance. Sam opens the door and calls out for his brother.

"DEAN!"

Sam hurries down the stairs and keeps repeating his brother's name. Patrick storms in and glares at the hunter.

"Can you keep it down took us forever to calm him down."

"Where is he?" Sam asks.

"Kitchen."

Sam goes past the witch and into the kitchen. His stops when his eyes go on his brother. Dean is sat at the table with Jack next to him. Jack is drawing on a piece of paper and encourages Dean to follow.

" Jack is a life saver." Rowena turns round with a mug of coffee in her hand. "Dean stopped crying as soon as he met Jack." She smiles. "It must be the smile."

Jack smiles bright and tickles Dean. The hunter bursts out laughing his eyes sparkle with happiness.

Sam smiles and sits down next to his brother.

"Hey Dean."

Dean looks and frowns.

"Who are you?"

Sam's world suddenly falls apart. He swallows.

"You don't know who I am?" He says his voice quiet.

Dean shakes his head and becomes shy and scared of this man. He looks at Jack.

"Mommy."

"She's coming." Jack assured him.

"I looked into his head." Patrick shakes his head. "Couldn't see Michael he must be offline but the magic is still active."

Sam continued staring at Dean not hearing what the witch said.

"Dean. I'm your brother."

"I don't have a brother."

"You do. This..." Sam tugs Cas's sleeve. "Dean this is Cas you know Cas."

"Hello Dean." Cas says.

Dean's shoulder tense again. Strangers too many strangers. He buries his head into Jack's chest. Jack wraps his arms around the kid and soothes him.

Sam grits his teeth. Anger boiled inside him. Sam lost Dean to Michael and now he lost Dean to this curse. Sam couldn't think what is worst a possessed brother or a four year old version of his brother who doesn't have a clue who he is.

"Maybe its best to wait for Mary." Rowena suggested.

Sam nods.

"I texted her on the way here. She should be here soon."

"Sam?"

Right on cue.

Mary walks down the stairs her expression is worried.

"In here!" Sam yells.

Mary walks into the kitchen.

"Sam." She stops and her eyes lock on to Patrick. "Who are you?"

"I'm..."

"Mommy!"

Mary turns towards the voice. Her eyes widen.

_ No. No it can't be. _

Dean runs and throws his arms around his mom. He hugs her waist and buries his head. Mary gasps and looks at the little boy.

_ It can't be. _

"Dean?"

He raises his head and meets her eyes.

"Yes mommy?"

Mary looks at Sam who nodded. Tears formed in Mary's eyes. Her boy. Her little boy is back. Mary scoops Dean up. She looks into his eyes. So innocent and young no pain or suffering. Mary felt she is in Heaven again.

"Baby."

She brings him forward and hugs him. Tears run down her cheeks. Tears of joy. This is what Mary has wanted since she came back from the dead.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby?"

"You sad. You crying."

Mary shakes her head.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy." She kisses his head. "I'm so happy to see my little boy." She smiles warmly. "I missed you."

Sam watched the scene in front of him and felt left out. He didn't feel like he belonged here. This a time where Sam didn't exist so of course he wouldn't belong. All the memories he and Dean share together have been forgotten. 

It made Sam miss Dean even more.

"Sam?" Cas says noticing how tense the hunter has become.

"Um..." Sam stands up. "Excuse me."

Sam brushes past his mom and walks down the hallway.

He goes in his bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ceann beag: Little one. (Irish)
> 
> Tha e cho bòidheach.: He is so handsome. (Scottish)


	14. Chapter 14

Mary snapped back to reality when Sam went past her. Her ideal Heaven of being with her little boys vanished and the Michael issue soon rose to the surface again.

"Michael."

"Not a threat." Patrick says.

"Who are you?" Mary repeated her question from earlier.

"Patrick."

"Patrick weird." Dean mumbled into his mom's leg.

Patrick huffed a laugh.

"Pat is good. He's been a real help." Rowena says.

"Help?" Mary realized that something is wrong with Dean. "Jack can you take Dean out."

Jack stands up. He takes Dean's hand.

Adult conversation." He says to the child.

Dean groans. His parents always have adult conversations. He lets Jack lead him out of the room.

Mary narrows her eyes at the two witches.

"What happened? Why is Dean a...a...kid?"

Rowena puts on a fake smile.

"Its started with a wee spell."

Elsewhere Sam sits on his bed with his head in his hands. Cas opens the door.

"Sam?"

The angel frowns at the defeated look on the younger hunter's face. He saw how crushed Sam was when Dean didn't remember him.

"I just wanted a win." Sam sits up and runs his fingers along his hair. "One win. To get Michael out for good. He's gone for now but I got a brother who doesn't remember me. I..."

"Sam." Cas sighs. "I understand this must be hard for you. These last few days have been tough. With Michael, Dean, the hunters."

"Don't."

Sam didn't want to relive the guilt again. The death of the hunters is still fresh to him.

Cas places his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"We will get Dean back."

"When the curse goes."

"We'll be ready to take Michael out. Right now we should cherish the innocence." He smiles. "It is nice to see him happy." 

Sam thought back to Dean how happy he was to see Mary.

He nods.

"I guess you're right. Rowena is here if anything happens." 

"What about the other witch?"

"I'll...I'll handle him."

"Okay." Cas goes to the door. "You want to come?"

"Uh later. Mom needs this time." He smiles a little. "She really needs it."

"Okay. If you need anything."

"Yeah Cas I know."

Cas nods and leaves. He walks into the main room and sees Jack singing a song to Dean. Dean curls up on Jack's lap and smiles wide at him.

Cas smiled at the scene.

"I remember your mother used to sing that song to you."

Jack's voice trails off as he looks at Cas.

"You do?"

"Yes. Your mother had a lovely voice."

Jack smiles.

"She did."

Jack frowns as he thought of her. He saw her in Heaven but it wasn't enough. Jack missed her. He thought about her almost every day. Cas noticed the sadness in the former nephilim's eyes.

"I know you miss her." Cas frowned.

"At least she's in a better place." Jack smiled.

He turns away and continues singing.

Later on Mary had Dean on her lap. Mary was not mad when Rowena told the news. She was more worried than anything else. Patrick assured them Michael has taken Dean's place on being in lockdown. Mary's worries vanished when Dean crawled on to her lap and grasped on to her lock of hair.

This curse, Mary saw it as a blessing. It was so nice to see her son oblivious to the supernatural world. 

Telling Dean about Michael Mary refused. She feared if Dean is aware he could start searching and lose control. She couldn't lose her little boy again. Everyone respected her wishes but remained on alert in case anything happens.

Sam walks in and spots Patrick drinking a bottle of beer. He looks at Sam. The witch looked like a child who got caught by their parents.

"Rowena said I can have a beer."

"Oh don't worry." Sam sips his beer and leans on the table. "Michael is definitely gone?"

"Yes." Patrick nodded.

"You can't do nothing to bring Dean's memory back?"

"No. You just have to hope."

Sam looks over at his mom sitting on the chair with Dean in her arms with Jack sitting next to her. Even Cas is smiling down at the child.

"I guess your work is done." Sam faces the witch. "You can go." Sam frowns when he saw Patrick still standing there. "You can go." Sam repeats.

"Oh...right." Patrick looks round the room. "You sure you don't need assistance?"

"We got Rowena."

Patrick knew by that tone of voice Sam wanted him out. The polite way of saying get out.

"My kidnapper is letting me go." Patrick joked. "Plot twist. Um...can I go and see Rowena."

"Finish your beer then go." Sam put coldly.

Patrick eyes him up and down.

"You asked me well forced me to bring your brother back. Me and Rowena did that. We went into his head I went over my limit for you Winchester. Dean is back and you are still angry. Yes Dean is different yes Dean is mentally 4 but it is still your brother. At least you don't have a big bad archangel destroying the world...but rooms might get destroyed kids are messy." He smirks and gulps the last of his beer. "Lets hope our paths do not cross again. I am still going to talk to Ro."

He brushes past the hunter and shouts out the witch's name.

"Yes?" Rowena answers.

"I'm going."

"Now?"

"Hmm. Sam had enough of me."

"The spell?"

"Wait it out. Dean is back so it shouldn't be as bad as before. Sam trusts you not me."

"You did give him the clap." Patrick scoffs at that. Rowena slips a paper in his pocket. "If you ever want to meet up for a drink." She smiled.

Patrick nods and smiles.

"Would love to."

He leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. Rowena had to hold in the giggle that wanted to come out.

"Bye Ro."

He goes up the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Jack asks.

When the door closes behind the Irish witch, Sam says.

"He has stuff to do. He had to go."

"Oh."

"Hmm." Rowena sighed.

Rowena turns away and goes in the guest room.

* * *

Its been a week since Dean came back. He and Mary were together constantly. Sam did try the brother talk again but the confusion on Dean's face caused Mary to drop the subject. She said Sam is a friend of hers. She insisted the explanation about who Sam really is should wait. Sam wasn't happy but he respected his mom's wishes.

Dean did ask for his dad. Mary answered and said.

"Your dad is away on a trip."

Dean trusted his mom so he accepted the answer and after that he wasn't worried.

One day Mary sat with her son and watched him draw.

"Who's that baby?" Mary asked smiling at her son's drawing.

Dean beams at his mom.

"That's you." He points at a drawing with odd shapes and yellow hair.

"That's daddy."

He points at the person next to Mary who had the same body shape but with black hair.

"That's Sam."

He points at the drawing that's the biggest of them all with long brown hair. Mary smiles. She's glad Dean warmed up to Sam. She still needed to explain that Sam is not a friend of hers. He is Dean's brother. However she feared it would trigger something and the adult Dean would be back.

She didn't want that.

Yes she knew that was selfish but she didn't care. This is going to be her only chance on being a mom.

"Cats..iel."

He points at a blob of beige with black hair. Mary's smile widens. Dean did take a liking to the angel jumping around and saying he has his own angel.

"Jack."

He points at a skinny figure with a brown hair and a blue body. Mary nods. Jack has been like a big brother to Dean having him ride on his shoulders, playing tag it was adorable.

"And that's me."

He points at the smallest drawing a little dot with brown hair.

"Its wonderful baby." Mary kisses her son's head. She then furrows her eyebrows and frowns.

"Who is that Dean?"

She points at the figure at the edge of the paper.

"The man in my dreams." Dean answered.

"Man in your dreams?"

"Michael."

Mary's eyes widen. She swallows suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Who is Michael?"

Dean shrugs.

"I don't know but...I think he is sad, lonely."

His fingers trail along his drawing.

"Lonely?" Mary frowned.

"I have family. He don't. He is alone. He says things."

"Such as?" 

" He talks about his daddy and he said Rowena. " 

"Rowena?"

Again Dean shrugs.

Dean remembered one night when he was asleep he saw Michael sitting at a table with a drink in his hand. His expression was sad and Dean heard him mutter father, brother, Rowena. Dean wanted to hear more but he ran off when the archangel turned around.

Dean has wanted to visit again. He wanted to talk to him and ask him what's wrong. 

"Dean." Mary cups her son's face. "I want you to stay away from Michael."

"Why?"

"He is a stranger. You do not talk to strangers remember."

"He doesn't feel like a stranger. I...I think I know him."

"No you don't." Mary snaps. "You don't know him and you will never get to know him." Dean's eyes go wide by his mom's sudden outburst. "You stay away from him. Do not look at him do not talk to him do you understand."

Dean nods. 

"Okay mommy."

The smile returns to Mary's face.

"Good boy." She puts a blank piece of paper on the table. "Why don't you draw another family picture without Michael this time." 

Dean again nods.

"Okay."

Mary stands up.

"I'll be right back."

She walks into the kitchen. She gets out a lighter and sets Dean's drawing on fire. She drops it into the bin and watches as the fire consumes the paper. She watched with satisfaction as the drawing of Michael burns into nothing.

"You stay the Hell away from my son." She growled.

"Mommy!" Dean yells.

"Coming baby."

Mary picks up the bin and hides it. She then pours a glass of milk and walks out. She beams at her son and gives him the glass.

"Drink up baby." She says. "Then you can start on your drawing."

Dean nods.

"Okay mommy."

* * *

Patrick finishes up for the day. He packs his bag and tucks his cards in his pocket. After he left the bunker Patrick went straight back into business. Going town to town, playing poker and maintaining his youth. He and Rowena texted bantering with each other and she gave him updates on Dean.

Patrick looked forward to seeing the updates he wanted to know what was happening. The whole process intrigued him and in his own way he cared about Dean the hunter has been through a lot. He also strangely cared about the 'other passenger ' in Dean as well. 

A knock on the door causes Patrick to sigh.

"Come in."

The door opens revealing a flash of red hair. Patrick looks over his shoulder. He pauses and his eyes go wide.

"Vampire."

Neo grins and his eyes flash blue.

"Witch." He steps into the room. "I been wanting to kill you." He bares his fangs. "Now the day has finally come."

Patrick raises his hand.

"You have a nerve coming here pal."

"Ooh voo doo hoo doo I am so scared." The vampire grins. "Get him boys."

Before Patrick could act there is suddenly the sound of glass smashing and vampires start to fill up the room. They all surround the witch and growl at him.

Patrick held his breath and looks at the glowing eyed monsters. He then looks at Neo's smirking face.

The witch knew he is screwed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all want to see little Dean but this chapter is all about the witches. Prepare to be spellbound ;)

Patrick gave in and let the vampires take him. The head vampire put a sack over the witch and drags him out the back of the building. Neo wanted to rip the witch apart but that had to wait they have to follow the plan.

The vampires drove him to an old abandoned building and dragged him into one of the rooms. Two vampires push him down on the chair and tie him up with rope.

Neo removes the sack and smiles.

"So witch."

Patrick blinks adjusting to the lights. He looks round and frowns.

"So movie cliché." He raises his eyebrow. "Really?"

"You know Sam Winchester. We saw you that day in the bar. What did he want?"

"Sam Winchester?"

"Don't act dumb we saw you. What did he want?"

Patrick had a choice to either tell the truth or lie. He could spill the Winchesters are not his friends he has no relationship with them. However if he lies these monsters could see through him and kill him on the spot.

"I am a witch. Sam is a hunter. What do hunters do to witches, they kill them."

"Sam wanted to kill you."

"He didn't exactly come for tea and coffee."

"You saved him."

"I was saving myself he got in the way."

Neo pulls a chair in and sits opposite.

"You know Michael?"

"I know quite a few. Had clients called Michael."

"The Archangel Michael."

"Oh yeah umm my Bible knowledge is rusty but isn't he the one who sends Lucifer to the cage."

"Do you know him? Has Sam mentioned him to you?"

"Why would we be discussing angels?"

A bang on the table causes Patrick to go quiet.

"You know something." Neo growled.

"I know magic, poker. You boys want to play?"

"He is not gonna talk boss." Another vampire says.

Neo stared at the witch.

"Why you lying for the Winchesters?"

"Lying? for the Winchesters? Why would I do that? We're on the same side part of the supernatural community I would be rooting for their deaths. I'm telling the truth fellas. Sam wanted to kill me because of an incident that happened years ago. Winchesters they hold a grudge. He found out I was in town, went to the bar, forced me in a room and we fought. He made my nosebleed. I did knock him down and was about to go but then I saw you and the lost boys and closed the door. I panicked. I did the spell to get out and Sam latched on to me and went with me."

"How are you still alive?"

"I got away."

Neo leans back in his chair and scratches his chin.

"Sir. I have his phone."

The vampire hands Neo the phone. Patrick's eyes widen. If they see the messages they will know everything. As the werewolves are distracted Patrick mutters a spell under his breath. Neo switches on the phone and is met with a low battery icon.

"Its dead." Neo growled.

"I haven't had the chance to charge it. That's a shame I had messages on there from women in the local bars." He grins. "It contains all their dirty secrets."

Neo tosses the phone and whips round his eyes bright blue.

"I will get the truth out of you. You do know something. I wasn't born yesterday I know a liar when I see one."

"You going to beat the answer out of me."

Fangs form and Neo presses into Patrick's neck.

"We have our ways." Patrick winced as blood trickled down his neck. Neo licks it and moves back with a grin. "Next time I'll go deeper and deeper and deeper until you spill."

"Spill my blood you mean?"

Neo glares and turns on his heel.

"We'll give him a break." He says to his followers. "Then the games will begin." The vampires chuckled and imagined the taste of the witch's blood. "First...Ethan." Ethan puts a gag on the witch. Patrick rolls his eyes and muffled a fuck you. "Just in case he tries to hex us." Neo smirked. "Right everyone out. Ethan you stay and watch him."

"You got it boss."

"See you later witch."

Neo walks out the room with his followers behind. Ethan sits down with his feet on the table and reads a magazine. Patrick does another eye roll when he saw the naked women on the cover.

Patrick felt power pumping through him. The magic that's been part of him for years. He smiled behind his gag. He can be powerful if he wants to be. But the witch only needed to use simple spells to keep him going in life. Going over the limit exhausts him. However this looked like a situation where he would have to challenge himself and push his limits. 

The witch relaxes himself and focuses on his breathing and heart rate. Both slow down. He could teleport away like last time but those vampires will track him down and capture or worse kill him. He had to show them that messing with a witch is a bad idea.

Very bad idea.

These vampires are part of Michael's army. So they are stronger than the average vampire. Maybe Patrick should run staying would be suicide.

Patrick thought back to his level of intelligence.

He is smart. Power and intelligence is a perfect combination to use against monsters.

Fire rises out of his hands and burns through the rope.

_They should have used the cuffs._

The rope snaps and falls on the ground. The witch remained where he was. He makes noises behind the gag and stomps his feet on the ground.

"Shut up!" Ethan yelled.

Patrick continued until the vampire grew angry.

"HEY!" Ethan walks and grabs the witch by the throat. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Patrick places his hands on the vampire. Ethan screams as fire burns through his flesh going into his skull. The witch kept going until the vampire's brain is burnt. He then let's go and Ethan falls on the ground.

The witch kicks the body and walks out of the room. He presses his body against the wall and tunes the world out. He repeats the process from earlier slowing his breathing and heart rate down. His eyes go white and his spirit travels out of his body. He goes into the rooms where the vampires are.

There are eight vampires in total including their leader Neo.

One is dead so seven are remaining.

Two vampires are in one room smoking, three vampires are upstairs playing poker and two vampires including Neo are sitting at a table talking.

Patrick gasps as his spirit goes back into his body. He ducks down and moves down the hallway. He stops at a room. He smells the smoke and hides.

One vampire sniffs the air.

"There is someone here." He says to his mate.

Patrick cursed. They caught his scent. 

_ Might as well get this over and done with. _

He comes out and raises his hands. Both vampires hold their throat and start to cough. Patrick clenches his fists and increases their pain.

He then flicks his wrists and both vampire's heads get cut off and fall on the ground.

Patrick then crept upstairs towards the room where the poker game was being held. He glares when he saw they were playing his cards and chips.

He raises his hand.

Suddenly the cards fly and start attacking the vampires. The cards dig into their skin and make cuts and scratches in all areas of their bodies. The vampires wave their arms and struggle to fight back. Then the cards link together making a long chain. It wraps around the vampires and pulls the three of them in together.

Patrick scoops up three chips and each chip flies into each mouth.

"Witch." One snarled baring their teeth.

Patrick smiles. He chants and the chips inside each vampire glows. Then the vampires explode and blood and guts go everywhere. Patrick grimaced at the blood that splat on his clothes.

The cards and chips fly into Patrick's pockets as he leaves the room. He goes to the last remaining room. The vampire stands up and locks eyes with the witch. Patrick frowns. There is one vampire.

_Where's the boss?_

Neo comes out of his hiding spot and pounces on the witch. He pins Patrick to the wall.

"You killed my pack." He growled. He bares his fangs. "You are not gonna kill me."

Patrick raises his leg and kicks Neo in the groin. The vampire groans and stumbles back. Patrick raises his hand ready to chant. The other vampire charges and slams into the witch. Patrick goes flying out of the room and falls down the stairs. He groans when he hits his head on the wall.

Neo hears laughter when he and his buddy walk down the stairs. Patrick is on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Neo growled.

Patrick looks at him.

"You think that was going to do some damage. I been ran over by a truck and I survived." He stands up and stretches his arms. "You really want to know why Sam went to me. A witch turned Michael into a child."

Neo frowns.

"What?"

"Hmm. That's what happened. Sam came to me hoping I can reverse it. I can't."

"Bullshit."

"Its true." Neo and his friend's face screw up with confusion. Patrick nods. "I know that was my reaction as well but she panicked and you know what that spell caused an interesting outcome. Maybe I should try an odd choice of spell."

"You gonna turn us into kids?" The follower says looking nervous.

"No." Patrick smiled. 

Smoke surrounds the vampires.

"What...What's happening?" Both vampires question.

When the smoke vanishes the two vampires are replaced with bats. The bat with the lock of red hair shrieks and flaps his wings.

"What?" Patrick grins. "I thought vampires turn into bats."

The bats cry and fly through the window.

Patrick chuckles and does a fuck you gesture to the window. He leans on the wall and takes a deep breath. He replays what just happened.

"I'll be damm. I just took out a pack of vampires."

Patrick walks back in the room where he was held captive. He picks up his phone and wipes his hand over the screen. The battery boosts up to hundred percent. He flips his phone open and presses on to Rowena's number.

 _"Hello."_ The familiar Scottish voice comes through.

"Hey Ro."

 _"Pat."_ She purred.

"I was going to ask you, you want to meet up for that drink? I feel like celebrating."

_"Celebrating? What are we celebrating?"_

"I'll tell you when I see you." He purred back.

_"Well alright then. I do love your stories."_

"Should we say in a couple of hours. I need to get myself cleaned up."

_"Sure."_

"I'll text you the address."

_"Okay."_

"I'll see you later red."

 _"You to._ _Bye."_

"Bye."

He ends the call and sighs.

God he needed that drink. 


	16. Chapter 16

Mary was getting tired of being in the bunker. She wanted to go out. Her baby boy is back he should be going out with her. She had so many places where she wanted to take him. She's researched kids activities. There is shows, theme parks and the cinema. She badly wanted to give Dean the childhood he deserves.

She felt partly responsible for the life Dean grew up in. John forced their boys into this life because of her death.

Her deal is the reason Azazel came that night.

After seeing the destruction of the other world Mary didn't regret making the deal. If she turned down the deal her own world would have been destroyed as well.

It showed how important her boys are

The huntress wanted a break from hunting and focus on her son. It was hard with everyone else in the bunker.

As much as she was grateful for Cas and Jack helping out it did start to get annoying.

Sam well Sam was another story. She knew her boys shared a bond that even she did not understand but she wanted to be selfish and have Dean bonding with her. There has been times Sam offered to cook, play or read to Dean but Mary insisted she is fine. Sam would respond with a smile but Mary saw through it. She knew she pissed him off.

Another thing that annoyed her is she can't take Dean out. She saw all these things to do for kids yet she couldn't take him to any of them. Everyone is worried about Michael.

Michael this Michael that the archangel is the hot topic of discussion within the bunker. Part of her wanted to scream at them and say this is Dean not Michael. She kept her mouth shut not wanting to cause any drama. She just wished they would shut up about Michael for once. She didn't want to Dean to hear and start exploring again in his head.

Mary sat with Dean and they both watched cartoons on the laptop. She yawns and starts to get bored. Sam, Cas and Jack are out on a hunt and Rowena, that witch has been in her room and not come out since Patrick left. The huntress did look in when she heard giggling coming from the witch's room. Rowena was on her bed with her phone in her hands texting. Mary heard the male witch's name as Rowena typed. It was funny when Rowena debated with herself whether to include kisses or not.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"Me hungry."

Mary smiles.

"Okay let me go and have a look." She gets out of bed and pauses. "Actually how about we go out and eat."

"Out?"

"Yeah there is a diner nearby. They sell the best pie in the whole Kansas."

"Really!'

'Yes with a big scoop of ice cream." .

"Mommy mommy I wanna go I wanna go!"

Dean jumps up and down excitedly on the bed.

"Dean!"

Mary catches the laptop before it fell over. Dean stops and sits down. Mary smiles and scoops him up.

"Lets go and get ready baby."

"What about Rowena?"

Dean remembered there is still one person in the bunker.

"She's fine." Mary assured him.

"She will be lonely."

"Trust me she's not." Mary laughed.

"Someone else is here?"

"No." Mary shakes her head. "Nevermind let's go."

She carries Dean out of the room.

* * *

Dean sat in the back of the car and gazes outside. He watches people and cars go by. His face lights up.

"Look mommy doggy."

"That's nice honey." She replied not paying full attention him.

"Woof woof." Dean bounced happily in his seat. He points. "Look mommy a cat. Meow meow."

"That's great honey." Mary nodded.

Dean smiles and his eyes go wide with amazement as he watched a group of birds fly by.

"I wanna fly mommy like a superhero." He grins. "I want a cape." His grin widens. "Wings! I want wings."

Dean imagined having bat shaped wings.

_Me Batman._

"Me fly." He beamed.

"Um..." Mary hesitates. She immediately thought about Michael's wings on her son's back. "Um..." She suddenly sighs with relief when she sees she is approaching the diner. "We're here."

Mary parks in the car park and gets out. She opens the door and removes Dean's seatbelt. She scoops him up and carries him into the diner.

A waitress approaches the mother and son with a welcoming smile.

"Hello and welcome to Andy's."

Dean buries his head into his mom's chest. The waitress laughs at his reaction.

"Don't be shy I don't bite." She sticks her hand out. "I'm Uma."

Dean raises his head his expression remained wary.

"Its okay Dean." His mom assured him.

Dean's little hand shakes the waitress's hand.

"Dean." He muttered.

"Dean. Well Dean shall we do a table for two. You and your mommy." He nods. "Follow me."

Uma leads Mary and Dean across the diner. Mary puts Dean down. She slides in the booth while Dean went the opposite. Uma puts the menus down.

"When you are ready to order just give me a shout."

Uma goes off to another table.

"Pie."

"Not yet." Mary says. "We eat dinner first. Chicken fingers?" Dean nods. Mary smiles. She still remembered what her son liked. She waves her hand gesturing for the waitress to come back. "Excuse me."

Uma walks back.

"You decided?"

"Chicken fingers and fries for him and cheese burger and fries for me."

Uma writes it down on the note pad.

"Any drinks?" She asks.

"Milk." Dean answers.

Mary nods.

"Milk for him coffee for me uh black please."

Uma scribbles it down.

"Okay anything else?"

"Pie." Dean squeaks.

"Not yet." Mary says.

Uma chuckles.

"Darling I'll have a chocolate pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream ready for you as soon as you finish your chicken fingers and fries. You like that?" Dean grins. "Awesome I'll go and do that now your orders should arrive shortly."

"Thank you." Mary smiled.

Uma winks and walks off.

Eventually the food came and the mother and son dug in. Mary tried to get Dean to eat nicely but it didn't go well. Uma laughs as Dean ate quick the little boy is so eager to get to dessert.

The waitress takes the plates.

"Dessert time." She beamed at the child.

"Yay!"

If Dean's smile could light up the room the room would be so bright. Uma has never seen a child that looked so cute. His eyes shine when he smiles.

 _She is one lucky mother._ Uma thought as she looked at Mary.

Shortly after Uma brought the chocolate pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Dean's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Wow Dean." Mary pretend to gasp.

Dean straightens up in his seat with excitement.

"Here you are little man." Uma puts the plate down. "Enjoy."

"And Dean." Mary raises her eyebrow. "Table manners."

Dean groans.

"I know mommy. Can I eat now?"

"Yes."

Dean scoops a piece up with his spoon. He eats it. His eyes widen.

"Do you like it?" Uma asks.

"Yes."

Dean takes another bite. Chocolate is smeared over his face. Mary shakes her head and picks up the napkin.

"I wouldn't worry about it my brother is worse. He is an adult and he still gets food down himself." Uma chuckled.

Mary hears ringing from her pocket. She gets out her phone and looks at the screen.

_Sam?_

Mary prayed that he was still out. If he is home and sees her and Dean are not there she is screwed. She couldn't ignore his call. She didn't want to worry him.

She answers the phone.

"Hey Sam..."

 _"Mom? Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Dean?"_ He takes a sudden breath. _"Is Michael?"_

"No." Mary stands up. "Honey I just gotta take this don't move."

Dean was too engrossed into his dessert. Mary is sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll watch him." Uma assured her.

Mary nods to say thank you. She steps outside and walks to the car.

"Sam."

 _"Where are you?"_ Sam asks.

"I took Dean out."

_"You did what?"_

"For dinner."

Mary leans on the car.

_"For dinner? Mom why didn't you tell me."_

"You were out. I didn't know you were gonna be back so soon."

_"You still should have told me."_

"I know what you would say. Sam Dean has been in too long he needed to go out."

_"Yeah but we have a problem."_

"Michael I know."

_"We don't even know when the curse will wear off. There is a risk Michael will be back."_

"That's why I am making the most out of it."

_"Taking him out you are putting lives at risk."_

"He is just a kid Sam."

_"Dean is. Michael isn't. Mom I can't believe you were gonna keep this from me."_

"I..."

_"When are you gonna tell him_ _?"_

"About what?"

_"Me. Who I really am."_

"Sam."

Mary sighs and runs her hand down her face.

_"You were never gonna tell him."_

She again sighs.

"No."

_"Mom!"_

"It's for the best Sam." She argued.

_"The best?"_

"He might remember something. Dean might...come back and..."

_"That's what we want. We want Dean back."_

"You want Dean back." She spoke her tone abrupt.

_"Mom..."_

Sam sounded taken back.

"I missed all those years." Mary suddenly says. "I never saw him grow up. I wasn't there for him. Now I can finally be a mom to him."

_"I want my brother. I haven't spent any time with him."_

"You spent plenty of time with him."

_"No. I want to help but you won't let me. You are pushing everyone away and having Dean to yourself."_

"Can you not blame me? You and him have been together for years. Now its my turn to be with him. _"_ She glances at the window and watches her son talking to Uma. "Sam, I think it's for the best if I take Dean not good for him to be in the bunker."

_"You basically don't want him around me."_

"No."

_"I'm not stupid. You're worried I am gonna tell him."_

"He needs his mom."

_"He needs his brother."_

"I am doing what's right Sam."

_ "Mom I know this must be hard for you. Seeing Dean like this you are clinging to him. You gotta let go eventually. You don't have to do this alone we can do it together. Just come back to the bunker." _

"I am not coming back. I am taking my son to the cabin."

 _"You have two sons mom."_ Sam answered his voice quiet _. "I'm your son. At least Dean got to know you I didn't. Seeing you and him..."_ He swallows. _"Its like I was never born. You pushed me out and it hurt. I just want to be together as a family. Like when dad came back._ _"_

"Don't."

Mary's heart ached at the memory.

 _"You have to stop protecting him. Dean is gonna find out eventually. We gotta be prepared for it._ _At least if Dean remembers he will not be vulnerable to Michael."_

"I'll lose my baby." She choked. She quickly shakes her head. "I'm sorry Sam I already lost my boy once I can't do it again. I gotta go."

_ "Mom don't!" _

"Goodbye Sam."

_"Mo..."_

Mary ends the call before Sam could finish. The huntress hurries back inside. Uma is sitting with Dean talking about superheros.

"You like Batman?"

"Yes." Dean nodded. "Who do you like?"

"Iron Man." Dean pulls a face at that. Uma waves her arms. "Oh come on Iron Man is awesome. He and Captain America both have a place in my heart."

"Batman forever." Dean folds his arms. "Batman defeat Iron Man."

"I don't think so."

"Batman rocks."

"So does Iron Man. Cap would totally beat Batman." Dean started to look annoyed. His reaction caused Uma to laugh. "You are cute when you're mad."

"Not funny." Dean pouted.

"It is sweetie it is."

"Dean." Mary joins them and gets out her purse. "I'm ready for the bill."

"Oh. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"No just the bill thank you." Mary quickly answered.

Uma frowns and goes off. She comes back with the bill. Mary pays with cash. The waitress thanks her for the money.

"What's wrong mommy?" Dean asks noticing how stressed his mom looked.

"Nothing baby."

She takes Dean's hand.

"Hope you come again." Uma smiled. She looks down at Dean. "Hope to see you too little man."

"Thank you for the pie." Dean smiled.

Mary grips his hand.

"Lets go."

She takes Dean out of the diner. Dean waves goodbye at the waitress and then goes in the car.

"Where are we going mommy?" Dean asks.

Mary puts on his seatbelt.

"We..." She slides in the driver seat. "We are gonna go and see a friend of mine."

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

She starts up the engine.

"His name is Bobby."


	17. Chapter 17

Patrick sat on the stool with his beer in his hand. His head turns when he senses a familiar presence.

Rowena walks in wearing a purple dress that clung to her nicely revealing her curves. She had a black jacket over her shoulders and wore purple high heels.

Patrick blinks a few times. He is speechless.

Rowena approaches him. Her eyes sparkled and her lips form a smile. Patrick stands up and takes her hand.

"You look beautiful."

Rowena's smile widens.

"Thank you. You are looking good yourself."

"I always look good." He smirked. He removes her jacket and helps her sit down. He waves to the bartender. "Drink for this one."

"Shot please." Rowena says.

The bartender nods and pours her a drink. He slides the shot over to her. Rowena catches and knocks back the shot. Patrick looked at her with an amused expression causing her to roll her eyes.

"I needed it."

"Kid been giving you a headache."

"Dean." She waves her hand wanting a refill. "He is a mommy's boy."

"Dean Winchester." He scoffed.

"Certainty brought back some memories. I remember Fergus at that age. All I was doing was chasing him outside. Once he started using his legs the little bugger wouldn't stop constantly on the move." Patrick chuckles at that. "He would be rolling in the mud like a pig and walk in the house like it. Had footprints all over the floor." She knocks back her shot and shakes her head. "Used to drive me bloody insane."

"Kids." He laughed.

Rowena's face screws up as the image of a little boy with ginger curls appears in her mind. Patrick places his hand on her shoulder. He looks at her with a sympathetic expression.

"Its okay if you want to talk about it."

"Na I'm good." She straightens up and puts on a smile. "We're here to celebrate right?"

Patrick smiles but the concern remained in his eyes.

"Yes."

Rowena leans forward with a curious expression.

"So tell me your story."

Patrick raises his glass.

"I was kidnapped."

* * *

Mary pulls up outside the cabin. She sent Bobby a text to tell him she's on her way. She didn't mention Dean. She thought it would be better to explain that face to face.

Bobby is already standing at the door waiting for the huntress. Dean sinks in his seat suddenly becoming shy.

"Baby I want you to wait in the car okay?"

Mary gets out and greets Bobby with a smile.

"Mary."

"Bobby."

Mary wraps her arms around the hunter and gives him a hug.

"Been a while." Bobby says. "Everything alright?"

"Yes and no." Mary admitted with a sigh.

"That don't sound good." Bobby huffed.

Mary folds her arms.

"Something...happened...to Dean."

Bobby's eyes widen.

"Michael?"

"No...well yes...uh kinda."

"Mary I need a straight answer what the Hell is going on?"

Mary sighs.

"Dean you can come out sweetie."

The car door opens and a little head sticks out. Bobby narrows his eyes and then lets out a gasp as the little boy approaches them.

"Dean." Mary takes the boy's hand. "This is Bobby."

Dean looks up at the man.

"Hello." He spoke his voice quiet.

"That's Dean?" Bobby asks.

"Yes."

Bobby scratches his beard.

"I'll be damm." He mutters. "Well you both better come on in."

He lets the mother and son in.

* * *

"Sam calm down."

"She has Dean. Cas this is bad."

"Michael hasn't shown any signs that he's back."

"Knowing our luck he will be back. Mom taking Dean away is a perfect opportunity. Where the Hell is Rowena?"

"She's not here." Jack stated the obvious.

Sam runs his hand down his face in frustration.

"We gotta go to the cabin and I'm gonna tell Dean the truth."

"Sam we got to respect your mother's decision." Cas says.

"She's not gonna tell him. He has the right to know."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. The loss of the brotherly bond is killing him. He felt like he lost a part of himself. He couldn't function without him. Although the four year old Dean will not remember the years they had together at least he will know he has a brother. Sam can build up on that.

He understands how his mom is feeling. He wanted Mary to be their mom again but this was just too much. She is making a dangerous move taking Dean out into the outside world.

"We gotta go." Sam repeated.

Cas nods knowing deep down it is the right thing to do.

"Can I come?" Jack asks.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. On the way I'm gonna see where Rowena is."

Sam gets out his phone and makes the call.

* * *

"...and that's it."

Rowena cocked her head. Her lips form into a grin.

"Pat you are a creative and wonderful man. Bats such a good idea...Not as good as the clap."

Patrick scoffs.

"That's number one darling."

The phone rings causing Rowena to sigh. She picks it up.

"Samuel." She huffed.

"Jealous boyfriend." He smirked.

She smacks his leg causing him to laugh. She presses decline and puts the phone on mute.

"Not having a Winchester ruin my fun." She says.

She knocks down her fifth drink and sways a little. Patrick grips on to her shoulders.

"Shall we go for a walk." He suggests.

She nods so Patrick helps her up and puts her jacket on.

They walk out of the bar.

* * *

"Well..." Bobby looks at the four year old version of the hunter sitting at the table coloring. "That's new."

"The spell has never been done to someone possessed." Mary explains.

"The spell has weakened Michael?"

"Yes."

"He can't do anything whatsoever?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"This gives me a chance to be a mom. I missed so much of my boys lives I feel like I barely know them." She smiles at Dean. "It's nice to see him stress free."

"He's been through a lot." Bobby agreed.

Mary did frown when Bobby continued staring at the kid. She brushed it off assuming he is in shock.

"Have you ate?" She asks.

"Uh no...not really not for a while."

"Bobby!"

"Busy haven't had the time."

Mary scolded at him.

"I'm gonna get you food. You need it."

"You don't have to."

"I will." She puts on her jacket. "Baby get ready."

"Hey its okay he can stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah you will be alright won't you tiger?"

Dean becomes shy again. Mary squats down and holds his hand.

"I won't be long. Bobby will look after you until I come back."

"Mommy."

Mary kisses his head and cups his cheeks.

"Its gonna be okay I promise."

Dean nods and looks at Bobby.

"Me be good for Bobby."

Bobby huffed a smile. Dean smiles back.

"I know you will be a good boy." Mary grinned.

She stands up and heads to the door.

"Bye baby."

"Bye mommy!"

Bobby lets the huntress out and closes the door. He looks out of the window and watches her drive off.

"So tiger what do you wanna do?" Dean shrugs. Bobby sits down. "You like hot chocolate?"

"Yes with marshmallows."

"Would you like one now?" Dean hesitated. "Hey your mom will be alright. She won't mind."

"You sure?"

"Positive." 

Dean thought about it for a few moments. He then nods.

"Okay."

Bobby pats the boy's shoulder and stands up.

"I'll be right back."

He heads into the kitchen.

Around ten minutes later Bobby appears at the doorway. 

"One hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Wow." Dean gasped at the sight.

Bobby grins and puts the mug down on the table . 

"And."

He gets out a can of whipped cream and sprays on top of it. Dean's face lights up. Pie and hot chocolate on the same day.

 _This is the best day ever._ He thought.

Dean gets cream on his nose. He giggles and licks it.

"Careful boy its hot." Bobby warned.

Dean continues his colouring and waits for the drink to cool down. Shortly after Dean gradually sips it and lets out a hmmm as the rich chocolate combined with marshmallow filled his mouth. After a few more sips Dean's eyes grew heavy. He let out a yawn and rubs his eyes trying hard to stay awake.

Bobby scoops the kid up and carries him into the bedroom. He carefully lays Dean down and puts the blanket over him. Soft snores come from the kid causing Bobby to smile.

"Good night tiger."

Inside Dean went exploring again. He walks through the black void. He sees the familiar sign he has seen so many times in his dreams.

Rocky's Bar

Dean promised his mom he wouldn't go but he had to. He wanted to know what is going on. Sometimes it is best to confront the situation head on instead of avoiding it.

Dean presses his face to the window and looks in. The room is empty. The man in his dreams is not there.

Then a bang causes Dean to jump back. Michael is suddenly at the window staring at the hunter with hatred in his eyes.

Dean goes closer and puts his hands on the glass. He puts on the most cutest smile.

Michael's face screws up with confusion by the hunter's reaction.

"Hi." Dean beamed. "I'm Dean."

"I know." Michael responded with a frown.

Dean moves his hand to where Michael's was.

"You are not alone." Dean says.

"I gathered." Michael huffed.

 _I'm stuck with you._ He thought.

"I'll be your friend." Dean says.

Michael is taken back by surprise. He tries to cover it up with a scoff.

"Oh kid you have no idea."

"You're hurt, lonely." Dean says. "Me see."

Michael sighs. All this curse has done is revealed his weak spots. He wanted to mock the kid, taunt him. He wanted Dean to fear him. A voice at the back of his mind said no. Children was Michael's area. He used to love children. Part of him held back not wanting to hurt the child.

_This child is Dean Winchester._ He growled.

"You do not know me." He growled at the kid.

"I do."

"You don't. Now go."

"Michael." Dean replied his voice small. His wide eyes express concern.

"GO!" Michael pounds the glass causing Dean to back away. Michael's expression darkens. "I will never be friends with a human."

Dean's face screws up and tears roll down his cheeks. Michael turns away he didn't want to look.

Then pain shoots through him.

Michael collapses and clutches on to his chest. Blood soaks his shirt.

_What?_

He hears a cry. He turns round and sees Dean on the ground. Michael spots the blood pouring out of Dean.

"Dean."

Michael drags himself to the window.

Dean laid still on the ground, his mouth hung open. His eyes are glass like.

Michael's eyes widen.

"Dean."

"DEAN!"

* * *

Mary walks in with bags of food.

"Bobby."

She puts the bags down on the table.

"Dean."

Mary notices the bedroom door is open. She walks in.

"Hey guys I'm back..."

She stumbles back against the wall. Her hand goes on her mouth.

She sees Bobby standing with an angel blade in his hand.

On the bed is her son. He is surrounded by blood.

No sign of life came from the little boy.

He is dead still.

"Mary."

Mary's eyes go on the older hunter.

Bobby lowers his blade.

"I'm sorry."


	18. Chapter 18

Time froze around the huntress. She couldn't move she couldn't speak. Her eyes remained locked on her son. She didn't hear Bobby speaking to her. She could see his mouth moving but it was like someone turned the volume down. Shock, disbelief, anger rolled inside her coming to together to form an explosion. She can hear the two words over and over in her head. Two words that could have a variety of meanings.

_"I'm sorry."_

Was Bobby sorry for her loss? Was he sorry for what happened? Did Michael take control and Bobby defended himself so he is sorry for having to do what was right? Mary couldn't jump into any conclusions until she knew exactly what happened. She needed answers.

"Bobby." She spoke. She meets his gaze. "Did Michael take control? Did he hurt you?"

"Mary."

"He hurt you so you felt you needed to defend yourself." She took a shaky breath and bit her lip. "Please say that's what happened."

"I had to do what was right."

"Just tell me Bobby!" She yelled. "Please say you had no choice."

Bobby lowers his head unable to look her in the eyes. Mary trembled with rage. It took her a lot to restrain herself from attacking the older hunter.

"Why." She asks.

"He was weak." He looks at his blade. "I saw this as an opportunity."

"You killed him."

"Mission comes first Mary."

"In your world yeah but not here."

"Michael was a threat you saw what he did. If he took control we all would have been screwed. That's why I had to do what you couldn't." Mary lowers down on the blood stained sheets. She strokes Dean's hair. Her expression is blank. Bobby sighs. "Mary."

He puts his hand on her shoulder. Mary slaps his hand away and glares at him.

"Don't touch me."

The older hunter again sighs.

"Deep down you know what I did was right. I lost my boy. Lots of hunters have lost their loved ones. That's how the hunting life works. Sometimes you gotta let loved ones go and move on. They prevent you from getting what's done."

"He was my son!" Mary's face screws up. "I told you how I felt. This was my only chance..."

"I know. I know." He sits down next to her. "This is what Dean would have wanted."

"Don't..." Mary raises her finger. "Don't mention his name."

"The curse would have worn off eventually. Michael would have took control. Your sons locked Michael up the first time but he is not gonna fall for that again. I had to take precautions. Only one life had to die today. One life is better than lots of lives. The world is safe now."

Mary knew deep down Bobby is right. When the curse goes she could lose Dean forever. Dean was already guilty as it is he wouldn't want more blood on his hands. They all tried to look for other possible ways to help Dean but they were all met with dead ends. Mary did not want her son in a box at the bottom of the ocean. She couldn't bear the thought of continuing her life while her son is suffering.

Maybe death was the best option.

But she is still didn't forgive Bobby for doing it behind her back.

"Sam." Panic rose in her. "Sam is gonna..."

"Sam is gonna what."

Mary and Bobby look up and see Sam walk in the room with Cas and Jack behind him.

"Sam."

Sam looks at the blood. He quickly moves forward and pushes the hunters out of the way. He gasps when he sees his brother dead on the bed. Mary cried at her youngest son's reaction. She knew he wouldn't take this well. Then she didn't take it well either.

"Dean." Sam grabs his brother by the shoulders. "Dean?"

He leans forward and checks for a pulse.

"What happened?" Cas asks.

Sam lies Dean back down and turns towards his mom.

"This is your fault."

"Sam."

"I told you that Dean had to stay in the bunker and you didn't listen. Now look what's happened!"

"Sam." Tears formed in his mom's eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Sam whips round and looks at Cas with wide desperate eyes.

"Cas can you heal him?"

Cas and Jack both go to bed. Cas closes his eyes and places his hand on the wound. His face screws up and he focuses. He opens his eyes and sadly shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Sam."

Mary wanted to hide when her son looked at her. She has never seen so much hatred from him. Dean yeah he's been pissed at her a few times but Sam, this is new.

It scared her.

"It's not her fault." Bobby quickly jumped in. "I did it. I killed him."

Sam turns his attention to the other hunter.

"You did this?"

"Mary didn't know." Bobby answered. "I did it behind her back because I knew one of you would try to stop me."

"You...did this."

Sam approaches him. Bobby takes a few steps back with his hands up.

"I told your mother it was for the best." Bobby explained.

"Killing a kid is the best option huh."

"I didn't want to kill him but I had to. Michael was weak you think I am gonna let a chance like this slide. If it wasn't for your brother we wouldn't be in this damm mess."

Sam lunges and pins Bobby to the wall.

"My brother said yes to save us from Lucifer. The monsters is not my brother's doing its Michael's. You had no right." His face darkens. "You had no right making that decision. YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Sam!"

"SHUT UP MOM!" Sam snaps at her.

Bobby shoves Sam away and aims a gun at him.

"Bobby!" Mary yells. Bobby keeps his gun aimed at the younger hunter. "Bobby!"

Mary puts her hand on Bobby's arm.

"Why are you defending him?" Sam yells.

"I'm not." Mary yells back. "I already lost one son I don't want to lose another."

"He is the reason Dean is dead!"

Mary lowers Bobby's arm.

"Killing him is not gonna bring Dean back." Mary sighed.

Sam wanted Bobby to suffer. He is not their Bobby. Sam had no connection with Bobby. He didn't look up to him like he did with his Bobby. In Sam's eyes this is just another hunter who crossed the line.

"Sam!" Cas yells.

A small whimper came from the bed.

"Dean!"

Mary is about to go to bed. Sam blocks her and gives a look to say back off.

"You done enough." He says.

Sam kneels down.

"Dean." He said softly.

Dean's head turns to Sam. His eyes glow faint blue. He coughs up blood.

"Help him Cas!" Sam ordered.

"Let me." Jack says.

"Don't touch me."

Cas paused.

"Michael."

The boy nods. This caused Bobby to swear.

"Is Dean alive?" Sam asks.

Michael again nods.

The archangel flinched away when Cas tried to heal him.

"Don't touch me." He repeated.

Bobby growls. He grips his angel blade. He can see the archangel is struggling to stay alive. Michael is low on grace he can't heal his injuries.

If Bobby tried again maybe he can put that monster down for good.

Michael looks over.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says. 

Everyone looks at Bobby. Bobby slides the blade behind his back. Michael smirks he can read the older hunter's thoughts.

"Get him out of here." Sam ordered.

"I can let myself out thank you very much." Bobby huffed. 

Bobby goes to the door. He pauses and looks at the archangel. He suddenly gets out his gun and shoots.

Michael vanishes and the bullet hits the wall.

"BOBBY!" Mary roared.

Bobby runs through the door and goes outside. He quickly leaps into his truck and starts up the engine. He reverses out into the road and drives off.

Everyone ran out of the cabin but they are too late. Bobby is gone. 

"I'm gonna kill him." Sam growled.

"Sam. Bobby he...he is not thinking straight."

Sam ignored his mom. He was fed up of her. Always taking Bobby's side. Choosing other people over her own sons. It was getting really annoying now.

"We gotta find Michael." Jack says.

"He is not at full strength he would have not gone far." Cas says.

"Lets find him." Sam says.

Sam brushes past Mary and walks inside.

* * *

Bobby pulls up at the Gas Station. He switches off the engine and checks his gun for bullets. He tucks the weapon in the back of his belt and wipes his hands with a cloth. He gets out and walks into the shop.

Michael rose from the back seat. He looks out of the window and watches the hunter go into the shop.

Michael coughs and wraps a blanket he found around himself. The archangel climbs into the front seat. He hits the seat and groans. Blood already started coming through the blanket. Michael opens the glove compartment and finds a phone inside.

The archangel knew the hunter would have a spare phone.

He crawls to the car door and opens it. He rolls out and holds in a scream when he lands on his wound.

Michael stands up and runs as fast as he could. He runs into the toilet and closes the door.

He flips open the phone and looks at the numbers. He narrows his eyes and goes through the hunter's memories. Once he got what he needed Michael typed the number in.

The phone rings several times until a voice came through.

_"Hello?"_

"Do not hang up." Michael coughed.

_"Who is this?"_

"Its Michael."

_"Michael? What? Where is Sam? Dean?"_

"Dean is...we are hurt."

Michael did not know why he is calling Rowena. It was a stupid plan. He will only end up back with Sam again. Michael needed medical help. He did not want anyone to treat his wounds. If he had to choose one person it would be Rowena.

"I need to see you alone. Don't tell Sam or Castiel. Don't tell any of them."

_"Michael, What the Hell is going on?_ _Where are you?"_

"Where are you?" He asks. "Tell me the truth. I will know if you are lying to me."

The archangel heard discussions in the background. Then the witch revealed her location.

Michael closes his eyes and narrows the location down. He reaches out and latches on to where he can feel the witch. He is not up to full strength but he had to try. The archangel flaps his wings and he finds himself on a street.

Michael looks round and spots the familiar red-head who stood with the phone still pressed to her ear. His vision is blurry but he is sure the He-witch is there as well.

Michael didn't give a damm about Patrick at the moment. The archangel stumbles over to Rowena. When he reaches her he falls forward and lands in her arms.

Then he drifts off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"You are hilarious."

Rowena bends forward and laughs her head off. Patrick grinned. His stories always had an effect.

"I knew he was one of those guys who try to catch people out on camera and say they are fake. So I gave him a taste of his own medicine. He came out looking rather plastic. He was fake all over."

Rowena snorted.

"Wait." Her expressions turns worried. "What about the crew?"

"I erased the footage without them knowing. No one is going to believe a bunch of skeptics are they? It would look bad on their show and the spell was only temporary the guy would have been normal in the morning...the cock might of still been stiff but..."

Rowena laughs. Tears filled in her eyes. She was loving this.

"Hey at least it would make his sex life easier." Patrick smirked.

As the witches walked, Rowena grabs Patrick and leads him into a nearby alley. She pins him to the wall. Before Patrick could respond Rowena moves in and kisses him on the lips.

His eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head.

"No." He mumbled.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and moves her back.

"No." He repeated.

Rowena furrows her eyebrows with confusion.

"Isn't this what you want?"

He again shakes his head.

"I can't."

"You didn't answer the question."

Patrick groans. He runs his hand down his face.

"I'm..." He sighs. "I'm sorry if I appeared as you know. Sent out the wrong signals. It is understandable, you thought this night out is more than just friends. I..."

"Patrick." Rowena frowns. "You're still not answering the question.'

"No I do not want this." He quickly answered.

Rowena blushes pink. She clearly looked embarrassed. Her reaction hurt him.

"If I do this I am betraying her." He explained.

He didn't have to say the name. Rowena knew who he is talking about.

"Lia." She says.

"I'm sorry Rowena."

"Its okay." Rowena turns her back to him. "Its fine. I totally get it. Lia will always be your true love. No one can replace that."

Patrick frowns. He knew that was a lie. Rowena is not fine. She fell for him. He should have saw it sooner and stopped it.

Deep down he didn't want to stop. Although he didn't want to admit it he had feelings for her as well.

To him that felt wrong.

He sworn he will forever love Lia. He is not going to move on with another woman. He can't. He won't.

Lia is the love of his life.

That will never change.

"We can still be friends. Right?" He says.

Rowena quickly nods.

"Aye. Friends of course."

She gave him a small smile. Again Patrick can see through it. He can see he upset her.

The witches walk back on the path. The atmosphere is heavy and awkward. Neither witch knew what to say. What could they say? They literally just kissed and Patrick rejected her. What could they actually talk about when the recent events hung over their heads.

The silence is interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Sam again?" Patrick says.

Rowena shakes her head.

"Unknown." She replied.

She decided to answer it. This awkward moment with Patrick is killing her. So she presses the phone and brings to her ear.

"Hello."

 _"Do not hang up.'_ A child's voice answered.

Patrick mimes who is it? Rowena shrugs.

"Who is this?" She asks.

_"Its Michael."_

"Michael!"

Rowena looks at Patrick's eye wide expression.

"What? Where is Sam? Dean?"

 _"Dean is...we are hurt."_ Patrick bit his lip. Worry shows on his face. _"I need to see you alone. Don't tell Sam or Castiel. Don't tell any of them."_

"Ask where he is?" Patrick whispered.

"Michael, what the Hell is going? Where are you?"

 _"Where are you?"_ He asks. _"Tell me the truth. I will know if you are lying to me."_

"Tell him." Patrick says.

"This could be a trap." Rowena argued.

"Michael is hurt. If he is hurt Dean is also hurt. You heard him. I don't think this a trap. From what I heard on the phone he sounded bad."

"What happened to Samuel? How is Michael in control?"

"That's what we got to find out. Get him to come." Rowena bit her lip looking unsure. "He won't hurt you." Patrick assured her. "He likes you remember. He trusts you to help him. Don't break that trust. Tell him where we are." Rowena sighs. "I'll be here. I won't leave alone you with him."

There it was. The caring, concerning side of the Irish witch that Rowena loved. She quickly pushed the memory of the kiss to the back of her mind.

"Fine." She says.

She tells the archangel her location. Moments later the witches can hear a flutter of wings and on the street is a little boy. Rowena gasps when she sees blood staining his clothes. His face is pale. His eyes flickered blue.

Michael stumbles over to her. He gives her one last look before falling into her arms. Rowena scoops the sleeping child up.

"We got to take him to the hospital." Patrick says.

"Say what? How are we going to explain this?"

"If we don't move people are going to start noticing."

Patrick looks round at people who started looking their way.

Rowena holds the kid. Her eyes glow purple.

"I'll take him to my place."

She grabs on to Patrick's hand and they both suddenly appear in a room. Rowena raises her hand and waves it. The bottles of potions, herbs and spell books all vanish and are replaced with ornaments and plants.

Patrick gives her a look.

"Can't have it on show." Rowena says.

Her eyes go on the kid. Patrick nods and agrees with her.

Rowena places Michael on the bed. She grimaced as the blood pours on the sheets. She can worry about that later.

"Healing spell." Patrick suggests. He puts a cloth down on the wound and keeps pressure on it. "Like now."

"I do know a spell. It's from the Book of the Dammed."

"Do you remember it?"

"Aye."

Rowena flexes her fingers and leans over the boy. Her hand hovers over the wound.

She chants.

A white glow comes from her palm. The wound starts to knit itself together. Rowena grits her teeth as she focused on the wound. Once the wound is gone Rowena stops and drops her hand. She exhales and wipes the sweat from her brow.

"You did good." Patrick smiled.

The kid's eyelids shift left and right. Then his eyes open and he sits up and gasps. He looks down at his chest and follows the scar of the area where Bobby stabbed him. He looks at Rowena and hugs her.

"Oof."

Rowena hugs him back.

"Dean" She smiled.

She assumed it is Dean he is the loveable one. The archangel hugging her would totally be out of character for him.

It would be really really weird.

"Mom." The boy beamed.

Rowena laughs.

"Wee one I am not your mother. Do I look blonde?"

"You are my mom. You look after me."

"Sweetie I'm not your mother. Mary is."

"You are abandoning me?" Dean bit his lip.

"No I never said that."

"Like dad."

"John? Um..."

"I lost dad. I don't wanna lose you to."

Dean buries his head into her chest. Rowena strokes his hair.

"Healing spell must have made him loopy." Rowena whispered.

"I don't think so." Patrick says. "Hey Dean. Who is your dad?"

"Me not Dean." He shakes his head. He points to himself. "Michael. My dad is God." He grips the witch's hand. "Rowena is my mom."

Patrick raises his eyebrow while Rowena is stunned.

"Who am I?" Patrick asks.

Michael cocked his head.

"A witch who betrayed me and made me look like an idiot!"

Original Michael was back in the flash.

The archangel stiffened and he looks at the witch. The conversation plays in his mind.

_I called her mom?_

"I..."

Michael closes his mouth. He looks round the room with a panicked expression. This curse is getting worse by the day.

Without thinking he dives and hides under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Michael is gonna regret hiding under the bed. He will realize that was a stupid thing to do lol
> 
> Bobby will get what he deserves!


	20. Chapter 20

"Under the bed really?" Patrick drops down and looks underneath. Michael covers his face. It caused Patrick to chuckle. "I found you."

He moves in to grab the child but Michael shuffles away and wraps his wings around himself. The wings the witches couldn't see.

"Leave him." Rowena sighed.

Patrick stands up and gestures for the witch to follow him into the other room. He glances over to ensure the archangel didn't follow. He looks at Rowena with concern.

"The curse it's affecting him. He's becoming more of a child. That episode is not going to be a one time thing. Its going to be continuous."

"How do you know that?"

"An actual child has been in control. Whatever happened that caused Dean to lose control part of him his behavior didn't go down with him. The curse has spread the barrier must have broken inside."

"Have they merged?"

"No they are two separate beings but behavior..." He nods. "Dean has rubbed off on Michael."

"We still don't know where Dean is!"

"My best bet is Dean is back in lock down." He sighs. "We'll have to wait for Michael. He will talk when he is ready. He is not going to stay under the bed all day." He looks and sees Michael's head popped out from under the bed. Patrick gives him a wave. Michael hides back under. Patrick smiles. "He is adorable."

"Oh yeah he was adorable when he beat the living daylights out of you in the bar."

Patrick shuddered at that memory. The mention of the bar made him crave for drink.

Rowena's phone rings. She looks at the caller I.D.

"Sam." She groaned.

"Don't answer it." Michael squeaked.

"I know you told me not to talk to them but I can't ignore them forever." Rowena presses the button. "Sam."

As she chats on the phone Patrick goes down on his knees and crawls. Michael gives him a glare as Patrick crawled under the bed and laid down next to him.

"Quite a cosy little spot you got here. I would have liked it if um it wasn't dripping of blood."

He looks at the puddle of blood.

"Why will you not leave me alone?" Michael frowned. "Don't say you care because I know that's not true."

"Can we move on from that." Patrick sighed. "I am sorry."

"You're not."

"I am. What I said was true I do listen and I do care." He smiles. "I care about you."

"No you don't. You are interested, you see me an experiment."

"Being honest yes I am interested this does fascinate me. However I do not see you as an experiment I see you as another client who is crying out for help."

"Help?" Michael scoffs. "I don't need help I am fine. I can take care of myself."

"Yet you called Rowena."

"She's a witch. She can heal me. I was being smart."

"A witch you trust." He grins. "Your mother."

"I didn't mean that." Michael shakes his head. "Its the curse. You said Dean's behavior is rubbing off on me."

"That is bringing out the real you." Patrick smiled. "The walls are coming down. Although you don't see it, it is good for you. It helps you lets out the anger you held in for so long."

"I always been real. I made my points very clear, my intentions are letting my father's work burn to the ground."

Michael turns away and folds his arms. Patrick shuffles forward.

"Can I say something." He sees the archangel nod. "If you burn the world think about who you are burning down with it." He raises his eyebrow. "Rowena." Now Michael turned around looking interested. I know you have a thing against humans." Patrick continued. "but remember they are not all bad. I understand we remind you of God we are his creations but you are hurting innocent lives."

"This world is far from innocent."

"You want God's attention but destroying his work you are not going to achieve that."

"It will get his attention."

"Oh yeah and that worked for Lucifer hmm." Michael's shoulders slumped."God is all-knowing right?" Patrick nodded."He must know what you been up to. You said he has these other worlds, other versions of us. So you destroying his creations do you think he is going to care when he has these other worlds. Even if you did destroy them all he will only rebuild them again."

"That's why I am going to kill him."

"Will you though? I mean he is God he created you. He is the powerful one."

"I am always up for a challenge." He smiles. "Father will realize he made a mistake. He should not underestimate his son." 

"You kill him then what? What are you getting out of that? That will not change what's happened."

"But he will be dead."

"Dead, gone out of picture but I don't think the pain will go away that easily. It's not going to make you feel any better."

"You don't know how I will feel." Michael snapped.

"I heard this situation a few times. Most people think they are free when they finally get their revenge. They think they can move on but the pain, the memories." He taps his head. "That will always stay with you. Some don't feel satisfied like if you kill God, you will never get the answers you want. I don't think you want to kill God, you want to know why he treated you the way he has. You want to know if he still loves you. You want to know if all them years of being loyal to him was a waste. I am not a religious person but you are not a waste to the people. People pray to you and your siblings. The people on this earth love you."

"Oh yeah they adored me in the other world." He scoffed.

"Its time to change Michael. Be the archangel people look up to be a better role model than your old man. Don't let God get to you. What you are doing you are letting him win. You are letting him upset you. Show him you don't need him. Also, don't keep your feelings to yourself its good to talk to someone about it. Remember what I said I listen and I do not judge, you can tell me anything." Patrick fidgets. "I am getting pins and needles I need to move."

Patrick goes to shuffle back. Michael reaches out and grabs on to the witch's wrist. Patrick pauses and looks at him. Michael opens his mouth but no words came out. The archangel didn't know what to say.

Patrick smiles.

"I will give you some time to think about what I said."

Michael let's go and lets the witch move out to stand up. Rowena walks in with the phone still pressed to her ear.

"I can't believe you Samuel!" She yelled down the phone. "That was his mother. His own mother who was looking after him and he still got hurt. First it was Jack and now its your mother's pal. I'm sorry but the wee one is not safe with you." She shakes her head. "You got rid of her but still what the bloody Hell is going to happen next? I said for this curse to go you got to give to the kid a childhood not an early death. Dean." She waves her arm. "I only just healed Michael I haven't had the chance to ask if Dean is okay."

"He is." Rowena looks and sees Michael is out and standing up. Michael reaches out. "I will talk to him." Rowena nods and hands him the phone. "Sam, your brother is fine."

_"How do I know you are not lying."_

"He only suffered for a little while. I broke out of Rocky's Bar and..."

Michael sees himself running out and scooping Dean up. He remembered Dean's scared expression. The expression Michael used to crave. The expression felt wrong to see on a child's face. Michael remembered he had to be in control so they would both survive.

"I put him back in his bedroom." Michael continued. "I put him to sleep and I closed the door. In that way he is shut out from the world and will not stop me from healing us. Then I took control without any distractions and that was that."

Michael can see Dean grasping on to him. The boy was crying his eyes out. Michael assured him everything was going to be okay. Dean believed him and hugged him tight. That brought Michael back when he used to comfort his brothers when they were upset or stressed. Michael never received comfort, he didn't have anyone assuring him that everything was going to be okay. The archangel had to assure himself. It didn't have the same effect.

Sam is quiet on the other end. The hunter wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Rowena is right. It is not safe for me and Dean to be at the bunker."

_"Where you gonna go?"_

Michael looks at the Scottish witch.

"I will stay with Rowena."

_"So you can plot your plan to destroy the world forget it."_

"That's not what I meant. I want the curse to go as much as you do and for that to happen me and Dean need to be safe and...I feel safe with Rowena and Patrick."

_"Patrick?"_

Patrick smiles feeling touched by those words.

"I am going to offer you a deal. You let me stay here I promise I will keep me and Dean out of trouble."

_"I can't do that."_

"You could get Patrick to wake Dean up again but I can see this version of Dean bothered you. If Dean is in control we will be more vulnerable than ever. At least I am in my right mind state."

_Kind off._

"I will take good care of him Samuel." Rowena assured him.

_"And Patrick."_

Rowena looks at the other witch with an embarrassed expression. Patrick clasps his hands.

"I am happy to help the wee one." He says. Rowena let an awkward laugh. "You do need a break Sam." Patrick nodded.

Sam hesitates from across the phone.

"Please Sam." Michael begged.

Patrick gives him a look. Michael becomes embarrassed.

_Damm this curse. _Michael groaned.

_"Fine but Rowena, keep me updated."_

"Will do Samuel. Go and put your feet up."

_"Rowena."_

"Bye Samuel bye bye."

She ends the call.

"So how did he get hurt?" Patrick asks.

"Bobby...other world Bobby Michael's world stabbed Dean."

Patrick's eyes widen.

"He what?"

"Stabbed Dean. He thinks well Michael is weak this is the chance to kill him."

"And kill an innocent child." Patrick looked disgusted.

"Bobby didn't regret his decision. He even tried to shoot the boy. Luckily wee one escaped. Rowena scoops the archangel up. "He's gone. Hopefully he is not going to do it again. The man is a stupid bastard for making enemies. Being an enemy of the Winchesters you will highly likely die. I am surprised they let you live all those years ago."

"What can I say I am lovable." Patrick smiled.

Rowena and Michael look at each other.

"Na." They both say.

"Oh come on." Patrick scolded.

Michael giggles.

"Come wee one."

Rowena carries the archangel out of the room.

Patrick's smile drops.

"Be right back Ro." He says.

He opens the door and leaves the room.

* * *

Bobby is checking his guns over. He gets one gun out of a time from his duffel and checks them for bullets. He then wipes them and places them back in his bag.

The lights suddenly go off.

Bobby stands up. His trained eyes see through the darkness. His instincts kick in. He had a feeling he wasn't alone.

"Hello." He calls out.

The hunter picks up his gun and turns on his torch. The light from his torch goes off. Bobby slaps the torch a few times.

"God damm it."

He throws the torch on the bed and walks to the wall. He flicks on the switch but the room remained dark.

"I ain't in the mood for fun and games." He growled.

"Oh but I am."

A light comes on and shines on the corner of the room. Bobby turns round. In the corner of the room sat a man and on the table is a pack of cards and poker chips. Bobby aims his gun.

"Who the Hell are you?" He asks.

The man removes his toothpick. A smirk forms on his lips.

"You don't know me but I know you...well one version of you."

Bobby approaches the table with an uneasy expression. The man gestures to the seat.

"Have a seat."

Bobby keeps his gun aimed.

"Who are you."

"If you put the gun down I will introduce myself." Bobby shoots. The bullet hits the man in the left shoulder. The man looks and wraps his fingers around the bullet. He pulls it out and lets it fall on the ground. "Guns have no effect on me."

"You part of Michael's monsters."

"No. I am not part of any group. I work alone."

"What are you?"

The man raises his hand. The gun flies out of Bobby's hand and hits the wall.

"It is rude to have weapons at the table." The man put darkly.

The man slams his hand down on the table. Bobby goes down on the seat. He tries to stand up but he couldn't move. He is stuck.

"I'm Patrick." He picks up the cards and starts to shuffle them. "I am a witch."

"Witch huh."

"Hmm."

He divides the cards and places them on the table.

"What the Hell do you want?" Bobby asks.

Patrick looks up and smiles at the hunter.

"I want to play."


	21. Chapter 21

"You wanna play?" Bobby frowned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We could fight if you want. Boxing, wrestling but I only just got this suit dry cleaned. It cost quite a bit of money."

"You said you're a witch. Don't look like one to me."

"Because I'm a man." He rolled his eyes. "Stereotyping. Everywhere I look movies, stories witches are women. You seen Hocus Pocus?"

"Uh..."

"Guess not."

"You look..." He gestures to the witch's face. "More vampire I would say."

"I guess I do have the youthful looks but no I am not a blood sucking beast. I did run into them earlier. Took them all down."

"You did?"

"They held me prisoner I had to do something. They are monsters they needed to go. You, I don't think you know the term monster."

"That's a stupid thing to say."

"So kids count?" His face darkens. "Do they?"

"Excuse me."

"Four year old children. Innocent children. They are on a hunter's kill list."

Bobby narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're playing at here."

"I'm playing poker. Its your turn. I'm waiting."

Bobby places his hands on the cards. He picks them up and looks at the cards. He didn't want to play. He knew the witch had something up the sleeve. Bobby Singer was always a smart person when it came to getting himself out of situations. He will play along with the witch's sick twisted game and wait for the right time to make his move.

Bobby puts his cards down. He raises his eyebrow at witch.

"Three of a Kind."

* * *

Michael immediately regretted his choice staying with the witch as soon as he saw the bath. He squirmed in the witch's arms trying to break out of her grip.

"I know it's beneath you." She says. She puts him down but keeps a firm grip on his shoulders in case he ran off. She couldn't be bothered to chase a kid around her place. "You are covered in blood."

"Can't you just magic me clean?"

"No."

She removes his clothes and tosses it on the side. She couldn't help but cringe. She is stripping Dean Winchester. She's seen his body...well child body naked anyway.

"I would have got Pat to bath you but he decided to leave for some reason. He said he will be back so I hope he doesn't expect me to pay him for playing father of the family." She scoffed. "Now get in."

Michael pouts and folds his arms. Rowena quickly grabs him and places him in the bath.

"HEY" He glared at her.

Rowena turns on the taps. Both hot and cold to keep the temperature warm. Luckily Michael kept still which is good because Rowena already had blood to clean up she didn't need water as well.

"Good boy." She praised him.

Michael looks at the taps. An uneasy feeling grew inside him. Then the taps expanded in size and darkness surrounded the archangel.

"Rowena."

He looks for her but she is nowhere to be seen. His eyes went on the taps that are now the size of a waterfall. 

"Stop this little trick you witch." He snarled.

As the water filled up reaching Michael's neck the archangel thought enough is enough. He goes to climb out of the bath but there is no bath. It's just water. Before Michael could process what is happening, something wraps round his leg and pulls him down under. The archangel's eyes widen. He starts banging his fists against the invisible force.

He is suddenly slammed into the ground with such force it caused the archangel to grit his teeth to prevent himself from screaming.

His wide eyes look up through the blurriness of the water and there is a hole filled with light. Michael starts to swim It is a challenge with his little legs but the archangel is determined to get out of here and never ever set foot in a bath again.

He eventually reaches the top.

As soon as Michael put his hand through the water, he is pulled under again by the same invisible force.

Michael flapped his little wings but another wave of water comes in and crashes him down all the way to the bottom again. Michael screamed in frustration. He then couldn't breathe. He covers his throat and choked as the water filled his lungs.

He starts to swim to the surface but the lack of oxygen slowed him down. The thing wrapped around his leg squeezed hard and dug into his skin.

He is trapped, alone and desperate for control. He couldn't get control he is being pulled back. He held the tears in as he felt the curse nudging his thoughts and emotions. He couldn't be weak. Not here not now.

He kept trying and trying but the consequences got worse. He ended up being a beaten, bruised boy barely able to breathe but forced to stay alive.

Michael wanted it to stop. He has fought many battles but this is the first time he truly felt terrified. The vulnerability mixed with fear crept in and drowned out his thoughts. He couldn't think of a way out he could only think of someone saving him.

But who would want to save him?

Michael glared. What kind of monster would come up with this type of torture?

 **"You."** A voice echoed. **"You did."**

That caused Michael to stop fighting. The shock hit him.

_I did it!_

He shook violently going back and forth. Then within a blink the water is gone and the familiar scenery of the bathroom returns.

"Michael!"

Michael stops and looks a where he heard his name. Rowena had her hands on his shoulders. Her face expressed concern. Michael realized he is out of the bath and wrapped in a towel. He cringed at the drops of water from the taps. Every splash made him feel like he is being dragged down under.

"Michael. What's wrong?" She asks.

Michael stared at her for a few moments. Then a sob escaped him followed by tears lots of tears.

 _Is he...crying?_ She thought.

Michael cried and trembled. Rowena frowned with confusion.

"It was only a bath." She says.

Michael drops down into her arms and holds on to her tight. Rowena wraps her arms around him and holds him in his towel.

"Shh its okay." She says.

He shakes his head and cries harder. Rowena assumed this is another episode that Patrick was talking about. Whatever is bothering the archangel he will talk about it when he is ready.

"Lets get you dried up and in warm clothes hmm."

She scoops him up and carries him into the bedroom. She puts him down on the bed and goes to look in the closet. She sighs and closes the door. She doesn't have children's clothes. She sends a quick text to Patrick a list of essentials they needed. If Patrick comes back with nothing she will send him out of the door and kick his Irish ass to the store.

"Sorry wee one you got to make do with the dressing gown until Patty comes back."

She puts the dressing gown on him that is way too big but it is better than nothing. Michael wraps it around himself. It is nice, soft but not enough.

Rowena frowns at his tear-stained face. He reaches out with his hands and hugs her waist. Rowena sat with him and lets him hug her.

"What's got you so worked up." She asks.

Michael didn't answer. He sobs and cries but as soon as Rowena made contact the archangel calmed down a little.

A bang on the door startled Michael.

"It's probably Pat." She smiled.

 _" ROWENA!" _The voice yelled.

Rowena sighs.

"Samuel."

* * *

"I must say you are good." Patrick nodded.

Bobby collects the chips and examines his cards. He won two rounds so far. The hunter is good with his cards. Patrick waited with the tooth pick in his mouth. His fingers drummed on the table waiting for the hunter to make his move.

Bobby looks over his cards.

"You said you knew one version of me."

"I did."

"How did you meet?"

"Sad story actually. This world Bobby was in a wheelchair. He came to me hoping to shave off a couple of years and regain his ability to walk again."

"And?"

"Lost."

"Then what happened?"

"I let him go."

"Right."

"I did." He said with an innocent smile. "I must say you do play better than him. Now if you please."

Bobby looked at his cards. He felt more confident. He's won so far. But then he is playing against a witch. Takes one little chant to change the game.

Bobby's hand slips under the table. He digs out his phone and texts one of his hunters.

"This generation disappoints me." Patrick frowned. "Everywhere you look people are on their phones. Addicted to them. No such thing as socialization anymore. You know what annoys me."

"What's that?"

"When people have their phones at the table texting their buddies when there is someone right in front of them."

His eyes pierce through the hunter. Bobby yelps and raises his hand. His hand turned angry red and smoke came off it.

Patrick's eyes go on the broken phone.

"You hunters really do not know your table manners." He wags his finger and places his hand on his cards. Bobby angrily pushes his chips forward. Patrick cocked his head and studied it. "You are going all in are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Always been a bit of a gambler. We hunters take risks. You turn first. Without the hoo doo voo doo. We do this as a fair game...Actually."

Bobby leans forward and turns the witch's cards over. He then goes pale.

"Four of a Kind. That's not bad." Patrick says. "Now yours?" Bobby swallows and turns his cards over. Patrick looks. "Oh. Full House." The witch takes the large group of chips. "You lost."

"You gonna let me walk?" Bobby asks. "Like the other one?"

Patrick rises from his seat.

"I may of not told you the whole story."

"I figured."

"This world Bobby lost." He walks round the table. "Rather than losing money you lose years." He paused inches away from Bobby's face. "Those years go to me. Because of what you did to Dean Winchester." Patrick curls his fist. "I am going to make some adjustments."

Bobby's heart increases in speed. It bangs against his chest like a hammer hitting a wall. Bobby is surprised his heart hasn't ripped out of his chest. His skin goes tight revealing the outlines of his bones. His eyes sink in and his face goes drawn. His clothes start to become loose and his rib cage shows. The color drains from him and his hair and beard turn grey white.

The hunter struggles to breathe but he pushes through and punches the witch. Patrick doesn't batter an eye lid. He instead laughs at the pathetic attempt.

Patrick steps back and lowers his hands. His hair is as black as a raven, his eyes shone brighter and his face glowed bright and healthy.

Bobby noticed the change in the witch. It was slight but he noticed. Patrick trailed his fingers through his thick hair and smiled to himself.

"One last thing."

Patrick raises his hand.

A sharp pain shoots down the hunter's back. Bobby screams and drops down to the ground.

"This is how being stabbed feels like. Painful isn't it." Bobby grits his teeth as he felt the invisible knife stab through his insides. "Remember what I said about this world Bobby why he went to me."

A light comes on revealing a wheelchair. Bobby's eyes widen.

"No."

Patrick grins and clasps his hands. The pain vanishes like it wasn't even there to begin with. Bobby frowns and goes to move. He looks down at his legs in horror.

"I can't feel my legs."

Patrick's eyes sparkle with amusement. Panic rose inside the hunter.

"Fix this." He roared. Patrick goes round the wheelchair and pushes it forward. Bobby turns himself round. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't want Dean to get hurt but Michael needed to be killed. He caused pain to me and my people."

"You are no different. You caused pain to Sam and his family. I thought hunters save people not kill them."

"I did what was right."

The door kicks open revealing another hunter. She gasps.

"Bobby!"

Patrick walks to the door.

"Good timing sweetheart. He needs a carer."

"Mandy." Bobby coughed.

"What did you do to him?" Mandy asks.

Patrick gets out his phone.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have some shopping to do. If I don't do this my witch friend will kill me."

"Not if I kill you first."

Patrick rolls his eyes and snatches the gun out of Mandy's hands.

"Don't bother."

Mandy is suddenly pinned to the wall. Patrick tosses the gun.

"I will kill you." Mandy growled. Patrick looked at her with a bored expression. "You made yourself a target. The hunters will come for you."

Patrick sighs.

"Tell her the vampire story Bobby." He smirks at the huntress. "That can be a warning to back off." He steps outside and smiles at the older hunter. "It was a good game. I really enjoyed it."

Patrick waves and the door slams shut.

Mandy falls down and lands on her ass. She stands up, picks her gun up and runs to the door. She opens it but...

The witch was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Michael glared when he heard Sam's voice. They just came to an agreement that the archangel can stay. Sam disrespected his wishes and still came round. The archangel couldn't contain his anger so he scrambles off the bed and storms out of the room.

He suddenly trips on his dressing gown and falls flat on his face. At the same time the door opens. Sam steps in and frowns at the small child on the ground.

"Michael?"

Michael looks up. His face blushes pink with embarrassment.

"Whoops." Rowena goes to help the archangel up. Michael stands up and runs off. Rowena blows out a sigh and folds her arms. "What do you want Samuel?"

"I'm here for my brother."

"We just agreed on the phone."

"Yeah well did you really think I was gonna sit back and leave you in charge of Michael."

"You don't trust me."

"No its just...Rowena its Michael. He is a monster. He is dangerous. You said yourself the curse can just wear off then he will be back to full power. If that happened then what the Hell are you gonna do?"

In the other room Michael pressed against the door to listen in on the conversation. His face screws up at the monster part. When he felt the tear slide down his cheek he screams and punches the wall. Why is he letting the younger Winchester get to him. Michael has been called a monster so many times he usually just laughs it off. Why is he getting so emotional about it now?

"Michael?"

Michael looks up. Cas looks down at the archangel with a baffled expression.

"Are you crying?"

Michael quickly wipes his eyes with his over sized sleeve and shakes his head.

"Me cry? Castiel don't be ridiculous."

Michael scoffs and waves the angel away.

"By looking at your red eyes and the snot coming out of your nose it appears to be that you were in fact crying." Cas sits down so he wasn't towering over his alternative brother. "Why were you crying? Is it because you fell over?"

"No."

"Is Dean okay?"

"Yes he is."

"Yet I am not sure."

"Look at me brother. Do I look like I am lying."

Cas places his hand on Michael's head. He looks in at the destroyed bar and travels through the tunnels until he saw the Winchesters childhood home. He looks in and travels up the stairs and into the bedroom. He sees Dean fast asleep hugging his teddy. It is the most peaceful Cas has ever seen him.

The angel let go and reached out to catch his alternative brother who nearly fell on the ground.

"See." Michael says. "He's fine."

"You're in control." He said darkly.

"It kept us both alive. If he saw the blood and everything it would have traumatized him."

"Since when you do care." Michael couldn't give an answer to that so Cas moved on to his next question. "Can you give Dean back control?"

"I told Sam that is not wise. We both know how bad Sam was seeing his brother back but it wasn't his big brother. Mary, she will take Dean away again."

"She may not. We all got to talk about it." 

"Sam is angry at her. You think you all are going to make up just like that? The Winchesters are stubborn brother. It's best to not intervene. When you do you get hurt."

Michael gives his alternative brother a look. Cas knew there is more to what Michael meant. There are times when Cas was hurt by the brothers. Cas was left struggling to deal with being a human on his own because Dean didn't want him finding out about Gadreel and Cas nearly lost his life in Dean's hands when Dean was under the influence off the Mark of Cain. Cas even became insane so Sam can stop getting the hallucinations of Lucifer.

"We may not be close brother but you know that I am right." Michael sighs. "I am right about this as well. I need to be away from Sam, you and Jack. The boy can barely look at me in the eye."

"Can you not blame him."

"I offered Jack a place in my army. Then once I was in my true vessel I changed my mind. I told him it was a moment of familial weakness."

"Is that true?"

"Honesty... I don't know."

"Why do you like Rowena so much?"

"That is a question even I am trying to still figure out." The archangel admitted.

"You think it's the spell?"

"Again I don't know. Maybe because she hasn't left me." He smiles. "Her and Patrick are the ones who see me differently. Not as a monster. They understand me."

"Destroying the world and killing innocent lives. That is a monster."

"I have my reasons. What I said that day about God was true Castiel. He doesn't care. I realized that after I killed Lucifer. I stopped playing his little game and went on my own path." He laughs sadly. "I may have ruined my image God created for me and became more hated than Lucifer but at least I cut the strings and stopped being his little puppet. I don't like you guys but I would suggest you do the same thing."

Cas pulls Michael forward.

"You're wrong about him." The angel growled.

Michael narrows his eyes at him.

"Sam and Dean are God's favorite creations. If he cared so much why is he not here? Little Dean is in danger. God is not here. You know why because he doesn't care. God is a writer and seeing Dean suffering is a treat for him. With Dean asleep God has lost his character to play with. I am keeping Dean off the books. One to annoy God and two don't you think Dean has been through enough?" Cas had to agree the older hunter has been through a lot over the years. He needed a break. "If you want to prove me wrong, go and find him and ask him to help Dean."

"So you can have God to yourself."

Michael shakes his head.

"Give him what he wants?" He smiles. "I may have changed my plans." His smile widens as the conversation with Patrick plays in his mind.

"What does that mean?"

"I will assure you brother I will be on my best behavior."

Cas frowns as Michael did the most cutest smile. Since when did the archangel become this cute. Cas looks through his alternative brother's vessel to his true form. He can still see the familiar blue glow but something is different. Last time it was more of a dark blue. It gave off a cold, hostile presence. However this time Michael's aura is more bright and warm. The areas of hurt and betrayal are slowly healing.

Cas stands back up and decides to not comment on what he saw.

"Castiel."

Jack stops by the door. He looks at the archangel. Memories of attacking him and finding him pouring of blood in the cabin flash through his mind. The former nephilim frowns when he remembers his conversation with Patrick. Seeing both sides to the situation.

"Michael. How's Dean?" Jack asks.

"Good." Michael answered.

Jack cocked his head.

"How are you?"

Michael looked taken back by the question.

"Are you joking?" The archangel frowned.

"No." Jack answered.

"I'm..." A smile forms on his face. "...good."

That was an honest answer. It did feel good to have an conversation without butting heads.

"Why are you wearing a dressing gown that's too big for you?" Jack asks.

"Its Rowena's."

"I suppose you got a weapon under there. You are waiting to use it on us."

Michael's smile drops when he sees the former nephilim is being serious.

"No." He replied.

Jack was surprised when he saw how upset the archangel was.

"Honey I'm home!"

Michael's face lit up.

"Patrick."

Patrick puts the bags down.

"I got anything you asked for." He smiled at Rowena. His smile turns into a grin. "Michael." He gives the kid a pair of clothes. "For you."

Sam stared in shock as Patrick handed the clothes to the archangel. Patrick tickles under Michael's chin causing the archangel to laugh. Cas and Jack both looked bewildered by the interaction.

"Can I go and put them on?" Michael asks.

"Of course wee one." 

Michael goes into the bedroom and pushes the door shut.

"What did you do?" Sam asks.

"What do you mean?" Patrick asks.

"That...what was that about?"

"I am doing what you should have done from the beginning. Giving Michael a childhood. It's good for him Sam. He's happy with us." He looks at Cas. "You know I am right angel." He said reading Cas's thoughts.

Cas nods.

"Its healing him."

"You said this is a healing process." Jack says.

"I did." Patrick nodded. "I can assure you Sam Michael is better off with us. When the curse wears off he will not attack us I know he won't. Give us a chance." Sam still looked uncertain. "You trust Rowena. Yes. Well I say we should both meet up for a drink and get to know each other. I want to prove to you I am a good guy."

"A drink?"

"Tomorrow? Day after I don't mind I am free."

"Tomorrow night."

"Done."

"We promise to keep you updated." Rowena says.

Sam sighs.

"Fine. If anything happens..."

"We're dead got it."

Before anyone could answer Michael is back in Patrick's arms smiling bright at him. It was freaking Sam out a bit. Patrick wasn't surprised he can see the curse has taken over. Michael's memories will be in tact but his behavior will change. Patrick is liking this more loveable side of the archangel. It helps the healing process.

"I guess we should be going." Sam says.

Michael watched as Sam, Cas and Jack left the room. He wanted to mention about what he did to Dean regarding the drowning but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

He needed time.


	23. Chapter 23

Meri cleans the counter down with a sigh. She glances at the clock and lets out a groan.

_8:30pm is that all it is._

The bartender again sighs and looks round the room. Group of men are slumped over the pool table completely out of it. One guy was even drooling on the table.

_ Eww. _

It would have been nice if the men were at least attractive that way Meri would have happily watched them snooze.

"Duke."

She walks round the counter. She peers out of the back. Duke is looking at his phone. His eyes are wide with fascination.

A packet of chips gets thrown on the back of his head.

"Oww!" Duke throws his sister a glare. "The Hell."

Meri grabs his phone and scrolls through.

"Again with the dating sites." She puts the phone down. "This is the fourth one you signed up to. You must be desperate."

"Each site has a different batch of women. I gotta make sure I am picking the right one. Haven't you got people to serve Meredith."

Duke receives a smack round the head.

"It's Meri." She glared.

"Not according to the birth certificate."

She shoves a tray of glasses in his hands.

"Wash these up."

"Yes mom." He pouted as he walked in the kitchen.

Meri walks back out and stops when she hears the doors open.

A man walked in. He wasn't a regular customer Meri would have known him. He wore a black leather jacket, white T-shirt and black trousers with a belt.

Meri watched him as he looked around the room studying every detail. His eyes go on to her which causes the bartender to straightened up.

He walks towards her and slides into seat at the counter.

"What can I get ya Danny Zuko?" She asks.

He raises his eyebrow and he looked impressed.

"A beer would be good and I wouldn't mind a pink lady." He replied. His voice strong with an Irish Accent.

She grinned at the reference.

"Coming right up T-Bird." She says. He teased and pretends to grease his hair back. Meri pours him a pint and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl. "One pint of beer and..." She puts the apple down. "Your pink lady."

He smiles and brings the fruit to his lips.

"Thank you."

He bites into it and Meri couldn't help but stare at his expression as he ate. It was so dreamy so sexy. She leans forward with interest.

"You into musicals?" She asks.

He swallows and looks at her.

"I don't mind them." He shrugged. "Grease was quite good. Wizard of Oz." He grits his teeth. "The portrayal of the witches was completely inaccurate."

"Oh really?"

"Throwing a bucket of water is not going to melt them sweetie. It would make them wet. Witch killing bullets does the trick. "

"Witch killing bullets?"

"Learnt it from a show." He said with an innocent tone.

"Ummm okay."

If only Meri knew who she was talking to.

"I did like one musical, The Commitments." He says. 

"I don't think I seen that one."

"You probably haven't. Most Americans I know haven't watched it."

"What is it about?"

"Its set in Ireland, it's about this lad called Jimmy Rabbitte. He wants to make a soul band. An Irish soul band. Irish and a soul band in the same sentence, it sounds ridiculous I know but Jimmy does it he manages to form a group. They named themselves The Commitments. They produced some good decent music. Mustang Sally was a good song."

"You're Irish?" She asks noticing his accent.

He smiles.

"The accent gives it away. They say living in a country for a long long time will affect the way you talk. That didn't work for me I'm still Irish. I got no twang of American in me. "

"It suits you."

Meri meant that. She always liked other accents that were not American. it fascinated her.

"Go raibh maith agat." He replied.

Her expression goes blank. What the heck did he just say?

"It means thank you in Irish." He added before she could ask.

"Huh. So you sound Irish and speak it as well?"

"It would be rather weird if I was only able to do one or the other. "

He sips his beer and glances at his watch.

"So you here alone?" She asks with slight hope in her voice.

"I'm waiting for a friend." He replied.

"A friend."

"It's not a lady friend if you are wondering."

"Oh...oh."

He chuckled at her. He takes another sip and gestures to the back room.

"Perhaps your brother can come out and serve my friend who just walked in." He turns in his chair and waves. "Sam."

Sam froze at the door not liking the sudden attention on him while Meri's face turns puzzled.

"How did you know I had a brother?"

"Oh." The innocent expression returns to his face. "I guess the resemblance gave it away."

She looks and sees Duke by the door with a smirk on his face.

"Du..." She shoves her brother out into the back. "Were you spying on me?"

Duke shakes his head.

"No and I need to be on the floor. You heard the man his friend is here and I gotta serve him." Duke approached the tall man with long brown hair. "Hello and what would you like?"

"Um beer would be good in the bottle please." Sam answered.

"On me." His friend nodded with a smile.

"There is no need..."

"I want to Sam." He smiled. "I invited you after all."

So Duke grabbed a bottle from the shelf and hands it to Sam.

"Here ya go."

"Uh thanks."

Sam unscrewed the top and takes his first swig. He lets out an ahh and puts the bottle down.

"Anything else?" Duke asks.

"We're good." The Irish man replied.

Duke goes out the back while Meri pretended to clean the tables. She stayed in the Irish guy's sight because this is her only chance she is going to see an attractive guy in a bar. Girls like her got to make the most out of it. Also she hoped he is single and had an interest in her.

Patrick glances at Meri and meets her eyes. He sort of felt sorry for her. The witch has experienced this many times when he went into bars. Women getting hot and bothered by his presence and the desire for sex showed in their eyes. He did pity them because that was one thing they are not getting from him. He likes to have fun with the women just like when he teased the bartender but that is his limit. He would not cross that line.

Being handsome does come with a price. Patrick doesn't do one night stands. He doesn't want women to fall just for his appearance and charm he wanted them to see through that and see the real him. That was not going to happen. He could never expose his secret of being a witch to civilians. He would be put them in danger and at risk of getting hurt.

Rowena knows who he is. The two of them have become closer than they realized. There was more than friendship between them.

She did kiss him God damm it.

That was really testing his loyalty to Lia. The witch is surrounded by temptation but he would only brush the surface and not go any deeper than that.

He should have run, left town after Rowena kissed him.

What does he do? He stays put. Worst is he is moving in so he can watch the wee one at all times.

_You are doing this for Michael._ He thought to himself.

At the back of his mind a voice yelled.

_You are doing it for her!_

Patrick groaned and drinks hoping the alcohol can soothe his mind.

"Patrick."

Patrick looks at his companion.

"Yes."

"Something is bothering you."

"Bothering me?"

"You're deep in thought." Sam points out.

"That doesn't mean I am bothered about something."

"You want to prove to me you are a good man. You gotta start being honest with me."

"Ever heard of boundaries?"

"I am leaving my brother with witches so I have the right to know what is going on?"

Patrick sighs heavily. He digs into his pocket and takes out a necklace with an oval-shaped locket on it.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

The witch didn't respond. He sinks into his seat. When it comes to talking about the past Patrick struggled. It is painful. His mind immediately goes to Lia.

He promised to be straight to Sam so no more hiding behind the mask. Its time to talk.

Talking about Lia is not betraying her.

Patrick opens the locket. Inside there is two black and white photos. One is a baby girl and the other is an old woman.

"Who are they?" Sam asks.

"Who is she you mean." Patrick answered.

"Huh?"

Patrick's fingers trail over the baby and moves to the old woman.

They are the same person.

"Lia's daughter." He answered. Sam's eyes widen. "Not mine." Patrick adds. "She was Lia's before Lia was mine." He flips the locket shut and puts it down on the counter. "Lia watched her daughter grow up. It was fine until the daughter out grew her. A mother burying her daughter while she gets to live on for another century."

The witch raised his eyebrow at the hunter. Giving Sam the 'see where I am going with this' look. Sam closed his mouth and realization hits him. Being immortal has its benefits, it gives you a long life but it comes with a price. Being immortal you outlive your loved ones. Lia watched her daughter grow up while she remained young. A parent burying their child is one of the most heartbreaking things to do. Sam thought back to when they first mentioned Lia's death. As he thought Patrick twirled his pint watching the liquid swirl inside.

"She chose to die to be with her daughter." Sam suddenly spoke.

Patrick said nothing. A nod from the witch confirmed Sam's answer.

"They say children are before the partner." Patrick says. "Not that she loves her daughter more than me she loves us both differently. When she lost her daughter it made her realize that being immortal is not as great as they say it is. It makes you feel alone. Sure she had me but..." He grits his teeth. "...it wasn't enough. She didn't want to have kids with me because she didn't want to go through the same heartbreak of losing another and she felt a kid did not deserve to be raised in our lifestyle."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes I would love to have kids but Lia was right the kid would have not had a good life. I wouldn't raise my kid on the road but I can't give poker up poker is what is keeping me alive and without poker I have no purpose." He gives a sad laugh. "That is pretty much my life. Sam..." He takes a deep breath. "Being with the wee one." He waves. "Your brother and Michael is the closest thing I will have when it comes to raising kids. You are going to hate me for saying this but I like Michael and I am really determined to help him."

"He has got attached to you."

Patrick smiled. Happiness showed in his eyes.

"Rowena is good with him too." Sam added.

"I am happy for her. It's nice to see her being a mother again. I heard things about her and her son.'

Sam didn't respond. He knew Rowena's relationship with the former King of Hell and the regret she felt after he died. Sam felt it wasn't his place to tell. That is Rowena's personal business.

"We want Dean back for your sake." Patrick continued "...but me and Ro do want to help Michael. I believe in redemption. Do you believe it?"

"I do but..."

"If you let me help Michael it will benefit your brother. Dean will not suffer. Michael protected Dean from Bobby remember? That Sam is progress. I spent time with Michael he is different compared to when I first met him."

Although Sam wanted to say no, he couldn't. In a way Patrick was right. When Sam saw Michael the other day he was different. Even Castiel and Jack noticed it.

"Remember Sam, we are not falling for anything, Michael is not brainwashing us if I am proven wrong and Michael is still evil..." His face darkens "I will help you stop him. That is a promise. It's best for Rowena to stay out of it. I don't want to see her hurt." Sam blinks in surprise. Patrick didn't look like he was joking. "But..." The smile returns to his face. "With my attempt at parenting Michael will end up being spoilt, loved and his view on the world will change." Sam chuckled to himself. "What?"

"Sorry its just you and Rowena together." Patrick stiffened at that. "As parents to an archangel possessing my brother. Who would have thought."

"Oh..." Patrick huffed a laugh. "Yeah. It's just another regular day for you right?"

"Hmm I guess you could say that."

Patrick looks at his phone. He opens a new message.

**How's it going? Samuel already driving you crazy?**

**Ro.**

Patrick smiles and texts.

**All good.**

**Pat.**

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asks. Patrick sips his beer and nods. "Are you..." Sam furrows his eyebrows. "Are you and Rowena um...a thing?"

Patrick chokes on his drink. He quickly puts the glass down and wipes his mouth.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well um you been together a lot and Rowena has been in her room in the bunker texting you."

"You know its rude to spy on conversations."

"Rowena pretty much made it clear with the excessive giggling and saying oh Pat every minute."

"She did?" He forced a smile. "What can I say? I make her laugh a lot."

"You both went out on the day Dean was...hurt."

"It was two friends having a good time nothing else."

"Really?"

"Just friends that's all."

"Why are you suddenly so nervous?" Patrick grips the locket in his hand and the smile on his face started to twitch. "Hey its okay you know I'm good I'm not bothered about Rowena's love life."

"There is nothing going on." Patrick glared.

Sam's lips tug upwards.

"Okay if you say so."

Sam wasn't stupid he can see the witch had feelings for Rowena. Sam is not going to push, Patrick had revealed quite a lot of personal stuff tonight and maybe Patrick is not as bad as Sam thought he was.

The witch stands up.

"I got to go."

"Uh okay." Sam stands up. He had to hide the smirk when he saw how embarrassed Patrick looked. "Keep me updated."

"I will." Patrick grinned.

The witch is surprised when Sam sticks his hand out. Patrick responds and shakes his hand.

"That's progress." Patrick nodded.

Across the room Meri watched with complete utter confusion. She couldn't hear a word from them. It was like someone got the remote and turned the volume down. She moved closer to hear but there was not one sound from them. She heard everyone else around her including Duke's dreadful singing but she couldn't hear these men.

How strange?

The Irish man then stood up and said.

"I got to go."

That was the first thing Meri heard during the whole conversation. It was loud and clear.

The two men spoke and then shook hands. The taller man said his goodbyes to the Irish guy and leaves.

The Irish man turns and walks up to her.

"You are an attractive woman." He says to her. Meri's smile widens. "I'm sure you will find someone very special."

Meri frowns. He eyes her up and down. A frown spreads across his face.

"I am already in love with another." He says.

"Oh." Meri looks down unable to look at him in the eye. "Right."

"I am sorry."

"No its okay. I...I should be going."

She quickly picks up some empty glasses and runs out into the back room. 

Patrick watches her go. He knew he upset her. He read her thoughts. She was expecting him to ask her out on a date not shut her down. The witch meant what he said she is attractive and she will find someone one day. Someone who will give her the life she deserves.

He turns and walks to the door. He couldn't help but chuckle at her confused expression. From her perspective she was watching a muted conversation. Patrick slides his hand into his pocket and takes out a crystal. It took a few words and a grasp on the crystal and your conversations would immediately be shut out from the world. It is a good way to stop people ear dropping into conversations.

_"I am already in love with another."_

Patrick uses that line a lot on women. The 'another' has always been Lia but now Patrick wasn't sure who he is referring to. He fell for Rowena but he loves Lia.

 _I love Lia_.

Why did he not believe it anymore?.

He looks up at the sky at a certain star that was the brightest out of them all. Sometimes he would look up at the star and see it as his sweet Lia.

_"I am already in love with another."_

It seemed the sentence is coming true. Patrick is indeed falling for another. It scared him.

The witch gets in the car and sighs. He had to put his feelings to the side. He is doing this for Michael. He and Rowena are just working together. He made it clear they are just friends. Nothing is going to happen.

_Nothing is going to happen._ He told himself.

But on the inside the voice in the back of his head said.

_"I am already in love with another."_

Those seven words continued to haunt him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say there will be another Sam and Patrick interaction soon :)
> 
> Oh and The Commitments is my uncle's favorite musical. You should watch it, its good.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a one shot called Pity the Witch by bloodandcream. It is on Achieve of Our Own if you are interested.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas searching for God will be the same as the episode Game Night so I will not be going into much detail about that.
> 
> I will be following some of Game Night. Only differences is no Dean, no Mary, Cas will be more involved and Jack has no powers.

Its been a few weeks since Sam and Patrick spoke in the bar. Rowena kept Sam updated every day. She had to keep the hunter at ease.

Michael remained in control and both witches checked to see if Dean is still safe and asleep. The archangel still had his moments that made the witches uneasy but it was not as bad as when Michael first turned into an infant.

The archangel has opened himself up to them. He became more loving. Patrick played parent, counsellor and teacher to Michael. He taught Michael about humanity. The good side of humanity. They sat through the books together and Michael pointed events out that did not happen in his world. It intrigued Patrick how both worlds with the same people, same countries, same towns can go on different paths. It made Patrick wonder what his counterpart is like.

Patrick gets out his diary and writes. He has kept track of Michael's progress. He did this to show Sam the improvement and that there is a likely chance Michael can redeem himself. Also Patrick liked to look back on Michael's progress because the witch felt he did something good for this world. Yes he has helped his clients in some cases but this felt different. This for once did not involve gambling or magic this involved Patrick being his true self and helping a damaged soul who is healing by the day.

Rowena, the kiss between them has been long forgotten. The two were back to their usual bantering self. The voice in the back of Patrick decided to shut up. Things are starting to looking up.

Rowena sat on the couch with Michael in her arms watching rom com movies. She decided to teach the archangel about love. Of course he knew what that was but he was against it. He saw love as a weakness. He loved his father and ended up being abandoned. It broke him, hurt him. The archangel refused to love again. Rowena can relate after Fergus's father she decided to never love again. She saw it as a weakness. Actually love made you stronger and it took Rowena so long to realize that. She decided to love her son when it was too late. That will be one of her greatest regrets.

Michael will never replace her Fergus but that doesn't mean she loves him any differently. Fergus and Michael are her boys.

"I think I'm getting the idea now." Michael says when the credits begin to roll. "When two people are in love they won't admit their feelings to each other because part of them are afraid. Love is not only nice it can be scary as well. It is very different to family love."

"It is. Love is complicated."

"It's like you and Patrick."

Rowena almost pushed the archangel off her. She hides her shock and frowns.

"Me and Pat?"

"You think I haven't noticed." He glances back at the screen. "You both are like those couples in rom coms. You both try to cover it up with humor and fail doing so."

"We're friends. Just friends."

"That's what they say in the movie. It's a lie. A very bad attempt at a lie."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So its true." Michael grinned. Rowena runs her hand down her face and sighs heavily. "What's taking so long?"

"Its him." She again sighed. "He still loves Lia."

"The dead witch."

"She was the love of his life. Her death hit him hard. He refuses to move on because he feels he would be betraying her. We...We did kiss."

Michael's eyes widen.

"You did."

"Aye on the day you arrived bleeding out."

His expression turns guilty.

"I ruined your moment."

"No, no wee one you didn't. We broke it off before you called."

Michael sighs and wraps his arms round her.

"He is in denial. He has feelings for you but refuses to accept that he does. He can't avoid it forever. He will come round."

Rowena huffed a laugh.

"I know you are trying to make me feel better."

Michael gets slapped in the face by a coat.

"Come on." Patrick leans on the door. "We're heading out."

"Where?" Rowena frowned.

"Just me and Mike."

"Why can't Rowena come?" Michael frowned.

"Because dear Ro needs a rest." Patrick smiled.

Rowena blushed at the comment. Michael grins and nods.

"Okay then." He slips on his coat and joins Patrick at the door. Maybe the archangel could play matchmaker. Snap Patrick out of it. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Rowena saw the excitement on the other witch's face. She knew that look. He is up to something.

 _Another one of Pat's experiments._ She thought.

Patrick waves.

"Bye red-head."

Rowena rolls her eyes when they leave and close the door.

"Bye Pat."

* * *

Sam sips his beer and types on the laptop.

"Sam."

Sam looks at the former nephilim.

"Yeah?"

"Its your move."

Sam looks down at the chessboard. Jack has moved his pawn and took another one of Sam's pieces. The hunter realized it was his fault for moving his pawn forward. Jack is in the lead after taking many of Sam's pieces due to Sam's lack of concentration.

"Uh..."

Sam moves his Knight forward and goes back to the laptop. Jack shakes his head and moves his Bishop and removes the Knight off the table.

"Sam."

Sam looks and does an oh. He didn't even look bothered. Jack stops the hunter before he can make a move.

"Forget it." Jack closes the board and puts the pieces in a plastic bag. "I get it you're busy."

"No Jack it's just..."

"I get it." Jack nodded.

The younger Winchester has been glued to the laptop for weeks searching for cases to distract himself with. He didn't want to think about his brother, Michael or his mom. There hasn't been nothing on Bobby he just went completely off the grid.

It's probably for the best. If Sam found Bobby he would kill him.

Due to Sam's behavior he has ignored his family who are here with him in the bunker. Sam wanted to kick himself because of it. It's not fair on them.

"No Jack it's not okay. I'm sorry."

Jack forced a smile.

"Its fine. I'm gonna tell Dean I beat you at chess."

"Dean would give me Hell if you do." Sam chuckled.

"Cuz you got beaten by a beginner." Jack laughed. "Dean did tell me you are a pro at chess.

"Well today is not my day." Sam sighed.

"Once Dean is back maybe we can do a rematch."

Sam nods.

"Yeah that would be great."

"I'm still gonna tell Dean I beat you."

Sam laughs.

Then the door opens and Cas walks in.

"Hey Cas where you been? Sam asks.

Cas sits down with them.

"I was in Heaven."

"Oh..." Sam furrows his eyebrows. "How is it up there?"

"Usual."

The angel actually didn't go to Heaven. He went to Anael for help to look for God. He only mentioned Jack's soul to her. He didn't want her to know about Michael's current state. Surely God would care about his grandson. He is being raised by the Winchesters not Lucifer. But they had no luck. Anael was not surprised she didn't have much faith in the big man. Cas didn't want to believe Michael yet. He hoped Chuck or even Amara will hear his prays and come down to help.

Cas didn't want to lie to the hunter but Sam had enough to worry about.

"I wish I can help." Jack frowned.

Cas pats the kid's shoulder.

"It's okay Jack." He forced a smile "We're going to be okay."

Jack looks down while Sam forced himself to look at the laptop.

"Cas? You want a beer?" Sam asks.

"Yes please."

Sam stands up and goes to the kitchen. He grabs a bottle from the fridge. He spots his phone on the table with missed call flashed across the screen.

Sam picks his phone up and presses the button.

_"Help me, please! Sam. It's me. It's Donatello. I need help. You and Dean. Help me, please!_ _Hith-'o-rehr_ _, shqodh… ki'o-yivk."_

Sam's eyes widen and he rushes back into the main room. Cas and Jack are up and alert by Sam's shocked expression.

"Sam what is it?" Cas asks.

"Something is up with Donatello."

Sam presses the message again to let the others hear.

"Is that Enochian?" Jack asks.

"No." Cas replies. "It's Ancient Hebrew."

"Wait."

Sam replays it.

_"_ _mith-hal-lehkh_ _..."_

"This..."

_"..._ _u-mvaq-qehsh_ _..."_

"I know this."

_"...eth_ _asher_ _yval-leha_ _'._

"What is he saying?" Jack asks.

"Donatello's message. It's from the Bible. It's Peter. Peter 5:8."

"Be sober, be vigilant, because your adversary the Devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour." Cas added with a frown.

"What does that mean?" Jack asks.

"I don't know but we gotta go." Sam answered.

"Jack you stay here." Cas ordered.

"It could be dangerous." Sam says.

Jack sighs.

"Fine."

The angel and the hunter grab their things and quickly leave the bunker.

* * *

"DONATELLO!"

Sam and Cas charge into the Prophet's house. Sam had his gun out while Cas had his blade.

"Donatello?!" Sam repeated.

"Oh, please! Sam! Please!" Donatello's voice squealed.

Sam follows the Prophet's voice.

"Donatello?"

"Help me, Sam! Help! Ohh! Oh! Sam! Dean! Help! Help me!" Donatello cried.

Sam and Cas enter the living room. They find a chair with a phone on it. Sam picks up the phone. Donatello's voice came from it.

"It's a trap." Cas says.

Sam drops the phone and whips round when he hears footsteps.

A man steps out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies in his hands. As soon as Sam saw the face fury rose in him.

"Nick." He growled.

Nick bites into a cookie and smiles at the hunter.

"Good to see you too Sammy." He then nods to the angel. "Castiel."

He smirks.

"So glad you both can make it."


	25. Chapter 25

"A children's playground!"

Michael stared eye wide at the children playing on the swings and slides. The moms are sat on the benches with their babies in their buggies. 

"Yes."

Michael looks at the witch with a frown. Has Patrick gone crazy? 

"Why?"

"To socialize with people your age."

"My age?"

"Your...your vessel's age."

Michael folds his arms.

"Why are we really here Patrick?" 

Patrick squats down so he is eye level with the child.

"These kids are the next generation. Each and every one of them are going to grow up, get a job, start a family and their kids will be the next generation after that. These kids are the future. Your plans to destroy the world, you are killing kids as well. Kids have so much to offer to this world. Look how far your father's creations have come. Technology, schools, houses. It's not all your father's work it is our work as well. Think of what these kids will come up. New advanced medicine? solution to Climate Change? Flying cars?" He laughed at the last part. His face turned serious again "You want to burn all the hard work we achieved since the beginning of the time?" 

Michael watches a boy slide down. He giggles wanting to go again. Michael's face softens at the sight. Children are such happy beings.

_Oh no_

Michael rubs his head. This always happens to him when he is near kids. He just finds them so adorable. The funniest thing is Michael hasn't experienced these type of feelings for a long time.

Patrick stands up.

"Go and play."

Michael gives a 'seriously look'.

"Play?"

"Its time you enjoyed yourself."

"Patrick, you know I am not actually a child."

But Patrick is busy looking at the moms not hearing anything the archangel just said. The moms all watched Patrick with wide eyes.

When do you see a single dad in an area like this?

One mom smiled as he waves at his child.

 _How cute._ She thought.

Then he starts walking...

...towards them! 

The moms all sat up and beamed at the newest parent. The mom who found the interaction cute moves to make room.

"Hi I'm Brooke." She says.

He sits down next to her.

"Hi." He grinned.

"I'm Kelly." The mom on his other side purred at him. 

"Brooke. Kelly. I'm Patrick." He introduced himself.

 _Patrick_ Both women thought with a sigh. 

Patrick rolls his eyes.

_Here we go again._

"Are you new round here? I haven't seen you before." Kelly asked.

"Guess you could say that."

"Is that your little one?" Brooke asks.

Patrick points.

"Him?" He nods. "Yes that's my wee one."

"He is so cute." Brooke beamed.

"Yes." Kelly agreed.

"He is." Patrick agreed.

The three of them laughed at the kid who glared at them.

"Someone is not happy." Kelly laughed.

"He's always been a moody one." Patrick sighed.

Michael watched with disgust. This man is a womanizer. This angered the archangel.

 _So much for loving Lia._ Michael thought. 

"Must be tough." Kelly says.

"Not really." Patrick answered. "We can handle him."

"We?"

"His mom."

"Oh...Where...where is she?"

"At home. I thought I would give her a break."

Kelly gets out her phone.

"Excuse me I gotta take this."

Patrick read her thoughts. Kelly was pissed off and needed an excuse to get away. As soon as she found out he is taken she immediately lost interest in him. 

_This is a kids play area not a place to hook up._ Patrick sighed.

Kelly grumbled to herself and walks off pretending to have a conversation on the phone. Brooke however stayed. Yes it is a shame Patrick is taken but she didn't mind. She wasn't desperate like Kelly.

"That's nice." Brooke nodded. "That you took your son out." 

" Yeah my partner has done a lot of work." Patrick says. "She deserves a rest."

"Aww I wish John was like that. He never moved his ass. Wouldn't even hold our kid. If I asked him to take her out so I can rest oh I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Sounds like an asshole."

"He was. Lazy bastard. Sitting in front of TV all day with a beer in his hand while I had to do everything. It got so much bad I had no choice but to kick him out. It took a while but I eventually got him out." Her face turns apologetic. "I'm so sorry you probably didn't want to hear that. My therapist said I should be open so I just...I speak before I think." She huffed a laugh. "Gets me into trouble a few times. I upset my sister in a law once. I said her bright green dress reminded me of Kermit the Frog." She sighed. "And I did it again, talking about my life. I...I barely know you."

"Its fine." He smiled. "I'm just happy you are out of the relationship. A woman like you deserves better." She blushed at that "So where is your little one?" He asked.

She points.

"By the swings. Little girl with the brown hair in a pony tail with the pink Barbie top on. That's her. Her name is Lois."

"She's cute."

"She is but at times she can be a right madam. She will talk to anyone." She laughs. "Got that from me. By the way what is your son called?"

"Michael."

"Named after Heaven's Prince." She laughs at his surprised expression. "I go to church. Out of all the archangels Michael is my favorite."

"Really?"

"Aha."

Patrick laughed nervously.

_If only she knew._

Patrick noticed Michael is still staring at him. He mimes "go" to the archangel.

Michael turns away with a huff and starts to walk through the playground. A girl around his age well his vessel's age jumps down from the swings and blocks his way.

"You alone?" She asks.

Michael froze.

_Just play the part. Play the part._

"I am with Pat...um him."

He points at the witch.

She looks.

"Is that your daddy?"

"I guess you could say that."

"He is talking to my mommy."

"She's your mommy?"

"Yes. They are talking...and smiling."

"They are." Michael answered.

"You look mad. You don't want them together?" 

"Well..." _I can't believe I am having this conversation with a child._ "No."

"Same. I don't like his voice its weird."

Michael laughed. She is referring to his accent. An accent that is not American would sound weird to a kid. 

"Shall we do something about it?" She asked.

"Like what?" Michael frowned.

She smirks.

"Come. First we'll play fool them then we'll plan something. Oh, I forgot my name is Lois."

"Michael."

She takes his hand.

"Come on Micha let's go."

"It's nice to meet you but I really do not want to pla..."

Lois runs and pulls the archangel with her.

All Michael could do is play along.

* * *

It took all of Sam's strength to stop himself from attacking the former vessel. Nick noticed and smiled. He knew Lucifer affected the younger Winchester. He traumatized Sam. Nick wanted to continue that. He wanted to scare Sam. It made Nick feel he is still the Devil.

"Where's Donatello?" Cas asks.

Nick frowns.

"What, no hey? How ya been?" He looks out of the window then back at them. "Say Sammy where is big brother Dean? Is he sick?...Does he know you are here?...He must do right? Cassie you wanna tell me where your buddy is?"

"How are you..."

"Here?" Nick cut the hunter off. "Instead of rotting away in a jail cell where you left me? Sort of a funny story… and by funny I mean a lot of people died."

Sam clenched his fist. He so badly wanted to punch the son of a bitch.

"You haven't answered the question." Cas says. "Where is Donatello?"

Nick picks up another cookie.

"Want one?"

Nick suddenly slams into the wall and the tray crashes on the ground. Sam presses his gun against Nick.

"Answer the damm question." He yelled.

Nick chuckles.

"Using the angry voice huh Sammy. Guess what if you pull that trigger and kill me you kill the Prophet too. I am the only one who knows where he is. So Its your choice. I know how much you would love to see me dead. This is your chance. So go on. Shoot me. I won't fight you. Do it." He grins. "I dare you."

The gun shook in Sam's hand. It's true he wanted Nick dead. Sam first believed Nick was a broken, damaged, grieving man who was used by the Devil. Sam thought he finally knew someone who went through the same experience as him, someone who can understand him. Nick turned out to be just as sick as the Devil himself. After hurting Donna and kidnapping his mom that was the last straw. Nick couldn't be saved, he didn't deserve another chance of life he blew it the moment he turned on the Winchesters.

If Sam killed Nick now he would be free. Nick is part of Lucifer. His face haunts the hunter every night. If Nick is dead the last part of the Devil would be gone. Nick can burn in Hell where he belongs.

The thought of Nick suffering in Hell satisfied the hunter.

He couldn't kill Nick now not when Donatello's life is in danger. Sam needed answers first.

Cas comes in holding a syringe.

"I found this in the trash."

Nick scoffs. Sam glares at him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I mean, I sort of injected your friend with poison...thallium, to be exact. So he's got about a day before his internal organs start shutting down."

"Why?" Cas asks.

"To get your attention. I mean, he was... is, sorry...is one of your friends, right, and you don't have a lot of those. You know you can save him...that is if you can find him. I can tell you where he is if you do something for me first."

"What's that?" Sam asks.

Nick smiles.

"I wanna see my son."


	26. Chapter 26

Michael sat on the swings with Lois behind pushing him. He liked the swings. He liked the way it went up in the air. It reminded him of flying.

He wished he can go higher. He wished he can go off the swing and continue going up in the air. He reached out wanting to touch the cloud. He quickly grabs on to robes for support when he nearly falls off.

"Mommy said you always hold on." Lois says.

Michael orders her to stop. She stops and lets him jump down.

"Their watching." Lois grinned.

Michael looks and notices Brooke and Patrick watching them. Brooke looked happy and Patrick looked amused. Of course the witch would love this.

Brooke stands up and makes her way towards them.

"Do you need help?" She asks.

Lois nods.

"Higher."

"You want to go higher?" Patrick asks as he goes to Brooke's side. Lois nods with a smirk. Michael looks at her. The kid is up to something. "How about you sport?"

Michael faces the witch with a frown.

_Sport?_

Patrick scoops the archangel up.

"I saw your face. You like the swings...reminds you of flying."

He whispered the last part. It caused Michael to scowl.

Brooke looks over and notices the ice cream van pulling up.

"You guys want ice cream?" She asks.

"Yes yes!" Lois jumped up and down. "Chocolate flavor."

"What about you Michael?" Brooke smiled.

"He would love to." Patrick answered. Michael glares at him. Patrick's smile widens. "Vanilla. He's simple."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'll have mint."

He drew money out. Brooke shakes her head.

"I'll pay."

"You sure?"

"I insist."

"That's flirting." Lois whispered to the archangel

"I'll watch them." Patrick says.

"Thank you. I'll be back baby." Brooke assured her daughter.

"Okay mommy."

Once mom was gone Patrick put Michael on the swing.

"Alright." He offers to help the girl but Lois already climbed on the swings. Patrick grins. "Lara Croft."

"Who's that?" Lois frowned.

"You will know when you're older." Patrick nodded. He goes behind the children. "So, you want higher?"

"Yes!" Lois answered.

Patrick pushes the swings. He smiled when he hears Lois yelling "Higher" "Higher" She was adorable. Michael however didn't react. His eyes are closed and he looked focused. Patrick understood. It's an angel thing. Michael hasn't flown for ages, part of him must miss it. Not using wings must be like not using legs. Michael must feel paralyzed in a way. Paralyzed to the ground not be able to go up in the air. Unless if he went on a plane but it still wouldn't be the same.

Patrick pushed Michael higher knowing it wouldn't bother him. Lois however he was gentle he didn't want the kid to start suddenly freaking out.

"You try! You try!" Lois yelled.

Patrick stops and points to himself.

"Me?"

"Yes." Lois jumps off. "We'll push you."

"Push him?" Michael frowned.

"Play along." She whispered.

Michael shrugs in response.

 _What is this child up to?_ He thought.

"Sure. Why not?" Patrick answered.

He sits on the bigger swing. Lois and Michael go behind him.

"We're going to push him hard." Lois whispered. She points. "He will land in the pool"

"You plan to get him wet?" Michael frowned.

"Yes! He will freak!"

Michael rolls his eyes and his expression is amused.

_You expect that to put him off_

Michael can be more creative than that. His eyes go on two dog owners. He is low on power but he can understand what the dogs are saying.

"I'm bored." Baxter groaned.

The other dog barks agreeing with his friend.

"Me to." Cody replied.

"I wanna chase something. A cat, a squirrel, anything." Baxter groaned.

"We can't, not while we are on a leash."

"Damm it."

Michael's smug expression looks at the witch.

"Ready?" Lois asks him.

Michael touches the edge of the swing.

"Yes."

Without Lois looking, Michael's eyes flash blue and a glow comes from under his hands. Its been so long since he used his powers. He doesn't know if it would even work. It's worth a try.

As he and Lois pull the swing back, blue electricity comes out of the archangel's hands and blasts into the swing. The swing flies all the way up into the air.

The witch loses his grip and falls off the swing. Patrick screams as he flies across the playground.

"Whoa!" Lois gasped.

Michael's eyes return to normal. He pretended to look shocked. People got their phones out and filmed the flying witch. Patrick missed the pool and fell straight in the mud.

Splat.

Patrick is face down in the mud. He pokes his head out and his face is caked in mud and dirt. Lois burst into laughter. Michael looks and smiles. It was nice to see laughter than fear for a change.

"What are you both laughing at?" Brooke frowns and looks round. "Where's Patrick?"

Patrick stands up. He stumbles sideways looking a bit dazed. He holds his head and glares.

_Michael!_

A smirk from the archangel confirmed to the witch that it was his doing. Patrick looks down. Baxter and Cody are sniffing him. Their tails wag with excitement.

"I got em." Baxter barked.

"I got him first." Cody replied.

Michael grins at that.

Patrick stiffened. 

"Easy boys." He says.

The dogs go closer. Patrick stumbles back. That caused the dogs to come closer. Baxter snaps his teeth at him. Patrick pulls his leg away just missing the dog's teeth.

_Shit!_

Patrick turns and runs. The dogs bark loudly and chases him. Their owners yelled but Baxter and Cody ignored them. They had a toy, something to chase they are not going to let their owners take that away from them. 

Lois was roaring with laughter and even Michael started to giggle. Brooke was stunned as she watched the Irishman run around the play ground.

_What am I doing?_ Patrick thought.

He turns towards the dogs and mumbles something under his breath. The dogs stop in their tracks. They look each other puzzled. Patrick lowers his finger and both dogs suddenly sit down.

"We're so sorry." Their owners say as they stop and grab their pets.

"It's okay." Patrick smiled.

He looks at the archangel with a smirk.

_Ha in your face..._

Patrick suddenly trips and falls in the pool. Lois screamed with laughter. She was laughing so much she couldn't breathe.

"He needed a bath." Michael smirked.

"Oh my God." Brooke drops the ice cream and runs to the pool. "Patrick!"

Patrick grabs on to the edge and rolls himself out. He spits the water out and runs his fingers through his now wet hair.

"I'm good." He coughed. He grimaced as the water mixed with the mud dripped from his face. The brown liquid causes a puddle. Brooke offers to help him up. He waves her off and stands up. He looks down at the ruined ice cream. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Brooke says.

The kids giggled.

"You don't want him now mommy?" Lois grinned.

Brooke frowns.

"Want him?"

"To be your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" The adults spoke at the same time.

"We didn't want you guys together. Me and Micha wanted to prank Micha's daddy, teach him a lesson." She looks at Patrick "That's why we asked you to have a turn on the swings. We were suppose to push you into the pool but this is better."

She laughs again.

"Oh Lois!" Brooke scolded. "We were only talking. He is already with someone."

"He is?" Lois swallows. "Whoops."

Patrick folds his arms and looks at the archangel. He didn't look angry he looked amused.

"Did you think me and her were a thing?" Michael bit his lip. Patrick smiles. "You were jealous?"

Michael wasn't jealous. He was disappointed. Okay he was wrong about Brooke but still he wished Patrick would open his damm eyeballs and see there is a woman in front of him who loves him. The witch shouldn't throw that away. Patrick doesn't want to be hurt, he doesn't want to betray Lia but he is being selfish. He is hurting other people because he is clinging to the past. Michael doesn't like seeing Rowena upset.

"Mom loves you, I wish you can see that."

Shock fills on both of their faces. Michael closed his mouth. No! He wasnt suppose to say that. He was only supposed to answer no. Patrick didn't know where to look. It was like the archangel just dropped a bombshell on him. The only thing is Patrick already knew about Rowena but he kept it at the back of his mind. Michael had to remind him again in front of everyone.

Then Michael yawns. He felt weak all of a sudden. He assumed using that bit of power drained him.

Patrick notices.

"Sleepy head." He forced a smile. He picks Michael up and wraps his arms around him. "The prank wore you out."

Brooke said nothing as Michael's words play in her mind. She started to doubt the Irishman now. Maybe he wasn't a perfect partner. Patrick read her thoughts and swallowed with guilt. 

"It was nice meeting you." He smiled. He looks at Lois. "And you. We must be going."

"Bye Micha!" Lois waved.

Michael gives a tired smile. Patrick holds him tight and leaves.

Neither of them said one word to each other.

* * *

Bringing Nick back to the bunker was a nightmare for them all. Cas did not want the former vessel near Jack. But Jack wanted to talk to him because then they will know where Donatello is.

Although Nick pressed a few buttons and pissed Jack off, they did get their location.

Cas stayed in the car with Nick while Sam and Jack went into the building where Donatello was being kept. Both the hunter and the angel were not keen on letting Jack come on this mission but after the intense talk between Jack and Nick it was for the best to let Cas watch the former vessel.

Both Sam and Jack got attacked by demons. Cas heard their screams and immediately went to get out of the car. Nick slams the angel into the Impala and hits him over the head with a rock. Cas stumbles and falls on the ground. Nick grabs the angel blade and slashes the angel across the chest. He kept slashing until Cas was bleeding out and unable to fight back.

"CASTIEL!"

Nick hears the former nephilim's cry. Nick raises the blade and stabs the angel in the leg. Cas screams in pain. Nick then quickly runs away before Sam and Jack can stop him.

Jack gets down on his knees.

"Castiel!"

Cas coughs out blood. His body shook and his trench coat started to be soaked in his blood. Jack removes the blade and that caused Cas to scream in pain.

Sam looks in horror at the injured angel.

"Cas!"

"Nick..." Cas says. "He...He got away."

"There was demons in there. Nick is working with demons." Sam says.

Cas's eyes widen.

"What!"

"What the Hell is he up to?" Jack said anger rising in his voice.

"Something bad."

They all turn around. Donatello stood, his body is tense. He looked terrified.

"Donatello?" Sam says.

Donatello looks at the younger hunter.

"He is planning on bringing Lucifer back."

The color drains from Sam's face.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"You got to stop him. " Donatello says.

"How?" Sam shakes his head. "Lucifer is dead. "

"He spoke to him." The Prophet answered. "He spoke to Lucifer through me...I'm sorry Sam."

Sam couldn't wait. He had to go. He had to find Nick and stop him. He already lost his brother to Michael he couldn't have Lucifer back as well.

"Jack, you stay with Cas. "

"Sam!"

" I gotta find Nick! "

Sam gets in the car and drives off. 

The hunter finds an old pick up truck and a cabin. He spots Nick through the window.

Sam stops the car and opens the car door. He kicks the cabin door down and goes in.

"NICK!" He screams.

He finds Nick on the ground talking in a language he couldn't understand.

"NICK!" Sam repeated.

Nick stops and looks up at the hunter with a smile.

"So you figured it out."

"You're bringing Lucifer back? How?"

Nick stands up.

"I lied. I didn't inject your little Prophet with poison. I injected him with grace."

"Grace?"

"Prophets are sort of like old CB radio." He explained. "Grace boosts their power. Lucifer is awake in the Empty I was able to have an conversation with him. He told me how to bring him back." He smirks at Sam's paled expression. "Jack," His smile widens. "He was the main ingredient. His blood..." He laughs. "It was so easy to set that little brat off."

Sam aims his gun. Nick tuts and shakes his head.

"Oh Sammy, it's too late. It's already been done."

As soon as he said that the room shakes. A portal opens up.

Sam's eyes widen in shock when he sees a dark shape stepping out.

"He's here." Nick says. He reaches out with his hand and smiles. "We can finally be together again."

The portal then closes and the figure vanishes.

Nick looks down at himself and frowns. He didn't feel any different. Then the Devil has only just come back. He needs to recharge and build himself up again.

"I knew I could trust you."

Nick turns around.

Sam's hazel eyes turn bright red. Nick's eyes widen.

"Lucifer."

The archangel bows and grins.

"I'm back."

He goes back up.

"I have some unfinished business."


	27. Chapter 27

"No." Nick shakes his head. "No. We had a deal. I bring you back we become one again."

"One?" Lucifer scoffed.

"We were meant to be together."

"That's what you think." Lucifer pointed out. "It was always meant to be me and Sammy. He's my true vessel."

"I was willing to give my life to you. I was gonna let you in. Sam doesn't want you. How the Hell did you posses him he never gave his consent?" Lucifer did an uh oh face and grins when Nick's confusion increases. "What?"

"The spell required an anchor. " The archangel explained. "Something I can latch on to. I needed to form a connection to someone. I thought about that power I had back at the church. How strong I was. It made me miss the power I had all those years ago when I was in my true vessel. So I thought if Dean can have Michael why can't I have his brother. Why miss the opportunity to take back what was mine."

"He fought you. He took control."

"With the help of demon blood. Now he is in this alone. You did your part Nick, now you are free. You can go and start over. You should take that chance if I were you I am being generous."

"No." Nick drops down to his knees. "I can't...I don't wanna be alone. I want you."

"You want my power. You miss being strong." Lucifer nods. "I can read your thoughts."

Lucifer goes back when his former vessel grabs on to his jacket.

"Please!" Nick trembles and his face screws up. "Take me! Possess me. I am nothing without you. My family is dead. You are all that I have." Lucifer rolls his eyes. "I will do anything!" Nick begged.

Lucifer looks down at him.

"Wow!" He laughs. "You really thought I cared about you. You were only meant to be temporary then I ended up getting stuck with you. You don't know how relieved I am to be away from you."

"W...What?"

"You are not the chosen one Nicky. Yes Abraxas killed your family and that gave me a chance to manipulate you into saying yes but you never had a purpose you were not meant to fight in the Apocalypse. No matter how willing you are I choose Sam."

Nick is shocked. He couldn't believe it. He went into all that trouble bringing Lucifer back and this is how he repays him? Tosses him to the side like an unwanted item. Lucifer had no interest now that he had his perfect vessel. Nick was nothing to him. From Nick's perspective Lucifer was everything, his soul mate, the two of them together it felt right they had a bond that no one else would understand.

The Devil is throwing all that away for Sam. He is choosing power over their relationship?

Fury rose in the former vessel. He suddenly screams and lunges at the archangel. Lucifer grabs Nick by the throat.

"Oh Nick." His brown eyes flash red. "Poor little Nick. Poor broken, damaged Nick. I feel kinda sorry for you in a way but then I am the reason you became like this. I did give out the order for your whole family to be murdered. Abraxas did a damm good job of it. He made them suffer. It was a painful death."

"Shut up!"

"Oh so I can't talk about them? You basically cheated on your family. I mean you chose me over Sarah. She's stuck on Earth thanks to you. I thought I was the bad guy." He smirks at Nick's paled expression. "You killed people Nick. I didn't tempt you. The Devil never made you do it. I was dead. You chose to kill."

"I did it for you."

Nick gets thrown into the wall. Lucifer brushes his outfit down. His former vessel was getting on his nerves now.

"What's been happening Sammy?" Lucifer flicks through the memories. He was blocked at first by a wall Sam has put up. But the wall was weak. Lucifer laughs. "Oh Sammy seriously?" The Devil had to remind the hunter that he is not on demon blood. So he is not strong enough to fight him now. Lucifer breaks down the wall and scrolls through. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. "Well well well just when I thought my day couldn't get any better." He turns to Nick. "Did you know that I am now the older brother?" Nick frowns at that. "Guess not. I was gonna kill you but why bother I think I'll just leave you be. If I kill you I'll only put you out of your misery."

"Lucifer!" Nick stands up. "LUCIFER!"

The archangel vanishes.

Nick bit his lip. He looks at his hand and realizes he is holding a phone. It was Sam's phone. He assumed he grabbed it when he attacked Lucifer. The former vessel scrolls through the contacts. He knew he beat Cas up pretty bad so he is not an option. He presses on to Dean's number. The older hunter went straight to voicemail. Nick found it strange. When they took him to the bunker Dean wasn't there. When he asked them where Dean was they wouldn't tell him.

Nick sighs he is going to have to call the brat.

He presses the button and brings the phone to his ear.

* * *

"Castiel. You're not healing." Jack said with a worried expression.

"I will. I just need time." Cas assured him with a weak smile.

Jack places his hand on the angel's chest.

"Let me heal you."

"No!" Cas slaps Jack's hands away. "You are not burning off anymore of your soul."

"I want to do this."

"I will not let you!" Cas snaps.

Jack huffs. He knew the risks of burning his soul but he didn't care he would burn all of it for his family. Dean said yes to save his family why can't Jack use his soul to save his family? The former nephilim's phone rings. He gets it out and looks at the screen.

"Its Sam!"

"Answer it." Cas says.

Jack stands up and presses the button. He puts it to his ear.

"Sam!"

_"Hey Jack."_

Jack's face darkens.

"Nick."

 _"Yeah and I really wanted to talk to you as well kiddo." _Nick answered sarcastically.

"What have you done to Sam?"

 _"Nothing. I swear but...we got a bit of a problem._ _Your dad is back."_ Jack's fingers curl around the phone. He clenches it hard. _"Its been done."_ The former vessel continued. _"He uh...He kinda ditched me and took off."_

"Where's Sam?" There was no response. "Nick. Where's Sam?"

 _"Lucifer has him...Lucifer_ _is possessing him."_

Jack's eyes widen. He almost dropped the phone in shock. Cas notices how pale the former nephilim has become.

"Jack what is it?"

Jack didn't respond. Sam and Dean two men who he looked up to as father figures have been taken away from him. He first lost Dean to Michael and now he has lost Sam to Lucifer. The archangels have taken everything away from him. Jack couldn't do anything about it. He is powerless against them. Jack hated it. He wished he had his powers back. He felt so useless right now.

Cas bleeding out on the ground made Jack feel worse.

_"Jack, there is something else. Before I brought Lucifer back he told me he wanted to speak to you. So I may have um forwarded the message to his followers."_

"Huh?"

A scream causes Jack to spring into action. Donatello is pinned to the ground. Jack looks at the boot pressing down on to the Prophet's face. Jack's eyes go up. The boot belonged to a woman. Her eyes turn black and a smirk forms on her lips.

"Demon!"

Jack is suddenly pulled back.

"JACK!"

Another demon punches Cas across the jaw. Cas coughs and crashes on to the ground. Jack tried to fight back but the demon puts a bag over his head and tightens it with a rope. Cas heard Jack's frantic breaths. He tried to stand up but the demons kept kicking him back down.

Jack suddenly goes limp in the demon's arms.

"He's out." The demon nodded.

The female demon nods and takes her boot off Donatello.

"Lets go. Lucifer is waiting."

The demons throw Jack in the trunk and they get in the car and drive off.

"JACK!"

Cas watched the car drive off.

_Lucifer!_

His wide eyes go on the phone that is facing down on the ground. The angel crawls over to it and scoops it up. The screen is cracked but it was still on. He can hear Nick's voice.

"Nick." Cas says.

There was a sigh from the other end.

_" And they already got him."_

Cas stands up. He stumbles but manages to not fall over.

"What did you do?" He growled.

_ "It doesn't matter what I did. Jack is screwed." _

"You brought Lucifer back." The angel said anger rising in his voice. "We already had Michael to deal with and you had to bring Lucifer back." His voice trails off and his eyes go wide as saucers.

_Oh no!_

_ "I brought Lucifer back for me and he decided to choose his true vessel. You are pissed how the Hell do you think I feel? Huh?" _

"Dean!" Cas the cuts the former vessel off and searches for the witch's number. He presses on to it and curses when it went to voicemail. He tries again but was met with the same results. "Damm it Rowena!" He wished he had the number to the He-witch now.

Cas needed a car. He is injured and stranded. Donatello wasn't going to be much help at this point.

Then an old pick up truck pulls up. The window rolls down. Nick pops his head out.

" You do know it's rude to hang up on someone. " 

Cas looks at the phone then back at him. He only just spoke to the former vessel on the phone and now he's here? 

"You getting in or not?" Nick frowned.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Do you want Sam back? Do you want Jack alive?"

"I do."

"Then get in. Unless you wanna be stranded out here with the teenage mutant ninja turtle."

Cas narrowed his eyes. He did not trust Nick but part of him felt Nick was his last hope on getting out of here. He had to get to Dean, he had to get to his alternative brother before Lucifer does.

"Donatello, get in." Cas ordered.

Donatello shakes his head.

"No way. Are you insane this guy is crazy."

"We have no choice." 

"That's right you don't." Nick nodded.

The Prophet muttered "Why me?" before getting in the truck. Cas gets in the front.

"I drive."

Nick frowns.

"Its my truck."

"You stole it."

"This is not your truck." Nick raises his eyebrow. "I found it first so I drive."

Cas turns and punches Nick in the face. He grabs the former vessel by the jacket and shoves him out of the truck. Nick falls out and lands on his stomach. He winced and glares at the angel.

"Hey."

"That's for earlier." Cas says.

Cas slams the door shut and drives off.

* * *

Patrick opens the door.

"We're back."

He steps back and lets Michael enter. Michael paused at the doorway. His eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Patrick frowned.

He follows the archangel's gaze. His eyes then widen.

Rowena is on the ground unconscious.

"ROWENA!"

Patrick runs. As he goes to touch her, he suddenly flies up and hits the ceiling. He drops down and crashes on the couch. A soft chuckle is heard.

Michael tensed up. He can feel it. The surge of grace. It was overwhelming. It was also familiar. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Lucifer."

He heard his brother again chuckle. Michael looks down at the shadow. It got bigger as Lucifer got closer. Michael turns round and looks up and up. The familiar red eyes shone bright with flames dancing inside.

Lucifer grins.

"Hey little brother."


	28. Chapter 28

Michael straightened up and put on his most smug expression.

"Brother, did you enjoy your nap?" He asks.

Lucifer smiles. It wasn't genuine.

"Did you enjoy the diapers?" The Devil replied.

"Brother my vessel is four and toilet trained."

Lucifer paces around his brother. Fascination and curiosity appear on his face.

"This is so weird." He goes in Michael's face. "Rowena really did a number on you didn't she. They say what goes round comes round. You have been an asshole. Your world pretty much shows what an evil son of a bitch you are."

"Here to rub it in my face." Michael rolls his eyes. "That's the best you got."

"As you can see, we are in our true vessels. We gotta fight."

Michael huffs a laugh.

"I do enjoy ripping you apart no matter what version."

Lucifer stood up and opens out his arms.

"Go on then give it your best shot."

Michael laughs and waves his hand.

"Oh Lucifer. Why the rush? You just came back you wanna go back to the Empty already? Sam already giving you Hell?" He smirked.

Lucifer laughs and shakes his head.

"You're stalling."

"Stalling? Me?" Michael smiles. "I didn't kill you straight away in my world."

"Because you needed me. Now you don't. Go on show me what you're made off."

"Sam wouldn't want his big brother hurt. Also Sam didn't say yes to you. You made your own way in without his consent."

"Well done would you like a treat." Lucifer teased. "Chocolate? That's a big hit for the kids."

"Nice trick." Michael continued ignoring his brother's comment. "... but I been there and done that and trust me the results are not pretty."

"Ah yes you spent your days in a freezer in Dean's head. You went from frozen to being a baby...Ice Ice Baby." He sung and snapped his fingers. "Oh oh Hit me Baby One More Time."

Michael just smiled at his brother's humor.

"Hilarious." He put sarcastically. "I see your brain didn't catch with your powers."

Lucifer glares at him for that. Michael chuckles.

"Oh ha ha." Lucifer spat out. He grabs Michael. "You can't fight me. Admit it? You're weak." His smile turns into a frown. "What are you doing?"

Michael smiles. His apple green eyes are wide and doll-like.

"I'm a child I'm suppose to be cute. This smile helps me get away with anything."

Michael had to stop himself from laughing when Lucifer backed away looking disturbed.

"Stop it. Its creepy."

"Creepy?" He steps forward and takes Lucifer's hand. "Is that what you think of your little brother."

Lucifer snatches his hand away.

"I wasn't born yesterday pal. I can see right through this little act you are putting on."

"Act?"

"The puppy eyes. Doesn't work on me."

Michael bit his lip.

"I don't want to fight brother."

"A minute ago you just admitted that you enjoy ripping me apart."

"I don't know what I want Lucifer." Lucifer held his breath when the archangel wraps his arms around him. "This curse has got me to think about things. Thinking about us. I know we are from different universes but we both had the same childhood." His green eyes meet Lucifer's brown ones. "Remember when all of us used to go flying, how free we were. Gabriel holding on to us for support."

Lucifer's face screwed up at the memory. He remembered that. The mention of his baby brother enraged the archangel.

"You killed MY brother."

He pushes Michael away but kept a firm grip on his arm.

"I'm sorry." Michael admits. "I was defending myself."

"He was family!"

"You did try to kill him as well." Michael pointed out. Guilt flashes across Lucifer's face. "I guess we're both as bad as each other. You took your own son's grace, you hurt him."

"So did you."

"We were at war. He chose to fight against me. Did you know I offered Jack a place in my army?"

"Let me guess he said no."

"When I got Dean back, I didn't need him anymore. I said it was a moment of familial weakness."

"Was that true?"

Michael chuckles.

"Castiel asked me the same question. I haven't been able to answer then but now...its not true. I really did want him. Not just for power I also admired him in a way he stood up to you and never became like you. He is half Devil but he didn't go down that path."

"So you were hoping he becomes a mini you?"

"Maybe then but now no he is his own person we should not force him to be what we want him to be."

"You know you're only alive because of Dean. If this curse business was happening in another vessel you would have been dead ages ago."

"Probably." Michael agreed. "This curse is my life sentence. Once it wears off, they will kill me." Lucifer saw a flash of emotion on his alternative brother's face. "I am the biggest threat to this universe. It's a hunter's job to abolish all monsters...including me." He sits down on the chair. "I done bad things brother. As you said my world shows that. I hurt people. I drowned Dean in his own body. I even put him in a dream while I was hurting his family. I was going to do it again when I broke out of the freezer. If it wasn't for Rowena, they all would of died and this world would of been destroyed." He swallows. "Sam, I know you're in there...I'm sorry for what I did to Dean. I should have honored the deal or at least approached the situation a bit better. Your brother did not deserve to suffer. The drowning...I experienced it and it was..." Tears rolled down his cheeks. Lucifer stared at him with his mouth hung open. Michael wipes his tears with his sleeve. "I give you permission to kill me once the curse is gone." He looks at the two witches. "Everyone is better off without me."

Part of him wanted to crawl over to Rowena and go in her arms and consume her warmth and comfort. However he stayed put and kept his eyes on the other archangel.

"I know how this fight is going to end." Michael stands up. "We'll both die there is not going to be a winner this time. Give up Lucifer or at least leave Sam and go as far away from here as possible. You are going to lose."

"Alright shut up! Just because you are feeling suicidal that doesn't mean you have to drag me down with it." He folds his arms. "I'll admit I never expected that from you brother, that was quite moving...but...I don't care you are not my brother. The world is gonna be burned down by me."

"I won't let you.

"I am gonna do what you failed. The fight." He smiles. "This is going to be so easy."

A groan causes Lucifer to turn round. Patrick sits up on the couch.

"Michael." Patrick stands up. "I don't want you to die. Everyone better off without you? That's not true."

Lucifer looks at Michael's surprised expression.

"You were listening in all that time?" Lucifer frowned.

"I been knocked over by a few cars in my life time hitting my head on the ceiling doesn't keep me out for long." He looks at the Devil. "So, you are Lucifer."

The witch appeared calm on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out.

This is the freaking Devil he is talking to.

"You are the random witch who was dragged into this mess." Lucifer replied with a smirk.

"Put him down." Patrick growled.

"Patrick no." Michael shook his head. "Get out of here."

"Brother brother you are tempting me to destroy the witch." Lucifer says.

"Leave them be." Michael warned.

"Ah well I need Rowena."

"Why?" Patrick asks.

"Not telling." Lucifer grinned. "Its her personal business."

"You touch her." Patrick's face darkens. "I will..."

"Kill me?" He laughs. "Sure." He laughed in the witch's face. "But first I wanna play with my little brother."

He suddenly slams his hand on Michael's head. Michael screams as pain soared through him. Patrick raises his hand. Lucifer notices and flicks his wrist. Patrick speaks but no words came out. He taps his throat and his eyes widen.

"You witches cursed Michael but you are not putting a spell on me."

Then the Devil removes his hand and Michael collapses on the ground. Patrick shoots the Devil a glare. Lucifer smiles with delight.

"It's so much fun being the bigger brother." He says with a smirk.

"Sa...Sammy."

The little body on the ground stirred. His eyes flutter open and he lets out a groan.

"Sammy." The kid slurred. He looks up and frowns. "Where are we?" He rubs his head. "Is the Gorgon dead?" He touches his throat. "Why is my voice funny?"

 _I'll be_ _damm_ _._ Lucifer thought.

Patrick was frantic. He had so many things to say but nothing came out. He rushes to grab the child but realizes he is frozen he couldn't move.

Lucifer put on his best Sam Winchester worried expression.

"The Gorgon is dead." He answered.

Dean looked dazed. He kept rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"You look beat." Lucifer teased. "You wanna book a room for the night and head back tomorrow."

Patrick wanted to yell. He wanted to smash something, do anything to get Dean's attention. Dean's focus remained on the archangel.

Dean nods. He stands up and wobbles slightly.

"I got you." His brother assured him. Dean smiled a little at his brother's voice. His smile turns into a frown when he catches his reflection in the mirror. "Sam, who's that kid looking back at us."

He tensed when he felt his brother's hands on his shoulders.

"We had a few complications. Michael, spell gone wrong."

Dean's eyes widen when he realized he couldn't hear the banging in his head.

"Michael!"

"Shh!" Dean felt himself being turned around. He looks at his brother's face. "I'm sorry to say this but the kid is you Dean."

"Wh...What?" Dean glances back at the mirror. The eyes, the dust of freckles. Holy crap it is him!. His tired brain is struggling to process the overload of information. The worry of Michael pushed through and Dean's focus shifts on to the archangel. "Sam where is Michael?" He asks his voice full of worry.

 **"That's not Sam."** A voice spoke in his head. **"Its Lucifer!"**

"Lucifer?" Dean paused when the pair of familiar red eyes stare back at him. Dean jumps back and shock appears on his face. "Sam!"

"Good to see you to Dean."

Lucifer grabs the hunter by his shoulders. Dean tried to fight back but the Devil was too strong.

"You!" Dean spat out. He glares. "How the Hell are you back?"

"Oh Dean you look exhausted. Baby needs his nap."

Dean's confused and tired brain is struggling to take in everything that was going on. He is a kid, Lucifer is back and possessing Sam, Michael...where the Hell is he?

Before Dean could answer, Lucifer touches the hunter's head. Dean's eyes roll back and he falls into his brother's arms.

"Good boy." Lucifer scoops the child up. He walks past the He-witch and grabs Rowena by her hair. "It was nice meeting you." Lucifer nods to the Irish witch. Patrick gasps and holds on to his throat. "I would stay but my son is waiting for me. Dad and son reunion I can't wait."

"You made a mistake." Patrick says. "I can't kill you but I can sure as Hell do some damage."

"I already told you, no one is cursing me. You can go back to your sad little life witch. This is not your fight. It never will be. Be glad I am letting you live."

Lucifer flaps his wings and vanishes.


	29. Chapter 29

A head went flying and lands in the mud. Blood poured out and soaked into the soil. Mary nods and kicks the head. It rolls and bumps into the other heads that are piled up.

That was the second vampire's nest within a few weeks. Mary gets out a cloth and wipes the blood off her machete. She didn't ask any of Bobby's people for back up. She went into the hunts alone. Sometimes she preferred being alone. She adjusted to the idea of being alone since Sam kicked her out. After burning the bodies, the huntress throws the machete into the trunk and gets into the car. She planned to stay in a motel and the next morning she will search for another hunt. She had to keep herself busy. Hunting helps her to stop thinking about her boys.

She also didn't want to call for back up because she didn't want to face Bobby. The recent events still haunted her. Castiel did send her a text and assured her Dean was okay but it wasn't enough. She wanted to find her oldest and protect him from pretty much everything. Their life is too dangerous for a child.

She grips the steering wheel as she drove. The silence between her and her sons has been torture. This is how her boys felt when she constantly left them to work for the British Men of Letters. They felt pain, loss, anger. She can understand why Dean was so pissed off with her in the past now.

She comes out of her thoughts when she hears her phone ring. She pulls over to the side of the road and answers it.

"Hello."

_"Mary."_

"Castiel!"

So many questions wanted to come out but Mary pushed them back. She didn't want to jump down the angel's throat.

 _"Its...Sam."_ Cas answered his voice full of worry.

Mary sits up straight in her seat.

"Sam? What is it? Is he okay? Did Michael did do something to him?"

_"Lucifer is back."_

That knocked Mary off guard.

"What?" She answered thinking she was hearing things.

_"He's back. He possessed Sam."_

"Possessed Sam?" Her eyes widen. "Sam is a vessel again!"

_"We didn't see it coming."_

"Sam...Dean. My boys!" She cried.

_"I'm sorry. Jack is gone as well Lucifer has him."_

"Where are you?" She demanded.

_ "Heading towards Rowena's. I fear that's where Lucifer might go next. He will want Dean and Michael. I'll text you the location." _

"I'll be as quick as I can."

_"I'll see you there."_

The call ends. Mary puts her phone on the board and presses on to the message. Michael and Lucifer are getting on her nerves and if she sees them she is going to give them Hell. Her boys needed her more than ever now and its her role as a mom to save them.

She prayed in her mind hoping they will be okay.

_Both of you hang on. I'm coming._

* * *

Jack sat on the ground wrapped in ropes. He glared at the demon who had her boot on Donatello. She introduced herself as Belinda. Her buddies are outside the room waiting for their ruler to return.

"Your daddy can't wait to see you." She smirked.

Jack ignored her. He wasn't going to interact with his father's creations. They are just as sick and twisted as he is.

"Can't do the silent treatment forever. Lucifer wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him." Jack answered.

She tuts.

Then the door opens.

"He's here." Her companion says.

Belinda gets off the chair.

"Enjoy."

She walks out of the room. Few moments later he appears at the door. Jack felt like he was going to throw up. Sam the most kindest person in the world. The one who didn't see him as a monster from the start. The one who took him under his wing and was always there for him. He was more of a dad than what Lucifer ever was. Now here he is but he wasn't in the driving seat. Jack knew just by looking at the expression it was the Devil. Sam's softened features was hardened, his eyes are hostile. The joker like grin sent a shiver down the former nephilim's spine.

Jack had to admit he was scared but not so much for himself but for Sam. His eyes widen when he carried two people with him. Judging by the long red hair Jack guessed that was Rowena. The other human was smaller. A child.

_Dean!_ Jack thought with horror.

Lucifer got out a pair of cuffs and slaps them on Rowena's wrists. 

"No magic today red."

He shoves her on the floor.

He carried Dean to the other side of the room and placed him on the ground. He knew Michael was weak after seeing Sam's memories but he had to take precaution in case the spell decided to wear off. He got some thick long chains and wrapped it around the child. He could kill Dean and his alternative brother right now but Lucifer had a plan. He needed to follow it step by step. He needed to break Sam. He was going to do it nice and slowly.

First, its father and son bonding time.

He turns round and smiles.

"Hello son."

* * *

Cas barges in and looks round.

"MICHAEL, ROWENA!" He searches the rooms with a frantic expression.

"You're too late."

Cas stops and looks round. He spots Patrick sitting on the couch. The witch brings the glass of whiskey to his lips and swallows it in one gulp. He grimaced and pours himself another.

"Too late?" Cas frowned.

Patrick puts the bottle down.

"Tá. Oh and Dean is back."

"Wh...What?"

"He is still a child but his memories have been activated. Lucifer must have triggered something I don't know what though."

"So what our Dean is back. He remembers."

"He remembers yeah. Up to when you guys dealt with a Gorgon."

"When he got knocked out. Does he remember anything else?"

"Not that I'm aware off. It doesn't matter anyway."

Patrick takes another sip and leans back on the couch and sighs heavily.

"Why are you just sitting there? Why are you not doing anything?" Cas says.

"There is nothing I can do halo. This is Lucifer, the Devil. I am just a witch who knows a few spells, tricks and gambling. Rowena is the powerful one. Lucifer took her."

"Oh so you are going to give up just like that?"

"He said this is not my fight so..." He shrugged.

"Of course it is your fight. You been part of our lives since Dean has been cursed. Rowena is gone so you are our next best option." The angel grabs the spell books from the shelves and dumps them on to the witch. "Do a tracking spell and find them."

Patrick pushes the books away and sighs.

"Waste of time."

Cas notices a tear rolling down the witch's cheek.

"Are you crying?"

"Grieving actually." He replied. "I just lost a woman who I cared very deeply about. First I lost Lia and now I lost Rowena. I don't have much luck when it comes to women. Michael...did you know he gave Sam permission to kill him?"

"He did?"

"Hmm so we know what's going to happen to him and Dean. Lucifer will grant that wish."

Cas puts his hand on the witch's shoulder.

"You care about Rowena?"

"I do." He shook and the glass trembled in his hand. "I love her" His wide eyes look at the angel. "I love her Castiel. I love Michael. Their both gone." 

Cas is stunned. He looks at the half empty bottle and assumed this is the drink talking or it could be the grief and regret that's making the witch suddenly open up. Patrick looked like a grieving husband and father who went through a traumatic experience. The confident witch now looked defeated and broken. Cas assumed this is what Patrick was like when Lia died.

Cas wasn't the best when it came to comforting people. However he did know what grief felt like. It can affect people in different ways. Grief hits Dean hard. He becomes angry. Patrick, Cas had to admit he did not expect that reaction from him. 

"You don't know if you don't look." Cas says. Patrick folds his arms and looks away. Cas slams his hand down on the table. That caused Patrick to jump. "I know Lucifer. He won't kill them straight away. He not only has Dean, Michael and Rowena, he has Jack! I get it how you're feeling but now it's not the time. We need to find Lucifer and stop him. We done it before we could do it again. If you don't do that tracking spell there will be consequences!"

Patrick eyes the angel up and down.

"Like what?" Cas glares at him. Patrick stands up. "Forget I asked." Patrick had a feeling he shouldn't be on the halo's bad side. So he sets up the spell. He spreads the map out and lights a candle. "Okay."

He rubs his hands and chants. The map bursts into flames. The witch cursed as it burned down to nothing.

"See!" He flicks the ashes in the angel's face. "Nothing. Their gone."

"Or maybe Lucifer has hid himself. He wouldn't want us to find him." Patrick scoops up the glass and drinks. Cas shakes his head. "Keep looking."

"Lets just say he did hide himself and their alive. How are we going to find them? Hmm? Lets accept the facts Castiel. Their dead." 

Cas clenched his fists. The door opens and Donatello stumbles in.

"I know where there are." He collapses in the seat. "I can feel Lucifer and Michael."

"You can?" Patrick asks.

Cas sighs. Of course how he could forget about Donatello. He left the Prophet in the vehicle. Donatello fell asleep halfway through the journey and Cas didn't want to disturb him. 

Donatello nods.

"Yes." He points. "This way." Patrick looks in that direction and frowns. "We got to take several turns." Donatello rolled his eyes. "We need the truck."

"Michael? Dean? Are they alive?" Patrick asks.

"I can feel them so yeah very much alive."

"And Rowena?"

"I don't do witches sorry."

Patrick puts the glass down.

"Okay well..." He forced a smile. "At least someone is still alive and kicking."

"We can't stop them." Donatello winced. "Lucifer is in his true vessel. We're doomed."

He rubs his face and groans. Then the Prophet sits up when a glass and a bottle of whiskey is in front of him.

"You need it." Patrick pats the Prophet's back and begins looking through the books.

"Castiel."

Mary walks in. She looks round.

"Their not here." Cas says. "But we know where they are...well Donatello does."

"I really love my job." Donatello said sarcastically.

"We gotta go now." Mary says.

"We need to prepare ourselves." Cas says.

"We don't have time. Lucifer, Michael. They have my sons!"

"We're going to get them back." Cas said with confidence. "But first we need a plan."

"Castiel!" 

The two of them begun arguing. As they did Patrick flipped through the pages of one of Rowena's spell books. One page caught his interest.

"Guys."

The huntress and the angel pause and look at the He-witch.

Patrick smiles and waves the spell book.

"I have a plan."

* * *

"SAM WILL FIGHT YOU!"

"You keep telling yourself that." 

"HE WILL NOT GIVE UP. SAM WILL FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING HIS GOT!"

"I broke Sam in the cage. Do you really think he will be able to fight me now? He is terrified of me. If you give in Jack we can be together and rule the world."

"I WILL NEVER WORK WITH YOU!"

"Remember what I said about exploring. Like Star Wars we could still do that. If you behave I might let you talk to Sam. We can make this work son."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT."

Rowena groans and opens her eyes. She winced and her head was pounding. She heard a voice no two voices yelling at each other. She blinks and looks over. She saw Sam and Jack yelling at each other.

Why was Jack tied up?

The realization hits her and her eyes widen. She remembered Sam entering her apartment. She remembered his eyes. They were not brown ...they were red.

_Red._

_Lucifer red._

Her gasp gets his attention.

"She's awake." 

Lucifer strolls towards her with a smirk. Rowena raises her hands to attack. She hears the rattle of the cuffs.

_No!_

Fear shows on Rowena's face as he loomed over her. It brought back the memories of when he killed her. When he showed her his true face. That face continues to haunt her to this very day. Seeing the Devil possessing the man who she grew rather of, Rowena felt like Jack, wanted to throw up. It was horrifying watching a loved one being taken over by a monster and not being able to save them.

Rowena couldn't do nothing in these cuffs.

"Hello red." Lucifer smiled.

"Lucifer." She growled.

"Long time no see." He grinned. Rowena flinched when he touches her hair. "You know why we're here today?" He looks at her but the witch remained silent. "I'm gonna kill you."

Rowena laughs. She laughs more at his puzzled face.

"What?"

"Oh dearie." She grinned. "You can't. According to Death I will be killed by Sam. Aw sorry Lucifer. You already killed me once you can't do it again."

Lucifer smiles.

"I know about your fate. Death didn't say which version of Sam will kill you. I am in control but these are still Sam's hands." The smile vanishes from Rowena's face. "Technically you still being killed by him. I'll make sure he watches."

Lucifer looks over his shoulder.

"And your little one. Both of them should be making an appearance soon."

Rowena looks at the sleeping hunter.

"You touched him."

"I knocked him out. Nothing serious. The fun part comes later. First I'll kill you, then I'll hunt down the others and kill them, Dean and my brother I'll torture them then kill them and Jack..." He looks at his son who glared at him. "Haven't decided yet. Hopefully I can raise him and make him the perfect son. We can be together."

"In your dreams." She glared.

He scoffs. He punches her across the face. Blood pours out of her nose.

Lucifer pulls her up. Rowena closes her eyes. Being in his presence made her want to scream. She is scared of him. She knew Samuel must be terrified in there.

"Sam...fight back." She says. She winced when she received a punch to the stomach. "Sam!" She cried.

"He is calling for you." Lucifer says. "He hates what I'm doing. He wants me to stop. We both know that will encourage me to do more."

She held in a scream when his eyes turn red. She trembled in his grip and her eyes widen as his hand goes down towards her.

"SAMUEL PLEASE!" She begged.

She screams as heat burns on her skin. Her skin turns hot red and begins to sizzle. Tears formed in her eyes and her lips wobbled. He presses hard causing her to cry out.

"You wanna see it? My good looks?" He teased.

_True face._

Rowena shakes her head. She can hear Jack yelling begging to take her place but the archangel wanted her. He wanted her to meet her fate.

A gun shot rings out in the room. Lucifer stops and Rowena falls on the ground.

Belinda steps in. Following behind was Mary. She had the blade pressed into the demon's back. As soon as she stepped in, Mary stabs the demon. Belinda lights up and drops to the ground.

"Mary!" Lucifer smiled. "Mama bear oh I missed you."

"Give me back my boy!" She yelled. She looks at Dean's form slumped over. "Both of them now."

The archangel's smile widens.

"I always liked you. Full of fire. I can see the resemblance. You and your sons are very alike."

Mary eyes her youngest up and down.

"Sam, if you can hear me hold on okay we're gonna get you out."

"With what?" Lucifer asked with an amused expression.

Cas steps in with his blade.

"Hey brother." Lucifer waved.

"We're warning you Lucifer." Cas warned. "Leave now."

"Or what? I'm in my true vessel. You can't beat me. I am unstoppable!"

"Castiel." Jack says.

"Uh uh." Lucifer blocks his brother's way. "You go near the kid there will be trouble. I was hoping for a little catch up session before I rip your throats out."

Patrick walks in and stands between Mary and Cas. Relief spreads across his face when he sees Rowena alive. Beaten but alive. She makes eye contact with him and a small smile spreads across her face.

 _Ro._ He smiled.

"Oh come on." Lucifer laughs. "What the Hell is this? A cheap version of The Three Musketeers. No offense guys but without Sam and Dean you're kinda nothing. You are losers." Lucifer raises his eyebrow when an archangel blade slips out of the He-witch's sleeve. "That's gonna be useless. That can only kill me if it's being handled by an archangel."

"I know." Patrick replied.

Then the witch's eyes turn blue. Lucifer's eyes widen. Lucifer looks at Dean. He couldn't sense his brother in the hunter anymore.

_What_ _the..._

His eyes go back on the witch.

"Michael."

Patrick's face turns smug. The blue glows brighter in his eyes and a shadow of wings extend out behind him.

"Lucifer."

The witch's voice sounded less Irish than usual. He flips the blade in his hand and smirks.

"I'm ready for that fight now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your questions will be answered in the next chapter :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Earlier**

"What?"

"Absolutely not. "

"I thought you said Michael is stuck in Dean until the curse wears off."

"We already have Lucifer to deal with we don't need Michael powered up as well."

The angel and the huntress yelled at the He-witch. Cas was more anger while Mary was more curious.

"One at a time." Patrick cuts them off. "Castiel Mary let me explain. This spell is a powerful one. A binding spell. I can possibly remove Michael and put him in another body. Bind him to another being. The curse will remain in Dean until it decides to wear off. I'm sorry but that curse can't be interfered with. This spell may not even work. I'm taking a gamble here." He smiles. "That's my job I am a gambler after all. But only problem is it has to be a body that can hold him. It can't be random. Plus we don't have time to go body hunting. Can't go on the dating site and look for singletons in need for some company. " His face goes serious when Mary glares at him. "So I volunteer to be his vessel."

"What?" Cas says.

"I'm living off magic. I look pretty good for a nine hundred year old witch."

"You can't possibly hold him."

"Mary might be able to but I don't want to risk Mary's life. I don't want the boys to lose their mother. Even if she hasn't exactly been a mother to them."

"Binding spell." Cas's eyes widen. "If Michael dies you could die too."

"This is not a regular situation. I can't say yes take me. Michael is stuck. This binding spell is our only option. Me and Michael will be linked. Like that Spice Girls song When Two become One. If I die." He smiles sadly. "At least I died with a purpose. I been on this earth for a long time. I'm just a poker player. I wouldn't be missed. I would just be another threat that gets ticked off the hunter's kill list. Doing everyone a favour."

"Lets say Michael wins, what if he does what he did to Dean." Cas argued. "He turns on you and takes off. He would gain knowledge of spells, witchcraft. He would use you to his advantage."

"Possibly." He walks off and comes back shortly after with a book in his hand. "Read this." He places it in the angel's hands. "Its my notes on Michael." Cas reads through. "He's changed Castiel in such a wonderful way. I am certain he will not turn on us." The witch spoke with confidence. "This..." He taps the spell book. "Is my chance to prove to you guys that he's changed. This is a gamble I am willing to take. If he does turn on us, that's on me. I will know that I have failed to make him a better person and I will suffer because of it. I'm okay with that. As long as he doesn't touch Rowena I will not fight him."

"What about Sam?" Mary asks.

"Nick survived." Cas answers. "It's possible Sam could survive as well."

Mary shakes her head.

"There is too many risks."

"I can fight him until you trap him. If we can trap Lucifer then we can get Sam out." Patrick explained.

"There is a device that cast an archangel out." Cas says.

"Oh good where is it?"

"Michael destroyed it." Patrick's smile drops. "There is a spear that can harm an archangel but Michael destroyed that as well."

The witch cursed in his own language.

"We'll have to trap him." Patrick says. "Holy oil I heard does the trick. Then we'll have to figure something out afterwards. Mary I am sorry but I will have to hurt Lucifer in order to weaken him. I could possibly hurt Sam as well." Mary's eyes widen. "I know I know that's not what you want but he is in his true vessel so I got to do everything I can to weaken him even I have to use those attack spells."

"There is an archangel blade." Cas suggests.

"Let me guess Michael destroyed it?"

"No."

"Oh excellent."

"Michael will want to do more than hurt Lucifer. He will want to kill him."

"He won't. He will follow the plan I am sure of it. I can talk to him before I hand myself over."

"How are you going to do that?"

Patrick turns towards the Prophet. Donatello flinched when the witch's eyes go on him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Patrick grins.

"I need to borrow the phone."

* * *

"What is with everyone wanting to use me as a communication device." Donatello groaned.

Patrick lights the final candle.

"You can feel Michael and Lucifer, you should be able to communicate with them as well. With the help of magic of course."

Donatello sighs heavily as Patrick sat opposite him.

"I'm really gonna consider a vacation after this."

"Don't forget to send a postcard." Patrick laughed as he opens the book to the right page.

"Is he always like this?" Donatello asked the angel.

"I think so." Cas frowned.

"Hold my hands." Patrick ordered the Prophet.

"What do we do?" Mary asks.

"You wait." Patrick answered. "I can't have no interruptions."

Donatello swallows and holds the witch's hands. Patrick started to chant. Donatello trembled and his eyes go wide as saucers. Cas immediately went forward when Donatello wailed in pain. The angel froze and suddenly flies back and crashes into the armchair.

Mary goes for her gun but the witch's warning gaze causes her to pause. His eyes shift back on to the Prophet. Then his eyes turn white and a smile forms across his lips.

"Michael, I found you."

* * *

Michael felt it. He felt Dean stir and awake from his deep sleep. This wasn't like last time. Something has awoke. Something big. Whatever it was it shook the bar. Michael knew his brother has triggered or opened something up. If he was normal he can give his pathetic version of his brother a punch to the gut.

The archangel arrived at the old Winchester house. He sees John and Mary in their usual spot in the living room. He opens the door and walks in. He closes it and turns round. It looked perfect on the outside but inside it was black. burnt and full of ash. Michael peers in the living room. John and Mary are gone. The archangel furrows his eyebrows and goes upstairs. As he reached half way up, he gets shoved out of the way. Dean still in child form is running down the stairs with a baby in his hands. He hears John's scream from upstairs and fire blew out across the hallway.

Michael runs back down and follows Dean outside. When he reached outside, the night sky turns into day.

"Again." A voice ordered.

Michael turns. John stood next to his oldest son. Little Dean held a gun and aimed at the row of beer bottles. His father lacked emotion and the way he gave out that order it was like a sergeant ordering his soldier.

"Yes sir." Dean replied.

He presses his finger on the trigger and shoots.

"You missed." His father scolded. "Three times in a row."

"I'm sorry sir." Dean bit his trembling lip. He hated failing his father.

John sighs.

"Again." He repeats in a softer tone.

Dean nods and aims the gun.

"Yes sir."

Michael had no idea what the Hell his brother has just done. Dropping Dean into realities that's his job not Lucifer's. Well was his job Michael wouldn't mess with Dean's head again.

"Dee."

Michael turns round. He sees a slightly older Dean feeding Sam breakfast. There was only enough cereal for one of the boys. Sam had most of it, it was Dean's turn to have a bowl. Sam's puppy eyes Dean couldn't resist it so he gave Sam the remaining cereal and sits on the chair and watches his little brother eat. It wasn't a big deal Dean skipped meals many times. Sam was important. Dean always had to put him first no matter what.

Sam finishes and Dean takes the bowl to the sink to wash up. Michael approaches him.

"Dean." Michael places his hands on Dean's shoulders and turns him around. Dean looked right through him. "Dean!" Michael shook him a few times. "Snap out of it this isn't real."

"Mr Winchester."

Teenage Dean sits on the desk with his legs up. Michael sat at the back looking more puzzled than ever. Dean looks round the classroom. His eyes meet Michael's but no recognition showed on his face.

 _How can he not recognize his own face?_ Michael thought.

In Dean's mind the archangel is in adult form. Surely that would snap Dean out of this trip down memory lane.

_Memories!_

The archangel leans forward not taking notice of the teacher telling Dean off about the late homework. Memories. That's what is going on. Dean is going through his life. Lucifer must have triggered Dean's memories.

_Does that mean the curse is gone?_

The bell rang and the students put their rucksacks on and left the class. Michael followed Dean down the corridor. He then had to wait a few moments when Dean went into the stock room with one of the female students.

After that the trip suddenly went dark. Michael stood in a motel room and watched the argument between Sam and John. They both argued about Sam wanting to go to Stanford. Dean watched without saying a word. Michael can relate in a way. When Lucifer argued in Heaven Michael would watch and remain silent. He loved his brother and wanted to choose his brother's side but he was loyal to their father. He couldn't disobey father.

Dean was having the same problem.

"If you walk out of that door...Don't ever bother coming back." John sneered. "You're not part of this family anymore."

Sam stiffened at those words. He looks at Dean hoping for his brother to say something. Anything. But Dean remained silent and he lowered his eyes unable to look Sam in the eye. In anger Sam grabs his duffel and leaves the room. He slams the door behind him leaving the father and eldest son alone.

John swore and threw a glass to the wall. Dean flinched by the sound. John cursed and grabs a bottle of whiskey. He slumps against the wall and knocks the drink back. He winced as the liquid burned his throat and his face screws up as he tries to keep the tears in. However he failed miserably and tears poured down his cheek. John buries his head and sobs uncontrollably. Dean couldn't stand the sight any longer so he stumbles into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

Michael looks at the damaged father. When Michael cast Lucifer to the cage their father didn't express any emotion. He didn't seem upset, angry. Nothing. Now Michael thought about it his father didn't look surprised and he wasn't bothered that his favorite son was locked away in the deepest part of Hell.

The archangel turned away from the scene and went to the bathroom. He didn't know how much of this trip he can take.

 _Thank you so much brother._ He thought sarcastically.

He steps into the bathroom and is met with more fire than before. Dean was helping Sam out of the building while Jessica Moore burned on the ceiling. From there it was case after case, John's death, Sam's death, Dean's deal, the most important deal in History. Michael was forced to watch his vessel being teared apart by the Hellhounds. He found himself closing his eyes as he heard Dean and Sam's screams.

His eyes open to the hunter. Dean is hung on the rack in Hell. Alastair offered his deal but Dean turned it down. Michael found himself on the rack opposite watching his Sword being tortured. The pain Dean felt Michael felt it as well. The archangel grits his teeth and stops himself from crying out. This memory turned out to be the longest compared to the previous ones.

Then the hunter finally broke and allowed Alastair to remove him from the rack. Michael collapses on the ground. He faces Dean's tired expression.

"Dean." Michael gasped. "This isn't real! This has already happened."

Dean stands up and takes the razor from smirking white eyed demon. He faces his first soul. As soon as Dean made the first move, that was it the First Seal was broken and the process of releasing Lucifer has begun. Michael didn't have his Sword in his world. In a way he was relieved. The Michael before the Apocalypse wouldn't want his Sword to go through all that. Again Michael hated his father. This was part of God's plan. The true vessels had to go through suffering and grief. It couldn't be a simple visit where the brothers could say yes with no torture required.

There was a white blinding light. Michael saw his brother fought his way through the demons. Castiel grabbed on to Dean and the next moment Dean is in a coffin under ground. Michael laid down next to him and chuckled at the situation. This would have been them if Dean went ahead with Billie's plan. Trapped together in the bottom of the ocean for eternity.

Wonder how that would have turned out?

Michael's thoughts are interrupted when he hears a woman's voice. He finds himself sitting next to Dean around a table. The voice belonged to the one and only Pamela Barnes.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pamela demanded.

The room shook and the table rocks back and forth. Bobby glanced at the psychic.

"Maybe we should stop."

"I almost got it." Pamela replied. "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!."

Michael scoffed to himself. That woman clearly had no idea who she was talking to. Ended up becoming blind because of it.

Suddenly the candles flared up and Pamela screams and collapses. The flames die out. Bobby catches her and lowers her to the ground.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby yelled.

Sam scrambles out of his chair and goes into the next room. Dean crouches over Pamela and Bobby. Her eyes suddenly fly open revealing black empty sockets.

"I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!" She cried out.

Michael shakes his head and looks away.

Poor woman.

Michael then faces Dean, Bobby and Castiel.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel answered.

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

Dean plunges the knife into the angel's chest. Castiel looks down and pulls the knife out and drops it on the floor. Bobby tried to attack but failed and the angel places his fingers to Bobby's head. The older hunter collapses on the ground.

We need to talk, Dean. Alone." Castiel says his voice stern.

Michael watched the angel and the hunter interact. Maybe Michael should have not made fun out of this memory back in Rocky's Bar. This was important to Dean. This is where his life changed forever. It wasn't about hunting demons and monsters anymore, the angels are now involved. The Winchesters world just got a lot bigger. This is the moment where both brothers were now too deep into the hunting life and they had no chance of ever getting out. Even if they did they always ended up being pulled back in.

More hunts, Dean catching Ghost Sickness and being scared of a cat. Michael found that one quite funny but the smile wiped off his face when the cat glared at him. The cat was a creepy little fur ball.

Back to the hunts, Anna yeah Michael remembers her in his world. She fell and was reborn as Anna Milton just like this world's version. Michael ordered for her to be captured and they treated her just like the other humans. As Michael stated it was her choice she wanted to be human so he is going to treat her like a human.

_I wonder if my Anna is still alive?_ He thought.

Michael stood behind the brothers as they knocked on the door. The door opened revealing none other than dear old Dad. Michael wanted to shove the brothers out of the way and grab the bastard. But he knew this a memory and what's happened as happened. Can't be changed. In a memory he couldn't interact with father. 

What a shame. 

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a God." Chuck says.

"You're not a God." Sam says.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a God. A cruel, cruel, capricious God. The things I put you through – The physical beatings alone."

 _Cruel you can definitely say that again._ Michael thought.

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean says.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

"Chuck..."

"All for what?" Chuck cut the younger Winchester off "All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for... entertainment.

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean says.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too."

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a God."

Michael had to laugh out of loud. These two really had no idea who they were talking to. His father managed to fool the whole of Heaven. Everyone including the archangels thought Chuck was a washed up writer and the Prophet of the Lord. This infuriated Michael. The Seals was breaking and what does his father do? His father is selling books. Making money out of their lives. Although Michael wasn't involved in this Apocalypse it still angered him seeing father doing nothing. Every world God was rooting for this moment for his own sick entertainment. Worst is the son of a bitch is even giving hints to the Winchesters on his true identify. He was toying with them, making himself look so innocent and clueless Michael wanted to grab his father and reveal the whole truth to the boys.

The time came when Sam killed Lilith and Lucifer was released. The Apocalypse has begun. This was an important moment for any Michael this was their chance to fulfil their role and kill Lucifer. Every version of the oldest archangel believed God would return home.

He never did.

Michael found out the hard way.

Michael enters a bar. He looks around. His eyes stop at three people. As he got closer he sees a familiar streak of black hair.

"So, you're saying that you're a mind reader." The older man of the group asks.

"Ah, come on. No such thing." The younger man replied. "But I can read people. Take your lovely companion here."

Michael's eyes widen when he heard the Irish accent.

"Patrick."

He slides into the seat next to the Irish witch. He wished he could get Patrick's attention. He reaches out and touches the witch's arm. Michael's hand goes through it. He frowns and sits back and watches the scene.

The older man and the woman Michael recognized as Lia sat next each other and smiled. The older man pulls Lia close and listens to what the other man has to say.

"I'd say, judging from her exquisite posture, she used to be a dancer." Patrick grinned. Lia chuckles. "Not much of a drinker." Patrick continued "Very independent. Looking for adventure." Lia smiles and nods as to say 'yes that's right.'

Then Dean comes up from behind and grabs Patrick by the arm.

"Hey, man. Excuse me. Can I borrow you for a sec?"

Patrick glances down and notices the hunter's gun.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Great. Good to see you." He smiled.

Dean nods and grins. He turns on his heel and heads for the table across the room. 

"Would you two please excuse me?" Patrick says to his companions.

The witch follows the hunter to the table. Michael followed he wanted to stay close to the Irish witch. He wasn't sure if the curse was affecting him here. He found himself clinging to the witch.

"Sorry to cut you short with Mr. and Mrs. Easy Marks over there." Dean says.

"Oh, no big." Patrick holds up a gold wristwatch. "Wasn't a total loss."

Patrick spots the gun being aimed at him from under the table. Part of Michael knew this was a memory but he couldn't help but feel protective over the witch. Patrick rambled on about something that only made Dean confused.

"That ain't my problem, man-witch. You owe my friend some years." Dean cuts the witch off.

"Oh, that's what this is. I'm sorry. He lost. Them's the breaks."

"Well, then un-lose him."

Dean cocked his gun and glared at the witch.

"Oh, go ahead and shoot me, if it makes you feel better." Patrick sighed "Besides, I could use a good...you know...tickle. You want years? Great. Play me for 'em."

"Fine."

Once the game was in place Patrick sat down opposite Dean. Bobby sat on the side in his wheelchair. Michael still stayed by Patrick's side.

"Dean, no!" Bobby says.

"They're my years. I can do what I want." Dean says.

Bobby coughs and wheezes. Patrick holds up a box of cough drops.

"Lozenge?" The witch received a glare from both hunters. "What? It's barely minty." Patrick frowned. He sighs "Okay, well, suit yourself. Just trying to help."

Michael smiles. There is that look of concern. That moment when Patrick wants to help. Michael loved those moments. It was one of Patrick's special traits.

"All right, all right. Come on. Let's do this." Dean says.

As Michael knew Dean lost. He frowned when they had to come out of that memory and move forward.

"Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?"

Michael paused at those words. He sees Anna's corpse on the ground with her eyes burnt out. It didn't take Michael too long to realize where he was.

"Never thought this day would come." Michael faces the other man. "Where I will meet my counterpart."

This world's Michael smiled. Michael sensed the authority, the pride. He compares this memory to the one he saw in Lucifer. He can see from then to now this world's Michael is a mess, the cage destroyed him. He spends his days singing show tunes just to kill time. The worst is this Michael had hope. Hope that father will one day save him. The archangel believes being in the cage is his punishment. A punishment for not fulfilling his role and killing Lucifer.

Oh please. Michael had to laugh. It was actually sad to see that this version of him really believes God cares. This world's Michael is too blind to see what his father is really like.

Michael actually felt sorry for the poor bastard.

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here? What do you want with me?!" Dean asks.

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do." This world Michael replied.

"Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet!"

"You're wrong. Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me. But still...I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam." He looks away "You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and I still love him."

Oh no. No, no Michael couldn't watch this. He couldn't hear this. Seeing this clueless idiot talking about their love for their brothers it brought back memories. When Michael looked at his counterpart he saw himself. He saw the old him before he found out the harsh truth.

"But I am going to kill him because it is right and I have to." This world's Michael continued.

 _That's what he wanted us to believe._ Michael thought.

God drilled that thought into their skulls. He made every Michael believe this lie. Made them all his puppet on strings. Michael soon cut those strings when he found out the truth.

"Oh, because God says so?" Dean says.

"Yes. From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end."

 _Yes he did._ Michael thought. _He knew how it was going to end. Once it ended he moved on and started again._

Michael couldn't contain his anger. Part of him couldn't believe this really used to be him. What a fool he used to be.

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says." Dean frowned.

"Yes, because I am a good son."

"So was I. I was a good son." Michael shakes his head. "He didn't care. We never got praised by him no matter how hard we worked. We dedicated our whole lives to Heaven. We were the most loyal out of all our brothers and sisters and this is how he repays us. You never got your Sword and ended up in the cage and I..." He looks down at his body. "I took your Sword and look at the trouble it caused for me." He laughs a little. "Dean has been a pain for both of us."

This world's Michael smiles sadly at him. He walks through the alternative archangel and places his fingers on Dean.

After that the memories flew. Soulless Sam, Eve, Raphael, the world where Sam and Dean are actors. Michael thought God was taking the piss. Seriously God created a world where their lives are a TV show. That's making a mockery of their lives.

Leviathans, Purgatory, Crowley the Trials, Gadreel, Dean talking to animals...Michael can share the pain that ability is not very fun. Abaddon, Mark of Cain, Cole Trenton, Rowena. It surprised Michael how different Rowena was back then. The Darkness, Lucifer back. God.

Michael found himself sitting between his father and his alternative brother who at that time was possessing Castiel. His father looked awkward unsure what to say. Father was not the best when it came to conversations like this. He mainly kept to himself. He detached himself from his family. That was probably because as Michael said "God doesn't care." God sees them as his toys why would he want a heart to heart conversation with them. 

Michael watched this Dr Phil session between the two family members. The archangel scoffed in disbelief when his father insisted he had no choice. Of course he had a choice. He knew the Mark was going to corrupt Lucifer but he went ahead and did it. God had their lives all planned out. He knew from the start Lucifer will be the one who rebels. He created Lucifer to be like that.

All Lucifer wanted was an apology and God did what he always did, manipulated people. He manipulated Lucifer into believing his bullshit and once the Amara incident was over, he left. He left Lucifer again. Abandoned him.

Abandoning children is what God is good at.

Things started looking up when Mary returned. But then there was the British Men of Letters, Lucifer being a pain as always and the nephilim Jack was born.

Michael finds himself in the bunker. He's been in the bunker many times through this memory trip. However this was different. Michael knew exactly what this memory is.

"I am your sword. Your perfect vessel. With me, you'd be stronger than you've ever been."

"Oh, I know what you are." Michael says. His eyes gleam with interest.

Michael eyed his battered vessel up and down. At the moment yes he wanted to kill Lucifer but also he wanted the Sword. He wanted to have access to his full power.

Michael was supposed to honor the deal. Michael already expressed guilt for this to his brother. He hoped Sam heard his confession as well. Michael didn't want to look back at it. He was ashamed of his behavior. He was worst than a demon at this point. 

"Yes." Dean looks the archangel in the eye. "It's a yes."

"Dean!" Cas gasped.

The archangel smiled with delight.

Michael turns his back to the scene he couldn't look at it anymore. He knew what came next. The drowning, Rocky's Bar. He put his Sword through so much suffering. Michael felt he deserved to be put down once this was all over.

Everything suddenly went dark. Seconds later the lights went on and Michael was back in the bar. He looks round for Dean, Pamela, Cas, Sam. It looked empty. Which meant the trip is over.

Dean's memories are back.

"Sa...Sammy."

Michael snaps his head round. He follows the child's voice. He stops when he sees the hunter's soul. It's in the driving seat which meant Dean was in control.

Which also meant...

_Lucifer!_

"Sammy. Where are we? Is the Gorgon dead?..Why is my voice funny?"

"The Gorgon is dead." Lucifer answered.

Michael became frantic. As the two interacted and Lucifer explained about Dean's sudden change of appearance Michael rushes forward and grasps on to the hunter's soul.

"That's not Sam. It's Lucifer!" Michael yelled.

"Lucifer?" He heard Dean reply. 

That's when it all went wrong. Lucifer put Dean to sleep and took off with him and Rowena.

Michael tried to fight for control but his alternative brother pushed him back. The archangel had no other choice but to sit back and watch.

He sat on the ground with Dean (In adult form) asleep. Michael knew Dean would wake up but he wished the hunter would hurry up.

"Dean this is urgent." Michael gritted his teeth.

Dean showed no response. Michael sighs.

"Michael, I found you."

Michael looks over his shoulder. His eyes widen.

"Patrick?" The archangel stands up and approaches the witch. "Are you real?"

"I feel real." The witch frowned at the archangel's worried expression. "What's wrong?" Patrick gasps when Michael wraps his arms around him. "Whoa there you missed me already?"

Michael pulls away. Relief spreads across his face.

"How are you here?"

"Thank the Prophet." Patrick grinned. "Also I have a way we can stop Lucifer."

Patrick explained his plan. To the witch's surprise the archangel looked more worried than before.

"You want to be my vessel?"

"It's not like I have a choice. I'm kinda the suitable candidate. I can hold you right without...you know...wasting away. Took me years to maintain this look."

"Yes its possible."

"Can we beat him?" .

"Lucifer." Michael grits his teeth. "I don't know. I wouldn't have my Sword. We were just lucky last time."

"We just got to beat him enough so we can trap him. If we have no choice but to kill him, could Sam survive?"

"Again." He shook his head. "It's possible. I'm not sure."

"Another question. The binding spell if you die will I die too?" Michael frowns. The witch raises his hand. "You don't need to answer that." He forced a smile. "I don't need to worry about that we're going to win. I know we will." 

"Rowena. What about her?"

"We'll save her too." Patrick assured him. He frowns at the archangel's fidgety posture. "Seriously are you okay? What did Lucifer do to you?"

Michael thought back to his trip down Dean's memory lane. He straightened up and shakes his head.

"Nothing. I'm just worried that being off the game for a while has made me a bit rusty."

"I'm sure you will be fine."

Michael looks at the sleepy hunter.

"What about Dean?"

"He will still be under the curse. It should be better now his memories are back."

"Hmm." Michael agreed.

"So." Patrick holds Michael's hands. "You ready?"

Michael looks back at Dean then back at the witch.

"Yes."

* * *

Lucifer stared at possessed witch. He snorted. It turned into laughter.

"This is hilarious." The archangel laughed. "Roles are reversed. I'm the one that's now in my true vessel."

"He's sturdier than he looks." Michael replied.

The two archangels walk towards each other.

"We're doing this again." Lucifer said his eyebrow raised.

"Hmm. You shouldn't be surprised we were created just to fight brother. This world is not biggest enough for the both of us."

"Once you're gone I'll be on top of the world."

"We'll see about that."

Lucifer's eyes turn red while Michael's turn blue.

Then they fight.


	31. Chapter 31

Dean woke up to one big blur. He can see a mixture of colors moving around but he couldn't recognize what it was. He catches the familiar long shaggy hair of his brother throwing punches. Dean didn't recognize the other guy. He was smaller compared to Sam but seemed just as tough.

This must be a hunt. Dean must have got knocked out while Sam was having all the fun.

 _Not fair._ He pouted.

But wait hang on!

Did fire just come out of Sam's hands?

Fire blew out towards the other guy causing him to stumble back. Sam's eyes blazed red and anger flashed across his face. Dean's eyes widen at the sight.

"Sammy!" He yelled.

He then held his breath when he heard his voice. Then something clicked and the memories from earlier start to pour in.

_Lucifer!_

"Lucifer!"

Dean tried to move but found himself locked into place. Panic rose inside him. Even though Dean is cursed and hurt he still had to protect Sam. He couldn't sit back and let the Devil ride in his brother's body.

"Dean."

Dean's wide eyes turn towards the familiar voice.

"Mom?"

Mary smiles.

"I'm here baby."

Mary was updated by the witch that her son's memories are back. She was scared and grief took over. She lost her little boy again and part of her grieved because of it. She was also scared because she feared if he remembers what Bobby did, what she did by taking him away from his own brother and lying to him she feared he will hate her because of it. Her and Dean have fallen out so many times in the past. She didn't want to argue with him again not like this.

She looks at his face. He is still in the form of a child but Mary can see the years of loss, hurt and battle through his eyes. The innocence was gone.

The huntress is so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize she started unwrapping the chains and scooping her oldest in her arms.

"Mom!" He swings his legs and fidgets in her arms. "Put me down!"

"I'm getting you out of here." She replied her voice full of determination.

"Can't leave Sammy."

"Staying here is not going to help him either."

"Lucifer has Sam." Despite the change in age Mary can still see the familiar anger in his green eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until I get him back."

"You are vulnerable now."

Dean stiffened by those words. If there is one thing he hates being called its vulnerable. Mary frowned. She knew she hurt him but he had to open his eyes and see he was the weakest player here and the biggest liability.

"I'm sorry Dean." Mary pulls him close. "I nearly lost you once I can't lose you again."

The image of Dean's lifeless body on the bed caused her to wince.

Dean's eyes lower. He looks at his little body in disgust. His mom is right he is vulnerable he can't help Sam like this.

"We have a plan." Mary quickly assured him. "We will get Sam back. Michael just needs to weakened Lucifer then..."

"Michael!" Dean's eyes widen. He looks at the other guy. "That's...That's Michael?"

"He's not possessing you anymore."

Dean looked far from relieved. He instead felt angry. The anger is directed at himself. He failed to keep Michael locked away. He should have stuck to his plan and took the trip into the ocean.

Now that monster is out and hurting his brother.

Dean thought about what his mom said. His eyes widen.

"You're working with Michael?"

"Dean, we need him." His mom explained.

Dean shakes his head. Michael is not pulling that move again. The archangel is only helping because Lucifer is alive. If Lucifer loses and Michael wins, Michael will turn on them and take off just like the first time.

He could go back into Dean once the curse wears off.

"He's not doing it again. " Dean says. "He hurt us." _He hurt me_. "He is not going to hurt Sam. I won't let him. "

"Dean you don't understand..."

Dean managed to wiggle out his mom's arms and lands on the ground. Mary can see tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"You betrayed me." His wet eyes look up at her. "Again. You first worked with the British Men of the Letters who hurt Sammy and now you are working with the archangel who took my body for a damm ride and killed people innocent people with my bare hands."

"Dean."

"NO! "

He turns to run but she grabs his arm and glares at him.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me young man!"

Mary immediately regretted those words when his face goes from anger to shock. She kicked herself forgetting that this is not her boy Dean is a man now. However that motherly part of her refused to go. She didn't know if it was the grief of losing her boy or it's turned into a habit now to treat Dean as a kid.

Her hand slips off Dean's arm.

Before Mary could react, Dean turns and runs off.

* * *

When Patrick's eyes turned blue Rowena thought she was seeing things. No surely it couldn't be him it couldn't be Michael. As Patrick and Lucifer walked towards each other Rowena can tell just by looking at Patrick's body language that it's not him. His walking, his voice, his facial expressions everything about him was different. It was weird seeing Michael possessing Dean but this is worst. The archangel is now wearing the face of the man she's grown attached to.

 _Patrick what the bloody Hell did you do?_ Rowena thought with worry.

For one Rowena thought Michael couldn't leave Dean. Patrick must have performed a spell that somehow set Michael free. However Patrick letting Michael possess him, Rowena thought that was a step too far.

The witches have witnessed Michael's change in behavior. Rowena has seen the archangel has become gentle, softer and his views on humanity is gradually changing as well. That didn't mean the change could be permanent. Once Michael is in a new body he could go back to being the big bad again.

Two, Rowena couldn't imagine Patrick just stepping back and allowing Michael to use his body. Patrick likes to have control. When he plays games he is always the one in control. Now he hands Michael the controls and let's him play the game on his behalf. This game is a life and death situation. The He-witch against the Devil Rowena thought he was crazy.

Fire blew out of Lucifer's hands which sends Michael stumbling back. Rowena held her breath as Lucifer charged at his alternative brother. A ball of light appears in Michael's hand. He throws it. Lucifer raises his hand and the ball stops. Michael's eyes widen as the Devil plays with the ball and turns it round. He grins and throws it back twice as hard. Michael dodges and hears the blast leaving a big hole in the wall.

The archangel lands on his side. His eyes meet Rowena's. Boy did it feel wrong to Rowena. Those eyes, Patrick's eyes looking straight at her. It wasn't Patrick it was Michael. She can see just by looking in those eyes that the familiar spark and mischief was not there. It was painful to see.

The staring contest is cut off when Lucifer grabs Michael by the leg and drags him away. Rowena stands up and slams her arms in the wall. It was a stupid thing to do but she was desperate to get these cuffs off.

"Hey."

Rowena turns and faces Cas. The angel raises a key and puts it in her cuffs. She hears the click then the cuffs slide off.

"How did you get the key?" She asks.

Cas's eyes go on his older brothers.

"Michael." He replied .

Rowena looks at the archangel who punched Lucifer in the gut followed by a swing to a jaw. Lucifer spits out blood and glares at his alternative brother. Michael smirked at his little victory but that smirk was soon wiped off when Lucifer swept in and lifts Michael off his feet and starts to beat the Hell out of him.

"Help us trap Lucifer." Another voice says.

Rowena looks over and notices Jack standing behind the angel. Cas obviously set him free while the archangels were busy trying to kill each other.

"Please. " Jack begged.

That was a demand that the witch couldn't turn down. As she helps the angel and the former nephilim, she notices tension between Mary and Dean. Mary's hand on Dean's arm said it all. Then she saw Mary letting go and the next thing Rowena saw was Dean running.

Towards the fight.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple fight. Michael had fought Lucifer many times this should be a piece of cake. However the previous times didn't include the Devil being in his true vessel. Lucifer is stronger Michael can see that the Devil has access to unlimited power now.

Michael can feel his grace and his power is gradually growing. He has been shut out from his powers for a while and Michael figured he wouldn't be at full power straight away.

The archangel felt a wall. It wasn't a surprise he experienced this in his other vessel from the other world. Patrick is not his true vessel he is not his Sword so that prevented Michael from accessing his full power. Michael is not the all mighty being his monsters once looked up to he is not as strong as he used to be however he is still the archangel Michael the first and oldest archangel in history. This fight was not ordered by God. Michael chose to do this fight. He is doing this to save the world.

The archangel Michael saves the world... yeah Michael liked that. Had a nice ring to it. Made him sound like a hero. Michael scoffed. He is a warrior of Heaven so hero would be the perfect word to describe him in this situation.

At first it was hand to hand combat this is what Michael would class as the warm up. While Lucifer was stunned for a few seconds Michael manages to grab the key from Lucifer's pocket and throws it at Cas. Relief goes through him when Cas caught the key and started making his way round the room.

Then Lucifer decided to up his game and blast fire at him.

_Okay brother so we're doing this now._

Michael formed a ball and throws at it at his alternative brother. The archangel turned shocked when Lucifer caught the ball.

 _Was that suppose to happen?_ He heard Patrick's voice express concern.

 **"No."** Michael admitted. **"He's more powerful than I thought."**

Michael dodged the ball and winced when he heard it blast through the wall. He lands with a loud thud. His eyes go up and stop. Rowena is facing him. Her expression is worried. Michael stared at her with a guilty expression. He knew she loved Patrick and it must be hard for her to see the man she loved being possessed by the same being who took Dean Winchester away from them.

Michael can feel Patrick's worry echoing through him. The archangel wanted to reach out and grab Rowena. Protect her. Patrick wanted to protect her and the feeling of being protective is overpowering Michael.

Then Michael felt someone touch his leg. His eyes widen as he gets dragged across the ground and forced back into the battle.

"We're not done yet." Lucifer growled.

Lucifer swings his fist. Michael blocks it and punches Lucifer in the gut followed by a swing to the jaw.

Michael smirks when Lucifer spat out blood.

 _In your face._ Michael thought.

The archangel is suddenly swept off the ground and receives punch after punch after punch. Lucifer looks down at his alternative brother.

"You're pathetic."

Punch

"Weak."

Punch

"You're nothing compared to me."

Punch

The witch's form slumped in the archangel's grip. Lucifer scoffed at his opponent.

"You're out of touch brother." He laughed. "I guess being a child did that to you. We gotta go back to basics. Crawl, walk. I can teach ya if you want." Lucifer puts his brother down. "Walk for me." Michael glares at him. "Let me give you a head start."

The Devil kicks and causes Michael to fall over. Lucifer turns his brother over and pins him down.

"Seems you are a bit more backward than we thought." He smirked. "Even an actual kid can do better than you. I'm sure big, strong brother can take care off that."

A pack of cards gets stuffed in the Devil's mouth. Lucifer drops the blade and looks down at the cards.

"Uh you talk too much." Patrick sighed.

The witch kicks the Devil in the neck. Lucifer choked and falls on the ground.

Patrick stands up and picks up the blade. He looks down at the fallen cards and nods.

"Straight not bad." He bends down so he was eye level with the other archangel. "But..." He holds up his cards. "Flush."

Lucifer certainty received a flush. A blast of water shoots out of the witch's hand and splashes Lucifer in the face.

The Devil slides back on his ass and crashes into a pillar. His face is blank and water drips down from his soaked hair. He cranes his neck up and frowns at the Irish witch.

"That's not funny."

"You used fire earlier so I thought I'll use water. Elements of nature." He smirked.

Lucifer laughs.

"Aww little witch. Did my brother back off." He looks through the witch into Michael's true form. "Coward." He spat out.

Lucifer then yelped when the blade is driven into his shoulder.

Patrick shakes his head.

"Like I said talk too much."

He removes the blade.

Lucifer groans and looks at the blood pouring from his wound. Patrick turns and gives the crowd a thumbs up. Rowena mimes "You crazy bastard" to him which only made him laugh.

"I know I'm brilliant Ro." He replied.

 **"Stop showing me up."** Michael warned but Patrick heard the slight tease in his voice.

 _You want to go all in._ Patrick teased back.

**"Continue the game? Sure."**

Then a flash of blue goes across the witch's eyes. His posture straightened and the humor fades from his face.

As Lucifer stands up, Dean runs in between the archangels.

"STOP!"

Dean turns and glares at Michael.

"Stay the Hell away from my brother."

Michael turns towards the others.

_What happened to getting Dean out of here?_

Michael sighs. Mary has messed up yet again.

Dean's expression goes from anger to surprise. He eyes Michael's new vessel up and down.

"Hey I know him." He points. "The He-witch. Patrick right?" The anger returns. The hunter folds his arms and glares. "So this is what you are doing now huh? Jumping into witches."

"You will be surprised by the amount of knowledge they hold. They can be very useful." Michael looks down at his former vessel. "Hello Dean it's nice to see you back but I really can't talk right now because as you can see I am in the middle of a family discussion. Things are certainly heating up."

"It kinda already did." Lucifer replied remembering the fire from earlier.

"Dean be a good boy and go with your mother."

"You think I'm gonna take orders from you."

Michael sighs.

"No."

"Dean." Cas yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere Cas." Dean growled.

He takes a step forward and looks at Michael. Dean is tired of running, drowning, suffering. He has lived with a damm migraine because of this bastard. So no, no more. Dean thought enough is enough it's time he stood up to his abuser.

"I said yes to you." Dean says. "You broke the deal and took control."

"Dean don't go there."

"You shut the Hell up. It's my turn to talk. "

"Dean now is really not a good time if you do not move out of the way I will..."

"Hurt me. Sure go ahead I already drowned I already been shoved in a dream I even been a damm cage so go on do your worst. But you lay a hand on Sam. " His face darkens "I will kill you myself. "

Lucifer snorted while Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. Dean blushes with embarrassment. A threat from a kid is not going to scare the archangel.

"Wow what a speech kiddo." Lucifer says. "Very scary I'm sure Michael is terrified."

Patrick noticed Lucifer slowly reaching out towards the hunter. The witch takes control and chants. Lucifer froze. Patrick grits his teeth as he tried to keep Lucifer still.

"Someone get the kid out of here." He groaned. "Now."

Jack runs out and scoops Dean up in his arms.

"Trap...Trap him now." Patrick yelled.

But the Devil already started to show movement. He breaks through and slams into the witch. Patrick flies across the room.

Patrick stops halfway and hovers in mid-air. He looks down at his legs dangling in the air.

"Oh..." He laughed nervously. "Well would you look at that I'm flying." He grins. "I don't even need a broom."

"PATRICK!" Everyone yelled.

Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Okay back to the mission."

He focuses on the Devil. Patrick allows Michael to take control because he is more experienced in the flying than he is. Michael knew how to perform the perfect dive. One that could send his alternative brother straight on his ass. Once Lucifer is down on the ground with Michael pinning him down Cas can trap them with holy oil.

The archangel flies up towards the ceiling. He looks down and flaps his wings. His expression goes smug.

"The wee one can fly." Rowena smiled. Cas frowns at her. Rowena frowns back. "My baby has grown up let me have this moment. "

"Umm okay."

Michael goes forward and dives. He dives head first going as fast as a bullet.

Lucifer panics. He knew this move Michael is about to pull off. Lucifer hated this move. It's one of Michael's special moves. The Devil quickly raises his hand.

Jack suddenly flies and lands in his dad's arms. The former nephilim held on to Dean tight as Lucifer caught him.

Seconds away from touching the ground, Michael's eyes widen as Lucifer caught Jack and Dean. The Devil's eyes glow red and Michael heard the flap of his alternative brother's wings.

_Oh no you don't._

Michael reaches out like a predator catching its prey. When he made contact, he vanished.

All four of them vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are the two sets of brothers? Where are Patrick and Jack? You will find out in the next chapter. :)


	32. Chapter 32

Jack hit his head hard. He brings his hand up and touches the back of his head. His hand becomes soaked with blood. He blinks through his blurry vision and sits up. He looks where he hit his head. The former nephilim's eyes widen as he looks at the tombstone. He quickly moves away fearing a zombie was going to come out of the ground because Jack disturbed it's resting place.

"Sorry sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

"Jack you okay?"

Jack falls on his back in surprise. His eyes dart in all directions.

"Hey hey hey."

Dean leans forward with concern. He holds Jack by the shoulders and gets the former nephilim to look at him. Jack stops panicking and looks at the hunter.

"Dean."

Despite the change in age Jack can see the familiar fatherly concern on Dean's face. Jack felt comforted to know that at least one of his fathers is here with him.

Jack heard a curse from the hunter.

"You're not okay." Dean huffed angrily. "You're bleeding."

Jack shakes his head.

"I'm okay." Jack forgot about his hit to the head and starts to check the hunter over. "I should be the one making sure you are okay."

Dean steps back and hugs himself making a barrier between him and the former nephilim. He noticed Jack's frown.

"I'm not a kid Jack." Dean puts his hand up to stop the kid from talking. "I know I look like one but I'm not one."

Jack eyes him up and down. His expression is curious yet puzzled.

"You remember everything?"

"Well uh..."

"Including when you were a child. Mentally a child."

Dean raised his eyebrow.

"Mentally?"

"Yeah when you were really four. Do you remember any of it?" Dean shook his head. He didn't remember anything. Jack's face fell at that. "You don't remember the song I sang to you."

Dean pulled a face to that.

"You sang to me?"

Jack nodded as the memory came to his mind.

"You used to listen to me sing. I sung to you almost every night." Jack smiled at the memory of little Dean's face beaming at him. His big round green eyes sparkling with happiness. Jack remembered when he sang Dean would do the most cutest yawn and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Mary used to laugh at Dean's attempt of staying awake. "I didn't know many lullabies so I sang a song my mom used to sing to me. I can sing it to you now if you like."

"I think I'm good."

Dean couldn't help but cringe. He was an actual kid. He looks at Jack as worry started to creep up on him.

"Jack, how long?"

"How long what?"

"Was I..." He gestures to himself. "...you know."

"Depends. Are you talking about when you were in control or Michael."

"Michael!" Jack had to wince at Dean's scared expression. "He was in control?"

"During the curse yeah."

"Was he..."

Oh God Dean couldn't even imagine a child version of the archangel running around.

"Oh he was um...I don't know." Jack's frown deepens. "Explain."

"I mean was he mentally a child?"

"Oh...no. No he was still...him."

Jack then thought about it. Was age a thing to angels? He knew Michael is old very old one of the oldest archangels in history. If the spell did regress Michael back to the time before humanity was created.

_That would have been an interesting interaction._ Jack thought.

It would give the former nephilim an insight of what his father was before the Mark corrupted him and how much Michael and Lucifer's relationship changed. It would also give Jack a chance to see Michael before he went dark side. The kid had to hold in a laugh as he imagined the archangel's confused expression at modern technology and human interaction. Jack found humanity strange at first when he was first-born. Eating, drinking, emotions it was strange to him. However as time went on and the help from his family Jack settled into the daily life and learned to accept it. He loved humanity and he wanted to protect it at all costs.

_Maybe regressing Michael would have been a good idea._ Jack thought with wonder. _A chance of starting over and learning again._

Jack's thoughts are interrupted by the hunter.

"Did he hurt anyone?" Dean asks.

"No but..."

"But?"

Dean looks at his hands thinking that blood is going to appear. Jack shifted unsure whether to bring up the incident when he nearly killed Michael and Dean because of his desire of wanting Michael dead. Looking at Dean the adult Dean was like a slap to the face. Jack was going to kill him. If he did he wouldn't be sitting and having this conversation with the hunter.

"I'm sorry." Jack says.

Dean frowns.

"For what?"

Before Jack could answer two angry archangels crash on the ground. Michael had his hands around Lucifer's throat and starts to strangle him.

"That's why I heard flapping above us." Jack questioned.

The former nephilim thought it was two birds going crazy in the sky. Then it occurred to Jack that while he has talked to Dean, his father and alternative uncle have had a punch up in the sky.

Dean is up and already running to the scene. He grabs on to Michael's jacket.

"GET OFF HIM!"

Michael turns and sends the hunter in the bush.

Patrick steps in and forces the archangel away from the Devil. Lucifer gasps for air. Patrick stands up and forces the archangel to walk to the bush.

 _The plan did not involve hurting Dean._ Patrick warned.

Michael huffed a sigh and argued but Patrick wouldn't hear it. The witch is pleased when the archangel went quiet. Although Patrick removed Michael away from the curse Patrick has noticed the change in behavior is still there. The archangel still obeyed the witches.

Michael growled when he heard Lucifer laughing behind him.

 _Ignore him._ Patrick says.

The archangel looks in the bush and spots the terrified hunter. Guilt flashed across Michael's face and he leans forward. Dean backs away and brings his knees up close wanting to make as much distance as possible between him and the archangel. Patrick took over knowing the hunter would feel more comfortable talking to him than the archangel.

"Deano hi." Patrick smiled. "Patrick here. Long time no see."

Dean's fear turns into anger.

"You." He growled. "Why did you say yes?"

"Actually he said yes to me." Patrick smirked. Dean frowns at that. Patrick laughs. "I'm being serious he didn't come to me I came to him I'm the reason you are archangel free."

"Why?"

Dean couldn't understand why a random witch that he only met once suddenly decided to help him.

"It's complicated." Patrick answered. "But I can assure you little hunter Michael is on our side."

"Bullshit. You don't know him like I do. He is a..."

"Monster yeah I heard the lecture from your family. That's in the past. He's good. "

Dean didn't look convinced.

"What makes you think I would trust you."

"From your perspective I can understand why you would not trust me. I am a witch you are a hunter we're not exactly besties." The witch put his hand behind his back and starts twirling his finger. "However what happened between us is in the past."

Lucifer looks at the interaction with a smirk. Perfect time to attack. As he made his way over to them, roots begin to grow from the ground and slowly make their way towards the Devil. Patrick continued talking not seeing the Devil drowning in weeds and stems. It was Dean that gasped that caused the witch to turn round.

Lucifer is up in the air with plants, weeds and grass wrapped round him.

"Lucifer." Patrick chuckled. "It seems you got yourself tangled up."

The Devil growled but Patrick continue to chuckle. Patrick didn't just send the archangel to help Dean out of the bush he saw this an opportunity to have a little bit of fun with his magic. The Devil fell for the distraction. That's what the witch and the archangel had to do, distract the Devil whenever they can.

Lucifer's eyes blaze with fury. The roots burn and turn to ashes. Lucifer floats down and lands perfectly. He raises his hand and shoots. Michael ducks and responds with a one of his own power balls. However the ball spilt into two and goes around the Devil. Lucifer looks left and right but suddenly gets met with two power balls and ends up on his back.

"Brother I have a question." Michael looks down at the Devil with curiosity. "Why are we in a cemetery?"

Lucifer was about to stand up but stops when his alternative brother towered over him. He instead rolls his eyes.

"It's where I and my Michael were suppose to fight to the death. You must recognize it."

Michael looks round and nods.

"Stull Cemetery but brother why bring me here?"

"I thought you would want this."

Michael grins.

"Aww brother I'm touched."

Lucifer ignores him and looks at his son.

"I am going to give my son a day he will never forget. The day I win and you Michael will fall."

"NO!" Jack yelled.

"Yes." Lucifer grinned.

Lucifer looks back at his opponent. He suddenly grabs Michael and slams him down on the ground. Lucifer rolls over and pins the archangel down. Michael punches and head butts the Devil. The two archangels are yet again at each other throats.

The two circled each other both with the same determination to make the other suffer. Michael knew he had a limit on how far he could hurt Lucifer but without the others here to trap Lucifer Michael had no choice but to consider the mercy option. Put Sam out of his misery. Nick survived so hopefully Sam might survive as well.

Patrick moves forward and shares control with the archangel. He allowed the archangel to tap into his witch powers. The witch had humor so most of the spells he knows could be seen as a joke however Patrick found them just as effective. So he pushed the knowledge to the archangel and shared his plan on using his magic as a distraction. 

Michael punches Lucifer in the jaw. Patrick raises his hand and winks.

"Capillus animari."

Lucifer's eyes widen as Sam's long locks come to life and start attacking him. Jack stared eye wide, stunned by the unexpected occurrence. Dean climbs out of the bush and goes to run. He slams into an invisible wall.

Patrick put up a wall during the fight.

Dean growled and bangs on the wall. He would have laughed at Sam's hair having a mind of its own but the worry of Michael still overpowered his thoughts. He hits the wall and suddenly an image of Michael wearing his face yelling his name appears. The archangel looked worried. Another image appeared of Bobby with blood on his hands followed by an image of Dean looking down at himself and seeing blood pouring out. The images flicker and then there was a flash.

Dean backs away and his eyes widen in shock. He couldn't explain what he saw. The images are scattered it made no sense to the hunter. What did Bobby do? And why was the archangel Michael worried?

Dean's thoughts are interrupted when he spots Jack swinging a branch towards the Devil. Patrick chants and boosts the branch's strength. The branch became as hard as metal. When it made contact it sent a jolt of electricity through Lucifer. Lucifer shook and fell forward. Michael swung a punch at Lucifer's gut causing Lucifer to cry out in pain.

Patrick raises his hand. Lucifer starts to spin round and round. Patrick spins his finger. The Devil flies up and does a somersault. The witch sways his hips and hums to the power that pumped around his body. It was like music his ears. His powers and Michael's grace worked together beautifully the witch has never felt this powerful. 

The witch grins and points. Lucifer spins and crashes into a nearby tree. Patrick did the famous Michael Jackson Moonwalk and encourages Lucifer to follow. The Devil ended up tripping over a tombstone and falling face first into the ground.

Michael lifts Lucifer by the chin and kicks him. Lucifer scrambles to his feet and grabs Michael by the leg. He pulls Michael forward and twists his leg. The archangel stumbles and looks down at his twisted leg.

**"Look the other way Patrick."**

Michael grabs on to their leg and pops it back into place. The snap caused Patrick to cringe but it didn't affect him massively he's been through many broken bones in the past.

After a few more of Patrick's funny spells Lucifer got tired and begged the archangel to fight him like a true warrior. He mocked Michael and poked at all his weak spots. This only made Michael laugh and Lucifer then noticed a sinister look flashing across Michael's face.

The archangel got Patrick's approval to go into the dark magic.

 _Lucifer underestimates us._ Patrick explained. _We managed to distract him and do some spells which had hilarious outcomes. Now your brother sees us an a joke. It's time to go deeper. I will help you to make sure you don't go over the limit and kill Sam. Understand?_

**"Loud and clear."**

_I think we should start searching for the blade._ Patrick added.

Michael forgot about the blade. He was too engrossed in the spells he forgot that he lost the ultimate weapon that can end the Devil.

_It seems I have gone rusty._ Michael thought.

Patrick turns towards the former nephilim. Jack suddenly froze. A voice speaks in Jack's mind.

**"Find the blade."**

"Find the blade." Jack repeats out loud.

Lucifer shoots the witch a glare. He lunges at his opponent.

"Secare." Michael says.

A cut forms down Lucifer's cheek.

"Secare."

Another cut forms making Lucifer's lip bleed.

"Secare."

Lucifer grabs his ankle and sees blood soaking through his sock. Michael approaches him with a clenched fist. Combining his powers with Patrick's the archangel sent excruciating pain through the Devil. Lucifer collapses and clutches on to his stomach. Michael increased the pain which caused Lucifer to scream.

Blood pours out of the Devil's eyes and nose. It was a horrifying sight. Jack was too busy searching for the blade to notice but Dean, he is terrified.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out.

Michael glances at the hunter.

Then bang!

Another image appears of Michael carrying Dean to a bedroom. The bedroom looked familiar. It is Dean's childhood bedroom. The image vanishes and Dean is back in the real world. His confusion increased as he watched the archangel fight the Devil. What are these images Dean is seeing? Is it Michael? Is he showing Dean these scenes as a way to try to manipulate him?

 _What the Hell is going on?_ Dean thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHOWING ME YOU SON OF A BITCH?"

Patrick kept his fist clenched and shifts his eyes on the hunter.

"Show you?"

"You carrying me to bed. I'm bleeding. What the Hell are you playing at?"

 **"He is remembering."** Michael says. **"After Bobby stabbed him I carried Dean to his bedroom and put him to sleep. I had to so I can take control** **and heal us."**

"Come on explain yourself. What bullshit are you putting in my head."

Patrick was going to answer but Michael beat him to it.

"I'm not doing anything Dean. It's you. Your memories are returning."

Dean furrows his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Michael couldn't explain. It wasn't the right place and right time.

Meanwhile, Jack crawls through the overgrown grass and mud searching high and low for the missing archangel blade. Out of the corner of his eye Jack spots something glistening sticking out of the mud.

Jack makes his way towards blade and pulls it out of the ground. He looks at the tombstone.

"Thank you umm." He looks at the writing. "Tiffany Goodwin for looking after the blade." He smiled and backs off hoping the corpse buried underneath hasn't taking a liking to the archangel blade.

When Jack turns round the roles are reversed. Lucifer somehow pushed through and is now beating his alternative brother up. Patrick tried to do a spell but Lucifer put his hand over the witch's mouth.

"Not another word from you." Lucifer raises his other hand and hovers over Michael's head. "I think I might pick up where I left off from the church. The smiting your ass part. Yes I don't have the nephilim's juice in me but I do have my true vessel. " His eyes go red. "I'm sure we can give it a try."

The Devil then flinched and his hand drops down to his side. He closes his eyes and growls.

"Sam is fighting you." Michael says.

Dean straightened up when he heard that. He called for Sam but was disappointed to see that Lucifer remains in control.

Lucifer grits his teeth and pushes the younger Winchester.

**"Quiet Sammy otherwise I will make your brother suffer. More than what I did to you. That would not be a sight to see. Hmm seeing your brother crumble before your very eyes."**

Sam didn't stop. The hunter is too damm stubborn to give in that easily. This only increased Lucifer's anger.

Both Patrick and Michael smiled. They knew Sam wouldn't give up that easily.

"If your vessel is not willing to give in, you will not reach your full potential." Michael grinned. "Aww I think we should give the smite option a miss brother."

Punch!

Michael turns and spits a tooth out. He then laughs at Lucifer's frustration.

Jack runs with the blade in his hand.

"HERE!"

He throws the blade.

A few words slip out of Patrick's mouth which sends Lucifer flying backwards. With his quick reflexes Michael caught the blade. He charges at his alternative brother with his blade out and ready. The red returns to the Devil's eyes and his arms are out and ready to attack.

Michael raises his blade ready for the kill. As the blade goes towards the Devil's chest, it turns and moves up. Lucifer gasps as he felt the cold blade cut deep into his skin. Michael cuts into Lucifer's neck and causes grace to pour out. The archangel points and leads the trail of grace towards the former nephilim.

Jack's eyes widen but without hesitation he opens his mouth and consumes the grace. Michael reaches out and heals his alternative brother to ensure some grace remained. He couldn't have Lucifer human.

"No!" Lucifer held his throat and shakes his head. "No no no no!"

Jack's eyes glow gold and shadows of wings suddenly appear behind him. Michael smirks and faces his alternative brother.

"Why?" Lucifer asks. "Why would you do that?"

Michael thought back to the children in the playground how important they are to the world. They are the next generation. Jack is the next generation. He and others will build this world and make it better by the day. With his powers Jack can do more good than what any of the archangels had achieved. Jack deserved this power. 

Michael smiles at his alternative brother.

"He is a better man nothing like you he deserves to have his powers back." His smile widens. "The nephilim will destroy you."

Michael leans forward and whispers in Lucifer's ear.

"Chaill tu asshole."

Then Michael gasps.

"NO!" Jack screamed.

Dean's eyes widen. 

Michael gulps and lowers his eyes.

The blade is plunged deep in his chest. The archangel suddenly lights up. His head snaps back and he let's out a scream as he lights up the whole cemetery. There is an explosion of light then everything returned to normal.

The witch's body fell forward and hits the ground. Jack held back a cry when he sees two burnt shadows of wings splayed across the ground.

_I can't believe it. Michael is dead._ Both the nephilim and the hunter thought.

Lucifer kicks the lifeless corpse and smirks.

"I did it. I beat Michael." He faces his son. "I won." He grins at the hunter. "You're next."

"No!"

Lucifer faces his son again.

"You lost Jack. Michael and his witch are dead I run this place now and I say Dean dies."

"I won't let you. "

Despite low on grace Lucifer showed no fear towards his son.

"Listen. You're not gonna hurt me. You hurt me Sam will be hurt as well. You really wanna hurt Sammy? Huh? You wanna add to your pile of mistakes hmm? Well kid I'm gonna give you a chance. Join me. "

"Jack don't." Dean says.

"Join me and we can rebuild the world in our vision." Lucifer continued. "Michael is gone we don't have to live in fear anymore. We can be together again. What do you say...son. "

Jack stares at his father. He looks at Dean's worried expression. He then turns back to the Devil.

"I am not a kid." Jack takes a step forward. "I am not your son. "

He takes another step forward. Lucifer smiles nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"I am hunter." Jack continued ignoring the question.

Lucifer flinched when his son's eyes turn gold. Jack clenched his fists and glares.

"I am...A WINCHESTER!"

Jack blasts golden rays of light at the Devil. Lucifer screams as pain spreads across his body. Jack narrowed his eyes and focused on separating the grace from the soul. He then pushes the grace up.

Lucifer's head snaps back and the remaining grace travels out of his mouth. Jack takes hold of the grace and burns through it. He burns the Devil down to nothing leaving only grace with no life in it.

Jack opens his mouth and consumes the leftover grace. He swallows and gasps as his eyes glow brighter.

Sam falls on the ground.

"Sammy!"

Dean rushes over to him and kneels down. He places his fingers on his brother's neck and frantically searches for a pulse.

"He's alive."

Dean looks up at the nephilim who looked more alive than ever. Jack smiles down at him.

"Come we must tell the others the good news."

Dean looks at the witch's body.

"What about him?"

Jack takes Dean's hand and helps him up.

"I'll take care off it."

Jack takes Sam's hand and orders Dean to take Sam's other hand.

"Is Sam gonna be okay?" The hunter asks.

Jack looks into those wide, desperate, worried eyes.

"He is going to be okay." Jack assured him.

The nephilim nods and smiles.

"We're all going to be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Latin:
> 
> Capillus animari: Hair come alive.
> 
> Secare: Cut
> 
> Irish:
> 
> Chaill tu, asshole: You lost, asshole.


	33. Chapter 33

Jack and the Winchesters arrived back at the warehouse. Mary let out a cry and pulls Dean into her arms.

"You're okay. You're okay." She sighed with relief. Dean looked agitated. That's when Mary noticed her youngest on the ground with his eyes closed. "Sam!"

She kneels down and places her hands on his cheeks. She moves his head side to side and takes a shaky breath when she sees his chest going up and down.

"Lucifer." Cas says. He looks at the nephilim and waits for a response. He then gasps when Jack's eyes glow gold. "J...Jack?"

"It's okay." Jack assured them. "My powers are back."

"How?"

Dean looks at the nephilim. He wanted to announce the news but he felt this should be Jack's moment.

"Lucifer is dead." Jack beamed. "Sam is saved."

" D..Dead? "

"Yes I killed him."

"Your soul...are you..."

"I'm fine Castiel. I feel better. You do not need to worry about me anymore."

"For good?" Rowena asks. Jack frowns. Rowena takes a shaky breath. "Is he...gone for good?"

"Lucifer is dead." Jack said with confidence. "I am certain he will not come back."

"What about Nick?" Mary asks.

"We'll deal with him later." Cas answers.

Dean looks his brother over.

"Right now we need to get Sam back to the bunker." He looks at everyone. "Now."

Jack calmly looks at the hunter.

"We will."

"Wait!"

Everyone looks at the witch. Her eyes scan the crowd and her frown deepens noticing not one but two are missing.

"Where are they?" Her eyes nervously go on the nephilim. "Michael..." She bit her lip. "Patrick."

Dean is confused by the witch's worry for the archangel and the Irishman. Jack understood and his expression turns sad.

"I'm sorry."

He lowers his eyes. He couldn't look at the reaction that is about to come.

Rowena's eyes widen.

"No!"

"Lucifer killed them." Dean says.

"I'm sorry." Jack repeats.

Everyone can see Rowena is close to breaking. It took her a lot to keep herself together. She couldn't break down in front of everyone it made her look weak. Also Sam needed care they didn't need to look at her crying her eyes out.

"Oh." The witch shrugged. "Michael and Lucifer both off the board, good that's great news."

No one fell for this act the witch put on but they chose to ignore it. Cas and Mary pick up the younger hunter by his shoulders and help him out of the room. Dean run to their side and kept assuring his brother he is here.

The drive to the bunker was intense. Recent events played over and over in everyone's mind. Dean however thought about the visions he saw back in the cemetery. Michael said they were memories but Dean wasn't sure whether he believed it or not. Michael is a liar and he could have lied about this. What shocked the hunter was when Michael helped Jack to get his grace back. Why did the archangel do that? Why give his enemy the source that can make him more powerful. When Dean tried to think it made his head hurt. He assumed that is the side effects of being back.

Dean had a feeling many more memories will soon make an appearance.

Rowena was dropped off at her place. She wished Sam a speedy recovery and quickly goes in and slams the door on them.

Her back presses against the door and the tears that threatened to come out finally made an appearance and start to stream down the witch's face. Rowena screams and swipes everything off her desk. Papers scatter and vases and ornaments smash on the ground.

Rowena curses and goes on her knees to clean up. Her trembling hand barely made it to the first broken piece of glass before she started crying again.

Why? Why is it always her that loses the people she loves. Oskar, Fergus and now she lost Michael and Patrick.

"It's not fair." She cried out. She clenched her fists. "Not fair."

She buries her head and sobs.

She stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

"Mom I need to be there." Dean argued.

"We'll watch him Dean." Mary assured him.

Dean shakes his head.

"I have to. I need to be there to support him. He was possessed by Lucifer. You won't there when it happened the first time. You won't there when Sam had hallucinations of him."

"I know but I'm here now everything is gonna be okay."

"Lucifer is his biggest fear and its my job to assure him that Lucifer is gone for good."

"I'm his mom." Mary argued.

"I'm his brother."

"Jesus Christ Dean can't you just step back and let me do my damm job for once." She snapped at him. She points at the door. "Go to your room. Now!"

Dean glares.

"You're doing it again treating me like a kid."

"You are acting like one." Mary glared back.

"I'm just doing my job."

"And push others away because of it." Mary folds her arms. "God I preferred you when you were actually four. You were easier to handle." Dean goes quiet. Mary sighs. "Dean I'm sorry."

When she touches his shoulder, another image appears of him and his mom drawing. Dean saw himself explaining to her what he drew. The smile wiped off her face when he explained Michael. She was angry with him and told him to stay away from the archangel. Dean had another image of him looking through Rocky's Bar. He saw Michael sat in the bar. He looked sad. According to four year old Dean Michael was lonely and in need of comfort. Then the image came of Dean stabbed again and another one of Mary driving them to Bobby's house then the stab again. Why did he keep coming back to the stab memory?

Then Dean falls into his mom's arms.

Mary caught him and panicked when she couldn't hear a pulse.

"Dean!" She turns and screams. "HELP PLEASE ITS DEAN!"

Cas and Jack run into the room.

"Allow me."

Jack steps forward and checks the hunter over.

"Should we call Rowena?" Mary asks. "Is this the curse?"

Jack places his hand on Dean's head. His eyes glow gold and he starts to look through. A minute later he removes his hand and turns to the others.

"He is having a memory overload. He is remembering his four year old memories."

"All of them." Mary asks. 

Jack and Cas both frown knowing what she is referring to.

"Yes he is going to remember what you and Bobby did." Jack answered.

Mary let out a cry and pulls at her hair in frustration.

"He is gonna hate me."

"It wasn't your fault." Cas says.

"It is. I was the one who brought him to Bobby. I was the one who left him there. I trusted Bobby over you guys." She shakes her head. "I was worried about Michael. I thought you, Jack, Sam would trigger a memory and I would lose my baby forever."

She looks down at her sleeping boy and sighs.

_I already lost my baby_

Cas scoops the child up and carries him to the bedroom. Mary stayed where she was. She didn't follow the angel and the nephilim she was too worried about Dean waking up and hating her.

Sam already hated her. She doubt the rescue mission is going to help redeem her.

Both her sons will not be happy to see her.

Mary thought the best thing to do is leave. 

The huntress grabs her duffel and slings it over her shoulder. She walks to the garage, gets in the truck and drives off.

"Dean is gonna be oka..." Cas stops and looks round. "Mary?"

"I think she left. " Jack says.

Cas frowns but decided to not comment on it. They have other things to worry about. Sam and Dean are their priority.

"I'll take first watch." Cas says.

Jack places his hand on Cas's shoulder and smiles.

"I don't need sleep Castiel. We can watch them together."

Cas smiles.

"I'll watch Sam you watch Dean."

Jack nods and goes into Dean's bedroom. He sits on the chair facing the bed. Dean laid on his stomach with his hand under the pillow. He looked anxious. His eyebrows are furrowed. Jack can see the memories is affecting the hunter.

Jack reaches out and takes Dean's hand. He begins to sing his mother's song. It became a routine to sing to the four year old Dean every night.

Dean turns on his side and a smile spreads across his face. He relaxed and snuggled into the pillow. Jack's voice trails off and the last of the song finished. He looks down at his hand that is still on Dean's. The hunter is so adorable as a child.

"I'm gonna miss doing this." Jack whispered to himself.

He taps Dean's hand and smiles.

"Good night Dean."

He then sits back and watches the hunter sleep.

* * *

A bang caused Dean to wake up. He goes to sit up but he couldn't move.

"Huh?"

Dean's found himself laying in bed surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see a thing. He tried to move but it was like a force is pushing him down.

Panic rose inside the hunter.

"Sammy!"

Fear rose in him when he remembered what happened to Sam. The hunter in him screamed that something wasn't right here.

Then a source of light appeared lighting a small area of the room.

Then the light spilt into two balls. The lights revealed an outline of a figure. That's when Dean realized those blue lights are more than just lights, they are eyes!

The hunter manages to break through and grabs his gun from under the pillow. He aims it towards the thing in his room. It only made the new arrival chuckle.

"I'm dreaming right?" Dean questioned. "You can't be here."

The color fades from the thing's eyes. It then approaches the hunter. Dean sinks in his bed not wanting to be anywhere near the supernatural being.

"Dream yes." It answered its voice male. He points at himself. "Me no. I'm real."

The lamp next to Dean flicks on and reveals the new arrival's identity.

Dean's eyes widen.

"Michael."

The archangel wearing Patrick's face gives a small nod.

Dean studies him. His face is shocked.

He then blows out a sigh.

"Son of a bitch."


	34. Chapter 34

"H...How are you alive?" Dean asks.

Michael sits down on the chair and places his hands on his lap. Dean shuffled away and grips his gun even though he knew it is pointless.

"I'm not going to hurt you Dean." Michael assured him. Dean didn't look convinced. The archangel sighs. "Answering to your question remember Gabriel?"

"Who you killed."

Michael plastered a smile and brushes the hunter's comment off.

"Lucifer killed an illusion of my baby brother. So when Lucifer stabbed me." He spreads his arms out and raises his eyebrow. Dean frowns. The frown causes Michael to scowl. "You humans are so slow." He waves his arms. "I did a Gabriel and survived!"

"Did a Gabriel." Dean then groans. "Lucifer killed a fake version of you."

"Yes. Though I will admit I was proud of my last words." Michael grinned.

"Is the witch alive?"

"You mean Patrick?" Michael raises his hand and waves. "Hiya Dean."

Dean jumps and his eyes widen. Michael's posture changed. His shoulders are slump forward, his lips turn into a genuine, cheerful smile and the familiar spark of the witch showed in his eyes.

Patrick chuckles at the hunter's shocked expression.

"You look surprised to see me ceann beag."

"A what?"

"My nickname for you. Wee one belongs to Michael." Patrick then laughs. "Okay Michael no need to be embarrassed it's only Dean. At least it's not your halo buddies in Heaven."

"Okay." Dean raises his hands. "You need to start from the beginning and I mean from the beginning."

"My explanation in the cemetery wasn't enough?" The witch shrugs. "It was quite an intense situation the information I told you probably went from one ear to the other." The witch stands up and paces around the bed. "You want to go to the bar? I thought it might be a better place to talk instead of your bedroom." He points. "Should be this way. Come." Dean stayed where he was. Patrick raises his eyebrow. "Don't expect me to carry you Deano. In here you're normal." He gestures to Dean's legs. "You got legs use them."

Dean swings his legs over and gets up. He follows the witch down the hallway.

"I must admit I'm getting quite good at getting into people's heads now. First trip was a bumpy ride and caused a few greys to appear in my hair but..." He opens the doors. "...how can I turn down a free drink."

Dean stops at the door and looks at the newly decorated Rocky's Bar. The broken chairs, tables and the smashed glasses are gone. It's replaced with a lounge, sofas, modern styled chairs and tables that was so clean Dean can see his reflection in it.

Patrick went behind the counter and begins to fill the drinks.

"Want some music." A tooth pick slides out of the witch's mouth as he asked. He chewed on it and smirks when the hunter didn't reply. "Alright then."

He waves his hand. The jukebox comes to life and music starts to play out.

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby no_

_Like baby, baby, baby ooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine_

Dean's expression becomes horrified but then turns into disgust. Patrick hums along and frowns.

"Don't like it." He cocked his head. "It's the baby part isn't it? ...I was trying to be funny but...fine let's see what else we got."

He waves his hand.

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heartbreakers_ _gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the_ _fakers_ _gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_ _I shake it off, I shake it off_ _I shake it off,_

You don't like this one either? " Patrick frowned. "Michael told me you loved this song. It's a guilty pleasure. Right Dean?"

"No."

"Don't deny it. It was the teenage hormones, it got you into the cheesy pop."

"Not anymore." Dean folds his arms and blushes pink. "I grew out of it."

"If you insist."

He waves his hand.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like a Ken doll." Patrick laughed. He places his hand on his chest. "Now thinking about it I guess you are, Michael did play dress up with you."

"You think that's funny." Dean glared.

The witch gestures to his clothing.

"I'm still the same."

 **"For now."** The archangel teased.

The humor fades from the witch's face. He covered his shock with a cough and waves his hand.

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me_

_Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

"Poker face." Patrick flicks through his pack of cards. "I'm not a Gaga fan but she mentions the game so..."

"Alright this has to stop." Dean switches the jukebox off. He walks up to the witch and towers over him. "Listen here I don't know what the Hell you are playing at but this little thing you got going on forget it. I don't trust you. You're working with Michael so that gives me a good reason why I shouldn't trust you at all."

Patrick slides a Guinness over to him. Dean didn't touch it his eyes remained fixed on the witch.

"I tried stalling." Patrick sighs. His sad eyes look up at Dean. "You and Michael are similar you know that right? Both stubborn as Hell, both obedient sons, both raised to be soldiers, both blindly followed orders throughout your life."

"Don't compare me to that son of a bitch. I am nothing like him. Hell we only met once you don't know nothing about me."

"I been in your head Dean and when I did the spell that allowed Michael to possess me..." He frowns. "I saw everything that Michael saw when he possessed you. All your memories, thoughts, feelings I compared them to Michael and I saw the similarities between you both."

Dean cringed at the thought that this witch knew everything about him. Patrick turned sympathetic and places his hand on the hunter's arm.

"You were both loyal to an absent father."

Dean pulls away.

"Get out! Get out of my head!"

"Your father loved you Dean but God..." Patrick's face twitched as he felt Michael's feelings echo through him. "He doesn't care."

"The archangel managed to manipulate you I see."

"He was abandoned Dean! God forsaken him!"

"Because God was a deadbeat dad that's my fault huh?"

"I am telling you the reason why the archangel turned his back on humanity. They are part of God."

The witch's face darkens and Dean had to admit he started to feel uneasy around him.

"Why have you forsaken me?" Patrick spoke his voice cold. "In your eyes forsaken me. In your thoughts forsaken me. In your heart forsaken me."

"Are you actually quoting a song right now?" Dean frowned.

Patrick repeated those words again and took a threatening step forward. Pain showed in his voice and his eyes are wide and desperate. He repeated the words again but this time the jukebox switched on and the song played in the background.

Rocky's bar started to turn cold, the lights dim down and color melted away from the walls making the atmosphere more unsettling. Everything became black and white. Dean looks at the witch's face that hid behind the shadows. Dean didn't know what is happening but he felt he wasn't seeing the bubbly Irishman anymore but instead a visual insight into the archangel's thoughts and emotions. The pain and the feeling of neglect and abandonment overpowered the hunter. The feelings are so strong it caused Dean to fall back on the chair.

The witch loomed over him. Dean then felt himself being pulled back. He abruptly spins around and faces the witch. Dean looks over his shoulder and frowns wondering how the witch managed to change places. Patrick forced the hunter to look at him.

"You were possessed by Michael. Michael hurt you and yes that was wrong you did not deserve that and I would not defend the archangel on those matters however let me make one thing clear to you." Dean swings his punch but Patrick caught it and crushes the hunter's fist. Dean screamed but Patrick kept a firm grip and glares. "You think that you know him but you don't. I spent weeks with him, helped him, healed him I am the reason he is the archangel he is today. I pulled him out of the darkness and made him see that humanity is worth saving."

The witch gestures to his surroundings.

"You hunters see the world as black and white. Vampires, werewolves, witches evil must destroy must kill immediately. You do not see both sides of the situation. I actually had this talk with the nephilim."

"Jack." Dean shakes his head. "Dude I don't see what your problem is we let you live."

"Only cuz Lia tried to save you. Gave you the reversal spell."

"Lia." Dean had a thought. "Does she know you are doing this?"

"She's dead." Dean's eyes widen. "I didn't kill her." Patrick quickly added reading the hunter's thoughts. "I had this conversation with your brother as well." The witch had a thought. He drums his fingers on the counter. "You know rather than me just explaining it, maybe I should just show you."

Patrick snaps his fingers and the room is suddenly transformed into a cinema.

Dean is sat at the front and stares at the big screen. Patrick sits next to him with a box of popcorn.

"Want some?"

Dean turns away and looks at the screen.

"What is this?"

Patrick raises his hand.

"Everything you missed."

"Wait. Does that include my memories?"

The witch nods.

"And Michael's and mine as well."

"How do I know what you show me would be the truth?"

"I hate liars Dean. I wouldn't lie to you. I swear on that. Now you want answers sit back and watch."

Dean faces the screen again. The witch waves his hand and the screen comes on.

Dean watched Rowena perform the curse. It puzzled him why the Scottish witch did that out of all the spells.

"My first thought." Patrick says. "I thought Sam was pulling my leg. Rowena most powerful witch alive turned the archangel and you into a child."

"That doesn't answer my question on how you were involved."

"Keep watching."

Dean watched his brother and the Irish witch enter a room. Patrick sat down with his cards while Sam sat opposite.

 _Oh God Sam no._ Dean thought with realization.

_Where's the other_ _witch_ _?" Sam asks._

_"Pardon?" Patrick replied._

_"Where's the other_ _witch_ _? Your partner?"_

It went silent until realization spreads across Sam's face.

_"Oh. Um...sorry for your loss."_

_"She's been dead for a long time." Patrick put bluntly. "Died shortly after you_ _won_ _."_

_"Did you..."_

_"Kill her. I'm a gambler not a murderer Sam. Despite what she did I would have never hurt her." He sighs "She wanted_ _to be_ _at peace. She went all in, she lost...she got what she wanted."_

"She wanted to die?" Dean frowned. Patrick sadly nods. "You let her?"

"I respected her wishes. If I forced her to live that would be cruel. I didn't want to let her go but... I'm not a selfish person."

His gut told him that Patrick was telling the truth. The hunter sat back and continued to watch the screen.

_"Thirty six years." Sam says._

_"Thirty six years." Sam nods. The witch raises his eyebrow. "You are not here to shave off a couple of years? Not here to become a_ _new born_ _are you? Start your life all over again. From what I heard you and your brother's lives suck."_

_"I want to gain years for my brother."_

_"Dean Winchester."_

_"I'm playing on his behalf."_

"Sam came to me hoping that I can reverse the spell. He hoped if he lost the years would go to you."

"I'm assuming that didn't work."

"I refused. First I wanted information on why he requested such a big number of years. Secondarily there was nothing I could do. The spell couldn't be tampered with. With you being possessed by Michael and all it was a risk." He sighs. "Let's just say little brother Sam didn't take the news very well."

Dean's eyes widen when he sees Michael's monsters entering the bar. Patrick suddenly became excited.

"Oh see this son of a bitch." Patrick points at the leader of the vampires. "Something special is going to pop up later. I'm going to show it to you. It is one of my finest moments."

Dean saw everything. He saw Sam kidnap the witch and when the witches went into Dean's head to locate him. Dean sat up straight when he saw his four year old self waking up to the two witches.

"What the?"

"Ah well me and Ro were suppose to wake you up and make you take control but we didn't know you were mentally four. I tried to use the clap story but it only made you cry harder."

Dean frowns.

"The clap story?" Then Dean gasped. "You remember doing that?"

"Another one of my finest moments. Admit it Dean you found it funny." Dean had to hold back a smile. The witch noticed and chuckled. "I know I'm hilarious."

Dean watched the archangel wearing his face beating the crap out of the Irish witch. Of course Michael had to wear that stupid suit.

"This was all happening in my head?"

"Surprised your brains are not fried." Patrick scoffed.

What surprised Dean was when the archangel opened up about God. It was weird to Dean as he watched the pain and heartbreak appear on the archangel who borrowed his face. Dean never thought Michael was capable of emotion. The hunter noticed as he watched on Rowena and Michael got close Dean sensed a special connection between them but Dean also noticed the spark between the two witches as well. Thinking back to when Jack announced Patrick and Michael's death it hit Rowena hard. Although she covered her reaction up Dean saw right through the mask she put on.

"You and Rowena were close." Dean points out.

Patrick smiled sadly. Dean gagged as he imagined the witches as a couple. Crowley's mother hooked up with the poker player...

Dean really has missed out on a lot.

"It didn't get anywhere." Patrick shook his head. "I stopped it from becoming a..." He stops and thinks back to the conversation with Castiel. He admitted to the angel that he loved Rowena. The witch waves his hand and smiles. "This is not about me."

"She took your death pretty hard."

Patrick's voice trails off.

"She did?"

"She made out she didn't care but..." Dean frowns. "She even looked upset about Michael."

Patrick sadly lowers his eyes.

"I love Michael like he is my own child. Rowena, I never felt so strong about someone since Lia but..." He swallows. "I couldn't betray Lia."

"Lia is dead."

"I know but..."

Dean didn't know why but he found himself playing matchmaker.

"Lia wanted to be at peace right? She would want you to be happy?"

"Of course."

"Then you should go to Rowena and tell her how you feel."

Patrick laughs.

"Earlier you said you didn't trust me."

"Well..." Dean sighs. "From what I saw...you really helped us I mean..." He shrugs. "That was badass the way you handled the vamps."

"Oh stop it I know I'm amazing."

"You let Michael posses you. You fought Lucifer. You did it to save Rowena."

"And Michael." Patrick added. "And you and Sam as well. Although we're not friends you boys are not that bad."

"Why did you give Jack his grace?"

"Michael wanted to. That's the truth. Dean you saw Michael changed. He helped you when you got stabbed."

Dean's face tightened. The witch didn't show that memory but Dean has seen bits and pieces of it and the more he saw the more sick he felt.

"How did I get stabbed?" Dean asks.

"What do you know so far?"

"I seen mom, Bobby, Michael, Cas, Jack I saw everyone but it's not making any sense. I..."

"Shh."

Patrick places his hand on the hunter's leg. Dean stops and faces the familiar glowing blue eyes. Dean pulls away and his guard goes back up.

"Apologizes Dean the witch can be dramatic." Michael sighed. "He was never meant to reveal that. That was a topic I wanted to discuss with you." He looks round the cinema room and mutters "That witch couldn't make it simple." He again sighs. "Using a song to describe my feelings seriously."

"I guess you're made for each other. Both are dramatic."

The archangel glares at him. Dean didn't back away he didn't feel as scared as before. He instead felt sympathy for the archangel. Which is weird because when did Dean ever feel sorry for Michael? A trip down memory lane wouldn't change his mind just like that.

"So I guess you want to know." Michael grits his teeth "About that incident. Before you say anything it wasn't your fault. I was the target."

"Let me guess your mouth got us in trouble."

"Bobby, he did it. He..." Michael lowers his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean."

"Bobby he..."

Dean refused to believe it. Michael leans forward and places his hand on Dean's head.

"I'll show you."

Then it was like someone pressed the rewind button. Everything around the hunter froze and he found himself going back in time to the time when he was in control during the curse.

Dean smiles at Jack's singing and laughed at Cas's confusion thinking there was an actual dragon in the bunker but Mary assured him it's only a game. However Dean's eyes widen as he remembered his mom shielding him from his brother and lying to him saying Sam was a friend. The memories of the drawing session became clearer and the feelings regarding the archangel started to return.

The memory appears of Mary taking Dean to the cabin. He remembered his mom leaving and Bobby giving him a hot chocolate. He remembered falling asleep and going to a bar.

Dean tensed as he saw his four-year self being yelled at by Michael. The hunter can see by looking at the archangel's face it's an act, a way to push Dean away.

He saw Michael collapse and blood pours out of him. Four year old Dean followed shortly afterwards and he started to lose his breath.

"No. No."

Dean couldn't do it. He is scared to see the next part. He wanted to break away.

Michael placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Don't break contact." He ordered.

_Michael pounds his fists against the glass. He yelled Dean's name as he pounded on the glass. The archangel ignored the blood that stained his clothes and continued until a crack formed. The archangel stands up on shaky legs and grabs a chair. He growls and smashes the chair against the window. The chair smashed into pieces and the crack only increased by a few inches._

_Now Michael_ _is pissed_ _. He clenched his fists and charges into the wall of thick glass. The force sends him falling backwards into a table._

_"_ _Damm_ _it!" He gritted his teeth as pain shoots through his shoulder._

_Michael's eyes snap up at the sound of screaming. Dean was awake and he was freaking out. The sight of the blood caused a blood curdling scream to escape Dean's lips._

_"Dean!" Michael_ _sighed_ _with relief. The body must still be alive and functioning on the outside. The archangel places his hand on the glass. "Dean."_

_The kid looks at the archangel._

_"_ _Micha_ _..."_

_"Save your energy." Michael narrows his eyes at the soul of the young Dean Winchester. It was still bright. If he can keep the kid awake and responding he might be able to tap into the soul and be strong enough to break through this barrier. Michael places his hand on his wound and puts on a smile. "Dean its okay we're going_ _to be_ _okay."_

_"You..." The tears continue to pour down the hunter's face. "You hate me."_

_"I don't hate you."_

_"You just said..." Dean coughs and cries harder. "You told me to go away. You didn't want_ _to be_ _friends with me."_

_"And I did." Michael sighed. "I'm sorry I should have not reacted like that you were only trying to help..." His eyes turn sad. "You were right Dean...I'm alone. I been alone for a long, long time. I thought I adjusted to the idea of being alone but..." He shakes his head. "I was wrong." Dean managed to slide across the ground and reach the barrier that prevented him from getting close to the archangel. "Since all this began I can't stand the thought of being alone now...it hurts. Hurts more than a punch. I just...I should have treated you better Dean."_

_Michael rolls to his side and feels the pain increasing inside him. Dean frowns when the archangel laughs. Why would someone laugh if they are in pain?_

_"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad I got this curse while I was possessing you." The archangel knew Dean wouldn't know what he is talking about but Michael continued anyway. "I can't imagine myself going through this while possessing another."_

_The archangel imagined Sam locking him away and not bothering with him. Maybe he would have ended up in_ _Ma'lak_ _Box and been dumped into the ocean. Or maybe the archangel would_ _have been killed_ _. Michael is only alive because of Dean. Part of Michael is grateful for that._

_Dean smiles despite the pain he is in._

_"I'll be your friend."_

_Michael smiles a genuine smile and feels his connection to his Sword. He reaches out and taps into the soul. He continued to assure Dean that everything was going_ _to be_ _okay as he uses the power from his Sword to destroy the glass._

_The cracks glow bright and the glass shatters. Dean squeaks and goes back. He started to cry again and he curls up into a ball and shakes._

_Michael runs out and scoops the child up._

_"Dean_ _shh_ _."_

_Dean buries his head into the archangel's chest. Michael holds him tight and runs out of the bar and to the Winchesters childhood home. He enters the bedroom and puts Dean in bed._

_"Me need doctor." Dean winced. "Me hurt."_

_Michael leans forward and holds the hunter's tiny hands. Dean stops crying and smiles. Dean suddenly wraps his arms around the archangel and hugs him. Michael hesitated but didn't hug back. He instead carefully pushes Dean away and puts him down on the bed._

_"I'm going now." Michael places his fingers on the kid's head. "Get some rest."_

_Dean's eyes close and he drifts off to sleep._

_Michael gives the kid one last look before leaving the room and taking control._

The next memory is what shook Dean to the core.

_"It's not her fault. I did it. I killed him." Bobby says._

_Sam turns his attention to the other hunter._

_"You did this?"_

_"Mary didn't know." Bobby answered. "I did it behind her back because I knew one of you would try to stop me."_

_"You...did this."_

_Sam approaches him. Bobby takes a few steps back with his hands up._

_"I told your mother it was for the best." Bobby explained._

_"Killing a kid is the best option huh."_

_"I didn't want to kill him but I had to. Michael was weak you think I am gonna let a chance like this slide. If it wasn't for your brother we wouldn't be in this_ _damm_ _mess."_

_Sam lunges and pins Bobby to the wall._

_"My brother said yes to save us from Lucifer._ _The monsters is_ _not my brother's doing its Michael's. You had no right." His face darkens. "You had no right making that decision. YOU KILLED HIM!"_

_"Sam!"_

_"SHUT UP MOM!" Sam snaps at her._

_Bobby shoves Sam away and aims a gun at him._

_"Bobby!" Mary yells. Bobby keeps his gun_ _aimed at_ _the younger hunter. "Bobby!"_

_Mary puts her hand on Bobby's arm._

_"Why are you defending him?" Sam yells._

_"I'm not." Mary yells back. "I already lost one son I don't want to lose another."_

_"He is the reason Dean is dead!"_

_Mary lowers Bobby's arm._

_"Killing him is not gonna bring Dean back." Mary sighed._

_"Sam!" Cas yells._

_A small whimper came from the bed._

_"Dean!"_

_Mary is about to go to bed. Sam blocks her and gives a look to say back off._

_"You done enough." He says._

_Sam kneels down._

_"Dean." He said softly._

_Dean's head turns to Sam. His eyes glow faint blue. He coughs up blood._

_"Help him Cas!" Sam ordered._

_"Let me." Jack says._

_"Don't touch me."_

_Cas paused._

_"Michael."_

_The boy nods. This caused Bobby to swear._

_"Is Dean alive?" Sam asks._

_Michael again nods._

_The archangel flinched away when Cas tried to heal him._

_"Don't touch me." He repeated. Michael looks over. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_Everyone looks at Bobby. Bobby slides the blade behind his back. Michael smirks he can read the older hunter's thoughts._

_"Get him out of here." Sam ordered._

_"I can let myself out thank you very much." Bobby huffed._

_Bobby goes to the door. He pauses and looks at the archangel. He suddenly gets out his gun and shoots._

_Michael vanishes and the bullet hits the wall._

_"BOBBY!" Mary roared._

_Bobby runs through the door and goes outside. Everyone ran out of the cabin but they are too late. Bobby is gone._

_"I'm gonna kill him." Sam growled._

_"Sam. Bobby he...he is not thinking straight."_

_"We gotta find Michael." Jack says._

_"He is not at full strength he would have not gone far." Cas says._

_"Lets find him." Sam says._

_Sam brushes past Mary and walks inside._

Michael let's go and Dean gasps. His eyes are wide and shocked and Michael had no idea how to comfort the older hunter.

"Dean."

"I'm good." Dean stands up. "I think its time you get the Hell out."

Michael stands up.

"You're in denial you refuse to believe it. You probably think I twisted things round to make your family the bad guys and me the good guy. It's not true. I showed you the truth Dean."

Dean opens the door where it had the word EXIT in bright neon green letters.

"We do this the easy way or hard way."

The archangel sighs.

"Very well." He stops at the door and faces the hunter. "As you know I have no intention on destroying your world so don't come after me. I don't care if I die but Patrick..." The archangel shakes his head and gives the hunter a stern expression. "I would think about your next moves very carefully." He then nods. "Farewell Dean."

The archangel left and disappears into the darkness.

Dean shuts the door and locks it fearing that Michael will come back. He steps away and looks at his trembling hands.

"Michael has to be lying he has to be." Dean sits against the wall with a beer in his hand. "I'll talk to mom tomorrow. Yeah that's what I'm gonna do. She will tell me that Bobby had to defend himself." Dean smiled at that thought. "That's what happened I'm sure of it."

Dean sips his beer.

"I will find out the truth tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but this conversation turned out to be longer than I originally planned lol and a few more scenes popped up in my head lol so honestly I don't know if the last chapter will be the next chapter or the one after it. I guess we'll see.
> 
> The songs I used for the chapter.
> 
> Baby: Justin Bieber
> 
> Shake it Off: Taylor Swift
> 
> Barbie Girl: Aqua
> 
> Poker Face: Lady Gaga
> 
> Chop Suey: System of a Down (Thank you vrskaandrea for suggesting the song.)


	35. Chapter 35

Jack sat with the hunter for the whole night. Whenever Dean showed any signs of discomfort Jack would immediately squeeze his hand to assure the hunter he is here. Time didn't bother the nephilim. He didn't care how long he had to watch the hunter as long as Dean is happy that's all that mattered. Family meant everything to Jack. Dean sacrificed himself to save them all and now it's Jack's turn to take care off him.

Jack glanced at the time and saw it is 8am. He looks back and sees Dean slowly waking up. Jack stands up and goes to the door. He can imagine Dean's comment about the nephilim watching him all night. So Jack decided to let the hunter wake up on his own. Dean would want the space. Jack walks out and leaves the door slightly open so he can still hear the hunter.

Dean opens his eyes and let's out a yawn. He smiles when he sees the shadow of the nephilim going down the hall. He chuckled because he knew Jack was here and the kid did such a terrible attempt of trying to sneak out undetected. Dean decided to not comment on it he didn't want the kid to feel guilty.

Dean sits up and swings his legs over the bed. He frowns when his feet didn't touch the ground.

 _I'm still cursed._ He sighed sadly.

Dean slides off and walks to the door. He didn't let the curse bother him. This is not the first time he has turned into a kid. At least his mind is back to its original age. That's a start. Dean steps into the hall and ignored at how everything towered over him. He walks to his brother's bedroom. As soon as he saw Sam's slumped form the memories of the recent events came flooding back to him.

The little hunter burst through the door and runs to his brother's side.

"Sammy!"

He stopped panicking when Sam cracked an eye open and smiles.

"Hey little brother." Sam beamed.

Dean sighed with relief.

"Sammy."

Sam goes back in surprise when Dean climbs on to the bed and hugs him tight. Sam laughs and hugs him back.

"I missed you." Sam says.

Dean looks and smiles.

"I missed you to."

Dean then checks his brother over. Sam sits up.

"Dean I'm fine." Sam assured him.

"But..." Dean bit his lip. "Lucifer?"

"I'm fine Dean seriously."

Deep down Sam didn't feel fine. Lucifer was back and he possessed the hunter. He took control while Sam was gagged and restrained not able to fight back. Sam felt useless, hopeless. He was sure his loved ones were going to die in his hands. He remembered Patrick Michael possessed the witch. Sam remembered the cemetery the two archangels fighting. Jack got his powers back and Michael Lucifer...

Sam's eyes widen.

"Dean." He places his hands on Dean's small shoulders. "Michael is dead you are finally free."

Then Sam thought of the He-witch. Guilt suddenly took over the relief. Patrick sacrificed himself to save him, Dean, Rowena and the world. A witch who was nothing but a poker player stepped up in his role and allowed himself to be possessed by the Archangel Michael. The witch wasn't a friends of theirs but he protected them.

Now he's gone.

Sam leans back on the head-board. Dean places his small hand on Sam's large one.

"Sammy." Dean swallowed. "Michael is alive."

Sam's eyes widen.

"What?"

"And Patrick." Dean nodded.

"How? Lucifer he..."

"They did a Gabriel." Dean smiled a little.

"They did a..." Sam shakes his head. "Dean are you sure? Did Cas tell you?" Sam gets out of bed. "If Michael is here."

The possibilities started to run through Sam's head. Dean is still in danger, Michael could come back and repossess him, the archangel might have gone back to his old ways, Patrick could be crying out for help, the witch could be suffering...

"It's okay." Dean's small voice said.

Sam looks down at his brother.

"What?"

"It's okay." Dean repeated. "Patrick is fine and Michael is not gonna go nuclear on the planet."

"What makes you think that?"

"I..." Dean clears his throat. "He visited me last night."

"He...WHAT?"

" I um...Sam...Can we um talk about this after breakfast?"

"Uh uh you are not getting out of this that easy."

Sam scoops his brother up.

"Hey!"

Dean kicks his legs as Sam carried him out of the room. Sam walks into the main room with Dean in his arms.

"Cas!" He yelled.

Cas steps in and looks at the younger Winchester with a surprised expression.

"Sam, you are up." He looks at the pissed off kid in Sam's arms and frowns. "Dean?"

Sam puts Dean down on the chair. He then grabs himself a chair and sits opposite.

"Don't ever pick me up like a kid again." Dean glared.

"Dean you are a child." Cas says.

Dean growled and sits back in the chair with his arms folded. Sam ignored his brother's pouting and goes straight to the point

"Mind elaborating on that visit you had from a dead archangel." Sam snapped.

"He what?"

Cas sat down and looked at the little hunter in shock and confusion. Dean didn't like it when he is the center of attention. It made him feel uncomfortable. He knew his brother and his friend are not going to leave him alone until he spoke.

"Okay." Dean sighs. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Mary fell back into her usual routine. Finding a potential case, driving to the location, solving the case, killing the monster and then finding another case straight after. Lucifer and Michael are dead that is a huge win. Her boys are safe. Mary couldn't be there for their recovery. Dean will know the truth and he will never see her the same way ever again. Sam already hated her so it was going to be obvious which side Dean will choose. He will always choose his brother no matter what. That made Mary feel pushed out. It was always Sam and Dean, they would do anything for each other, they would sacrifice themselves for each other. That angered Mary. Her boys are not thinking about others around them. They are not thinking about their mother. How she would react to their reckless choices. She doesn't want them to die she would do anything to avoid her sons meeting a tragic end.

If her sons are okay with making suicidal choices behind her back then they will probably be fine recovering on their own as well.

The huntress grips the wheel. She hated herself for thinking like this but she was pissed. Pissed at her boys and pissed at herself. Anything that happened she got the blame for it. Yes she knew she has made some mistakes but she wished her sons gave her some slack. The stab incident that was Bobby's call not hers.

_You brought Dean to Bobby's._ A voice said in the back of her mind.

Mary was furious what Bobby did but part of her understood why he did it. He was thinking like a hunter, putting civilians first. She should have thought like a hunter too and come up with plans on the Michael situation but the mother inside her refused to back down. She wanted to forget everything that was around her and just be with her boy again like the good old days.

The phone rings causing Mary to nearly jump out of her seat. She pulls over to the side of the road. She picks up her phone fearing it was her boys. She sighed in relief when she saw it is one of the hunters.

"Hey Mandy." She says.

_"Mary. Oh thank God."_

Mary sits up with concern noticing the worry in the hunter's voice.

"Mandy you okay?"

 _" It's Bobby. "_ Her voice sounded close to cracking. _"He...He wants to see you."_

Mary grips her phone.

"He does?"

 _"Please Mary._ _He...He hasn't got long._ _"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"He...He's dying Mary. Bobby is gonna die."_ She cried.

Mary's eyes widen.

"Text me where you are and I'll be right over."

_"Please hurry."_

The call ends. Mary received a text. She typed the address into the sat nav and immediately spins the car round.

It took her a few hours to get to the address. She pulls up at a motel. Mary gets out and goes to the number where Mandy said they are staying. She knocks on the door. The door opens revealing a man. He lowered his gun when he realized it is only Mary.

"Riley." Mary says.

Riley nudges his head.

"In here."

Mary steps in. She sees the hunters gathered around. They all looked up when Mary stepped in the room.

"Guys move." Mandy ordered them.

The hunters move away giving Mary access. Mary gasps as her eyes fall on to bed.

Bobby is in bed. His hair and beard is white and his skin is as thin as paper. Mary goes by his side and studies his frail appearance.

"What the Hell happened to him?" Mary asks. She angrily looks at the hunters. "Tell me. Who did this to him!"

She stops when she feels something cold touch her skin. She looks down. Bobby smiles.

"Mary."

"Bobby."

Mary gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You came." He coughed and takes a shaky breath. "I didn't...I didn't think you would come."

"Of course I would come. We're partners. Partners look out for each other right." She tried to joke. Bobby chuckled a little. However the sadness remained in his eyes. "Bobby." Mary said her voice slow and cautious. "Who did this to you?"

Bobby shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"It's too late anyway." Bobby took another breath and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "What's done is done." He huffed a laugh. "I should have seen it coming. I nearly killed your son I should have known it would have come back to bite me in the ass."

"You just wanted to kill Michael. He was vulnerable so you saw this an opportunity."

"Now you got your hunter cap on." He huffed another laugh.

He then started to cough again.

"Bobby." Mary spins round and points at a random hunter. "You get some water now!"

"Don't Eddie." Bobby shook his head. He gets Mary to look at him. "This is it now Mary. My time has come to an end."

"No." Mary shakes her head. "Not like this. There has to be a way." She gives his hand another squeeze. "I'm gonna do everything I can."

"I just want you to be here." Bobby smiled. He gestures for her to come forward. Mary leans forward. "It was a pleasure knowing you...Mary Winchester."

Mary's face screws up and her own tears started to make an appearance. Bobby cups her cheek with his hand. He smiles and tears roll down his face. His head then rolls to the side and his hand lowers down next to him.

"Bobby?"

The older hunter showed no response. Mary didn't need to check his pulse. She knew by looking at him he is dead.

Mandy let out a cry. Riley let's Mandy cry on his shoulder. The other hunters lower their heads and they grieve for their fallen leader.

Mary reaches out with a trembling hand and closes his eyes. She stands up and puts on her mask. She couldn't break down in front of the hunters. Now that Bobby is dead she is all the hunters have got. They will look up to her now.

Mandy's crying slowed down. She straightened up and she looks at Mary.

"It was a witch." She goes to her bag. She digs out a folder and gives it to the huntress. "He said his name was Patrick" Mary opens the folder. "He was last seen early hours in the morning."

Mary's eyes widen as she looks at the photo of the witch walking into a bar.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Positive." Eddie nodded. "Look at the next photo."

Mary flips the page. In the photo the witch is looking up at the camera. His eyes are bright blue.

"He's working with the Archangel Michael." Eddie added with a growl.

 _He didn't die._ Mary thought with horror.

"We been searching for the witch for weeks." Riley explained. "Now he has the Archangel Michael on his side things have got complicated."

Mary looks at the photos with rage in her eyes. Patrick killed her friend and Michael hurt her son. Both of them together this is the perfect opportunity. This is Mary's chance to make things right. She is going to get justice for Bobby and Dean.

"What do you say we should do?" Riley asks.

Mary lowers the folder. Her face is blank but the desire for revenge showed in her eyes.

"We kill them."


	36. Chapter 36

Dean sat and happily ate his breakfast while Sam, Cas and Jack stood at the doorway.

"I was there Sam." Jack says. "I saw Lucifer kill Michael."

"Well when your brother is Gabriel death doesn't agree with you." Sam sighed.

"So what do we do? Go after him." Jack asks.

Sam shrugs.

"I don't know. Dean said Michael doesn't want to destroy the world. Patrick said Michael has changed."

"He is the reason I am a nephilim again."

"His aura has changed." Cas says. "I sensed warmth from him. He is happier. I also seen the notes Patrick wrote."

"Notes?" Jack frowned.

"Patrick has been tracking Michael's progress." Cas answered. "He wanted to prove that his approach to the curse is helping Michael. As I said before Michael is happier he is indeed healing."

"He went into Dean's head. If he can do that." Sam's worried eyes go on his brother. "When the curse wears off he could possess Dean again."

" I'm not sure. " Cas says. "Patrick used a powerful binding spell. It wasn't a normal possession. Michael is bind to Patrick. They are stuck together they are technically one."

"How powerful?" Sam asks not liking the sound of the binding spell.

Cas grimaced as the memory of the spell came to his mind.

* * *

**Flashback**

Donatello let's go and gasps. Mary and Cas went into action as Patrick's eyes return to normal.

"Well?" Cas asks.

Patrick faces the angel with a smile.

"He said yes."

Cas sighs with relief.

"At what cost." Mary asks.

"None."

"None?" Mary frowned. "Patrick this is Michael he must want something."

"Okay. He does want something." Patrick could have sworn Mary and Cas leaned forward to hear what he is about to say. "He wants to save the world." Patrick actually laughed at their stunned expression. "I told you he has changed." Patrick grips his hands on the Prophet. Donatello frowns at him. "We're not done yet."

"We're not...done." Donatello groaned.

Patrick ignores him and looks at the spell book. Nerves crept up on him as he looked at the complex spell. He has never done a spell this extreme and he is certain this spell hasn't been used to bind a witch with an archangel. I mean who would want to bind themselves to Heaven's Commander?

Oh wait he does.

Patrick actually laughed to himself. He can already imagine Rowena scowling at him for being so reckless and foolish. He is being a fool. He didn't know the risks, the side effects he is approaching this blind without any knowledge whatsoever.

As he said before he is a gambler he will take risks. He is going all in. Like in poker once you go all in there is no going back. The witch starts to chant. His voice was quiet at first but as the spell went on he became louder and his level of confidence started to increase as he spoke. He kept a firm grip on the Prophet he couldn't break the only connection he had with the archangel. Donatello's arms glow white. The Prophet panicked but stopped when Patrick's intense eyes lock on to him. Donatello took that as a warning and tries his best to stay calm.

The white light goes from the Prophet to the witch.

Patrick suddenly flies into the air. Cas looks up in horror as the white light expands and takes over the witch's body. Cas looked through the body and saw the grace and the witch's magic in a conflict. Both sides are fighting to cancel the other out. Witchcraft and grace are two different sources of power from two complete different locations. Never in history there has been a case where a witch and an archangel has merged. It wasn't natural it was against Heaven's rules. An archangel is corrupting themselves with black magic they would be seen as an abomination. The witch community may also be against this because their magic is pure and they train to make themselves the most powerful they can ever be. But contaminating themselves with angelic filth as the witches would call it would be seen as betrayal to the Coven.

Then something wrapped around the witch's magic and the grace. Cas witnessed the binding forcing the two powers to be together. Patrick screams as pain coursed through him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt the binding tighten inside him ensuring that the spell is locked and secured.

Mary's eyes widen as the witch's head turns towards her. His eyes blazed blue and the shadow of wings spread out across the wall.

"Michael."

The witch looks down at the angel. Cas nods as he realized who he is talking to. He then noticed the archangel's pained expression. Then forcing an archangel into a body would be a painful process. Cas can imagine the grace being locked and not able to move. Patrick is a cage to the archangel.

"Should we stop this?" Mary whispered.

Cas gives her a 'really look.' One thing Cas knew is that a spell like this should not be interrupted. Interrupting the spell can do more bad than good.

The blue vanishes from the witch's eyes. He falls back and hits the ground with a loud thud. Cas went over and towered over the witch. Patrick laid with his eyes closed.

"Is he alive?" Mary asks.

Cas placed his fingers on the witch's neck.

"It's weak but it's there."

As Cas looks at the witch's paled face, he jumps back when two glowing blue eyes face him.

"Halo?" Patrick's lips tug upwards into a smile. "We did it."

Cas blows out a sigh of relief.

"How do you feel?"

Patrick laughs.

"Like crap but." He stands up and rolls his shoulders. "I'll be fine once we reach our location so..." He looks at the shaken Prophet. "Shall we?"

Cas studied Patrick again. The angel had a feeling deep in his gut that this will backfire on them. Every big spell had consequences.

He is sure this spell is one of them.

* * *

"I was relieved when I found out about Patrick's death." Cas says. "I know that's a horrible thing to say but I saw the conflict Sam between Michael and Patrick's powers. It's too much power for someone to handle. I fear Michael's immense power could affect Patrick mentally."

"Why didn't you think to tell me sooner?"

"Oh well I don't know maybe because you were in Lucifer's custody. I didn't have the chance to talk to you." Cas then felt guilty when he saw Sam flinch at the mention of Lucifer. "I'm...sorry I should have not said that."

"Are you saying Patrick is a threat?" Sam asks.

"I don't know."

"Do we need to look for him? Could he hurt Dean?"

" I told you I don't know. "

"Maybe we are overreacting." Jack frowned. "Castiel you said Michael is healing so Patrick could be alright. There might not be any darkness in Michael now."

"I wasn't referring to darkness. I was talking about power, getting to Patrick's head. The greed, he will want to be stronger."

"But we don't know that." Sam says.

"Should we contact Rowena?" Jack suggested.

Sam face palms and curses under his breath. He forgot about her. The younger hunter gets out his phone but Cas stops him and shakes his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"Not until we know Patrick's current state. Sam if Patrick is influenced by a power that he was never meant to have he could..." He sighs. "Its best for Rowena to not know."

"If Patrick is a threat we would have to...stop him and Michael. Worst is...kill him. It's not fair for Rowena to go through it again." Sam agreed.

"We need time." Cas says.

"Guys."

Everyone looks down. Dean looks up at them with a frown.

"Were you planning something without me?"

"Uh..."

Dean scowled at his brother and folds his arms.

"Sam."

"Dean."

"I'm back Sam. I'm not a kid anymore." Cas goes to open his mouth. Dean shoots him a glare. "Cas don't even say it. I know I look like one but I'm not one."

"We still need to protect you Dean." Jack says.

"How many times do I have to tell you I can take care of myself."

"We know." Sam sighed.

"Tell me what were you talking about?"

Cas looks nervously at the younger hunter. Sam grits his teeth and scratches the back of his neck.

"I got to um..." Cas looks round. "I'm going to go to the library to look through some umm books."

The angel walks off eagerly wanting to get out of the room. Dean turns his focus to his brother. Sam fidgets. He wanted to tell Dean but with the state Dean is in he didn't want to put his brother in danger. Sam thought it is the best to keep his brother in the dark. Sam wanted Dean away from the witch and the archangel at the moment. Sam is going to see if there is a way to stop anyone from entering people's heads. He didn't want Dean to be visited by the archangel again. 

Sam gives his brother a pat on the back and he goes down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. Sam stops and looks at his brother. Dean turns worried. "If you want to talk about Lucifer you know I'm here right."

Sam didn't want to stress his brother. Dean didn't deserve to share the pain with him. Sam instead lowers his eyes and goes to his bedroom and closes the door behind him.

Dean's lip trembled. Dean didn't know why but he felt emotional all of a sudden. He didn't like being pushed away he didn't like being shut out.

Jack noticed Dean's face screwing up as Sam left the room. Jack thought Sam needed time to recover from Lucifer and Cas needed time to investigate the possibility of Patrick being a threat. This didn't mean Dean should be alone. Jack did what other humans do when someone is upset. He goes down and pulls Dean in for a hug.

Dean jumps in surprise when Jack hugs him. He was going to scowl at the nephilim but instead he wraps his arms around Jack and hugs him back.

"You can hang out with me if you like." Jack beamed.

Now Dean actually scowled and pulls away.

"You don't need to entertain me I'm not a ki..."

"I know. I was only being nice."

Dean sighs.

"I know kiddo I know you are only helping." He then had a thought. "Hey where's mom?"

"She...She left." Jack replied with a frown.

"Left? Why?"

Jack swallows knowing the reason why but he wasn't sure whether to bring it up or not.

"I don't know." He lied.

Dean studied the nephilim closely. Jack can be a terrible liar sometimes. By looking at the nerves on the kid's face he is hiding something. Dean remained quiet and nods.

"Okay well I'm gonna go to my room."

"You sure? We can play chess or play that game you were meaning to show me Mouse Trap right?"

"Maybe later." Dean shrugged.

Dean goes into his bedroom. He opens his drawers and digs around for his phone. He pulls it out and unlocks the screen. He sits on the bed and strolls through his contacts. He presses his mom's number and waits. He groans when it went to voicemail. So Dean tried again but he is received with the same results.

"Mom. Its me. Can you umm can you call back I need to talk to you its important...Please." He sighs. "I get that you are busy but I really do need to talk to you so please just call me back...Talk to you later...Hopefully."

He puts the phone down and lies back on his bed. He closes his eyes and puts his hands together.

_Michael. I don't know if you can hear me but..."_

Dean opens his eyes. Shock fills his face. Why the Hell is he praying to Michael? The hunter should be grateful the bastard is out of his head.

Dean couldn't shake off this empty feeling he felt inside him. The memory of when Michael saved them both kept replaying in his mind. He felt safe when Michael carried him to his bedroom. The strangest thing is he felt more safe with the archangel than his own family. Dean hated himself for feeling like that but the incident with Mary and Bobby made him uneasy around his family now. 

The door opens and Jack peers in.

"Hey."

Jack steps in and closes the door. He sits on the bed and puts a bowl down. Dean looks at the bowl.

"Ice cream?" Jack gets out two spoons and gives Dean one. "Jack we just had breakfast."

Jack smiles and digs out his first spoonful of vanilla ice cream.

"We did this a lot. When no one was around I would bring in the sugary sweets, ice cream, pie." He grins. "We used to eat it in your bedroom. One time Sam came in and I quickly hid the chocolates under your pillow but Sam saw the chocolate around my mouth and..." He gave a sheepish smile. "We were forced to eat salad for lunch."

Dean smiles as the memory came clear to him.

"We really spent a lot of time together."

"You got attached to me as soon as you set your eyes on me." Jack chuckled. Dean blushes pink with embarrassment as he remembers the time when he and Jack played together. He saw Jack as a big brother figure. The kid was always protecting him, taking care of him. "Hey." Jack smiled. "No need to be embarrassed."

"I was weak Jack. I'm suppose to be protecting you, Cas, Sam." He sighs. "I done a crap job so far."

"Dean. You did protect us. You said yes to Michael for us. Let us help you now." Jack pushes the bowl of ice cream towards the hunter. "Let me take care of you."

Dean looks at the bowl.

"You are not meeting my dietary needs."

"I can get you an apple if you like..."

"Hell no."

Dean scoops up the ice cream and takes a bite of it. He let out a Hmmm" and he goes for another bite.

"You wanna watch Frozen." Jack suggests.

Dean froze and he frowns.

"Why the Hell would I want to watch that?"

"We watched it when you were mentally four. You loved the movie you loved that song from Elsa. Let it Go." Dean's mouth drops open in shock. "Or was it Do you want to Build a Snowman? I think you loved them both. You begged Castiel to make it snow so we build a snowman but Castiel said he is angel not a weatherman he can't control the weather."

Dean frowns at the memory.

"Jack, do not ever mention that again...EVER!"

Jack frowns.

"Umm okay."

The nephilim lowers his head and continues eating. Dean does the same.

"It was Let it Go." Dean whispered.

Jack looks up. Dean smiled shyly and returns to his ice cream. Jack grins and they returned to eating the ice cream in peace.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester she's been constantly asking me when will she make an appearance lol. She's a Cas girl so I wrote a section just for her. :)

Castiel walks in and goes up to the counter and looks up the screen. He narrowed his eyes as he read the calories, nutrients, fat, salt and sugar levels. The angel had to admit feeding food to an infant is rather tricky. Children's intake of calories varies compared to an adult. Cas has counted how many calories Dean consumes a day. If he remembered boys should consume 1400 to 1600 calories a day. He has monitored Dean very carefully and so far he has been impressed with himself for maintaining a good diet for the little hunter.

If only he knew about Jack and Dean's secret stash of candy.

A waitress comes to the front. Her lips form into a smirk.

"Heaven must be missing an angel."

Cas shakes his head.

"They don't miss me. They don't miss me at all."

The angel noticed the waitress looking him up and down. Her eyes are full of lust and she licks her lips as she eyed this handsome man.

"I'm Nil." Her elbows drop down on the table and she leans forward across the counter. "I will be serving you today."

Cas goes back feeling uncomfortable by the way she looked at him like an animal ready to pounce on their prey.

"I will have the chicken wrap with all the salad please."

Nil makes a note while keeping her eyes on him. Cas noticed her pen going off the paper and she is drawing on the table.

"Umm."

Cas points. Nil looks and let's out an "Oh" and pulls away.

"So chicken wrap right?" She said as she looks at her scribble on the paper.

"With all the salad yes."

"Next?"

"Um..." He looks up at the board again. "Kids meal that is...a meal for kids?"

"Yeah." Her eyes gleamed with interest. "You have kids?"

" I do. A son. "

"Aww how old is he?"

"Two."

Cas wasn't lying Jack has been on Earth for two years now. Physically he looked like an adult but mentally he is a child.

"You must be a proud papa."

"I am." He admitted with a smile.

"I bet he is as handsome as his old man." She grinned. "Your wife must be a lucky woman."

"I um...his mom...died."

" Oh. " Her face fell at that. "Sorry to hear that."

"We're doing okay. It's been a while since her death. He is coping."

"That's good." She nodded with a smile. A genuine smile. At least she didn't look like she is going to jump him now. "So kids meal?"

"Yes two please." Her eyebrow raised at that. "It's for my friend's uh little brother."

"Ah." She writes it down. "Coming right up."

She goes out the back. Cas drums his fingers on the counter and waits for the three meals to come back.

"Here you go sir."

She puts two greasy bags down on the table. Cas hands her the money and picks the bags up.

"Thank you."

"I hope to see you around." She grinned.

Cas again blushed as the waitress turns and serves another customer.

* * *

Jack immediately went to the stairs when the door opened. Cas walks down the stairs with the bags in his hands. Jack's eyes sparked as his eyes went on the bags. Cas chuckled. The nephilim sure did love his food.

Cas went into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Dean waiting for him with a hungry expression. While Cas got out the plates Dean dug his hand in the bag and pulls out a slip of paper. He unfolds it and grins.

"Say Cas." He turns the paper round. "Who is the lucky lady?"

Cas blushed when he saw a phone number followed by an **XOXO** **.**

"Nothing." He answered.

Dean laughs and shows the paper to Jack. Jack tilts his head.

"I don't get it. What's an X and a O mean?"

"It means hugs and kisses." Dean answered.

"Why don't they write hugs and kisses?" Jack's frown deepens.

"Because when one expresses interest and affection to another they write XOXO."

"So it's a shorter version of the words."

Dean shrugs.

"Yeah."

"You call Castiel Cas. That's a shortened version of his name. His name begins with C. Hugs does not begin with an O. Kisses doesn't begin with an X. Shouldn't it be Hu and Kis."

Dean rolls his eyes and rakes a hand over his face. Castiel could tell the hunter has given up in explaining to the nephilim.

"Two kids meals." Cas puts the boxes down. He immediately received a glare from Dean while Jack's face fell. "What is it Jack?"

"Sam and Dean don't give me kids meals. I'm not a kid Castiel."

"But you are."

"No I'm not." He gestures to Dean. "I'm not like him."

Dean turns and gives Jack a bitch-face for that comment.

"Jack. I know you grew up but up here." Cas taps his head. "You are still a child."

 _My child._ Cas thought.

Jack didn't want to upset the angel. Although it did annoy Jack sometimes how protective Cas was he understood the angel wants to fulfil his promise to Kelly. In everyone's eyes Jack is still a child. He has a body of a man but a child at heart. The Winchesters buy Jack the same meals as them because they acknowledge his physical appearance but Cas is thinking of the age and mentally of the boy. Jack couldn't blame Cas for trying.

So he nods and picks up the small cheeseburger with the small portion of fries on the side and begins to eat it. Dean however folds his arms and pouts at his small meal and argues that he is not a child. This is the same argument that keeps being brought up between the angel and the hunter. Cas is obsessed in ensuring Dean is eating the right food, keeping away from the alcohol and doing exercise whenever he can. When the spell does go off Cas didn't want Dean's current diet to affect his body when he returns to normal. Being obese at a young age can cause difficulties which affects them in later life.

"Dean you have no excuse." Cas snapped at him. "If I brought you an adult sized meal you will go over the mark."

"Mark? Cas please stop looking at those healthy eating sites. The amount of calories we are supposed to eat at a certain age its bullshit...I didn't follow the guidelines and I'm alright."

Cas pushes the plate towards the hunter.

"You should be lucky Sam would have supplied a healthier option such as...tofu" Dean did a yuck face. Cas nods. "Hmm so seeing you been a good boy I decided to treat you. You should be grateful."

Dean sighs and looks down at the plate.

"Thanks." He whispers.

"What was that?"

Cas already heard him but he wanted the hunter to say it louder.

"I said thanks." Dean snapped.

Cas chuckles and puts the wrap on the plate.

"Can I give it to Sam?" Dean asks.

Cas sighs as he looks at Dean's hopeful expression. Sam has been cooped up in his room for days now. His head deep in research. None of them are stupid they knew Sam is distracting himself. Although Lucifer is dead Sam is living in fear. Fear that the Devil will return. The younger Winchester didn't show it but they can all see through this act he is putting on. Sam Winchester was far from okay.

Before Cas could respond Dean grabs the plate and hurries down the hallway. Cas shakes his head and decides to let the hunter go. Cas looks back at the paper the waitress slipped into his bag. He picks it up.

The angel thought back to all his past relationships. His relationship with Meg was unexpected a huge surprise to himself and others. An angel and a demon expressing feelings towards each other, very strange indeed. Cas remembered the memories of the pizza man. He remembered pinning her to the wall and kissing her. He remembered her tongue rolling into his and they grasped on to each other not wanting the moment to end. Cas saw many moves from the pizza man that he wanted to explore with Meg. Cas wondered what would have happened if she was still alive. How would she react to Jack? Would Jack like her? Would she be in the bunker with them or would she go back to Hell?

Would she still love her Clarence?

Cas silently mourned the demon as the good times with her played in his head.

Castiel felt happy when he was her. Happy a feeling that he could not allow himself to feel anymore. If he decided to give the waitress a call and decides to hook up with her Cas might make himself feel. If he showed any sign of happiness the Shadow will take him and he will spend rest of eternity trapped in the Empty with no way of getting back.

He couldn't let Jack go through that. He couldn't let any of his loved ones suffer.

Cas rips the paper and throws it in the bin. He turns away and faces Jack who frowned at him.

"Wasn't my type." Cas forced a smile.

"Oh...Castiel."

"Yes Jack?"

"How would I know what my type is?"

Cas smiles.

"One day you will know."

Jack nods.

"Okay."

He takes a bite of his burger while Cas watched him. Elsewhere Dean approaches his brother's room. He stops when he heard his brother's voice from behind the door.

_"Cas said he_ _might not be_ _in the right mind."_

Dean presses his ear against the door. He heard his brother moving to sit up on his bed.

_"I will help you on this but that doesn't mean I have forgiven you."_

_Who is he talking to._ Dean thought.

_"I don't care about Bobby. I'm doing this for Dean."_

Sam sighs.

_"I can't tell Dean about this. He will be furious that we plan to kill Michael and Patrick behind his back."_

_They are doing what!"_ Dean thought in horror.

 _"I'll leave now make out I am going on a case. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Okay bye...Mo...Mary."_ He ended the sentence on a bitter tone.

Dean couldn't believe what he just heard. Sam spoke to mom! Dean has tried her for days. She answers to Sam and not Dean. What infuriated Dean was Sam and his mom are going after Patrick and Michael without him. Dean is the weakest player on the team so they decide to leave him behind.

_Hell no!_

Just then the door opens.

"Oh hey Dean." Sam smiled. He looks down at the wrap. "That for me?"

Dean looks up at him. What should he do? Should he stop Sam or let him go? Should he tell the others? Should he call mom? Should he pray to Michael and warn him?...Why would he want to warn the archangel?

What should Dean do?


	38. Chapter 38

It was a nightmare. A real, horrible nightmare. Dean didn't say a word when Sam took the wrap and told everyone he was leaving. Dean saw Sam and Cas mutter to each other. Both noticed Dean was staring at them.

The angel leads Sam in the next room and lowers his voice.

"Sam you know Dean is going to find out. I don't think this is a good idea going after Michael..."

"We get him by surprise."

" Sam don't you think we should bring Jack. "

"I don't think that's a good idea. Jack could hesitate. Change his mind. If that happens Michael could attack and we'll all be screwed."

"I still don't think it's a good idea. Forcing me and Jack to stay behind and with your relationship with Mary at the moment so many things can go wrong. You are not even going to call Rowena for back up."

"I handled spells before." Sam nodded. "We were hunting Michael even before Jack got his powers back. We got this.

"Sam we need to think this through."

"You are the one who said they could be a threat."

"I said there could be a possibility. Sam we have no evidence to suggest that. I could be wrong."

"Patrick killed Bobby. Michael hurt Dean."

"Patrick cursed Bobby before Lucifer came back. Michael hurting Dean Sam that was before Michael was turned into a child. You and Mary are not thinking straight. Sam I have never seen you jump into a mission this quick. What if Patrick is alright and I was wrong. I am hoping I'm wrong. I could be underestimating the witch. "

"Knowing our luck Patrick is probably gonna go dark side."

Cas watched the hunter check his duffel making sure everything he needs is inside. The angel studied him.

"This isn't about Michael."

Sam paused.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Mary are distracting yourselves. Mary doesn't want to talk to Dean about what happened at the cabin and you don't want to talk about Lucifer." Sam flinched and his shoulders go tense. Cas continued. "You both are focusing on something that may not even be a problem. You both feel guilty for hurting Dean so you think getting rid of his number one enemy will you get back in his good books. Sam that's not how this works."

"Dean killed Lucifer back at the church. It is my job to stop Michael. I'm done with the archangel crap. I'm done with it all."

"I know." Cas replied sadly.

"Although Lucifer is dead Michael is alive and to me...I feel it is not over. I can't stop thinking that something bad is going to happen. I don't wanna live being paranoid for the rest of my life."

 _I don't wanna live in fear._ He thought to himself.

"I have to do this Cas I got to for me and Dean."

Cas sighs. He wanted to help Sam. Help Sam get through this emotional trauma. With Dean already dealing with his little problem Cas felt he had to step in his role and provide support to both of the brothers. Once Sam had his head in something he wasn't going to change his mind. If Cas can't talk him out of it then he will have to do the opposite.

"At least let me come with you. You need support."

Sam looks at his friend.

"Jack?"

"We're going on a hunt." Cas forced a smile.

Sam smiles.

"Thanks Cas."

The bad feeling wouldn't leave Cas's gut. He knew Dean would give him Hell for this. At least Cas going with the younger Winchester he can keep an eye on him. Hopefully halfway across the journey he can talk Sam or Mary out of this mission. Also he wanted to see the archangel and the witch himself to see if he is right. The angel prayed hoping he is wrong about the witch's mind state. Patrick has done a lot for them. He didn't deserve to die.

"Let's go." Sam nodded.

They both step out of the room ready to go. Dean's worry increased when Cas announced he is going. Dean needed to get the angel alone.

Dean put on his puppy eyes.

"Cas!" He squeaked. Making his voice higher. "I need something from my room and I..." He frowns. "I can't reach it."

Cas looks at Dean's puppy eyes look. He couldn't say no to that face. No one can.

"Of course." Cas nodded. He follows Dean into the bedroom. He looks round the room. "What is it you would like Dean?"

Then Cas heard the door shut. He turns round and sees Dean standing by the door with his arms folded. Cas bit his lip when he realized what happened.

_Oh!_

"Mind telling me what the Hell is going on?" Dean growled.

Cas sighs. He should have known Dean would corner him and demand for answers. The angel tried to play dumb.

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Cut the crap." Dean snapped. "I know what Sam is doing. You and him are teaming up with mom and going after Michael."

"It wasn't my idea. Your mother suggested the team up. Bobby is dead."

Dean held in a gasp.

" Bobby is dead. "

Cas expected to see emotion from the little hunter. There was nothing. Then this wasn't their Bobby. None of them felt anything for this new Bobby. He wasn't the Bobby they grew up with. He is not the Bobby they loved.

This is also the Bobby who tried to end Dean's life.

Cas saw resentment in Dean's eyes and the angel had a feeling that Dean knew what happened in the cabin.

"You know." Cas sighed.

Dean nods. That confirmed it.

"I wanted to talk to mom about it." Dean admits. "I wanted to hear her side of the story. She's ignored my calls yet she talks to Sam." Anger rose in him as he spoke.

"Dean, this is not my place to talk about this but what happened...Mary feels guilty, it destroyed her. She is trying to make it up to you."

"Killing Michael she thinks I'll forgive her just like that." Cas couldn't provide an answer. "Cas..." Dean stops and takes a deep breath. "That day, Michael he...he took care of me. I felt safe with him." Cas's eyes widen by the news. Dean ducked his head and blushed pink. "I know it's wrong. He hurt me. I went through so much crap but..." He grits his teeth. "I can't hate him."

Dean expected the angel to tell him how stupid he was being. To Dean's surprise Cas didn't look mad.

"I know how you feel. I should hate Michael but... I can't he is my brother. This curse...it has changed my view on him. To see you and him..." He smiles. "A vessel should have a good relationship with the angel they gave their consent to. I failed to look after Jimmy but Michael he cares about you in his own way. The love from Rowena and Patrick it has healed him and helped heal your relationship with him."

Dean thought about it. He nods.

"Yeah I guess it has." He cocked his head. "Then it could be this curse getting me to think like this." Dean turned worried. "I'm not his vessel anymore. What if he decides to hate me again."

Cas knew this is the curse affecting Dean's thoughts. Dean has been emotionally upset when he thought someone hated him or didn't want to hang around with him.

"I...Dean I can't provide an answer until I see Patrick and Michael myself. The binding spell can cause consequences. I was wrong to jump into conclusion. I should have not told Sam not after what he went through. Now Sam is seeing this as a chance to redeem himself. Your brother and mother both think killing Michael will be the end of this nightmare."

" I wanted him dead as well. " Dean looked confused. "Now I'm not so sure but Cas...if the spell has screwed Patrick up then you do what you gotta do. Okay? You make the call. The way I am I can't trust myself to make any decisions. Patrick...Patrick would rather be dead than hurt someone. He is not a killer."

Cas nods.

"I know. I do believe what happened to Bobby there was a reason behind it. Patrick wouldn't curse Bobby for the sake of it."

Dean agreed.

"The cabin."

"Hmm. Patrick was protective of Michael. It is natural for a parent to go out and confront the one who hurt their child."

"That's what Patrick did. Michael is like a son to him. Bobby hurt him...us. Patrick went after him."

"I would have done the same if Bobby hurt Jack."

"Me to. Cas. Protect Sam, protect mom. Yes mom she has made mistakes but if anything happened to her."

Cas gets out a tissue when a tear rolled down Dean's cheek.

"I will protect them both." He assured the child.

Dean cursed when Cas gives him the tissue.

"Son of a bitch that's been happening a lot."

Dean wipes his tears and lowers his head in shame.

"No need to feel embarrassed Dean."

Dean was about to reach out and hug the angel. He stops and quickly folds his arms. He clears his throat.

 _Stop acting like a child._ Dean growled to himself.

"Well uh you better go I think Sam is starting to get impatient."

"Call us if you need anything okay?" Cas says.

"I will." He looks at the shelf. "I suppose you better pick something out."

Cas grabs a magazine from the top shelf.

"Here." He gives it to the hunter. Dean frowns at the kids magazine. "They are quite interesting to read." Cas smiled.

"Of course you read them." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I like the puzzles. It really gets you thinking."

Dean again rolls his eyes and he opens the door and leaves.

"Ready to go?" Sam asks. "What took you so long?"

" Dean wouldn't make his mind up on a magazine. " Cas lied.

Dean put on a smile and hugs the magazine to his chest. Sam chuckles.

"You good?" Sam asks.

"Am now." Dean smiled. "Sammy be careful okay."

Sam smiles.

"I'll be fine. It's just a hunt. We do it all the time."

Dean kept the smile on as he watched Sam and Cas go up the stairs.

His smile drops when the door shuts.


	39. Chapter 39

_Snap!_

Dion screams and drops on the ground. He clutched on to his arm and howled in pain. He sobs and looks up at his attacker. His eyes widen when he is faced with two glowing eyes. Glowing eyes raises his eyebrow.

"Looking a little bit pale mate."

He bends down so he is eye level with Dion. Dion scrambles away. That move only made the glowing eyed freak angry. Glowing eyes snarls and clenches his fist. Dion screams and clutches his stomach.

"You don't like it. Do you?" Dion cried out as glowing eyes got closer. "You pick on women but you can't stand up to me." He grabs Dion by the chin and pulls him forward. "Listen here young man if I ever see you do this again there will be trouble. Do you understand?"

"Y...Y...Ye..."

"What was that?"

"Yes!" Dion shrieked. "I get it and I'm sorry so sorry. "

Glowing eyes looks across the road.

"Go." He ordered. "And never breathe a word about this to anyone."

Dion quickly nods and gets to his feet. He holds his limp arm and runs down the road. Glowing eyes goes down and picks up a handbag. His eyes return to normal and he turns round.

"Here you go." He smiled.

The little old lady's face brightens up as the tall handsome stranger holds up the handbag.

"Why thank you um..."

"Patrick." He beamed.

Her smile widens.

"Thank you Patrick. You are such a darling. " She takes her handbag. "How can I ever repay you?"

He places his hand on her shoulder. She could have sworn his eyes sparkled and there was this warmth from him that made her feel relaxed and calm.

"I don't want anything from you Rose. Your gratitude is all that matters to me."

Rose holds his hand.

"You are an angel."

Patrick laughs.

"Oh honey you have no idea." Rose was oblivious to what the Irishman was talking about. "You take care of yourself. Have a lovely day."

"You to and again thank you." Rose smiled.

She grips her walking stick and clutches her handbag and walks down the street.

Patrick grins and his eyes flash blue.

_Another person saved._

He gets out a bottle of whiskey and sips it.

_I'm getting_ _quite_ _good at this._

A voice scowled at the back of his head.

**"Patrick. Archangel remember not Batman."**

Patrick chuckles.

_Batman doesn't have powers Michael._

The witch takes another sip. He frowns. He could drink about ten of these and still be standing. Angels can't get drunk.

 **"You miss the feeling?"** Michael noticed. **"The buzz they call it."**

_A little. Did help me on my bad days._

**"Maybe if we go to Rowena. She can undo this spell. I can find a vessel and you can get intoxicated."**

The archangel sounded hopeful. Patrick scoffs and drops the bottle in the bin.

_I see what you are doing. You want out._

**"I want to leave for you. You admitted to me you have no idea how to break the spell. We need Rowena. She will know what to do."**

_Normal binding spells. Not this. This is not normal. You felt it. I felt it. It bloody hurt. I could have sworn I heard the lock._

**"You think avoiding her is the best option."** Michael huffed angrily. **"Patrick, she thinks we're dead."**

_Let her think that. Probably for the best. I wouldn't want her wasting her life trying to help me. She deserves better than that._

**"You are going to do what? Continue flying around fighting thugs?"**

_Exactly. Michael you don't know how amazing I feel. I feel like a whole new man. I don't have to rely on games anymore to_ _maintain_ _my youth. I don't have to listen to client's sob stories. I can do whatever the Hell I like now._

**"You are going to throw your business away? You are good at what you do. You helped people before all this. You...You helped me."**

The witch turns his attention to a batch of flowers. He tilts his head and expands his senses and looks out for any human or supernatural problems.

 **"You don't want** **to be** **fixed."** Michael sighed.

_Who said I was ever broken. That fight against Lucifer I liked it, I enjoyed it. Your power is not like anything I ever practiced in my long, long life. People will stop looking down at me and they will start to look up to me. I will get the respect I deserve. You_ _should be_ _thankful I'm giving you a good reputation._

**"This is getting obsessive. You have been using my powers non-stop. I'm worried, you could get yourself seriously hurt one day."**

_Hello archangel remember. I'm invincible._ His face turned smug. _I'll be alright._

**"I can easily take control and take us back to Rowena."**

_But you won't. Old you yeah sure but not now. You fear I would be angry at you and possibly turn on you._

**"Would you?"**

Patrick looks into a car mirror. He saw his face looking back at him. His reflection morphs into a worried expression.

 _I would be disappointed in you. You would break our trust. Michael there is one trait that remains deep inside you. You followed God, your father, guardian. I'm your guardian now I raised you. That means you follow me. You destroy this for me I will leave you just like your old man did. You will be alone again._ He sneered the last part.

Michael's eyes widen.

**"You don't mean that!"**

_I hate liars. Why would I lie?_

**"This isn't you!"**

Patrick's head snaps up and he looks down the road.

"Hello." He grinned. He looks back at the car mirror. "Look who has swung into town. Lucifer's former prom suit."

 **"Nick?"** Patrick's grin widens. Michael shakes his head. **"No."**

_Yes. I been meaning to have a chat with him._

**"This isn't just going** **to be** **a chat."**

_You know me I like to have a good time. Stop ruining it for me._

**"Patrick I think we should talk about this..."**

_I said..._

His fist makes contact with the glass.

"...STOP!"

The glass shatters and falls on the ground. His reflection vanishes along with it. Patrick straightened up and quickly looks away not wanting to see the mess he caused.

The witch sighs and starts to walk down the street.

His eyes go straight on his next target.


	40. Chapter 40

When Mary heard the knock she became tense. Suddenly she wasn't ready to face the newest arrival. It was easier to talk to him on the phone but face to face it is going to be hard. Mary knew now was not the time to chicken out she is a hunter her son is a hunter, they are two hunters working together. Mary just had to keep this professional and act like she is working with any other hunter. She couldn't let the mother in her cloud her thoughts. She wasn't letting her sons down, she wasn't letting the hunters down and most of all she is not letting herself down.

Mandy answered the door and greeted the newest arrivals. Mary slips on her mask and turns to Sam.

"Sam." She looks at the angel. "Castiel."

"Mom." Sam nodded.

Sam put his duffel down. Mary stood awkwardly behind him.

"How was the drive?" She asks.

"Good." Sam replied his tone neutral.

Mary can tell her son wasn't up for small talk. So she decided to go straight into business.

"Where's Jack?"

"At home."

Mary frowns.

"But we need him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I agree with Sam. Jack has only got his powers back. I don't want him in another fight." Cas says.

Mary sighs but decided to not argue. She had the holy oil. She can trap Michael, capture him. Then she thought without Jack on the board best option is extraction. Remove the grace, make Michael human then she can kill him and the witch.

"When should we start?" Sam asks. "You got a location?"

" Yeb. " Riley spun round towards the laptop and began typing. "CCTV footage."

Sam hovers over him and looks at the screen.

"There's a car."

"Look."

Riley points at the person with their back to the camera. Sam saw glass scatter on the ground and few moments later the person turns round revealing their identity.

"That's him." Sam confirmed.

"There was another camera of a guy running down the street holding his arm." Riley continued "He looked shit scared. From looking at the streets and maps it appears he came from the area where Michael was last seen. I assume Michael did a number on him."

"Too sloppy for Michael." Sam shook his head. "Why would the archangel want to punch the car mirror?"

"It must be Patrick." Cas said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Looking at the camera the witch looked different. He is the not the same. The angel hoped he was wrong but if Patrick did attack this boy then it shows that the witch has gone dark side.

Cas thought about Dean's words. Patrick would rather be dead than hurt an innocent. Cas bit his lip as Riley typed.

"There's other sightings. This is not the first time he has hurt a civilian." He clicks on a link. "This was a couple of days ago."

The footage showed Patrick with his hand wrapped round a man's throat. He had the man pinned to the wall. The woman who looked much younger compared to the man screamed and mascara ran down her face. The witch drops the man on the ground and watches the man run off. Patrick turns to the woman and places his hand on her shoulder. Before they could see the interaction the footage switched off.

"I'm betting he beat her ass after that." Eddie growled. "Just like he did to the poor guy."

"Monster that's what I say." Mandy glared. The hatred towards the witch clearly showed on her face.

Cas lowers his head while Sam looked through more videos and he reads more information. The hunter was tired of seeing archangel activity. Sam wished he can go back to the normal salt and burn hunts. Life was so simple back then.

 _I got to do this_. He thought.

"The one with the boy. That's the recent one?" Sam asks .

Riley nods.

"That's why I told you to meet us here." Mary says.

"We move out tonight." Sam nodded. He looks over his shoulder. "Right Cas?"

Cas sadly nods.

"Yes."

* * *

Patrick stood outside the department store. He grins as a woman steps on to the platform with a bunch of clothes slung over shoulder. She bites down on her pen and looks through her clothes. She dug out a black leather jacket, a red T-shirt, black trousers and red and gold sneakers.

She dumps the other pieces of clothing on the chair and pulls the pen out of her mouth. She made notes in her book and grabs the T-shirt. She walks round to the front and faces the mannequin. She didn't notice the witch outside grinning like a mad man as she put the T-shirt on the mannequin. On the shirt it had a pair of horns with the **The Devil Incarnate** written under it.

**"Patrick..."**

_Shh_

Michael fell silent as they watched the woman slip on the trousers, jacket and sneakers.

 _Can you hear it? The screams._ Patrick eyes the mannequin up and down. _He is suffering._

 **"Was it necessary?"** Michael asks. **"Turning my brother's former vessel into a mannequin. I mean seriously why? Why do that?"**

 _Were you paying attention to our conversations?_ The witch sounded disappointed and annoyed. _He wanted to experience what he had with Lucifer all over again. I gave him that. He is fully aware of his surroundings but no control of his body. He_ _is trapped_ _in his own mind._

**"A mannequin is not the same as being possessed."**

The woman raises the mannequin's arm. Patrick heard the internal scream.

"It's funny if you think about it." The witch smiled. "Nick is trapped in a cage just like the Devil."

He laughs like it was the most funniest joke he has ever heard. He stops and his face darkens.

_Why you not laughing? You should find this funny._

**"I would have laughed if I wasn't too busy worrying about you."**

_Here we go again!_ The witch snarled.

The archangel is being pathetic. When will he learn to calm down and have some fun. Patrick shakes his head it seems his work is not finished Michael had many lessons to learn.

"I'm hitting the bar." Patrick raises his hand and waves. "Enjoy playing dress up Nick."

The witch vanishes and appears at the local bar. As he sat down and drank Michael moved to the deepest part of their mind. The archangel sits down against the wall. His lips trembled and tears threatened to fall. He hated seeing the witch like this. Patrick didn't see Michael like a son anymore he was only interested in the power. Michael felt useless he wanted to help Patrick but he didn't want Patrick to walk out on him like God did.

His thoughts go to Rowena. This time the tears did fall. Michael hugs himself wishing the hug is from her. He missed her. He missed her meals, hugs, movie nights, he even missed the overalls she used to try to put on him.

All Michael wanted is comfort and to be loved. Without it he felt empty.

His breathing slows down and he curls up against the wall. He closes his eyes and tries to ignore the dark, cold surroundings that he has been forced to live in. He frowns when he felt something wet. He looks down and...Holy Hell!

Michael's eyes widen as he looks at his thumb that is currently in his mouth. He is sucking his damm thumb. He removes his thumb and confusion spreads across his face.

"I'm not cursed anymore."

Why the Hell was he acting like a baby just now?

Michael hopes Patrick didn't notice that. The witch would have found it adorable but Michael was not sure what Patrick would think now. Michael couldn't help but feel afraid of Patrick.

 _He helped you. Now it's time you helped him._ A voice spoke up.

"I don't want to him to leave. " Michael replied with a shake of his head. "Rowena will blame me. Then I'll lose them both. "

_You already lost them. Mama thinks you're dead and Dada has gone off the rails._

Michael looks round and glares.

"Who are you?"

_Conscience, inner voice, moral compass. I been called a lot of things._

Michael frowns.

"I'm an archangel. I don't have a conscience."

 _Do now._ The voice smirked. _Turns out the curse made you more human than you think._

Michael leans against the wall. His face goes blank.

"That's just great."

_You gonna listen to the voice in your head or are you gonna continue sitting there like a big baby._

"You are my conscience. You should not be insulting me."

 _It got you listening right._ It again smirked.

Michael rolls his eyes.

"I can ignore you."

Michael could have sworn his inner critic sighed.

 _You and your Sword are so similar._ _Both stubborn as Hell. I try to give advice and you decide_ _to be_ _an asshole about it._

" Me? You are the asshole! "

_That insult you gave me is nothing compared to what you been called. Winged dick, monster, freak of nature._

"Okay you don't need to tell me. I know."

_They are all true._

Michael gave a bitch-face to that comment.

_It's true. You are being a dick. You are being selfish. The witch is in trouble but you don't want to help because you don't want_ _to be_ _alone. It's always about you. It's been about you since Daddy decided to move worlds._

"It's not like that."

_It is. You would rather watch Patrick go insane just so he will be by your side. That my friend is being selfish._

"I'm not your friend. Patrick...Do you think I like this? He did everything for me. He volunteered to be a vessel for me. I am supposed to be the most powerful being in existence but..." His shoulders slump. "...I never felt so useless in my life."

_You can do something!_

Michael stands up and walks across the room. He opens a box and starts to look through. His pulls out a teddy bear and studies it. He wraps his arms around the teddy bear and brings it close to his chest. He smiles. The teddy bear is soft and warm just how he liked it.

_And you are ignoring me._

Michael brushes the soft texture against his cheek.

_You are still ignoring me._

The archangel sits down. He rocks back and forth and hums to himself.

_I can see what you're doing. Acting like you are fine but deep down you're not. Another similarity you share with your true vessel._

Michael lies on his side and closes his eyes tight. He grips the teddy bear. That voice would not shut up.

_You can't ignore me forever. You_ _know_ _deep down I'm right. You won't admit it out loud._

The archangel blows out a sigh and turns on his back. He stares at the ceiling.

_You feel guilty about your behavior. Don't deny it. Your conscience can't lie._

"You are good at causing headaches." He grumbled.

_For years you put your siblings, Heaven, God first. Then God decided to walk and that's when you changed. It became all about you. What you wanted was all that mattered you didn't care about anyone else._

"I do care."

_You hurt others to get what you wanted. You killed Lucifer because you wanted to impress God, you hurt Dean you wanted to break him so you can continue your mission, you wanted a monster army to destroy the world, now you refuse to help Patrick because you don't want him to leave you. It all links back to what you want. Want is the key theme here._

"I..." Michael closed his mouth. He wanted to argue but the annoying voice in his head is right. Michael felt guilty because of it. "I focused on my family I did everything for them. I met all their needs, I taught them, I was there as a shoulder to cry on I played the role as brother, father, leader, teacher. After what father did I decided to focus on taking care of myself I thought now it was time to put myself first for once."

 _Look what that did. You lost all your loved ones. You had your army of angels but it made no difference you still felt abandoned, neglected. Living in that dust bowl you called home it made you feel more alone than ever. That world was just as empty as you are._ _Being here in the witch's mind with a teddy bear._ Michael looks at the stuffed toy that was still pressed against his chest. _You feel what you felt back at home, empty and alone._

Again Michael couldn't argue. This conscience thing knew him too damm well.

"How do you know all this?"

_I'm your_ _damm_ _thoughts you idiot._

Michael clicked his teeth suddenly feeling stupid for asking.

_The witches took care of you, they loved you. It gave you this warmth that you haven't felt since the beginning of the time._

Michael knew that. He hasn't been loved for such a long time. Heaven was once a big happy family but it changed when Lucifer took the Mark.

 _Good things can't always last._ It replied sadly.

Michael nods at that.

"I know. I really don't want to lose them."

_There is a chance you might not. If you tell Rowena she will be happy to see you alive._

"If Patrick..."

_Walks out. Rowena will not blame you. She would rather see him fine and pissed off than slowly losing himself to your powers._

Michael considered this. The uneasy feeling wouldn't leave him.

"She loves him. If he does leave...she will be heartbroken. I'm the reason they will not be together. "

The voice snorted.

_Like a child not wanting their parents to split._

Michael frowns.

"Are you always this rude?"

The voice ignored him.

S _o if and that's a big if. If both witches leave you remember what Patrick told you._

Michael thought back to the many conversations he had with the Irish witch.

 _"Its time to change Michael. Be the archangel people look up_ _to be_ _a better role model than your old man."_ Patrick's words played in his head.

Michael sits up.

"He wants me to be a better archangel. Be there for the world. Do what father couldn't do...care for humanity. Heaven, Heaven need me. I can make it a better place. Use everything Patrick taught me."

He smiles at the thought of his powers bringing good to the world. He could be a healer like Jo. His smile widens as he thought of all the people he would meet and the happiness they would feel when he helps them. Michael could only imagine the amount of friends he would make. He would ensure the children grow up in a healthy and secure environment with a loving family. These children are the next generation. As Patrick said.

_"These kids are the next generation. Each and every one of them are going to grow up, get a job, start a family and their kids will be the next generation after that. These kids are the future. Your plans to destroy the world, you are killing kids as well. Kids have so much to offer to this world. Look how far your father's creations have come. Technology, schools, houses. It's not all your father's work it is our work as well. Think of what these kids will come up. New advanced medicine? solution to Climate Change? Flying cars? You want to burn all the hard work we achieved since the beginning of the time?"_

His thoughts go to little Lois. What she could grow up to be? Michael can already tell she is going to have a bright future ahead of her.

The archangel stands up. The love he received from the witches he can give it to the world. He will be loved by the world. The archangel wouldn't have to worry about being abandoned, neglected. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

First he had to help the one who he would call as his father. The archangel sighs. If he loses Patrick so be it at least the archangel will know that the witch will be okay.

 _Better contact Rowena before flying in. Don't want to give her a heart attack._ His inner voice suggests.

Michael nods.

"Hmm oh and thank you for the advice."

_You're welcome._

The voice went silent and Michael finally had a clear head. The strongest connection he has is his Sword. Even with the binding spell Michael can still reach out to Dean. He can't possess Dean but he can communicate with him.

He hoped Dean would want to talk to him.

The archangel had to make this quick before Patrick noticed. Michael places his hands together and closes his eyes. Usually he would be powerless in the human mind but the binding spell has fortunately let him keep his powers even when he is not actively present in the outside world. Plus he has the witch's magic to his advantage.

"Dean."

Michael smiles when he hears a soft gasp.

**"Michael."**

Michael grins at the child's voice.

"Still cursed I see."

 **"Yeah."** He sighed.

"Listen Dean I can't talk for long. I need your help. "

 **"My help?"** Now Dean sounded suspicious.

"I need you to talk to Rowena. Let her know we're alive."

**" Why can't you do it? "**

"It's complicated."

**"It's Patrick."**

"...Yes."

**"Your powers are corrupting him. You want Rowena to break the spell. You want to free Patrick before it's too late."**

Michael is stunned.

Damm his Sword is smarter than he thought.

"That's right. Please Dean I know we haven't exactly been on good terms but Patrick doesn't deserve this. He is a good man."

**"I know. I'll help you."**

Again Michael is stunned.

"You will help me?"

**" I believe you. I don't know why I'm suddenly trusting you now but...I do believe you are doing this for a good reason. If there is a way to save Patrick then yeah go for it. "**

Michael smiles wide.

"Thank you Dean."

**"I'll call her."**

"Again thank you Dean. Tell her I will go to her..."

Suddenly the line is cut off. Michael frowns and reaches out to his powers but there seemed to be a block. It couldn't be Patrick. They share their powers Patrick wouldn't be able to cut him off like that.

Worry grew inside Michael as he made his way to the surface. He joins control with the witch and...

_Oh no!_

The archangel found himself surrounded by flames. He takes a step forward but the barrier prevented him from going any further. He looks up and he froze in place.

The hunters surrounded him with their guns and angel blades out. At the front stood Sam Winchester and his mother. Behind them is the angel Castiel. Cas looked apologetic while the others looked ready to kill the beast.

Michael knew the beast, the monster is him.

" Sam. " Patrick spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Do not speak to him." Mary interrupted with a growl. She points. "You killed Bobby."

Patrick frowns.

"Killed?"

"He's dead because of the curse you put on him."

" Ah well. " Patrick shrugs. "He deserved it."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what he gets attempting to kill an innocent boy."

"He was doing his job." Mandy yelled.

"Killing the archangel Michael oh yeah I get that part but sweetheart, there are other ways to handle the situation. Would you really put a little boy at risk?"

"That boy was not a civilian." Eddie says. "That boy was Dean Winchester."

"He is one of yours, a hunter." Patrick pointed out. "You were going to kill one of your own."

"He was never one of us." Eddie replied. Mary and Sam face him with shocked expressions. "I'm sorry but it's true." Eddie continued. "Mary, Sam we respect you but what Dean did...he betrayed us, he said yes to the enemy."

" He did it for us. " Sam says.

"Look where it got us. Our people are dead, our leader is dead. Remember Maggie Sam!" Sam flinched at the mention of the young hunter. Eddie nods. "Yeah. All this is your brother's doing. Their blood is on his hands. He gave Michael access to this world. Dean is the reason why we got powered up monsters running wild. I'm sorry Sam but your brother screwed up big time."

"He failed to keep the archangel locked away in his head." Another hunter added.

"Exactly. The guy is an idiot!"

"Hey!"

Sam is about to charge at Eddie. Mary and Cas pull him back.

"Alright enough!" Mary yelled. "I know you guys are doing this for Bobby. So am I. Remember that Dean is my son. As a mother I am getting justice for him whether you like it or not."

"Bullshit." Mary looks at the witch with a baffled expression. Patrick laughs. "Have you heard yourself love?"

"You will not be laughing once I'm done with you."

"I bet you would wear me out. " Patrick winked and smirked. "You guys are forgetting something."

"Yeah? What's that?" Sam asks .

Patrick smiles.

"I'm a witch."

He raises his hand and suddenly the water comes crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Ha ha. 40 chapters. Gosh I didn't think this story would get past 20 lol. The ideas kept expanding lol.
> 
> So Michael. Well as I was writing this it made me think back to my classes. I learnt about The Attachment Theory by John Bowlby. It conveys that it is vital that babies forman attachment with their primary caregivers, their parents. The attachments they form from birth affects their behavior and personality later in life. If the parents fail to form a relationship with their child it can cause the child to feel insecure, isolated, neglected and alone. Children would struggle to show feelings such as love, they would struggle to identify other people's emotions and feelings and they would struggle to make friends and form romantic relationships when their older.
> 
> I thought God was absent. He left Michael. This made Michael feel insecure, made him paranoid, so he cut off from everyone and focused on himself. His behavior was affected. He lashed out and he was angry and that's another sign children express anger when they don't get the love and attention they need. God failed to form a positive relationship and failed to form a secure attachment with Michael. It made Michael cold, hostile. The archangel was hurting so he wanted to hurt others. The feelings of love, compassion were gone.
> 
> The curse. Let's see it as a way of starting over. Starting from scratch. Patrick and Rowena formed an positive and secure attachment with Michael. They gave him love, they cared for him and met his needs. As you noticed Michael's behavior has changed. He has grown to show love and he is now much calmer. He has learnt from his guardians and what he learnt he is willing to give it to the world. He wants to help humanity now. Yes Michael does still express anxiety regarding relationships but he has come a long way from when we first saw him.
> 
> Damm my childcare classes has helped me with this story. I'm so grateful.
> 
> Next chapter coming soon.


	41. Chapter 41

"Michael? Michael?"

Dean frowns when there was no response. He puts his hands together.

 _Michael._ He prayed.

The sudden cut in the conversation made Dean feel uneasy. The archangel would have at least said goodbye.

Right?

Jack peers in with a board game tucked under his arm. His smile drops when he sees the worry on the little hunter's face.

"Dean, Dean what's wrong?"

Jack puts the game to the side and sits on the bed. Usually when Dean was upset they would sit him on their lap and hug him. That was baby Dean this is adult Dean. Jack is sure Dean wouldn't want to sit on his lap at the moment.

When those two big green eyes turn towards Jack, the nephilim's heart broke. Jack has never seen fear this extreme on the child's face. Even afraid Dean looked cute.

God why did Dean have to be so adorable.

"Jack." His green eyes widen. "I think something is wrong."

"Wrong?" Jack frowned.

Dean stands up and nearly wobbles on his little legs. He gets the phone and starts to scroll through. He presses on to his brother's number. He cursed when it went to voicemail.

"Sammy damm it." He tries Mary but gets the same results. He then tires Cas. Again voicemail. "Why is nobody picking up!"

Dean throws his phone in anger. Hot tears forms as fear bubbled up inside him. Dean may have been reduced to an infant but his hunter instincts remained the same. Did Michael hurt them? Dean shakes his head. His gut was telling him the archangel is innocent. Yeah Dean Winchester just classed Michael as an innocent. So what could possibly be happening...

_Oh shit._

Cas must have made the call. They must have found Michael. If Patrick has gone dark side.

"Dean!"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and faces Jack. He grimaced when Jack had a tissue out for him. Dean takes it and wipes his eyes.

"I never imagined you to be a crying type." Jack says.

Dean dumps the tissue in the bin.

"I'm not. It's the curse remember."

Jack didn't look convinced.

Dean grew up too soon, he was raised to shove his emotions to the side and focus on others. He couldn't cry in front of his old man. Crying was seen as a weakness. John didn't want his eldest to be weak. Dean was his soldier he had to be on guard at all times. Protect Sammy, help Sammy, meet all of Sammy's needs, put Sammy first. The rules were drilled into Dean's head. He followed his orders no questions asked. He put his whole life into Sam he started to forget to take care of himself. The curse has caused a crack in the hunter's mask. The child behavior intertwining with Dean's current behavior is preventing the hunter from keeping his emotions hidden. Any slightest problem the tears fall. Any fear or worry the tears show. It's become a habit now. That's why everyone started carrying tissues with them. No one admitted it out loud but they thought it was good for the little hunter to just let everything out.

The curse has really been a blessing to both the archangel and the hunter.

Dean calms down and picks his phone up. He felt embarrassed for his little outburst but decided to move on and act like it never happened. His finger hovers over the witch's number.

_Wait_

"Jack." Dean faces the nephilim. "Can you take me to Rowena."

Jack furrows his eyebrows.

"Why?"

Dean grits his teeth. He could tell Jack here and now what is bothering him but that would be to time consuming. Plus Dean didn't want to repeat himself.

"What if I said that Sam, Cas, mom, everyone could be in danger and we need Rowena to stop it."

Jack's eyes go wide. Horror fills his face.

"I'll get my bag." Jack hurries down the hallway. Seconds later he comes back with his rucksack and angel blade. Dean chuckled at the sight causing Jack to frown. "What?"

"You got your powers back you don't really need..."

He gestures to the blade. Jack looks at his blade and smiles sheepishly.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Jack holds the blade out to the little hunter. "Here you have it."

Dean takes it and smiles. Jack puts his rucksack on. The nephilim looked way too excited to finally be going on a mission.

"So what's going on? Is it Michael?" Jack asks.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Jack scoops Dean up in his arms. Dean glares him.

"I have to keep you safe when travelling. I don't have seat belts or straps so I have to hold you." Jack explained.

Jack hugs the child close to his chest and wraps his arms around him. He ignored Dean's protests as he flapped his wings.

Both boys suddenly appear in a room.

"What the bloody Hell!"

Jack turns round with Dean still in his arms. He smiles.

"I did it. We're here."

Rowena knocked her drink over when the nephilim appeared in front of her. Hope filled her chest when her eyes went on the little boy in his arms.

"Mic..."

She stops and covers it up with a cough.

 _He's dead._ _That's Dean._ She told herself.

"Dean if you come here to complain about the curse the door is that way."

She points at the door and growls at the child. She couldn't face Dean. When she looked at those eyes, the little freckles that dusted across his cheeks, that big smile that lights up the room it reminded her of the archangel. When she thought of Michael she thought of the witch who stepped up and took care of them both.

Dean frowns at the witch's red eyes. He can see she's been drinking heavily and she's hardly slept. The deaths hit her hard. He frees himself from the nephilim's grip and runs up to her.

"Rowena, Rowena." The child in Dean expressed excitement to share the news that he knew would make her happy. "They're alive Patrick and Michael are alive."

Okay Dean didn't plan on announcing the news like that. He kicked himself for even saying it in a childish manner.

Rowena looks at Dean's happy expression. She frowns thinking she was hearing things.

"Huh?"

Jack went eye wide when he realized what he did. Rowena wasn't suppose to know about the witch and the archangel.

 _Castiel_ _and Sam are gonna be angry with me._

Rowena looked stumped. Her eyes shift on to the bottle.

"Aye I had too much to drink." She nodded to herself.

Dean shakes his head.

"No." He tried to lower his voice as much as possible hoping it would make him sound like an adult. "They faked their deaths, they're alive. Michael just spoke to me."

Rowena's head snaps towards him. She studied him trying to find anything that showed the little bugger is lying. The kid looked serious. Her nails dig in her skin and her breath quickened. The feeling of hope returned.

"Where are they?" She asks her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know." Dean answered honestly. "Michael was going to come to you. It's Patrick the binding spell...the power has got to his head."

Rowena grits her teeth. She knew that could be a possibility. Witches were never meant to be vessels for the folks upstairs. Witches and angels are too different their ability to share powers is seen as impossible. Yet Patrick decided to ignore the rulebook and volunteered to be a vessel to the oldest archangel in existence.

"But when I was talking to him, he cut off. I..." He swallows . "I think Sam may have found them and...I think he is gonna to kill them."

Rowena is up from her chair. She walks to her shelves and grabs her spell books. She slings them in her bag. Dean stood with his mouth open. He has never seen the witch this determined. It usually took a lot of convincing to get her off her ass. The witch was like a whole new woman.

"Dean. Rowena I..."

"It's fine Jack." Dean assured him. "We're doing the right thing."

"This was an order from Michael." Jack looked sceptical.

"You want to save Patrick?" Jack nods. Dean nods back. "So that's what we are gonna do."

"I hope it isn't too late." Jack frowns. "He's nice and he saved us. I like him."

Dean gives a hopeful smile.

"Boy."

Jack faces the witch assuming Rowena was acknowledging him.

"Yes?"

"Can you sense them?"

Jack closes his eyes. He expands his powers and tires to connect with the archangel's grace.

'I got it." He narrowed his eyebrows. "I can feel something else as well...it's unpleasant."

"Witchcraft." Rowena nodded. "Pat's magic."

"There is something else." Jack continued. "I find it uncomfortable. It's very restricted."

"The binding spell." Rowena lifts her bag over her shoulder. "I swear when I get my hands on him, performing such a risky spell oh..." She shakes her head but her lips form a small smile. She is clearly relieved, happy that the He-witch is alive. "So can you take us there?"

"I can." Jack nodded. "Dean you..."

"No."

"I already broke one rule. Sam and Castiel will be mad that I took you out. It could be dangerous."

"I'm not staying!" Dean stood his ground and glares at the nephilim. "I'm coming. That's not up for discussion."

"Let him come." Rowena sighed.

She pats Dean's head and smirks when he glares at her. She smiles and links arms with the nephilim.

"Ready to take flight." She grinned.

Jack was about to scoop Dean up but the hunter grasps on to the nephilim's jacket and does the 'Don't even think about it look'. Jack sighs but decides that Dean deserved some sort of independence. So he holds Dean's hand and keeps the child close to him while ensuring Rowena is safe as well. Sometimes Jack's type of travelling can be a bit bumpy.

The nephilim flaps his wings and the three of them vanish.

* * *

The water came crashing down like a tidal wave.

"LOOK OUT!" Sam screamed.

The hunters were too late to react. The wave hits them and sends them across the bar. They all crash into the wall. Water soaks through their clothes causing the hunters to wince as the ice-cold water made contact with their skin.

Patrick looks down and smiles when the flames died down. He steps over the scorch marks and sighs as he looks round the destroyed bar.

"Shame, I liked this bar."

He steps over the broken pieces of chairs and tables and starts to make his way towards Sam and his merry band of hunters.

 **"Patrick, don't."** Michael warned.

Patrick shoves Michael into the darkness.

 _Let me handle them._ Patrick growled.

In their mind Michael came back. He finds Patrick in the driver seat. The wicked gleam in his eyes caused Michael to shiver. He really needed to take Patrick to Rowena. He needed to do it now. The archangel charges but Patrick turns and grabs the archangel by the throat.

"My body. My rules." Patrick snarled. "You said yes to me. You obey me."

He shoves the archangel away. Michael stumbles back and his eyes widen with surprise. The archangel shakes his head.

"I followed the old you. This new you, never, not in a million years. I'm taking the controls from now on."

A few words slip out of Patrick's mouth. Michael steps forward and stops. His hands go on the invisible barrier.

"Patrick."

He pounds the wall. It rippled but didn't break. Michael tried again but the barrier remained standing.

"In my mind I see myself as the stronger being." Patrick's lips form into a cruel smirk. "Funny how an individual's thoughts can change everything."

"I'm an archangel." Michael grits his teeth. "You can't possibly make me weaker."

Patrick smiles and taps his head.

"The human mind can do extraordinary things. Dean was not smart enough to see that." He steps forward and faces his doppelgänger. "In my eyes I don't see an archangel, a warrior, a Prince. I see that pathetic child who thought he could kill God."

Michael knew this is the power talking. Its made the witch think he is the top dog, the most powerful being in the world, he thinks he is unstoppable. However Michael couldn't help but feel hurt by the witch's sudden change in tone.

"You believed in me." Michael straightened up. "You still do."

"That was before I had a taste of your sweet power. Now I realize I don't need to teach you, I can just use you."

Michael catches his reflection. His eyes widen when four-year old Dean looks back at him. His wide eyes meet Patrick's dark ones. Patrick chuckles.

"A weak, pathetic child." The witch folds his arms. "What you going to do cry for father, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer...Oh." He covers his mouth and fakes a gasp. "I forgot you killed all your brothers and God well God saw you as...a failed piece of draft." He grins. "You have no one. You're alone. You will always be alone. Excuse me I have important matters to deal with."

The witch turns on his heel and walks away.

"God is not my father."

Patrick stops and looks over his shoulder. Michael stared at him. His small hands remained on the barrier.

"You are." Michael's face remained blank but Patrick saw the glimmer of hope in those familiar green eyes. "Dad." Michael beamed at him.

Patrick stood still staring at the archangel in disbelief. This was the first time Michael has referred him as father. Patrick didn't know what to say to that.

A wave of pain came in causing Patrick to return to the driver seat. He looks down and sees witch bullets embedded into his skin. He looks up and sees Mandy with her gun out and aimed at him

His eyes glow and he wraps his hand around the bullets. He pulls it out and lets it drop to the ground. His skin starts to knit back together.

"Useless." He smirked.

He raises his hand. Mandy slides across the room towards the witch. He grabs her by the chin and lowers his gaze on her.

"You should have listened to my warning."

Mandy gasps. She looks down. The witch had his fist in her chest. He twists her insides and latches on to the organ that keeps her alive. He rips the heart out causing blood to splatter everywhere. His smiles with delight as Mandy turned pale and falls on the ground.

"NO!" Sam screamed.

Patrick steps over the newly deceased body.

"Tell me Sam." He clenches his fist. Sam drops down to the ground. "How did you know I was in control?" Sam refused to answer. The death of Mandy shocked him. Patrick raises his eyebrow. "I expect you to answer Samuel." Sam grits his teeth as the burning feeling increased in his body. "Its the accent isn't it? Michael kinda drops my heavy Irish accent when he is in control." He looks round. "And I'm in a bar. You did find me in a bar the first time you found me. I guess it's a stereotype. The Irish just love their drink."

Patrick spins round and grabs his incoming attacker by the jacket.

"Halo." He plucks the angel blade out of Cas's hand. "You know that does nothing to me."

Cas looks through the witch's smirk.

"Michael."

"Michael is not here right now." He cocked his head. "Care to leave a message."

He laughs and tosses Cas into the table.

The hunters gather behind Eddie. They draw their weapons. Riley whistles. The hunters charge. Angels and witch bullets fly out. Patrick chants and flicks his wrists.

"GET DOWN!"

The hunters duck and avoid the spray of bullets. Eddie growls and slams the witch into the wall. Eddie raises his leg and kicks Patrick in between the legs causing the witch to wince.

"I hate Michael. I hate Dean. This world was my one chance at starting over. Then the little bastard had to say yes to the feathery freak." He punches Patrick across the face. "DEAN RUINED EVERYTHING!" He presses the shot-gun against the witch's chest. "Now I'm gonna make this right. That means ending you...WITCH!"

Patrick lunges forward and pins Eddie to the table. The witch's eyes glow. The shot-gun lifts off the ground. Eddie tried to speak but no words came out. The witch has silenced him. The shot-gun presses against Eddie's chin.

"No...No...NO!"

The shot-gun fired and the bullet shoots up and blows the hunter's brains out. Patrick pulls away and lets the body fall to the ground. He looks at the other hunters.

"Hmm..."

Patrick charges at each one and smites them on the spot. Sam watched feeling helpless as each hunter fell on the ground. The hollow sockets where eyes once were brought back the horrifying memories of when Michael killed everyone in the bunker.

It was happening again.

Sam couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Riley was the last to fall. He lands on the pile of bodies. Patrick steps back feeling satisfied. Mary comes in swinging her blade. She swings her blade and cuts the witch's arm. Patrick hissed and he punches Mary. Mary's head snaps back by the impact and she falls and bangs her head on the ground.

"MOM!"

Patrick raises his hand. Sam is glued to his spot unable to reach to his mom. Patrick's face darkens as he looks down at the huntress. Mary spits out blood and glares at him.

"Why Mary?" He shakes his head. "Why?"

"You know why." She spat out.

"Because of what I did to Bobby? Oh Mary I didn't kill him. If he took care of himself he would have lived. I do the curse the rest is on the individual what their choices are."

"It is still you're doing." She growled.

The witch looks at the mother and son. He read their thoughts and sadly shakes his head.

"This could have been prevented." He gestures to the dead bodies. "If you decided to face the problem head on we wouldn't be standing here today."

"The problem is you." Mary spat out.

"It's not. I'm what you call a distraction. You needed a case to work on that would keep you away from the real problem." He puts his hands on his hips. "The real problem is Dean." Mary opens her mouth. The witch glares at her. "Do not argue with me. I hate liars. Mary Winchester you are the biggest liar going. You kept your deal a secret for all them years. You are the reason your boys were forced into the hunting life. The British Men of Letters." He scoffed. "Don't get me started on them."

"I had my reasons."

"Right. Get your boys out of the hunting life. You wanted to give them a normal life." Patrick waves his arms in frustration. "This is what I am talking about. Distraction. Mary can't you see your sons just want one simple thing from you. They want a MOTHER!"

"I am their mom." Mary yelled. "They are my boys. I never wanted them to have this life. Working with the British Men of Letters I wanted to make America monster free so my sons can stop hunting and have the normal life they deserve."

"You wanted to do that as a way to make up for what you did all those years ago. This mission, killing me is also a way to make up for what you did at the cabin. Your boys simply want motherly love they want their mom there for support but no you just throw in other things that you hope would make them happy and they would forgive you. Sorry sweetheart but that is not how it works. Sam has recently been through a traumatic event. He's been possessed by the Devil. What do you do, suggest a team up and go on a mission to kill Satan's big brother. You played with his vulnerability made him think once I and Michael are gone he can recover and move on."

His eyes slide towards the younger Winchester. The witch looked sympathetic towards the hunter.

"You should have helped him not run away." His eyes look back down at the huntress. "Dean he didn't want this. All he wanted was to talk. You couldn't stand the thought of seeing your sons turning against you. So you chose the easy way out and ran away like you always do. Despite what happened your boys still love you. No matter how many mistakes you made they still love you."

"I'm gonna do better." Mary's lips tremble and her watery eyes face her youngest. "I will do better. Sam..." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

Tears started to form in Sam's eyes. Patrick forces Mary to look at him.

"I wish I can let you go." He sighs. "I can't. I know something will come up. You will run, you will choose someone over your sons yet again, you will betray your boys again."

"I won't."

"Since you been back all you done is hurt them. You tried to be a mom to Dean but you still failed. You pushed Sam away and Dean nearly died. You should have never came back."

His hand goes on her head.

"What the Hell are you doing!" Sam yelled.

Patrick's sad eyes go on the younger hunter.

"Say goodbye Sam."

"No. No."

Mary goes to fight. Patrick places his finger on her lips. Mary froze. Tears pour down her face as Patrick's eyes turn blue.

"Cas!" Sam yelled.

Cas helplessly watched the scene. The witch kept him glued to the table. No one can move.

"Say goodbye Sam." Patrick repeated.

Mary was crying. She sobs and mutters a series of apologizes.

"This is for the best Mary." Patrick spoke softly. "The Darkness made a mistake. She should have never brought you back. You were happy in Heaven. The Darkness had no right to take you away from that. Think about John." He smiled. "You will be with John again."

Mary's crying slowed down. She blinks through the tears. As always tempting as it was and she would do anything to be with John again her boys needed her. She needed to do better she had to do better.

"I want to be with my boys."

Patrick cups her cheek. Mary hoped the witch would change her mind. The tears pour on to his hand. It didn't bother him.

"No."

Mary's eyes widen with horror.

Suddenly Mary's skin turns pale and becomes thin as paper. Wrinkles appear on her face and outlines of her bones show under her frail skin. Her heart's rate slows as her life is slowly drained out of her. Sam's screams faded as Mary focused on the witch. She silently begged for another chance but the witch showed no sign of changing his mind.

 _I'm sorry._ Mary thought.

Just then the sound of wings catches everyone's attention.

"Mom!"

Patrick looks over his shoulder.

"Dean."

"Patrick!"

Patrick tensed up by that voice. He looks at the owner of the voice.

Rowena stood with her mouth hung open. Shocked by what she is witnessing. Her eyes meet his and they stared at each other. His lips parted and his wide eyes look her up and down. He suddenly removes his hand and the years slam back into Mary causing her to fall over.

Patrick's eyes shift left and right. Everywhere he looked there was bodies, blood, death so much death.

It was all his doing.

The He-witch became horrified as he took in the damage he has caused, the innocent lives he has killed. Humans he killed humans.

For years he insisted he was nothing but a gambler. He wasn't a murderer until today. Today Patrick went over the line, he let the power get to his head. He turns his head to the huntress who was unconscious. Only seconds ago Mary was close to death's door. He was going to take her years away and kill her.

"I..."

Patrick stops and shakes his head.

His eyes flashed blue causing everyone to become tense. He looks up and glances at his surroundings. He looked saddened by the scene, mournful. When he faced Rowena his expression changed.

He walks towards her. Rowena stared at him and held her breath as he got closer. He stops inches away from her.

"Mom."

Rowena gasps with realization.

"Michael."

Michael throws his arms around her and hugs her.

Then he cried.


	42. Chapter 42

Michael sat on the couch and watched Rowena pacing up and down the room. She had the spell book open and next to it was a blank page. She scooped up her herbs and spices and read through each bottle carefully.

"What are you doing?" Michael asks.

Rowena writes something down.

"A spell. To undo the binding spell. Due to the bizarre circumstances I have to make some adjustments. Got to create a brand spell and test it."

"How long will that take?"

"Can't really say." Rowena puts the bottles down and sits down next to the archangel. She looks at his sad expression. "Still nothing?"

Michael shakes his head and looks down.

"He shut me out. It's all my fault."

Rowena cups his cheek and gets him to look at her.

"It's not your fault wee one. He will get over it. He needs time."

Michael nods but he didn't look convinced.

Michael lays his head on her chest and wraps his arms around her. Rowena trails her fingers along his hair. At least he's calmed down. Earlier he tried to go on her lap. Rowena had to tell him he wasn't a child anymore if he climbed on her he would crush her. He pouted which caused the witch to laugh.

"Who would have thought you would grow up and look exactly like him." She tried to joke.

Michael frowns.

"I didn't grow up. I changed vessel. I am possessing Patrick that's why I look like him."

Rowena laughs and ruffles his hair.

"You hungry?"

"Don't need food anymore."

"Oh..." She laughs. "Of course you don't. You are full archangel again."

Michael taps his chin a few times and a grin forms on his face.

"I don't mind a slice of pecan pie."

Rowena sighs knowing where that came from.

"Dean."

"You wouldn't believe the cravings I had to endure during my time as Dean."

"You got any ladies I don't know about." The witch smirked.

Michael looked shocked. Rowena wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner. She knew the older Winchester was a ladies man. Michael then understood and leans back on the couch.

"Well." He put on his most charming expression. God is it bad that Rowena liked seeing that expression on the He-witch's face. Part of her wished it was Patrick pulling that look. "I had one."

Rowena picks up her scotch.

"Do tell."

"Her name was Lois." Michael explained in a teasing tone. "We met in a park."

"Continue."

"You could call it a play date." Michael huffed a smile. "We played for a while, talked. She loves playing with dolls. I told her I like toy soldiers." Rowena raised her eyebrow. Michael grins. "What? I have led armies. I told her I play as the General. I come up with strategies, plan out the attacks." His grin widens. "I always win."

"I bet that impressed her."

Michael does a dramatic eye roll.

"Boys." He puts on a high-pitched voice. That caused the witch to burst out laughing. Michael then straightened up. "Oh and this is the funny part."

He explained the prank he and Lois pulled on Patrick. Rowena's laughter increased. She laughed so much it turned into coughs. The laughter oh it was good to see Rowena laugh. It made Michael happy to see her laugh. His thoughts go to Patrick and the frown returns to his face. Rowena noticed but decided to not comment on it. There was really nothing neither of them could do.

"I'll get you that pie."

She was nearly going to kiss him on the head but she stopped herself. It felt wrong to kiss the archangel when he is wearing the witch who she secretly had a crush on.

She needed to get Michael in a new body.

She rose to her feet and goes to the kitchen. There is a knock on the door. Michael heard the witch curse from the kitchen. She comes out and mutters swear words under her breath as she went to the door. She opens it.

Jack stood with his usual cheerful smile.

"I knocked this time."

Rowena blinks a few times with surprise.

"Jack I wasn't expecting you." Her eyes lower and her frown deepens. "Or you."

Dean invites himself in causing the witch to scowl.

"I needed a break." Dean sighed as he went and sat on the couch.

"Since when did my place become a time out spot."

"Just now." Dean grinned. He glances at the kitchen. "Is that pie?"

"Yes and no it's not for you." She looks back at the nephilim. "You staying?"

Jack knew he should stay and protect Dean. They didn't know the condition the archangel is in or if Patrick could retake control again. Jack also knew that Dean wanted to be alone and the hunter is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

The nephilim looks over the witch's shoulder.

"If you need me. Pray okay?"

Dean nods and smiles.

"Thanks Jack."

Jack smiles and vanishes.

Rowena closes the door.

"Do you know where Michael is?" Dean asks.

Rowena looks round and sighs.

"I think you scared him off. I'm guessing he is in his room."

"Scared him off?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

She goes in the kitchen and closes the door. Dean stands up and walks to where the guest bedroom was. He tiptoes and looks through the key hole. The hunter nearly jumps back when an eye appears on the other side.

"Michael?"

Dean heard movement behind the door. Dean is sure the archangel is moving away from the door. The hunter turns round and leans his back against the door. He slides down on to his butt and sighs heavily.

"I'm not mad if that's what you are wondering." Dean says. "I didn't like them dicks from your world anyway. I couldn't really connect with them after I came back."

 _"That was my fault."_ Michael's voice came through.

Dean heard the guilt in the archangel's voice. The hunter gave another sigh.

"Well I was kinda only known as the vessel for the biggest dick on the planet...I didn't care what they thought of me I was never interested in getting to know them. I only let them come with us because of mom. She was going to stay behind for them." Dean takes a deep breath and shoves his anger down. "I know I sound like an asshole but they were never meant to be here. You were never meant to be here or Bobby..."

The mention of the older hunter's name caused Dean to swallow. Dean heard the door open behind him. He stands up and faces the witch's legs. He cranes his head and looks at the archangel's worried expression. Michael noticed the tears filling in Dean's eyes as he looked at the area where he got stabbed.

Michael expected the hunter to angrily wipe his tears away but to the archangel's surprise Dean cried. The child broke down and cried. Michael looks round with a terrified expression.

"Um...Should I get Jack?"

Dean shakes his head no.

"Rowena?"

Again Dean shakes his head no. He looks at the archangel with wide eyes. Michael holds out his hand and smiles when Dean intertwines his fingers with his. Michael led Dean to the bed. Dean sits on it and continues to cry. The hunter is a mess.

"Its hit you." Michael says. "You are not in denial anymore."

The archangel went and got tissues from the bathroom. He came back and held them out to Dean. Dean takes them and angrily wipes his tears. Michael nods. He knew that was coming.

"Should I leave you alone?"

"Stay." Dean answered.

Michael sits down and watched as Dean crosses his legs and curls his fingers into fists. Michael can feel the anger rolling off the hunter. The angry wasn't directed at him Dean is angry with himself.

"Sorry."

Michael frowns.

"Why you sorry?"

"Since I came back all I keep doing is crying. I shouldn't even be crying every damm minute I'm an adult not a child and I..."

Dean trembled and more tears poured down his face.

"Stop resisting it. Just let it out." Michael puts more tissues down on the bed. "Trust me I been there the curse is overwhelming."

"I don't understand." Dean frowned. "I was fine when we spoke about it. I was calm during the whole thing."

Michael's eyes widen.

"You talked about it."

Dean nodded.

"When mom woke up." The guilt returns to Michael's face. "That wasn't Patrick." Dean quickly said. "Power got to his head. It makes you do crazy things. Believe me I know."

Dean grimaced as his thoughts go on the Mark of Cain.

"You are being too forgiving."

Dean shrugs.

"Can't stay mad for long when I'm like this. It's like a cycle. I'm angry, I cry then I forgive. Then it starts again."

"I am assuming you forgave your mother on that incident."

"Not quite. I'm not ready to forgive yet. I'm angry that she kept me and Sam apart but...I can understand where she is coming from...she just wanted her little boy back. From what I can remember..." He smiles. "...I had fun. Hey she didn't know Bobby was gonna...Hmm." His face turns blank. "I just wish for once she would take our side and stop choosing other people."

"She's a hunter."

"That's the problem. She thinks too much like a hunter. The other world she was thinking of the hunters because its her duty to save lives. She's been fighting this war against you. To suddenly drop it and leave...I suppose she felt she was betraying them. I get it I do but..."

"You put all that effort into finding her and Jack. Her decision to not return with you and Sam it felt like a slap to the face."

Dean looks at the archangel with surprise. Michael crooked a grin.

"I'm learning more human expressions by the day."

"More like a punch to the face." Dean muttered. "Since she's been back me and her we just can't connect. I understand she's struggling, she's missed all those years with us but...running away all the time it hurts you know. I heard about what Patrick said to her." He sighs. "We discussed that to. She was scared, scared that I would turn on her. That's on me. I been angry at her so many times..." He grits his teeth. "I'm a hard person to talk to I get it." He brings his knees up under his chin. "I get mad at every decision she makes all because I'm too needy and I always want my mom. Maybe it is me that's the problem. She's not being a bad mom I'm being a bad son."

"You want to be loved Dean. Your mother comes back into your life after all these years of course you will want her. You want to experience the motherly love again. That doesn't make you a bad person."

"I hate it when she's with other people. Its like I want her to myself."

"Its understandable like I said you missed her. You don't want to lose her again."

"I should accept she is not going to be the mom she was years ago. Too much has changed. The curse, she tried she really did, we were both happy. Like I said too much has changed we can't never go back to how things were. Curse or no curse. We're hunters I gotta accept she's a hunter and she's doing her job. I need to let go. Stop clinging to her."

Michael puts his hand on the child's shoulder. Dean didn't flinch away. That made Michael relax a little.

"What else happened in the talk?"

"Mom said she's sorry and she's gonna do better. She wants to focus on me and Sam. She knew she did wrong for pushing Sam away. We agreed we are gonna take it slow. We're all gonna support Sam give him time to recover like he originally should have done. We are gonna take a break from hunting for a while."

"Good choice." Michael agreed. "You all need break but Dean why did you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. See if you were okay."

"Really?"

"And...I wanted to start over. What happened between us stays in the past and never gets mentioned again. The curse has affected us both and I see it as a chance to start over. If you want to that is."

Michael's face lights up. He grabs the child and pulls him into a hug.

"Mi..."

Dean muffled and bangs his fists against the archangel's chest.

"Oh..." Michael pulls away. "Sorry."

Dean chuckles.

"Curse made you a hugger huh?

"The curse has turned us into huge softies." The archangel laughed.

They look at each other. One a big, badass hunter one of the best hunters in the world and the other the Warrior of God, a Commander, A Prince. Both were the most fearless beings in the world. Here they are both reduced to big kids.

Neither of them complained, it felt nice to not have the world on their shoulders, not have responsibilities they can both just relax.

"So...Mom huh?" Dean smirked. "Never thought an archangel would choose Rowena of all people to be their mom."

Michael laughs softly.

"I'm surprised myself."

"Pat is dad."

"Again I'm surprised. I love them both." Michael answered honestly.

"Never thought I would hear those words from your mouth."

"I do have a heart Dean."

"You sure?" Dean teased.

"I can't recall ever losing it. Unless the Tin Man stole it I know he wanted one." Michael smirked.

Dean went eye wide. Michael laughs at the kid's stunned expression.

"The witches made me watch a lot of movies. Especially Patrick he would give me a lecture on them."

Then the frown returned to his face. Dean saw the sadness in the archangel's eyes.

"Rowena is gonna fix this." Dean assured him.

"I know and I have faith in her but...Dean I can't get through to him. He regrets what he has done. I hate seeing him like this. I wish I can do something."

"He needs time."

"That's what Rowena said." Michael's eyes roll up. "I don't think I can wait. I feel helpless."

"I'm sure you will figure it out." Dean smiled.

Michael smiles back. He feels Dean's small arms wrap round him.

"Don't tell Sam." Dean glared.

Michael laughs and hugs the child back.

"I won't."

"This chic flick moment stays between us."

"Got it."

"Deal."

Dean raises his eyebrow waiting for a response.

Michael nods.

"Deal."

Rowena walks in on the both of them. She clears her throat getting their attention.

"Pie." She holds up a couple of plates. She puts them on the bed. "Don't make a mess." She warned.

"I would watch him he is the one that makes a mess when he eats." Michael laughed.

Dean shoots a glare at the archangel.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

" DO NOT! "

"Boys!" Rowena yelled. "Knock it off."

Michael grins.

"Yes mom."

The witch waves her arms in frustration and leaves the room.

The hunter and the archangel look at each other.

They both laugh.


	43. Chapter 43

The next few days went by smoothly. Mary stayed and supported her boys. She attempted to cook and failed miserably at it. Most of the time the family of five (That includes Cas and Jack) order take out. Cas still kept his eye on the calories.

Jack visited Rowena's to drop Dean off. Cas thought it would be good for Dean to bond with the archangel.

Cas has warned his alternative brother to not hurt the hunter's feelings. If Michael breaks his promise and harms Dean there will be trouble.

Sam and Mary were sceptical at first but when Dean came back with a big beaming smile all their worries washed away.

Rowena tossed balls of paper in the bin. She has rewrote the spell many times now. She just couldn't get it right. The witch is not giving up. She is not letting Patrick and the 'wee one' down that easily.

Dean bursts in with a big grin on his face. He looks round and frowns at how empty it is.

"Mike?"

The hunter suddenly yelps in surprise when he is lifted off the ground.

"Gotcha." Michael grinned.

Dean angrily kicks his legs. This caused the grin to widen on the archangel's face.

"You want me to put you down? Alright then."

Michael drops the kid on the couch. Dean glares at him.

"The Hell..."

Dean let's out a shriek as the archangel started tickling him.

"St...St...Stop!"

"Sorry can't hear you."

Michael removes one of the hunter's shoes.

Dean's eyes widen.

"No. Not there. Not there!"

Michael tickles the little foot. Dean rolls about on the couch laughing. He laughs started turning into pants. Michael moves back to the stomach and causes Dean to shriek again.

"STOPPPPPPPPP!"

Dean grabs the pillow and hits the archangel across the face. Michael barely flinched by the attack but luckily he did stop.

"What was that for?" Michael frowned.

Dean puts his little boot on.

"That was not cool." He glared.

"I was only trying to help you." Michael huffed.

"How the Hell is tickling suppose to help me?"

"I'm giving you a childhood. It helps to speed up the curse. Patrick used to tickle me a lot."

"Did he now." Michael nods grinning at the memory. "Don't do it to me. I don't like it."

"Okay."

Dean frowns.

"Okay?"

"Okay sure I won't do it again."

"You seriously just gonna let it go?"

"It upset you. I don't want to upset you so yeah I will not do it again." Michael became worried. "We're good?"

"Uh yeah." Dean bounces up in his seat. He frowns at the archangel's sad expression. Dean sighs. "Okay you can hug me."

Michael puts the hunter on his lap and gives a gentle hug.

 _I thought I was childish._ Dean scoffed to himself.

Dean curls in and let's the archangel hug him. The hunter had to admit it felt nice, warm. The curse has made Dean crave for hugs as well but he felt awkward around his brother, Cas and his mom. Sure Jack was always happy to give a hug the nephilim never had a problem with it but Dean didn't want his mom, brother and Cas to see him as weak. He is Dean Winchester for crying out loud.

At least at Rowena's Dean can be himself. Michael was there as well and Dean felt he can relate to him because they both been through the curse, they are both survivors and both have changed in ways that neither can explain.

Recently the archangel has become a big brother figure to Dean. Rowena has even teased them saying they are like brothers. While Dean just laughed it off Michael loved it. Michael was so happy to finally be part of a family.

"What do you want to do?" Michael asks.

Dean swings his legs and let's out an "Hmm." " Umm."

"Annoy Rowena."

Michael chuckles.

"I think you annoyed her enough."

"T.V?"

"Sure?"

Dean switches on the laptop and logins on to Netflix. Michael sat behind him with his legs stretched out on the couch. Dean sits on the archangel's lap and flicks through. Then...

"What is...THAT?"

Dean pauses on a show.

"Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Michael's face screws up. "Please do not say it is about..."

"Devil comes to Earth to take a break from Hell yeah that's him." Dean turns his head towards the archangel. "And he solves crimes."

"Crimes? The Devil solves crimes?"

"Hero of the story."

Michael looked horrified. Who would have thought Lucifer, Satan, the Devil would join the police and solve crimes. As he read on he saw that Lucifer falls in love with a woman called Chloe Decker.

 _Love?_ Michael clicked his teeth. _The Devil is incapable of falling in love especially to a human!_

Michael then thought of old Lucifer before the Mark. Lucifer was full of love, he was the most kindest and loveable out of all the archangels. He was loved by everyone. Lucifer loved Michael, he looked up to him.

Michael closes his eyes and pushes those memories away. That was all in the past. Lucifer is gone and he was never meant to be saved.

Michael didn't realize he was holding on to the child tight until Dean nudged him.

"Hey quit crushing me."

Michael loosened his grip and muttered "Sorry." Dean narrowed his eyes but decided to not say anything. Dean leans back on the pillow that Michael provided for him and looks back at the screen. The archangel had a thought.

"Am I in it?" Michael asked curiously.

"No. It's about Lucifer he wouldn't want big brother stealing the show would he?"

"Good point. So who is behind in making this show? I'm guessing demons." Michael teased trying to lighten up the mood

Dean actually laughed at the thought of demons running a studio. One demon holding a camera, another being the sound person, one being the director. Dean shakes his head. Jeez the production would be Hell...literally.

They continued browsing through.

"Shadowhunters."

Dean leans forward and reads the screen. He saw the names Asmodeus and Lilith and that was a big turn off. Even Michael looked disgusted.

"Stranger Things?"

Dean shakes his head.

"Upside down world? I think I seen enough alternative universes in my life time."

Michael had to agree with that.

Dean's face lit up when he came across an 80's classic.

"Oh we can watch this."

He goes to press play. The laptop is then shut down. Dean looks up at the red-headed witch.

"We were about to watch that."

Rowena takes the laptop.

"I have something better." She smiles at Michael. "The spell is ready."

Michael straightened up and his eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Aye and the angel found you a vessel. Justin Hartley. Had a motorbike accident, left him brain damage, has no chance of recovery unless of course he has an angelic miracle."

"What about his family?" Dean asks.

"All dead or moved away. The lad is single so we don't have to worry about girls. The doctors plan to turn the life support machine off. Fortunately Doctor Novak took over and is now in charge of Justin's care." She winked. "All you got to do is pop into his head and get the three-letter word from him." Michael nods. He can get through to comatose patients. She took a photo out and held it out. "Want to have a look?"

Michael takes it and looks at the photo. The photo showed a man who Michael assumed was Hartley leaning on the motorbike with a grin on his face. He had golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, he had muscles not too much just average. Michael can see this man takes good care of himself and he was quite attractive. The archangel is surprised the man is single.

"What a way to go." Dean shook his head sadly.

"I heard he was speeding." Rowena says. "Castiel had a peek into Justin's mind. This man was always known to show off. Going back to the girls he wasn't interested in settling down into a serious relationship it was mainly one night stands."

"So my vessel is a ladies man." Michael shakes his head. "His choice of lifestyle put him in hospital."

"Aye." Rowena sighed.

"Michael is an archangel. He needs a vessel that can hold him."

"We sorted that out to Dean." Rowena smiled. "I have some spells that can enhance the vessel and meet Michael's needs. It's similar to the binding spell just less painful."

Michael puts the photo down and stands up.

"Thank you." He beamed. "For everything."

His smile warmed Rowena's heart.

"So shall we get started?" She grinned.

Michael eagerly wanted to get started but his thoughts go on to the He-witch. He still hasn't heard from Patrick. Michael was afraid to leave because he feared on how bad the witch's mind state is. Rowena read his expression and sighs.

"Pat."

"I need him to open up to me." Michael replied. "I do not want to leave if he is going to remain unresponsive. I know you said we should give him time but if I leave you will all see nothing but an empty shell."

"Like Raphael's vessel?" Dean says.

Michael sadly nods.

"He has locked himself away in his mind and it's my job to bring him back to the surface. He has done so much for me it's now my turn to help him." The archangel looks at the witch with pleading eyes. "Please Rowena can you wait just a little bit longer?"

Rowena couldn't imagine Patrick being a lifeless shell. It was too disturbing to imagine. She didn't want Patrick to spend the rest of his life like that.

So she nods.

"You do what you have to do."

Michael nods.

"I will do whatever it takes."

* * *

_Shuffle. Shuffle._

Patrick shuffled his cards. He didn't notice the cards slipping out of his fingers and landing on the table. The witch is blank. The familiar spark wasn't in his eyes. The witch shut down and separated himself from his emotions. It felt better not to feel. It was easier to cope. The witch put his head down in the cards and refused to look back up. Best thing to do was focus on something else.

He chewed on his toothpick and spreads his cards across the table. The witch didn't react when the glasses slid off and smashed on the ground.

He picks four cards and turns them over. He examines the numbers and letters.

A fifth card is placed next to the other four. The card is turned over.

"Royal flush." A female voice spoke.

Patrick looks up. He gasps and the toothpick slips out of his mouth. A woman sat across from him. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hello Patrick."

Patrick's eyes widen.

"Lia."


	44. Chapter 44

Jack appears ready to take Dean home. His eyes meet Michael's. The nephilim said nothing but his smile said it all. Michael smiles back. It was nice to see no anger or hatred in the nephilim's eyes.

"Next time I come we're watching that movie." Dean told the archangel.

Michael nods.

"You always have the first choice."

"Damm straight." Dean grinned. His smile fades and his expression turns serious. "I hope you can reach Patrick."

"I hope so to." Michael frowned. He straightened up and waves. "Goodbye Dean."

Dean waves back.

"Bye Mikey."

Michael's heart warmed by the nickname. He grins as he watched the little hunter leave with Jack.

Dean takes hold of Jack's hand and they vanish.

* * *

Jack appears in the War room.

"Hey." Sam walks in. "How was Michael?"

Dean nods.

"Good. I agree with Cas Michael has changed. I have kept a close eye on him but damm he does act like a kid sometimes."

"You're not."

Dean glares at his brother.

"I look like one not..."

"Act like one yeah I remember." Sam gets out his phone. "Care to explain this."

He shows a video of Dean being tickled by Michael. Dean's eyes widen.

"What the?"

"Rowena." Sam smirked. "Seems Dean loves being tickled."

"No. No." Dean shakes his head. "I can explain. Michael got me by surprise when I came in. I got him to stop."

"I know you Dean." Mary joined Sam with a smirk on her face. "You used to love being tickled when you were little. Especially the feet."

"No uh uh. I hate it. I was pissed at him for it."

The hunters look at each other both with smirks on their faces.

"Well I thought..."

Sam suddenly reaches out and tickles his brother. Dean squealed in surprise.

"No no no."

Dean backs away his expression is terrified. Mary comes round the other side and tickles the little hunter under the arms.

"STOPPPPP!"

Mary scoops her baby boy up and she nuzzled her nose against his. Dean scowls. Why are they treating him like a kid? How could that video of his time with the archangel set them off like this?

 _Because you looked adorable in the video._ His inner voice replied with a chuckle.

_Oh God!_

"Mom."

Dean winced when Sam came over and ruffled his brother's hair. Mary carries Dean to the bedroom and sits him on the bed.

"Let's remove these shoes shall we." She smiled devilishly.

"No please mom not you to." Dean groaned.

Mary held one foot while Sam held the other.

Then they tickled him.

Dean screamed with laughter. He kicks his legs and laughs. Mary leans forward and blows a raspberry into his stomach. Dean squeaked in surprise.

"Mom!"

"If you can let an archangel play with you I'm sure you can play with mommy and your brother." Mary teased. "Helps with the curse right Sam?"

"Right." Sam grinned.

Sam smiles as he watched his mom and brother roll about on the bed laughing. Mary and Dean did play a lot when Dean was mentally four but this time Sam was included Mary did not push him away they are helping Dean together and for once they are being a family without any worries or fears over their heads.

Dean looks and sees Sam attempting to pull a silly face at him.

"Sam what are you doing?"

Sam went cross-eyed. Dean almost choked at the sight. Sam stuck his tongue out. Dean snorted. He couldn't help himself it was hilarious.

Sam jumps on the bed. Dean flies up in the air by the force. Sam catches him and places him back on the bed. He chucked at Dean's glare. The little angry green eyes had no impact on Sam. It was too cute to look at.

Later on the Winchester family finally stop playing and they lay down on the bed. Dean sighs heavily. He looks at his left and notices Sam yawning.

"I'm not surprised you're tired." Dean muttered.

Sam pokes his brother in the stomach.

"You enjoyed it."

Dean cracked a grin. The brothers look at their mom who has fallen asleep. Sam chuckles as his mom turns on her stomach and drool comes out of her mouth.

"She sleeps like you."

"I don't sleep like that."

" Uh yeah you do. "

Dean glares. He let out a scowl when his brother and mom both wrap a protective arm over him.

"I'm a kid not a teddy bear."

"Ha you just admitted you are a kid."

"No I did no..." Dean sighs and he snuggled down into his warm embrace. "Go to bed bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean rolls his eyes when Sam fell asleep shortly after. The little hunter couldn't help but smile as he watched his family sleeping peacefully. The comfort from them made Dean feel relaxed.

Dean let's out a yawn and closes his eyes.

* * *

Dean woke up with a wince. He shifted his shoulders and groans as pain shoots up his body. He sits up and rubs his back. He paused. He lowers his arms and feels something next to him. He picks up a small piece of fabric.

_Huh?_

Dean quietly slips off not wanting to wake his brother and mom up. He heads to the bathroom and switches on the light. When he faces the mirror his heart stopped.

His hands tremble as he touches his face. No chubby cheeks.

"Hello."

No squeaky voice.

Dean flexes his shoulders. No skinny arms and legs.

He looks down at himself. He wasn't short.

The hunter sighs with relief.

"Finally."

His thoughts go on the piece of fabric. He looks down at himself again. His eyes widen as he realized he is not wearing any clothes.

He's been in bed with his mom and brother naked.

_Oh God._

Dean blushed bright pink.

"Son of a bitch."

Dean quickly opens his drawers and digs out a T-shirt and shorts. He slips them on and throws away his previous clothes. He didn't need them anymore.

Dean stood at the end of his bed wondering what to do. His mom and brother looked so peaceful Dean didn't want to wake them.

Dean grabs a blanket and throws it over them.

"Dean." Sam slurred.

Dean pats his brother's arm.

"I'm good Sammy. Go back to sleep."

Sam was too tired to notice the change in his brother's voice. He rolls over and snores softly. Not wanting to disturb his family Dean went down to the guest room and goes into bed. He snuggled down and let's out a sigh.

He then smiles and falls asleep.

* * *

Michael sits on the bed and stares at the wall. His mind was going over possibilities on how he could reach out to the witch. He knew he couldn't go down and confront Patrick the witch would shut him out. Patrick made it very clear he didn't want to talk to the archangel. Michael sighed sadly. The witch was guilty for how he treated Michael. He was also guilty for killing all the hunters. Michael can feel the guilt echoing in his mind. The archangel hated that he couldn't do a damm thing.

**"Patrick. Rowena found me a vessel. The spell she's finally solved it. I can leave you. We could go back to how things were."**

Michael wasn't surprised when the witch didn't answer.

 **"Patrick please you got to snap out of this. I don't want to leave you like this. You** **will be trapped** **in your mind."**

His mind remained quiet.

Michael hung his head and a sob escaped him.

 **"Dad."** He sobbed.

The archangel's head snaps up when he heard something move. He looks and sees the vase has been moved. Michael rose to his feet and breathes out. Ice, cold air come out of his mouth.

Michael narrows his eyes. His heightened senses pull him towards the mirror. He becomes alarmed when a lipstick that he recognized was Rowena's lipstick starts writing on the mirror.

**Lia**

Michael held his breath. He suddenly caught a glimpse of the former witch in the reflection. Michael turns round but she was already gone.

The archangel didn't like the idea of a ghost being in the same house as Rowena. Especially that the ghost is Patrick's former lover. So the archangel vanishes and appears in an alleyway.

"Show yourself." Michael's voice echoed across the alleyway. His face hardened. "I said show yourself spirit."

Through the mist Michael catches something flickering. The witch's form fades in and out. Michael can sense she was struggling to show herself.

"Latch on to me. Use my energy." He nodded.

Michael felt his grace being pulled almost like something grasping on to it. The flickering stops and Lia appears.

The two stare at each other. Michael showed a hint of annoyance. He wasn't exactly pleased to see her. She is the barrier that is preventing Patrick from being with Rowena.

"You are Lia."

"You are the Archangel Michael."

Her face showed discomfort. Her shoulders are tense.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"No it's just..." She sighs. "...Sorry it's...I'm seeing Patrick but it's not Patrick if you get what I mean. It's really weird."

"Would you like me to change?"

"Change?"

Michael closes his eyes. His body glowed for a few seconds. He opens his eyes and instead of the usual brown they are now green. Lia looks and notices her former partner has been replaced with the older Winchester. Her lips parted and worry fills her face. The archangel raises his hand.

"I'm still possessing Patrick." He gestures to his face. "I can become another. It's only temporary. Is this better?"

The former witch relaxed. Seeing Michael control Patrick's arms, legs, mouth it felt wrong to Lia. She knows Patrick and she knows he is always the one in control. To see another, an archangel controlling his body it showed Lia that something was seriously wrong with her former lover.

She nods at him. He folds his arms.

"Now what do you want?"

Lia steps back by his blunt question. His eyes harden, there was no warmth in them.

"You have a problem with me." She says.

"Answer the question."

" I'm here for Patrick. " She replied. "I'm worried about him just like you are."

Michael moves towards her. His eyes flash blue as he examines deep into her soul.

"For you to be here on Earth you haven't moved on." He looks at the troubled soul. "You're stuck here."

"Ding ding. You are correct." She said sarcastically.

"What's keeping you here?"

"I think you know the answer."

Michael sighs.

"Patrick." She nods. "So all this time you been watching us?"

"I'm tied to him. Been like that since my death. Yeah I seen everything."

Michael frowns.

"Including the curse?"

"Including the curse." Lia smirks. "You were an adorable child."

Michael blushed. Lia chuckles.

"If you been with him for all these years why have you not said anything? He thinks you are at peace."

"He would feel guilty. Guilty that he is the reason I can't move on. I don't want him to feel like that."

"You remain stuck because of it."

"I hoped for him to move on. If I appeared to him then he would force himself to move on because like I said he would feel guilty for keeping me here. It wouldn't work he has to move on for himself not for me. He has to let me go when he is truly ready and he allows himself to be happy. I had to let him do it himself no matter how long it took."

"You were willing to wait."

" I was yes until today. I'm not having him spending the rest of his days trapped in his own head."

"Why because then you will never be able to move on?"

"Because I love him. He is a good man. He does not deserve this. Patrick has had his moments through the years but he never killed anyone unless it was the last resort. That day with the hunters, I have never seen him like that."

"It's my fault."

Lia wanted to blame him. It was his powers that corrupted her dear witch. He was fine until Sam dragged him into their mess.

 _No, he wasn't fine. He was never_ _fine_ _._ She thought.

When Lia watched Patrick interact with the little archangel she saw happiness in his eyes. This was the first time since her death that he has allowed himself to be truly happy. Lia knew Patrick would be an amazing dad and she hoped after her death he might get the life he always wanted. As the years went on Lia started to lose faith. When Rowena and Michael came along Patrick became a whole new person.

Lia must admit Rowena was a strange choice for her dear Patrick. She never thought he and her would be an item. Lia found Rowena a bitch and she thought the Scottish witch was incapable of love. Rowena was known to have a heart as cold as ice. However when Lia watched the strange little family interact, she saw a side to the Scottish witch that she never thought existed.

Lia found herself admiring Rowena. Rowena brought out Patrick's caring side. Patrick encouraged Rowena to bring out her soft side. The two witches are good for each other.

Lia wanted this to work. She wanted Patrick to accept that it was okay to love another. She wanted him to be part of this family. That tragic day when he lost control everything he has built with Rowena and Michael he was going to throw it away because he felt he didn't deserve them.

"You can't get through to him." Lia says.

Michael sighs and nods.

"As you are aware he has shut himself out. Me and him, last time we spoke." He frowns. "It didn't end well."

"I know him he will feel bad how he treated you. He will think he does not deserve your forgiveness."

"I forgive him. When you forgive someone your relationship with them is resolved" Michael clenched his fists with frustration. "Why are humans so complicated?"

"It's not always that easy and it mainly depends on the individual. Patrick well he is just a stubborn son of a bitch." She huffed a small smile at that. Her face then turns serious. "Let me talk to him." Michael straightened up and distances himself from her. Lia saw the worry in his eyes. "I'm not here to tear your family apart." She assured him.

"I don't think you should see him. That will not help him. That will hurt him."

 _If he sees you he might lose interest in mom._ He thought.

"He is not going to hook up with a dead woman." Lia tried to joke.

"He might follow. He might end his life."

"I'm not going to be one of those ghosts that convince you to kill yourself." Lia tilts her head. "You are insecure. You fear he will leave you."

Michael grumbles under his breath. He has heard this too many damm times now.

 _It keeps being mentioned because you make yourself look insecure._ His inner voice says.

"Michael. If we don't get through to him, you will lose him anyway." Lia says "In my opinion you are worrying over nothing. I seen him with you. He loves you to bits. The day he risked his life to fight Lucifer to save you all proves how much he cares. I saw his confession to Castiel. He admitted his love for Rowena. That's a big deal he wouldn't say that if he didn't mean it."

"You are not jealous?" Michael frowned. "You said you love him. His feelings are for another woman. Surely you must hate Rowena for taking Patrick away from you."

"Absolutely not." She shakes her head. "I do not think that at all. I'm actually rooting for them."

"What's roots got to do with this?"

Lia rolls her eyes.

"I mean I want him and Rowena together...as a couple. I want this cute little family of yours to continue. I don't want it to stop. I want to talk to him and knock some sense into him. I want him to know no matter what he did we still love him. He's not a monster."

Michael agreed with her Patrick is not a monster. The He-witch struggles to open up to Michael and Rowena but maybe he will open up to the one woman who has been his partner for years.

"If I let you talk to him, I will be keeping my eye on you. Anything that shows you are doing something that you shouldn't be doing I will remove you and destroy your soul. There will be no peace for you because you will not exist!" He warned.

Lia looks up at him.

"I swear on his life that I am here to help him."

Michael studied her closely. He then narrows his eyes and gives a nod.

"Alright." He spreads his arms out. "You have my permission to enter."

Lia closes her eyes and she turns into white smoke. She flies upwards and dives towards him. Michael opens his mouth and allows the spirit to enter. He gasps when she goes in. His body goes limp and he returns to his original form.

Lia appears in a bar. She looks at the sign that hung from the door.

**The Craft**

She rolls her eyes at the choice of name. She turns round when she hears the sound of glass being smashed. Her eyes widen when she sees the witch, her lover sat on the chair. His blank expression and his eyes showing no sign of life. The sight scared Lia.

The former witch turned spirit didn't want to startle him so she decided to take this slow. She joins the table and sits opposite him. Patrick was too engrossed in his cards he didn't notice her presence. She reaches out and picks a card. She places it next to the four cards he chose. She turns the card over.

"Royal flush." She says.

He looks up. He gasps and the toothpick falls out of his mouth. She smiles at him. His shocked expression is so adorable.

"Hello Patrick."

His eyes widen.

"Lia."

Lia's smile widens. God it felt so good to see his eyes on her again.

His shock suddenly turned into anger.

"Michael!"

He raises his hand.

Lia goes flying across the room. She is pinned to the wall. Her eyes widen in horror.

"Patrick!"

He stands up and walks towards her. His hand is still raised and fury blazed in his eyes.

"I know you wanted to talk Michael. I have heard you. This...using Lia to get through to me, that's going over the line."

"Patrick please listen to me!"

He looked betrayed.

"Leave me be Michael. I want to be left alone that's all I want."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE PATRICK I AM NOT MICHAEL!" She screamed. "ITS REALLY ME!" He didn't look convinced. She sighs. "Our first date we..."

"Don't." He silenced her. "You are in my head you have seen all my memories. Don't even try that dirty little trick on me."

"Patrick." She replied. "It is me. I never moved on after I died. I'm stuck. I been stuck on Earth for years now."

Patrick frowns at her.

"Stop it!"

"I..."

"I said stop it. Michael this is not funny." He lowers his hand and Lia falls on the ground. "Please leave. I don't want to ask you again."

He turns away and pours himself another drink. Lia stood her ground.

"Most call their loved ones a rose, you called me a shamrock."

Patrick paused. He looks over his shoulder at her.

"I remember asking you why did you call me that? You said shamrocks represent the Holy Trinity. The Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. You also told me shamrocks also stand for faith, hope and love. You told me everything on the shamrock, I made you feel all those things. You had faith in me that I would be the perfect witch, you had hope that this relationship was going to work and you love me. You even added there is a fourth leaf which represents luck. I was your good luck charm. I'm the reason you became the man you are today." She smiles. "You said you are going to carry your shamrock and never let go and you were going to look after her and love her forever."

Patrick's lip trembled.

"I used to tease you about when was I going to be watered." She continued. "Plants need water to survive. You used to grab a glass." She picks a glass up. "Pour the drink in." She gets a bottle of whiskey and fills the glass. "And say here's your daily dose love. You will live on for another day." Patrick was shaking now. Lia puts the glass down and approaches him. "Look at me."

"No."

"Patrick." She grabs hold of his arms. "Look at me. Really look at me. Look into my soul and you will see it's really me."

Patrick shakes his head.

"I can't."

"You can." She encouraged him.

He takes a shaky breath. His eyes flash blue and he looks through her and sees a glowing ball of light. There was no angelic presence, no grace there was only a soul.

Her soul.

"It's you." His voice cracked and tears form in his eyes.

Lia nods.

"That's right baby. It's me."

His legs suddenly buckled. The He-witch fell on to his knees. He let out a cry.

"Baby." Lia goes down and wraps her arms around him. "Shh it's okay."

She rubs his back and lets him cry.

"I can't believe you are here." He sobbed.

"Shh."

She held him close and waited for him to let it all out. The former witch knew this reunion couldn't last. She is here to do what needed to be done.

After he calms down they are going to have that talk.


	45. Chapter 45

After Patrick calmed down Lia pulls away and stands up. He follows and holds her hands. He couldn't let go he couldn't stop touching her. He feared any second she would disappear and he would be alone again. She turns away and goes behind the counter. He goes but she holds up her hand to stop him. Sensing his confusion Lia gestures at the stool. Patrick sits down and he let's her pour a drink for him. She pushes the pint towards him. He takes it and sips it. He grimaced and puts the glass down.

"It's not the same." He sighed. "Been through the whole bar. I can't feel nothing. No buzz nothing." He looks at the bowl of crashed cashew nuts. "All I can taste is molecules. It's weird and I don't like it. I just want to keep drinking until I pass out on the floor." He looks back at the former witch who remained quiet but her eyes showed interest. "I know it sounds stupid but..." He forced a smile. "Helps you to forget. Forget all the guilt, regrets. It puts you in a happy place. Boy I would do anything to be in that happy place right now."

Lia sighed softly and brushes her hand against his. He curls fingers in and rubs her soft yet cold skin. The coldness reminded him of how she is here. A spirit forced to walk the Earth.

"You said you never moved on? You were stuck. Why? You wanted to die you were not vengeful nothing was keeping you here." Lia's lips tilt downwards at the last part. Patrick noticed and his face tightened. "Something is keeping you here."

"Someone actually."

She stares at him waiting for him to figure it out. Patrick's confusion fades and is replaced with shock.

"No." He pulls his hand away almost like he has been brunt. "No. I...I..."

"I'm not mad at you. You didn't know."

"I'm the reason you're stuck here? Since your death so that means..." His eyes widen. "...all them years!" He gets up from his seat. "All them years you been here by my side? Damm it Lia why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't."

"Why? I'm a witch you could have used my magic for energy. There are spiritual boards, spells, you could have even used my cards."

" I wouldn't show myself. I didn't want to. "

Patrick frowns.

"I don't understand."

"For me to move on you had to move on. You have to let me go."

"I did let you go. I let you go all in that day."

"In here." She points to her head. "You didn't let me go. You wouldn't move on. You never stopped thinking about me."

"If you showed yourself to me I would have moved on."

"That's what I expected your answer to be." She shakes her head. "That's not how it works hun. You can't move on for me you got to move for yourself. You have to be truly ready."

"I am ready. I accepted your death. I want you to have peace."

"You say it but you don't mean it."

"I do."

"How long have we known each other Pat? You know so well you can't lie to me."

Patrick clicks his tongue. It was the truth he and Lia were together for so long they couldn't even keep secrets from each other anymore.

Though the reversal spell she gave to the Winchesters was done behind his back Lia didn't keep the secret from him for long it eventually came out. Yes it angered him that he did not see the signs sooner that she was clearly unhappy with her life but he was also angry that she didn't tell him how she felt she instead provided the one spell that would have ended them both.

"You expect me to open up. That's rich coming from you." He growled.

"Excuse me?"

"You are pushing me to speak about my emotions yet you couldn't even admit that you were unhappy. Instead you went behind my bloody back and tried to kill us both!"

"Oh my God." Lia goes eye wide. "Are we really talking about this?"

"You could have told me. You could have said you wanted out."

"Oh yeah that would have turned out very well. Honestly considering you are a good judge of character you never noticed how I was feeling, what I was thinking." She frowns. "I always knew what was going on in your head you are an open book to me. I knew if I told you I wanted out you would have lost it and probably thought I was crazy. I gave the Winchesters the spell because one I wanted Sam to save his brother and two I wanted peace even if it did mean having to end your life to. I'm sorry for being selfish but...admit it Pat the last few years of my life our relationship was deteriorating we were not the same."

Patrick looked stunned. He then slowly shakes his head.

"We were fine."

"To you we were fine. In your head we were perfect. The travelling, the games it was a distraction a way to avoid the issues that were over our heads...Like starting a family." She turned sympathetic. "I know that's what you wanted but it was me I was the problem. I didn't want another child to die before me."

"We been through this."

"When I died I hoped you would have settled down and had your own children. Be a father. You didn't. So many women expressed interest but you turned them all down."

"You expect me to cheat?" Patrick barked out a laugh. "You expect me to throw myself on to another woman as soon as you dropped dead. Sorry Lia but I have what you call grief. It's a feeling everyone experiences when their loved ones pass away."

"I didn't mean straight away you idiot! It's been years now I hoped maybe you would allow yourself to be happy and stop living in this guilt, this fear that if you go with another you feel like you are betraying me. You are not betraying me. It's perfectly normal."

"We were going to be together forever. We swore on that. I thought if my time ever did come I would die and be at peace with you. If I was with another." He frowns. "You might not want to be with me in the after life I thought you would hate me."

"You are being stupid. I would never hate you. If you died and I was alive...I would have gone with someone else." Patrick's eyes widen. "I would never stop loving you." She quickly added. "I would accept your passing but I would never forget what we had. That's what I expected from you."

"I guess we're more different from I thought. "

Patrick looked disappointment in her. However part of him knew she was right. Widows sometimes move on and go into another relationship. They were not betraying their former lover it's just natural to move on and start fresh with someone else otherwise they would be alone, depressed and stuck in an endless cycle of grief for the rest of their lives.

"We need to talk about Rowena."

The He-witch tensed up at that name. His thoughts go on to Lia when she admitted to being stuck on Earth with him. If she's been with him for all those years that means...

"I can explain." He quickly says. "Sam kidnapped me and forced me to work with her. Sam did eventually let me go but then I was dragged back into their mess."

"Stop." She places her hands on the counter. "I know there is more than just a working relationship between you two. I saw everything. The kiss."

"That was her. Not me."

"Your confession to Castiel."

"That was a spur of the moment." Patrick laughed. "She was captured by the Devil. Desperate times makes you say crazy things."

"You love her!" Lia waves her arms. "You love her and you are scared to admit it. God I thought there was a chance. You and her were so close then you lost control and..." Her voice trails off when she saw the guilt in his eyes. The former witch walks through the counter. Her form turns misty as she went through it. She became whole again when she reaches him and cups his cheek. Her face softens. "That was not your fault."

"You saw it?"

She nods. Patrick turns away and shame shows on his face.

"It wasn't your fault. Patrick you are carrying a big load of power that you are not supposed to have. It's power from God himself. It's for an archangel not a witch."

"The vessel can handle it. Dean used Michael's power when he killed Lucifer and he was fine. But... Mine wasn't a normal possession. Michael is not so much possessing me we are bind together both forced to share the same body. His power and my power combined it felt like a rush...a boost it's hard to explain I haven't felt this excited with my powers since..."

"I died."

Patrick sighs.

"I rarely tried other spells since your death. I only did what was necessary in keeping me alive."

"Tell that to Bobby Singer...The other world Bobby Singer."

"I..."

"No need to explain yourself. I was proud of you. You did that for Michael." She smiles. "Your wee one." Patrick laughs at the nickname. "You are so wonderful with him."

"Was wonderful. That changed after the spell. I only started to care about the power I didn't give a damm about him. I put him down I said horrible things to him."

"That wasn't you."

"Stop blaming it on Michael's powers. It is my fault. I was weak I couldn't fight the temptation that was stirring inside me. I wanted to become great, the most powerful witch alive I wanted all witches to bow down to me. I wanted the world to recognize me and respect me for who I am. I went round and stopped all the thugs because I craved for their gratitude. It made me feel like God. After the...incident, I look back with disgust. I can't believe I went that far. I nearly killed Mary Winchester. I killed people Lia. Innocent people, hunters. You know me I would never kill anyone but that day..."

His hands tremble. Every time he looks at his hands he would see blood.

The hunters blood.

Their blood was on his hands.

"I made those choices. The deaths are on me. What I did was unforgivable. I wouldn't be surprised if Sam wants to put a bullet in my head he is very welcome to once Rowena separates me from Michael."

"They all knew something like this could happen." Lia said softly. "Deep down they didn't want to kill you. You did so much for them you saved their lives. They only planned to end you that day because they knew you the real you wouldn't want this. They wanted to give you peace."

"I don't deserve it."

"You heard Michael if he leaves and you refuse to come to the surface, you will be trapped in your own mind forever. To everyone you will be nothing but an empty shell."

"That's what I deserve."

Lia glares and she slaps him across the face. The witch barely flinched but his cheek did start to sting. He places his hand on his cheek and looks at Lia's pissed off expression.

"You are being selfish!" She growled. "You have a family out there who miss you! You heard Michael's cries, Rowena wants you back even Dean the hunter wants you back! What are you doing? You are pushing them away."

"I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster. You are the most kindest, sweetest, caring...extremely annoying..." She chuckled at that. "...man I ever met." She places her hand over his and rubs the spot where she slapped him. "I don't hate you. No one hates you. We all love you. Come let's go Michael is waiting for you." She grins. "He wants his dad."

Patrick grips her hand. Lia winced.

"Pat you are crushing me!"

" Do you really mean all this? Or you doing this so then you can move on? "

"Honey. I mean it. I do want to move on. I will not move on until you are okay. I want you to be happy." She moves closer and wraps her arms around him. "We all made mistakes. Michael destroyed a planet right? Killed lots of lives? Rowena...well we heard those interesting stories about her she's no angel. Making mistakes is part of being human."

"You can't always hide away from your problems." Patrick nodded. He frowns. "I'm hurting Michael more by avoiding him. I did teach him to forgive himself and to face the problems head on. I'm not being a good example to him. I'm the pathetic one."

"You encouraged Michael to seek comfort from his loved ones. You need to do it as well. You need comfort, reassurance. I want you to see for yourself that they are not mad at you."

"Hmm."

Lia looks at his doubtful expression.

"You are worried about her." Lia sighed.

"She snapped me out of my killing spree. I know that's a big deal. She saved me that day and I don't know what to do. I tried being friends with her but it's not working. That kiss hasn't been forgotten I can see in her face that she's still bothered about it. My feelings are torn. I love her and I love you too. However... Lia no matter what you are my top girl I don't think I can settle in a relationship because I can't stop thinking about you and what we had. In my heart it will always be you."

"You sure about that? One hundred percent sure?" He nods. "Let's see if you are right."

Lia goes forward and brushes her lips against his. Patrick pulls her close and kisses her. However something felt wrong. The usual spark he felt when they kissed wasn't there. He couldn't feel the rush of excitement, the pleasure. The kiss felt empty.

His mind drifts to the red-headed witch. A smile forms on his lips. He tasted cherry with a hint of lavender. He knew the lavender was the power he can taste power through those luscious lips. He cherished the taste and found himself wanting more.

Sparks flew and feelings of pleasure course through the witch's body. He holds his girl close not wanting to let go. This felt right. It felt perfect. He brings his hand up to stroke her hair. He opens his eyes and looks at his fingers running through her long red strands...Wait a minute? Red?

Patrick pulls away. He looks at the Scottish witch's face with disbelief.

"Rowena."

He looks round and realizes he is standing in an alleyway. The same alleyway he and Rowena kissed.

"You rethinking your answer?"

Patrick turns and sees Lia leaning on a brick wall.

"How did you..."

"Didn't do anything. I moved as soon as I noticed you were not enjoying it. Your mind brought you back to this memory when you and her kissed for the first time. Kissing her it felt different, you actually felt something, you wanted more."

Patrick wanted to argue but he couldn't. This little experiment proved who he loved. The feelings he had for Lia have faded as time went on. He never wanted to admit it out loud because he was angry at himself on how he fell for another. He always thought he would love Lia. He thought she was his soulmate.

He was wrong.

The witch swallows and faces his former lover.

"I'm sorry."

Lia smiles.

"No need to apologize. I'm glad you finally figured it out. I give you permission to be with her."

He smiles a little.

"I do miss her."

"Go to her. Go to your family. Use this opportunity to start fresh." Her smile widens. "That's what you truly deserve."

"Okay I will do it." He nods "I will do what I should have done from the start. I will be with my family and we will recover. Take it step by step." He smiles as the tear slides down his cheek. "I will not leave them." He turns worried. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"I'm proud of you." She answered. "So proud of you."

He choked a sob.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said sadly.

Lia leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

"I wish you luck." She beamed. "Goodbye Patrick."

Patrick cries. He squeezes her hand.

"Goodbye my shamrock."

She huffed a laugh.

"Patrick."

Then witches look. Patrick's face softens when he sees Michael looking at him with a worried expression. He walks up to the archangel and smiles when he sees Michael is in his child form. This made sense because in this memory when Rowena kissed Patrick Michael was a child around that time.

Patrick kneels down.

"It's dad." He smiled.

Michael's face lights up. He reaches out and wraps his arms around the witch. Patrick hugs the archangel and kisses the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

Michael looks up at him.

"I forgive you...dad."

Patrick put the child on his lap and he gently rocks the archangel in his arms.

"You going to stay?" Michael asks. He bit his lip as he waited for the answer.

"You are stuck with me wee one." Patrick teased.

"And mom?"

Patrick looks back at Lia. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Let's go and see mom." Patrick smiled.

Patrick scoops the child up. Michael leans on the witch's chest. Patrick holds him and he walks towards the Exit door.

Lia watched them leave.

"Farewell Pat." She smiled.

She suddenly glows white. There is a flash. When the light died down.

She vanished.

* * *

As soon as Patrick stepped through the door he found himself in an alley a real alley this time.

 **"You okay?"** Michael asks.

Patrick smiles.

_I'm fine._

**"Are you sure? I can take control until Rowena does the spell?"**

_Michael. I'm fine really fine. I'm in control._ He assured him. _Now take me to Ro._

The archangel flaps his wings. Michael and Patrick appear in Rowena's house.

Rowena comes round the corner with a frying pan in her hand.

"Bloody Hell." She cursed when she realized who it was. "Michael."

He looks at her. His eyes shift on to the frying pan.

"You have the wrong hair color to be Rapunzel Ro."

Rowena's eyes widen. His eyes had that familiar spark, his lips are formed into a smirk, his voice is smooth and comforting to the Scottish witch.

Rowena didn't want to get her hopes up. So she approached him cautiously.

"Patrick?"

As she got closer he grabs her and pulls her in for a kiss. Rowena's eyes widen in surprise. She raises her hand and slaps him across the face. Patrick moves back and frowns.

"I didn't expect you to slap me on our first kiss...scratch that second kiss."

"What the bloody Hell Patrick!"

"It's nice to see you to Ro." He grinned. Rowena puts the pan down and folds her arms. His expression turns confused. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"I thought you were dead. I thought Lucifer killed you. Then I saw you...what you did to Mary. Then you shut down from us for God knows how long and the first thing you do is kiss me!"

He opens his mouth but no words came out. He closes his mouth and grits his teeth.

"Okay you make a valid point." He sighed. "I guess I was so happy to see you."

"An apology would have been nice."

"I'm...I'm sorry." He lowers his eyes. "For how I treated you for how I treated Michael. I was...I was in a bad place I did the spell..."

"Which was a stupid idea."

"I did it for you. I needed to save my family."

"Family?"

Patrick nods and smiles.

"My boy and my girl."

He steps forward but she steps back.

"I don't understand. I thought you didn't want this."

She kept walking until her back hit the wall. He moves into her personal space leaving her no room to escape.

"I was a fool." He admits. "It took me so long to figure out what I truly wanted. I thought I loved Lia and I planned to remain loyal to her but...I learnt that it is okay to move on and fall for another. I'm not betraying her I'm actually respecting her wishes. She would want me to be happy. You and Michael make me happy."

He looks deeply into Rowena's eyes.

"I love you Rowena Macleod."

Rowena stared at him in shock. She then got him to come closer.

"Pinch me." She whispered in his ear.

Patrick frowns.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"To see if I'm dreaming or not."

He chuckles.

"Ro darling I can assure you this is real."

She grins.

"I need to make sure."

She presses her lips against his and they kissed.

The world around them exploded and the power from both ends came forward and melts away into the kiss. He tasted the lavender while she tasted whiskey mixed with something so strong and powerful she couldn't explain it. It was Heavenly and divine. It's only when she saw his eyes flash blue she quickly realized that someone is in the room with them.

" Ah. "

She broke the kiss. She chuckles when he pouts. He was clearly enjoying that.

"Before we go further we must..." She blushes with embarrassment. "... Do the spell."

Patrick's mouth forms into an O when he realized what she meant.

"Ah yes umm of course umm let's get to it."

"Stop thinking about sex." She snapped. "He can see your thoughts."

"I'm trying. Imagining you wearing nothing is something I can't exactly erase from my min...Oww!" He rubs his arm on where she hit him. "No need to be rough."

"You in the guest room tonight then tomorrow we will do the spell. I'll call Castiel to get the body ready for Michael. Understood?"

He does a salute sign.

"Yes ma'am."

Rowena pretended to look pissed but Patrick can see the tease behind the small smile that was forming on her face.

"Goodnight Patrick."

"Night Ro see you tomorrow."

She goes by the door.

"Oh and Pat." She smiles at him. "I love you too."

He smiles as he watched her leave.

 **"Are you okay?"** Michael asks.

Patrick nods.

"I'm fine." He smiles. "I'm happy."

 **"You should rest."** Michael suggested.

Patrick goes in the spare room. He lies on the bed.

"Goodnight wee one."

He looks at the mirror. His reflection smiled at him.

**"Goodnight dad."**

Patrick turns on his side and closes his eyes.

Eventually he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	46. Epilogue

**Four Months later**

"Duma!"

The angel Duma enters the room. Her expression is neutral but her eyes hinted curiosity.

"Yes sir?"

Michael rises from the throne.

"I'm leaving Heaven." Her eyes widen at that. "Only temporary." He assured her. "Besides Heaven is not going to collapse. I took care of it remember."

As soon as Michael got his new vessel he said his goodbyes and returned to Heaven. Michael wanted to stay but he swore to himself he was going to fix Heaven.

He and the nephilim Jack formed an alliance and worked together to restore Heaven. Jack healed the angels wings including Castiel's and fixed the damage the Empty caused when it invaded Heaven.

Michael allowed Anael to stay on Earth to continue her job on healing the humans. Michael wanted his sister to be happy and if Earth makes her happy she can stay. However if she ever wanted to return to Heaven the door is always open for her. Michael promised her views, ideas and opinions will not be ignored and all angels will be treated as equals from now on. He did apologize on how he treated her and hoped they can start over. She was wary at first but after he told her his story about his family and the love they gave him she relaxed and was relieved that he finally understood her

Heaven will never be how it was years ago. It will never be as strong as it used to be. However thanks to Michael and Jack's powers Heaven will still be standing. That's all that mattered.

"I'm leaving you in charge." Michael places his hand on her shoulder. "I'm hoping I can count on you?"

"You can." Duma replied with a nod.

"Good. Tell the others to not worry. I will return just give me a few days."

"Your services on Earth are needed. I understand and I will inform the others to continue their duties until you return."

"Excellent."

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

Duma smiles.

"Thank you for saving our home. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

" No need to thank me sister. I'm just doing my job. " Duma frowns. Michael raises his eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing sir."

"Do tell. I will not be mad."

Duma looks at the walls feeling relieved that the constant flickering has stopped.

"Our Michael put his whole life into Heaven. He led us through wars, the Apocalypse and taught us about God's creations."

"I know. I been through it to."

" Uh yes but I was thinking how he would react to seeing his home close to collapsing. Heaven fell apart after he fell in the cage. It got so bad, so many lives died. Then Metatron did that spell which expelled us from Heaven and we were forced to live on Earth..."

"I am aware. I saw it all when I possessed Dean."

"There is another thing, a lot of us find it weird when you refer us as your family. I'm your sister but not your sister at the same time." She laughed nervously. "We don't want to betray our brother."

"I do not want to replace him." He answered softly. "This is his home. Although I'm in charge I do not want to be him." He smiles. "I'm just an archangel from another world."

"We know you are not him. The differences are clear. My Michael wouldn't let us speak as freely as this. All he cared about was war. You sir you want peace and the angels haven't been in peace for a long time. It's nice to finally feel safe."

She taps the walls to prove her point.

"You ask what his reaction would be? I think the time in the cage has changed him however Heaven is his home I'm sure like me he would do anything to protect it. Protecting his family and God's creations was his goal."

"You went through the same thing."

"I was lost. I went on the wrong path. I saw family as a weakness. I made mistakes. These past few months I started to find myself again, find my purpose." He smiles. "I see you as family but if you do not want me to refer you as sister I understand."

"It's fine." She smiled. "Enjoy your trip...brother."

Michael grins. He grabs the angel by surprise and pulls her in for a hug. Duma stiffened in his arms. She forgot to mention there is another difference between her Michael and this one.

This Michael loves hugs.

"Aww now I want to hug you all." Michael looks over her shoulder. "I could summon them up." He looks at Duma. She looked terrified by the idea. He laughs. "I'm joking." He pulls away. "See you soon Duma."

The archangel leaves Heaven. He arrives on the street and decides to take a stroll. He wasn't late and he wanted to take a moment to appreciate the beauty of his father's work. Several women walk by and flutter their eyelashes at him. Michael politely smiles at them. That smile seemed to attract the ladies even more. Michael is sure a few are stalking him. The archangel ignored them and continued his journey. It wasn't his fault his vessel is extremely good-looking and was a womanizer before the accident.

As Michael reaches the house, he stops and checks himself over. Once he was certain he looked smart the archangel rings the doorbell and waits.

The door opens.

Patrick stood at the door. His face lit up.

"Michael!"

"Dad."

Michael wraps his arms around the witch and hugs him.

"We missed you." Patrick trails his fingers along Michael's blonde locks. "It's been like...few months now since we last saw you. It's been quiet." He smirked.

"I wasn't that bad." Michael frowned.

"I know. You are an angel."

"I know I'm an angel."

Patrick snorted and pulls away.

"It's a saying."

"A human expression?"

"Yes." Patrick nodded.

Michael straightened up.

"So what was the event you mentioned?"

"Come in and you will find out." The witch grinned.

Patrick let's the archangel in and he closes the door. He leads Michael into the garden. Michael paused at the doorway. His eyes widen in shock.

Dean is flipping the burgers on the barbecue, Sam is preparing the salad, Mary is helping herself to the fruit punch and Castiel and Jack are admiring the plants.

Michael felt awkward. He didn't want to intrude. He didn't want to ruin their happiness. He was about to leave when suddenly a squeal broke out.

"You made it!"

Michael caught a glimpse of red hair moving through the crowd. Rowena comes out and throws her arms around the archangel.

"My wee one has returned." She beamed.

Michael felt tears forming as he looks at her smiling face. It warmed his heart to see that his parents are happy to see him.

"Mom."

Michael hugs her and kisses the top of her head. Michael missed the hugs from his parents. When he tries to hug the angels they end up running off.

"Ah you haven't changed one bit you are still a big softie." She teased.

Michael's smile drops when Dean approaches him.

"Hey." Dean smiled.

"Hi." Michael replied shyly.

Dean looks over at his family. He looks back at Michael's nervous expression.

"It's okay. They have got over it. They don't hate you if that's what you are wondering."

Michael relaxed at that. Dean holds out a beer.

" Thank you." Michael smiled.

Michael takes the bottle and opens it. He sips it.

"How's the vessel?" Dean asks.

Michael nods.

"It's good. It's held me."

"You are not in pain?"

"No."

"Good. That's good to hear."

Michael became tense again as Sam made his way over to them.

"Hey Michael. Didn't think you would come."

"Heaven is stable I had time. "

Michael looks over and sees Mary giving him a small smile. He smiles back. Jack greets Michael in his usual cheerful manner while Cas claps him on the back.

"Good to see you brother." Cas says.

Michael nods and smiles.

"Jack told us all about your building project in Heaven." Sam says.

"Yes." Michael replied. "Jack has suggested such wonderful ideas. It's all currently in development. You and Dean will see it when your time comes. I already made sure that each and every one of you when your time does come instead of having your own ideal Heaven I and Jack have decided that you will join John and share your ideal Heaven with him. Once you all go Heaven the Winchesters will be together. You will never be alone."

"You?" Sam swallowed. "You will really do that?"

"Yes I would." Michael spreads his arms out. "No one is going to Hell on my watch. You all deserve peace. If you do go to Hell I'm sure Castiel can do his bit now that his wings are working again."

Michael winks at his brother. Castiel frowns.

"Do not even think about impersonating me again brother."

"You just don't want to admit that it was a good impression." Michael smirked.

Cas raises his eyebrow. His eyes go wide and a smirk forms on his lips.

"It's a party!"

Michael's mouth drops open while Cas's smirk grew.

"Did you just..." Michael shuts his mouth and raises his eyebrow.

"Yes I did." Cas nodded. "You are not the only one who can do impressions brother."

"I do not sound like that!"

"Uh yeah you do." Dean says. "Well old you anyway."

Michael scoffs and waves them off.

"Still not as good as mine. My impression is the best."

Cas rolls his eyes.

"If you say so brother."

"Michael." Sam interrupts getting the archangel's attention. "About Heaven, umm well umm thanks. I really uh appreciate that."

"No problem. Uh Sam I was wondering if we could start over?"

Sam nods.

"Sure."

Sam sticks his hand out. Michael reaches out and shakes the hunter's hand. Dean looks at his brother and the archangel. The older Winchester is happy and relieved that they are starting over and putting the past behind them.

"Want to help me serve the food?" Dean asks. "Both of you. We can do it together."

Michael looks at the younger Winchester like he was seeking the hunter's permission.

"Sure." Sam answered.

Sam has noticed since the curse Dean has wanted more family time. Dean wasn't in his room so much. He stopped shutting himself out from his family. Sam liked the changes it made his brother more open and honest. Sure there was still times Dean tries to shove his feelings to the side but it didn't last long eventually Dean cracked. Sam assumed it was to do with the curse. The curse prevented Dean from hiding his feelings. Sam liked it he thought after everything they been through its time that they all should stop keeping secrets from each other. Mary is not the best at expressing feelings either but she was getting there she's slowly letting her boys back in and the brothers thought they are now starting to get their mom back. The mom they wanted since she came back into their lives again.

The brothers and Michael place the burgers, fries and salad on the plates. Everyone got their plates and they all sat down around the table. The archangel watched the older Winchester and the nephilim eat. Jack kept glancing at Dean to see how Dean was eating his burger. Jack copied and munched happily not realizing he had sauce smeared across his face. Michael laughs feeling amused by the scene in front of him. Sam picks up a napkin and passes it to the nephilim.

"Here."

Jack takes it and wipes his mouth. He let out an "Oh" when he saw ketchup stained on the napkin.

"Someone needs to work on their table manners." Patrick smirked.

Then there was a burp. Everyone thought it was Dean. To everyone's surprise it was actually Mary. Mary blushes pink and presses the napkin close to her mouth.

"Pardon me." She muttered.

"As they say mom, better out than in." Dean laughed.

"Dude seriously? You are quoting Shrek?" Sam frowned.

"The ogre made a good point." Dean replied.

Michael looks away from the conversation and shifts his focus on to the witches. Patrick is whispering in Rowena's ear. She nods and stands up. She taps her spoon against the glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention!"

The brothers stop talking and they turn to look at the Scottish witch. Patrick stands up and puts his arm around Rowena. Rowena squeezes his hand and she clears her throat.

"Now you are probably wondering why we invited you all here today. Well I and Pat would love to share some exciting news." Her eyes go on Michael. "Michael sweetie come here." Michael stands up. He goes next to Rowena and looks at her with a curious expression. "Now." She gently takes his hand. "I thought you would have noticed sooner considering you are an archangel."

He turns baffled causing her to chuckle. He is adorable when he is confused. She places his hand on her stomach. Michael eyes suddenly widen.

"No way!...You're...You're..."

"Pregnant." She nods and smiles. "Aye. You are going to be a brother."

There was a series of gasps across the table. The Winchesters and Cas are stunned, shocked by the news. Jack claps.

"Congratulations Rowena." Jack cheered.

"Thanks to a bit of magic we were able to see the gender of the baby." Patrick grinned. "Its a girl." He smiles at his partner. "We're having a wee girl."

"So that explains why you haven't touched any alcohol." Dean says.

"Congrats Rowena." Sam says. "You and Patrick deserve it."

Mary nods agreeing with her youngest.

"You are having a sister." Patrick says to the archangel. "I'm sure you are going to be an amazing brother."

Michael looks at Rowena's stomach. He can sense the new life growing inside her.

"I'm going to be a brother."

A huge smile formed on his face. He thought back to the days when he looked after his siblings. He has enjoyed the feeling of being loved and cared for however he did miss being the protector, the big brother that everyone looked up to. He squats down and places both hands on Rowena's stomach.

"Hi." Warmth filled his chest when he heard the small heartbeats. It was too quiet for others to hear but Michael's enhanced hearing can pick up the smallest sound. "I'm Michael." He looks up at the witches. Patrick gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm...I'm your brother. I'm...I'm going to take good care of you." He choked back a sob that started to form. "We can play together, I can teach you about God's creations such as the animals, nature maybe we can draw and hang the pictures all around mommy's room. I can read to you, sing to you we can do so many things. I will be the best big brother I promise you that. Now you are going to be a good girl for mommy. Do not keep her up at night, no kicking." He grins. "We want mommy to rest. Trust me you don't want to see her in a bad mood." He chuckled when Rowena scowled at him. He rubs her stomach. "I will come and see you when I'm free. Okay? As soon as you come into this world I will be right here. Big brother will be waiting for you."

He closes his eyes and tunes everything out. He focuses on the steady heartbeats that seemed to have a calming effect on him. Michael had a feeling there is going to be a strong bond between him and his unborn sister. He wanted to spend more time with her be the brother that she deserves. The archangel is certain his sister is going to be beautiful and he will do everything in his power to protect his family.

Michael loves his family. When this baby is born Michael knew this baby will change their lives forever.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow yeah. I surprised myself never thought the story would end like this lol. As you can see this may not be the end there could be a potential sequel. Do you want a sequel?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story I have really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Take care and keep safe.
> 
> Blondie xx


End file.
